Refundido
by Kur-Gin No Okami
Summary: La Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi está casi perdida. Un consejo del Tsuchikage hace un equipo para viajar a Uzushiogakure para obtener más información. Sin saber qué esperar, se encuentran con un sello, pero es uno que requiere un bijuu al poder. Naruto tiene la oportunidad de volver atrás y reescribir el pasado con la esperanza de dar a todos un futuro diferente. -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

Refundido - Prólogo

Uzumaki Naruto levantó la vista cuando la puerta de la sala de trabajo se abrió y un hombre alto, de piel oscura cruzó el umbral. Él parecía bastante cansado y tenía varios rasguños visibles que el rubio no recordaba haber visto la última vez que hablaron antes. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de él, seguido de una mano rápida señal, la puerta lanzó un gris opaco por un momento antes de volver a su color original.

**"** Supongo que desde su aparición, hemos estado ubicados otra vez? " Naruto preguntó.

**"** Los dos sabíamos que era sólo una cuestión de tiempo. Estamos celebrando nuestro, por ahora, como siempre. No va a durar por mucho tiempo, aunque ... nunca lo hace. "El otro hombre se movía rápidamente hacia él, sus ojos ahora fijos en el suelo, cerca de donde el rubio estaba trabajando. "¿Estás seguro de que sabes lo que tienes que hacer?"

Naruto suspiró por lo que pareció la enésima vez en el corto espacio que había estado montando y replicar su ... técnica de re-descubierto. "Sí, Darui, yo sé lo que tengo que hacer. Desearía que no tuviéramos que recurrir a algo como esto ... pero soy un shinobi. Voy a hacerlo."

Su compatriota piel oscura ofreció una solemne inclinación de cabeza antes de pasar a unos pasos de distancia de la plataforma en la que Naruto estaba preparando el sello. Si todo ha ido según lo previsto, podrían impedir que los horrores de su mundo actual y hacer un intento de buena maldito a corregir varios errores que habían sucedido, sobre todo los acontecimientos en la historia reciente. El único problema fue que, incluso con el poder de la última del bijuu "libre" detrás de ellos, que sólo sería capaz de enviar a una persona.

Darui se movió ligeramente mientras miraba a Naruto, "puedo tratar de ir a buscar a los otros por ahí y arrastrarlos aquí si desea ... para decir adiós?"

El rubio frunció el ceño por un momento antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar pasar la cabeza. "No es una buena idea. Prefiero recordar a todos como lo fueron cuando hablé con ellos pasado. No hay muchos de nosotros a la izquierda y estoy seguro de que todos lo entenderían." La expresión de Naruto se volvió más solemne mientras ponía los últimos toques a la junta. "Además, si esto tiene éxito, ninguno de ustedes existe como eres."

Darui gruñó ante eso - que habían hablado de esto muchas veces antes. Este sello era un proyecto secreto de los suyos que les había llevado casi un año para ese tiempo, sus fuerzas habían pasado de ser la mayoría de los ninjas de todas las naciones combinadas, a unos pocos valientes que se negó a darse por las ruinas de Uzushiogakure sólo había cedido esta técnica útil de aspecto que fue enterrado en un laberinto bajo toneladas de escombros, y se necesita más chakra del que tenían disponible, incluso teniendo en cuenta todos los ninjas todavía con ellos. Como resultado, el uso de su conocimiento limitado Fuuinjutsu, tuvieron que adaptarse a ser capaz de utilizar el chakra de un bijuu. Fuuinjutsu era verdaderamente un arte perdido, Naruto creyó, desde que fue ampliamente considerado como el médico más experto entre todos los shinobi sigue luchando. Había estudiado brevemente en los términos de Jiraiya, y en menor medida, Kakashi para tal vez un total de un año.

Por desgracia, cuando bajaban al cable, y todos en el campamento sabía que probablemente no iba a durar un año antes que el desgaste les llevaba a nada. Por lo tanto el sello que habían estado trabajando en - que era ser un último intento a alterar por completo la línea de tiempo. Por supuesto que no tenía idea si funcionaría o no, pero si todos iban a ser capturados o muertos de todas formas no nos importó.

**"** Vamos a hacer esto, Kurama, "Naruto murmuró al aire. Darui miró a su amigo rubio de nuevo como el adolescente murmuró en voz baja, al darse cuenta de que ha llegado el momento. Antes de Naruto hizo nada, sin embargo, extendió el puño hacia su compañero. Naruto se quedó mirando la mano cerrada durante un momento antes de sonreír, chocando su puño contra la extendida uno.

**"** Yo realmente no quiero decir nada, pero si tienes la oportunidad, trato de ayudar a aquellos de nosotros que pegó con usted hasta el final, ¿eh? "

**"** Usted tiene que preguntar? " Naruto sonrió a su amigo, y Darui repente parecía un poco avergonzado.

**"** Lo siento, es justo "

**"** Está bien, está bien. " Naruto hizo caso omiso de la disculpa, aunque no sólo por Darui usa la palabra habitual. "Por supuesto que voy a tratar - a pesar de que va a chupar ya que ninguno de ustedes se acordarán de mí, y voy a ser un anciano en el momento en que podría ayudar a cualquier persona individual."

**"** Usted es un Uzumaki. ¿No tienen esperanzas de vida muy largos o algo así? "

**"** Sí, pero eso no significa que no voy a ser viejo. Va a ser joven, no creo que usted querrá andar con un viejo chiflado. "

**"** Te preocupas demasiado, Naruto. Sólo estoy bromeando. " Darui rió mientras bajaba su puño. "Give 'em hell, sí?"

Naruto no dijo nada más, pero mantuvo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su amigo caminando hacia la puerta, desactivar el sello, y salir de la habitación sin volver a mirar atrás. Tomando una respiración profunda como la puerta lanzó un gris claro, una vez más, Naruto comenzó a enfocar su chakra en sus pies, y debajo de él en el sello donde estaba parado.

**"** Cuando quieras, Kurama. "

**" **_Muy bien. Espera, tengo la sensación de que esto va a doler. "_

**"** Si lo hace, entonces lo hace. Estoy acostumbrado al dolor. "

Haciendo caso omiso de resoplido de Kurama en el fondo de su mente, comenzó a concentrarse. Centrándose en purificar el chakra del Kyuubi, todo su cuerpo se ilumine con una luz dorada etérea con los sellos de salvia que muestran con claridad. La salida de potencia sería masiva, como tendría que usar su propio chakra, así como todo el bijuu de al poder el sello que tenían.

Poco después de llamar al chakra de Kurama, sintió los signos reveladores de su vínculo empiezan a mostrar - destellos de chakra azul y rojo brillaron en el aire, creando un resplandor de oro en lugar de lo que muchos podrían haber esperado a ser un morado. De pronto se sintió agotada ya que había una luz brillante que comenzó brillando a sus pies. Se hacía cada vez más brillante hasta que abarcaba totalmente la habitación en que estaba, incluso cerrando los ojos no bloquean la luz. De repente se desvaneció a negro, entonces él no sabía más.

* * *

**Actualizado el 15 de enero 2013**

paradoxjast. blogspot. com


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

_" __**Te das cuenta de que cuando volvamos, ya no existirá mi conciencia dentro de ti. "**_

_La cabeza de Naruto rompió para mirar a su compañero de por vida. Durante la mayor parte de su vida que apenas había estado en buenos términos. Con los acontecimientos que rodearon el comienzo de la cuarta Shinobi Guerra Mundial y su captura temporal, todo eso cambió. La voluntad de Naruto era mucho más fuerte que Madara pudo haber sondeado y así logró mantener el último de la "libre" bijuu sellado de distancia en el interior de sí mismo. Si bien se habían convertido en "amigos" antes de eso, las acciones de Naruto que día sellaron el acuerdo más allá de cualquier duda._

_**"No me mires así. Sólo puedo existir en algún lugar en el tiempo. Por lo tanto mi conciencia va a ir a donde ya existe, según el lugar en el momento en que terminamos."**_

_"Pero ¿qué pasa con su chakra?"_

_Kurama se rió entre dientes, pero no sonaba tan amenazante como solía. Eso puede haber sido debido al hecho de que él se había reducido a sí misma como el tamaño de Naruto. Por no mencionar el hecho de que él no tenía ninguna razón para tratar de intimidar a Naruto ya._

_**"Así que ahora desea utilizar mi chakra?"**_

_Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, ha demostrado ser bastante conveniente en más de una ocasión."_

_No había ruido de la luz que venía de la zorra a su lado, ya sea un resoplido o suspiro de exasperación._

_**"No tengo una respuesta para usted. No sé qué va a pasar, aparte de que probablemente despertará dentro de uno de mis anfitriones anteriores, según el momento en que llegamos."**_

_"Pero usted recordará?"_

_Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que la voz de Kurama gruñó, __**"Sí. Creo que voy a recordar."**_

* * *

Naruto gimió cuando él despertó de lo que parecía un impacto desagradable. Su cuerpo se sentía completamente agotada y dolorida, pero no fue tan malo como cuando Madara había tratado de un tirón el Kyuubi de él. Le dolía casi todo, pero era especialmente malo a lo largo de su espalda.

Al abrir los ojos lentamente, parpadeó varias veces mientras miraba hacia el cielo azul brillante. En el momento en que fue a frotar, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no podía mover el brazo. El pánico comenzó a establecerse como intentó e intentó - por desgracia, en vano.

"Hokage-sama! Está despierto!"

La voz que oyó era vagamente familiar, una voz que recuerda oír érase una vez ... pero al mismo tiempo no podía poner su dedo en la llaga. El rubio estaba aturdido durante unos segundos rápidos mientras se devanaba los sesos tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Una de las últimas cosas que podía recordar ...

Todo volvió a la vez, corriendo en su mente y lo dejó sin aliento. La guerra, la destrucción de Konoha por segunda vez, Kurama ... el sello. Viajar en el tiempo.

"Usted puede relajarse, joven veo que tiene una hoja hitai-comió, aunque no te reconozco como uno de los míos que hemos consolidado en el momento hasta que pueda explicar a ti mismo -.. Usted ha hecho bastante el alboroto . No todos los días me encuentro un shinobi situada en un cráter cerca fuera de los muros de la aldea, después de todo. "

Al escuchar una voz muy familiar que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo - sin el cero de la vejez, ya sea - Naruto no pudo evitar los pinchazos de las lágrimas que comenzaron a formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos. Dejó escapar una risa ladrando, "Haha ... que tú, viejo?"

Oyó unos murmullos y risitas silenciosas a su alrededor, hasta que la voz familiar del Sandaime Hokage se oyó claramente una vez más. "Yo no creo que soy bastante ese viejo todavía, pero si reconoces mi voz sin verme, yo probablemente soy quien crees que soy."

Los labios de Naruto se torcieron en una pequeña sonrisa. "Sarutobi Hiruzen, el Sandaime Hokage."

"Usted sería correcto. El problema no se quedan, sin embargo, que no sé quién es usted."

Naruto abrió los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas se reunieron corren por el lado de la cara hacia las orejas. Estaba de espaldas, y ahora estaba mirando hacia arriba en un cielo azul sin nubes. Quería dejar escapar quién era y lo que estaba haciendo tan mal, pero él ya había hablado de los problemas de hacerlo tanto con Kurama y Darui.

Pensando en el Kyuubi le llevó a tomar un segundo para ver si de alguna manera Kurama todavía estaba sellado dentro de él. Apenas tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que la conciencia del bijuu ya no estaba con él, tal y como le había dicho - incluso si una buena cantidad de su chakra se mantuvo. Aunque este descubrimiento hizo que sus espíritus se hunden un poco, todavía tenía una misión que cumplir. De alguna manera.

"Tengo cosas que tengo que decirte," comenzó Naruto, "pero sólo usted solo puede oír."

"Me temo que eso no es posible."

Naruto suspiró internamente, habían descubierto que sería un escenario probable. Por desgracia, todos sus escenarios no habían tenido Naruto capturado el momento en que llegó. Salir de sus bonos habría sido posible con el tiempo, pero estaba demasiado cansado para molestarse por el momento. Por no hablar de que sería disipar por completo cualquier grado de confianza establecida, existente o no.

Corriendo a través de una lista de control mental, Naruto comenzó a pensar de diferentes ofertas, con la esperanza de que el legendario "profesor" estaría de acuerdo con al menos uno de ellos, y no simplemente lo volcado en la tortura e interrogatorio. El rubio había comenzado mirando a su alrededor, moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a ía sólo un puñado de ANBU a su alrededor, pero no demasiado cerca. El Sandaime estaba detrás de él, por encima de donde su cabeza estaba en reposo, por lo que tendría que mover su cabeza acerca de una manera incómoda con el fin de ver al hombre.

Aparte de eso él distraídamente señaló que él estaba en lo que parecía ser un cráter en medio de la selva. Lo que sucedió a su llegada debió poner Konoha en un estado de alerta.

"Son Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade o por ahí?"

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que el Hokage le dijo que estaban fuera de negocios del pueblo.

"¿Qué pasa con Hatake Sakumo?"

Aún más silencio siguió, hasta que Sarutobi le respondió con cuidado, su voz comenzaba a mostrar signos de agresión. "No estoy seguro de lo que su objetivo es, joven, pero no voy a decir nada de los ninjas en mi atención."

Asiente con la cabeza para sí mismo, Naruto pensó que sería el caso. Él estaba tratando de determinar exactamente a qué distancia había llegado, pero que probablemente podría esperar hasta después de que él había ganado la confianza ... si es que incluso era posible en este momento.

"Reúne una o dos personas de confianza de la mayoría, y un Yamanaka que usted confía y si usted quiere tener otros alrededor por si acaso, está bien -. Pero yo sólo puedo hablar de lo que sé de los que usted confía implícitamente. Puedes mantenerme atado todo el tiempo, si lo desea. "

Hubo muchos momentos de silencio, pero Naruto sabía que el Hokage estaba comunicando con su ANBU como él que muchos de ellos hacen señales con las manos que se había vuelto muy familiarizado. Ellos iban a pasar a una estructura cercana que estaba fuera de las murallas de Konoha.

"Nos mudaremos a algún lugar cerca, y voy a reunir a aquellos confío más, como usted dice. Supongo que su deseo de una Yamanaka es lo que me pueden decir si están diciendo la verdad?"

"Sí. Si Inoichi está disponible, que es el que yo confiaría más. Pero entiendo que si eso no es posible."

El Hokage zumbaba por un momento, luego se dirigió hacia el lado de Naruto para que el rubio lo veía por primera vez. Definitivamente parecía mucho más joven que cuando Naruto vio por última vez, antes de su muerte.

"Usted debe dormir por ahora, joven."

Antes de que pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando, el Hokage había hecho una seña con la mano. Los ojos de Naruto se centraron en lo que parecía ser un par de caer plumas antes de dormirse rápidamente en un sueño sin sueños.

* * *

Naruto no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado antes de que él se había recuperado totalmente la conciencia, teniendo en cuenta que parecía como si se tratara de algún bunker de tierra. Las únicas luces de la habitación provenía de antorchas en las paredes, y si bien eran brillantes, no tenía la menor idea de si el sol todavía estaba en el cielo. No era más que en una habitación grande con una sola puerta.

Mirando a su alrededor, observó que Sarutobi estaba en todo su equipo de batalla Hokage, y estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados mientras charlaba con un mucho más joven mirando Danzo Shimura, que estaba en traje Jonin tradicional.

En una esquina cercana era un hombre joven, que Naruto era apenas capaz de reconocer como un joven, probablemente a mediados de los adolescentes de Yamanaka joven se encuentra escribiendo en un bloc de notas, de lo contrario ajeno a otros acontecimientos en la habitación por lo demás vacío.

En cuanto a su propia situación, se dio cuenta de que sus brazos y piernas fueron atados con hierro para una silla de metal grande y que los enlaces se alineaban con los sellos de supresión, que puedan mantener su chakra hacia abajo. Lo hicieron - como no podía convocar a mucho - pero probablemente no pudieron contener el chakra de la regeneración del Kyuubi que todavía podía sentir dentro de sí mismo, o la de la naturaleza, que dio el poder a su Senjutsu.

Tratando de hacerse un poco más cómodo, se inclinó hacia delante y se estiró un poco, pero al ganar de inmediato la atención de Danzo.

"Hiruzen. Está despierto."

Eso fue suficiente para que el Hokage de mirar rápidamente hacia él, así como para Inoichi que deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y mirar a él también, aunque un poco nerviosa.

"Me temo que ha despertado más rápido de lo que esperaba. La última persona que llamé a aún no ha llegado."

Naruto trató de encogerse de hombros, pero con los brazos bien puestas que probablemente no se parecía mucho más que un tic. "Está bien. No tengo nada, pero el tiempo de todos modos."

Eso hizo Hiruzen a reír, si no otra cosa. "Así es. ¿Tiene un nombre que podía llamarte?"

"Puedes llamarme Naruto por ahora. Te diré mi nombre de clan, una vez que sé que confías en mí un poco."

"Muy bien, Naruto. Me parece justo."

Apenas hubo un momento de silencio antes de la pesada puerta de la habitación abierta, y otro más viejo hombre busca entró por la puerta. En un primer momento, Naruto celebró el breve destello de esperanza que tal vez Kakashi había sobrevivido en realidad y lo ha hecho en el pasado también, pero esa idea fue sofocada inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre en realidad parecía ser más alta que él recordaba haber Kakashi, y su el pelo no parece desafiar la gravedad como su sensei hizo.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, tanto Danzo y Hiruzen, luego su mirada se acercó hacia donde Naruto estaba preso. No hubo chispa de reconocimiento en los ojos del hombre, no es que Naruto estaba esperando una.

"Muy bien, Naruto. Ya que estamos todos aquí, tal vez usted puede apaciguar un poco de mi curiosidad y me digas si sabes que que todos en esta habitación."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, luego se trasladó la mirada de una persona a otra, diciendo que todos sus nombres. Los tres que no lo conocía previamente todos lo miraron con diversos grados de sorpresa, de una total confusión de Inoichi, rostro de piedra de Sakumo de la indiferencia, de muy leve contracción ceja de Danzo.

"Ahora que hemos establecido que usted sabe que todos nosotros estamos aún sin decir una palabra sobre nuestra identidad, tal vez ahora se puede contestarnos por qué apareciste fuera de los muros de Konoha en medio de un gran cráter. Usted llevar la insignia del Uzumaki y tienen una hoja hitai-comió, pero ya lo he dicho, nunca he visto en mi vida. "

Naruto suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza, y luego se echó a reír. "Es probable que no me cree, que es por lo que le pregunté a traer un Yamanaka. Pero yo soy del futuro."

Hubo un extraño silencio que cayó sobre el grupo reunido, hasta que Danzo se inclinó hacia Sarutobi y le susurró unas palabras que Naruto no pudo atrapar. El Hokage asintió, luego otra pregunta.

"Exactamente ... hasta qué punto en el futuro, Naruto?"

"Depende de cuándo lo es ahora. Nací un poco más de un año después del final de la Tercera Guerra Shinobi. Soy diecinueve años, así que ha sido, al menos, tanto tiempo desde el final de la guerra."

Sarutobi miró a Danzo, luego a Sakumo, y esperó a los dos a asentir a él, a su vez antes de enfrentar a Naruto una vez más. "La arena y la roca han tenido algunas escaramuzas poco, pero no ha habido ninguna declaración hasta el momento. La segunda guerra terminó hace unos escasos años. Me parece que tenemos razón para prepararse para otro."

El rubio asintió lentamente. "Sand no será un gran problema desde el principio y más tarde se alía con nosotros, pero Konoha no involucrarse hasta que un montón de las batallas entre arena y roca suceda en la lluvia. Konoha tendrá que declarar para proteger a nuestros aliados nacionales menores de la cascada y de la hierba, y mientras la roca se utiliza una pequeña cantidad de sus fuerzas para mantener la arena ocupada, empiezan a centrarse en nosotros. También tenemos algunas escaramuzas con Kumo, pero nada como durante la Segunda Gran Guerra. "

De Danzo áspera voz - no es tan áspero como Naruto recordaba de las pocas veces que había oído, pero todavía estaba un poco ronca - planteó la siguiente pregunta. "Si no estuvieras vivo durante ese tiempo, ¿cómo saber los detalles específicos sobre lo que pasó?"

Naruto dio el halcón de guerra una mirada penetrante. "La historia la escriben los vencedores, ¿no es así?"

Eso consiguió una risa de los tres hombres adultos en la habitación, todos ellos ofreciendo gestos de diversos grados. Danzo incluso sonrió un poco, lo cual es algo que no recordaba haber visto nunca antes, no es que él tenía muchos recuerdos del hombre.

"Así ganamos, entonces?"

Naruto miró Sakumo, que actualmente le da una mirada más amable de lo que esperaba de alguien hasta ahora en este período de tiempo. "Sí, ganamos. Aunque creo que debería mantener el mayor secreto en eso como puedo hasta que se necesite la información. De esta manera si tan poco como los posibles cambios, sabré lo que viene y que puedo preparar."

Sarutobi no parecía muy entusiasmado con Naruto denegación de información, pero ambos Danzo y Sakumo parecía pensar que era el mejor curso de acción, si sus respectivos sonrisa y sonrisa eran una indicación.

En vez de hablar más, Sarutobi indicó Inoichi a presentarse. El joven lo hizo - Naruto no estaba muy seguro de la edad actual de Inoichi, pero parecía estar en su mediados de los años adolescentes.

"Naruto, que sólo puede comenzar a suponer que usted sabe de Inochi en el futuro. Como mi primera cantidad de confianza que yo extiendo a usted, yo lo he llamado aquí. Desde que pidió para él, eso significa que usted sabe lo que sus capacidades son, ¿verdad? "

El rubio asintió y se centró en la mente andador. "Voy a tratar de concentrarme en mis recuerdos más recientes, especialmente los que recuerdo haber hablado con usted en el futuro. Debería hacerlo más fácil, ¿no?"

Inoichi murmuró una afirmación, luego agarró una silla y se sentó frente al tiempo de viaje ninja. Hacer señales con las manos familiares, murmuró el nombre de su técnica y celebra su frente.

Después de tener a alguien para compartir su paisaje mental durante tanto tiempo, Naruto sabía exactamente lo que se siente tener a alguien hurgando en su cabeza. Él hizo todo lo posible a la línea de sus últimos recuerdos de sus viajes en el tiempo en su mente, y luego presentarlos de cierta manera que Inoichi sería capaz de ver y entender con claridad.

No pasó casi todo el tiempo que pensamos que podría, como Inoichi parecía ser muy hábil, incluso ahora. Lo que casi no se siente como dos o tres minutos más tarde, Inoichi pronto respiró hondo y dio a Naruto una mirada más bien solemne, luego se volvió de inmediato para hacer frente a su Hokage. "Él está diciendo la verdad, Hokage-sama. Vi unos cuantos de sus recuerdos, y todos ellos coinciden. Yo vi lo que parecía ser uno mismo en el futuro, así como ... yo mismo."

"¿Podrían quizás recuerdos cuidadosamente construidas?"

Inoichi negó con la cabeza. "Ellos están en la parte de su mente que el resto de sus recuerdos son, y no cosas como sueños. Cualquier cosa que él habla de sí sucedió."

"Ya veo." El Hokage se frotó la barbilla por un momento. "Bueno, Naruto, parece que usted es quien dice ser ... aunque no estoy seguro de si eso es bueno o malo. ¿Qué pudo haber poseído a viajar atrás en el tiempo?"

Naruto frunció el ceño, mirando el viejo Hokage que él recordaba, que no sea el hecho de que ahora el hombre no se veía casi tan antigua como lo hacía antes. "Perdimos la Cuarta Gran Guerra".

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" Esta vez fue Danzo que habló antes que cualquiera de los otros. Sarutobi y Inoichi miraron golpeados, mientras Sakumo parecía más melancólico.

"Hemos perdido a causa de una gran cantidad de luchas internas y problemas después de la muerte cerca de la Godaime Hokage. Nosotros no tenemos el liderazgo necesario durante el comienzo de la guerra, y la mayor parte de nuestros esfuerzos iniciales se estancaron. Madara logró controlar todos excepto uno de los bijuu, y sin Senju para oponerse a él, el ejército de Estados Shinobi fue llevado gradualmente y mermando por desgaste ".

Todos los hombres frente a él palideció cuando comenzó a hablar, y hubo gritos de asombro ante la mención de Madara. Sabía que si no otra cosa, eso sería llamar su atención. Detener Madara era su objetivo número uno, después de todo.

"Me volví a tiempo para detener Madara. Él es un loco hambriento de poder que cree que sólo él tiene el derecho de gobernar el mundo por sus ojos. Su plan final era poner a todos en las Naciones Elementales en un genjutsu para que controlaría nuestras vidas para que haya paz, incluso si es una falsa. Todas las naciones se unieron en su contra debido a que ninguno de nosotros quería vivir nuestras vidas como marionetas. "

"¿Tiene un plan para detenerlo?"

Todos se volvieron a mirar Sakumo y Naruto señaló que era la primera palabra que el hombre había hablado todo el tiempo. "Por desgracia, eso es lo que he venido al pasado para averiguar. Tengo que conseguir más fuerte, de alguna manera ... con el fin de detenerlo. Nos imaginamos que si pudiera de alguna manera también ayudará a que Konoha y nuestros aliados más fuertes en el pasado, sería más capaz de levantarse contra él en el futuro ".

Danzo y Sakumo Ambos asintieron lentamente, aunque Sarutobi pareció aceptar todo lo que Naruto estaba diciendo con una sonrisa triste.

Naruto continuó: "Hay algunas cosas que puedo decirles a todos ustedes, sin embargo es probable que haya otras cosas que debería pasar sólo por el anciano primero antes de decidir sobre lo que debe hacer."

"De acuerdo." Sarutobi se acepta que, apareciendo aliviado, y haciendo caso omiso últimas comentario 'viejo' de Naruto. Sakumo y Inoichi Ambos asintieron, este último probablemente creyendo que no tendría nada que decir sobre lo que iba a suceder de todos modos. Danzo, por otro lado, no se veía terriblemente feliz, pero todavía parecía aceptar, con gran curiosidad de Naruto. No tuvo mucha interacción con el hombre antes, pero que había oído un montón de Sai después de la muerte del Hokage temporal.

El Hokage hizo un gesto, y para sorpresa de Naruto, Inoichi se adelantó y empezó a soltar las ataduras que sujetaban le adjunta a la silla. Mientras hacía eso, Sakumo habló por segunda vez.

"Entonces, Naruto ... ¿cuál fue su clasificación en el Konoha del futuro?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros y sonrió, "oficialmente? No creo que he hecho por encima de genin, al menos no en el papel."

"Eso es todo? ¿Por qué fue una mera genin de confianza con un trabajo tan importante?" La exclamación de Danzo pareció sorprender Hiruzen, que rápidamente se lanzó a su amigo una mirada extraña.

"Porque yo era el último líder del ejército de Estados Shinobi".

Danzo continuó hablando, impertérrito, "Si bien podemos tener Inoichi comprobar que es usted, que simplemente desvía mi pregunta. Si estuvieras en realidad un genin, ¿por qué alguien de su rango de puesto a cargo?"

El rubio se rió entre dientes mientras se levantaba por primera vez, frotándose las muñecas y los antebrazos. Echó un vistazo a Inoichi rápidamente antes de hablar a los demás presentes. "Sé que confío Inoichi, pero ¿quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decir?"

"Está bien."

"Muy bien." Naruto respiró hondo y miró directamente a los ojos de Sarutobi. "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. La tercera Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi no Youko, la primera maestra llena de Toad Senjutsu, el oficial Rokudaime Hokage de Konoha, y el tercer comandante supremo del ejército de Estados Shinobi de las Naciones Elementales."

* * *

**A / N:** Mi seudónimo en otro sitio fanfic llamado YourFanFiction todavía Paradox Jast. En DeviantArt, es infinityparadox.

Algunas cosas a destacar:

- Para aquellos que estén familiarizados con mis obras, este es otro fic que comienza con capítulos cortos y se hacen más largos que la historia continúa.

- ¡Gracias a todos mis betas de mi pueblo en Billy vs Snakeman y Denim88.

- Se está avanzando en la sombra de fuego, y tengo 2 capítulos terminados de un nuevo Harry Potter fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Edit: 03 de julio - Creo que todos los problemas de formato se fijó finalmente.

* * *

Capítulo 2

" _¿Cómo que no se le puede localizar? ¿No están ustedes nuestros mejores sensores? "_

_Varios hombres y mujeres se encogieron bajo la mirada severa de Naruto. Jonin general Kakashi había adquirido una arriesgada operación de eliminar una de las estatuas Bijuu, con la esperanza de liberar al bijuu y reducir el poder de Tobi. Desafortunadamente Naruto estaba empezando a creer que todo era una trampa, ya que sólo unos pocos miembros de la expedición habían dejado atrás, indicando Kakashi había quedado atrás para que pudieran escapar._

_Naruto había enviado ya a unos sensores, pero ninguno de ellos pudo encontrar un rastro de chakra de Kakashi._

" _¡Maldita sea! " Naruto maldijo cuando sus puños golpeaban contra la parte superior de una mesa cercana. Se dio cuenta de algunos de los ninjas se inmutó por el rabillo de sus ojos, así que suspiró y se frotó la espalda la mano por el pelo. "Me siento chicos, no es tu culpa. Esto es ... muy frustrante. Despedido."_

_Todos se inclinaron y rápidamente se alejó de él, para que no tengan que enfrentarse a su ira indirecta nuevo. De vez en cuando Naruto se preguntó si su cordura estaba empezando a deslizarse, teniendo en cuenta que ahora era uno de los dos restantes generales de su ejército que no era más que una pálida sombra de lo que fue. Estaban perdiendo la pelea, era fácil de ver._

_Sabía que era probable que sea hora de consultar con Darui sobre ese sello se encontraron de nuevo, sobre todo porque Kakashi se había ido. Era ahora o nunca._

* * *

"Aquí".

Naruto cogió la máscara ANBU que se lanzó hacia él y lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Qué es esto?"

El actual Hokage se rió brevemente mientras se movía para sentarse detrás de la silla de su oficina. "Bueno, yo estaba pensando que podemos no sólo hemos te aparece de la nada. Así que consulté con tanto Danzo y Sakumo por un tiempo, y llegamos a la conclusión de que sería mejor para que usted sea, al menos, reconocido como un ANBU. De esta manera cualquier historia que hacemos para que le parecen plausibles, y podemos afirmar que ha estado bajo mi servicio todo el tiempo.

"En caso de que alguien le pregunta dónde ha estado, afirman que la misión se clasifica, por supuesto. Si cualquier persona con autorización pregunta, acaba de decir que usted ha estado haciendo investigaciones sobre este personaje Tobi que dice ser una segunda venida de Uchiha Madara, como que nos explicó ayer. Si tienen alguna duda, apunte a mí. "

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Me parece bien. Además, ya que soy un huérfano, por lo que debemos simplemente seguir con eso? Estaba pensando en decirle a mis padres que soy, sino como lo pienso más ... No creo que sería una buena idea ".

Sarutobi asintió lentamente. "Si ya está familiarizado con ser un huérfano que no tiene sentido cambiar. Estoy asumiendo desde que sacaste el tema que usted sería capaz de decir ahora?"

. ". Sí, sé lo que son, pero no sé si realmente están cerca uno del otro todo o no mi padre es el ... err, quiero decir _lo_ que el Yondaime Hokage - Namikaze Minato. "

Los ojos de Hiruzen al cielo antes de que todo su rostro adoptó una mirada de complicidad. "Ah, ya veo. Pensé que parecías Minato un poco, pero no estaba seguro. Podría ser problemático cuando vemos a los dos uno al lado del otro, me temo."

Naruto distraídamente se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. "Sí, yo no había pensado en eso. ¿Alguna idea?"

"Podríamos simplemente atribuírselo a la casualidad. Aunque si continúa utilizando el nombre Uzumaki, y reclamar eres huérfano, podría muy bien hacer una referencia creíble el hecho de que usted y Minato está lejanamente emparentada. Te sugiero hablar con él sobre ello en primer lugar, sin embargo. ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora? "

"Voy a estar cambiando veinte próximo mes."

"Eso es aún mejor." Sarutobi asintió mientras cogía su pipa. "Él es sólo diecisiete años, por lo tanto, incluso si se hizo alguna manera tiene los mismos padres, ya que es un huérfano también - que nadie sería capaz de confirmar una u otra manera."

"Entiendo".

El Hokage asintió de nuevo, tocando el final de su pipa contra la mesa, y luego con una pequeña Katon jutsu para hacer que el contenido al final para arder. Después de tomar unas bocanadas, miró a Naruto de nuevo. "Por lo tanto, su madre es Kushina?"

Naruto parpadeó durante unos segundos, sorprendido. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Usted se lo pregunte antes, pero puedo confirmar que ella y Minato son casi inseparables cada vez que están en el pueblo. Esto ha sido así desde que la salvó de ser secuestrado por Kumogakure, hace años. Además de eso, mientras que el cabello y los ojos se parecen a su padre, veo el rostro de Kushina cuando te miro. Eso ayudará a confirmar con ella, al menos que usted es un Uzumaki. Suponiendo que lo pone bajo ningún tipo de control, por supuesto ".

Asiente con la cabeza, el rubio finalmente tomó un momento para examinar la máscara en sus manos. "Un zorro?"

"Dijiste que estabas tercero anfitrión del Kyuubi, ¿correcto? Pensé que sería apropiado".

Riéndose, Naruto asintió con la cabeza y dejó caer las manos a los costados. "¿Hay algo más que usted necesita de mí o quieres saber?"

"Dos cosas. ¿El Kyuubi todavía en ti ahora, y que han estado en ANBU antes?"

Naruto asintió lentamente, y abrió la cremallera de su chaqueta naranja y negro mate. Tirando uno de los brazos de la camisa, levantó el corto manga de su camisa de malla debajo, dejando al descubierto el tatuaje de ANBU. "En cuanto al Kyuubi, todavía tengo su chakra, aunque su conciencia no está en mí más Parece que el chakra está regenerando también, así que eso significa que todavía puedo usar mis habilidades -. Pero prefiero evitar el uso a menos que sea emergencia. El Kyuubi sí es probablemente dentro de mi mamá, aunque se comprometió a no decirle nada hasta que inicie el contacto. " Consideró brevemente usando el nombre de Kyuubi frente a la Hokage, pero decidió no hacerlo al final. Dejaría que Kurama compartir su nombre con quien quisiera.

Hiruzen lo miró con cautela por un momento, probablemente no está acostumbrado a que nadie se habla con un bijuu, y menos aún el Kyuubi. "I. .. vemos. En cualquier caso, te dejamos solo por ahora, y voy a tratar de empezar que encajar en las operaciones con otros Chunin y jonin."

"Pero sigo siendo un genin."

Hiruzen se rió entre dientes. "Ya no es que no eres. Estoy asumiendo que era sólo una circunstancia del momento en que usted vivió que guardaste ese rango. Pero para alguien que tiene la experiencia de ser un Hokage, así como un general y líder de los estados shinobi de las Naciones Elementales, si esperas que pasar por alto eso y mantendré haciendo D y las misiones de Rango C? No pasa ".

Naruto simplemente se rió entre dientes, mirando tímidamente. "Sería como estar de vacaciones por un tiempo."

"Lo sé, pero lo siento. A pesar de que acaba de salir de una guerra, vamos a entrar en otro pronto. Usted sabe tan bien como yo."

"Entiendo. ¿Tiene alguna idea de cuándo vamos a entrar?"

"Nuestras fuerzas están en estado de alerta en la lluvia, en la caja de la roca o arena intentar cualquier cosa. Ellos han estado manteniendo la mayoría de sus peleas en Bird Country hasta el momento, así que no hemos tenido que intervenir. Otras fuerzas más pequeñas están acuartelados en el río y Hierba, por si acaso alguno de ellos intenta algo. Nos ocuparemos de mover sus fuerzas para Waterfall cuando llegue el momento, si es necesario ".

"Sand no duró mucho en la guerra, si no recuerdo mal. Roca es demasiado fuerte para ellos. Hablando de ... tiene mi padre Hiraishin todavía?"

"No puedo decir nada con ese nombre se ha traído a mi atención. ¿Qué es?"

"Supongo que no entonces," Naruto murmuró por lo bajo. "Era - o sea la técnica que le permite terminar y ganar la guerra, y una de las razones que lo nomine como Yondaime Hokage."

"Ya veo." Sarutobi se reclinó en su silla y tomó un par de chupadas a su pipa. "Siempre pensé que tenía talento, y de hecho sólo se han estado considerando recientemente la gente a hacerse cargo cuando haya terminado."

"Es probable que la guerra y ... bueno, otra cosa que afecta a su opinión sobre el trabajo. Tiene Orochimaru ya ha sido expulsado de la aldea?"

Los ojos de Sarutobi al cielo por un momento, hasta que recordó que fue él estaba hablando. "No. ¿Qué vas a tal ahora?"

"Él hace un montón de problemas más adelante. Especialmente para ti." Naruto no tenía el corazón para decir que Orochimaru eventualmente matarlo, a menos que pedí específicamente para los detalles. Eso sería una muerte prevenible si tenía algo que decir en el asunto.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio antes de que Sarutobi dejó escapar un suspiro y dejó su pipa y se inclinó hacia adelante, una vez más, cogiendo un pergamino y un poco de tinta. "Algunos de sus últimos comentarios y actividades han sido ... molestarme, pero podemos hablar de mi estudiante más tarde ya que sé ahora mismo está de pie con Konoha. Por ahora, su equipo ANBU norma se le dará a usted en su principal oficina. Usted sabe donde está eso? "

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno. No me importa lo que te pones, pero durante un tiempo tendrá que verse en algo cercano al arte jonin manteniendo su tatuaje visible. La gente puede no reconocerlo, pero al menos no te preguntaré . De lo contrario, tendrán que responder ante mí. Ahora sólo tenemos que trabajar en su historia, y que hay que memorizarlo antes de salir de esta oficina ".

Sarutobi zumbó brevemente como el rubio se dirigió hacia una de las sillas cercanas. "Creo que puedo empezar nuestra reunión diciendo bienvenido a casa, Jonin Comandante Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto parpadeó con sorpresa agradable por un momento antes de sonreír en el Hokage. "Es bueno estar aquí, viejo."

* * *

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior mientras vagaba por las calles de Konoha. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había sido capaz de caminar por el pueblo como éste, sobre todo desde que había sido destruido de nuevo cuando tenía dieciséis años. Habían hecho un muy buen trabajo reconstruirlo, pero simplemente no había sido el mismo. Especialmente una vez que se destruyó el segundo tiempo.

Otra cosa que le había desconcertado un poco al principio, estaba viendo a tantos Uchiha. No había tenido tiempo de informar a Sarutobi sobre la masacre aún, pero no por ello deja pasar años antes de que sucediera. Por otro lado, lo que hizo que la mayor importancia que tratar de convencer a la Hokage para obtener el Uchiha para fusionarse con el pueblo más de lo que actualmente son, de lo contrario corrían el riesgo de alienar a sí mismos en el futuro.

Tarareo mientras caminaba, se le ocurrió la mirada ocasional de los pobladores, quienes le darán un pequeño gesto de reconocimiento y tal vez una sonrisa antes de continuar en su negocio. Fue otra gran diferencia - anteriormente fue ya sea totalmente ignorado o tratado como una celebridad. Este momento era un término medio agradable.

Se frotó una picazón en el brazo, no se utilizan para tenerlos expuestos como si actualmente estaban. La Hokage le había conseguido un pequeño apartamento de usar y unos conjuntos de ropa jonin estándar, junto con algunos chalecos sin mangas y la chaqueta jonin estándar. El traje era similar a la que llevaba más ANBU, pero actualmente no tienen la máscara o el brazo-guardias en ya que no estaba de servicio, pero todavía se necesita para salir de su brazo derecho se expone para que el tatuaje era visible.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un olor particular llamó la atención de la nariz, y lo arrastró a la fuente. Al acercarse, el stand parecía familiar, sin embargo, no fue llamado Ichiraku. Se parecía a un joven Teuchi detrás del mostrador, sin embargo, lo que tal vez él simplemente compró el soporte o cambiar el nombre en una fecha posterior.

Sin perder tiempo, y asegurarse de que todavía tenía su bolsa de dinero que el Hokage le había dado, la rubia entró en el estrado y se sentó rápidamente. Apenas un segundo después Teuchi estaba dispuesto a llevar a su fin. **"** Un miso ramen, por favor. "

**"** Por supuesto. Sólo un momento. "

Naruto apoyó los brazos en la mesa y sonrió, cerrando los ojos mientras él simplemente se deleitaba en la atmósfera. Él normalmente habría pedido más, pero no quería estropear su visita. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía ningún ramen, y quería disfrutar de este primer plato nuevo.

Aparte de eso, simplemente no tendría dinero suficiente. Sin embargo.

**"** Wow, suposición conocerte aquí. Así Hokage-sama te dejó ir? "

Naruto abrió los ojos y se volvió en la dirección donde la voz venía de - sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con el único Namikaze Minato. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades?

**"** Si. ¿Qué te pareció nuestro pequeño acto? ¿Fue convincente? " Naruto tiró el otro joven una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar a Teuchi quien actualmente llenando su sorprendió con su propia capacidad de mantener una cara sobre todo recto al ver a su padre. Si no hubiera conocido a su padre antes de su paisaje mental, probablemente habría estado actuando como un fanboy justo en el momento. Por suerte había crecido a pasos agigantados durante la guerra, y sabía cómo mantener una cara seria cuando realmente necesitaba. Fue tal vez un poco más fácil para hacer frente a lo que hubiera sido de otra manera teniendo en cuenta que era actualmente mayor que su futuro suegro.

**"** Ley? " Cabeza de Minato inclinada hacia un lado ligeramente. "¿Quieres decir que la cosa entera fue puesta en escena?"

Naruto asintió y volvió la cabeza para guiñarle el ojo a Minato, a continuación, se enfrentó de nuevo hacia delante mientras miraba Teuchi venir con su tazón de miso ante el chef, el rubio le dio las gracias, entonces inmediatamente atrincherado, ignorando por completo Minato en favor de su comida.

**"** Hey! Vamos, no sólo me dejes aquí! ¿Qué quieres decir acerca de que sea un acto? "

Naruto se volvió hacia Minato otra vez, unos fideos colgando de su boca. Cuando el ángulo de los labios de Minato comenzó a temblar hacia arriba en una sonrisa al ver a alguien que actúe como un idiota, Naruto sonrió también, y de inmediato los sorbió arriba.

**"** Lo que quise decir es exactamente lo que dije. " Naruto apuntó sus palillos en Minato mientras seguía hablando. "Yo estaba probando algo para Hokage-sama, y salió por la culata. Me quedó inconsciente. No estaba seguro de si era yo o un ataque real, sin embargo, por lo que tuvo que actuar como si fuera un ataque y tener cuidado. Cuando descubrió que era yo, sin embargo, que yo en el tiempo. "

Naruto terminó sus comentarios con un encogimiento de hombros, y se volvió a su comida de nuevo. Minato apareció para comprar lo que dijo, en su mayor parte, y se volvió hacia su propio plato.

**"** Así que supongo que no se puede decir lo que se le estaban poniendo a prueba? "

Naruto se rió un poco, revolviendo su ramen. "Pues no. Lo sentimos. No todavía. Hokage-sama dijo dirigir sus preguntas a él, así que eso es lo que voy a hacer."

Minato continuó disparando miradas al azar a Naruto, ya que ambos comieron, como si quisiera seguir haciendo preguntas, pero no viene con cualquier cosa de mérito. Por lo menos ... no hasta que sus ojos finalmente aterrizaron en el tatuaje de ANBU.

**"** Oh, así que eres ANBU? He hecho algunas cosas con ellos, pero no se han unido. ¿Estás fuera de la aldea mucho? "

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, y luego terminó su copa y la dejó. "Todo el tiempo. Es agradable ser capaz de sentarse y disfrutar de mí mismo en el pueblo en lugar de estar constantemente haciendo recados para Hokage-sama."

**"** Así que no se quede misiones con los demás, entonces? No creo que te he visto antes. "

**"** Por lo general no. normalmente conseguir las cosas que no necesita un equipo completo para terminar. Con la forma en que me formé, soy prácticamente un ejército de un solo hombre. No necesito realmente para ser emparejado con nadie. Es apesta porque no conocer a un montón de gente o tener amigos, de verdad ... pero me encanta mi casa, así que voy a hacer lo que me pedía ".

El breve discurso trajo Minato en seco por un momento, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para una pequeña sonrisa para formar en su rostro. "Un ejército de un hombre, ¿no? Yo no diría que no a lo que otro amigo, quiero entrenar alguna vez?"

Naruto gruñó, moviendo fuera de la oferta de otro recipiente de Teuchi al mismo tiempo. "Me unta con mantequilla así que usted puede robar todos mis kick-ass mueve? Amigos seguro, palo ... no, gracias."

**"** ¿Qué? yo nunca haría eso! "

Naruto simplemente dio Minato una mirada hacia fuera de su periférico, sólo para ver a la otra adolescente en realidad dándole una mirada herida. Con un suspiro, Naruto negó con la cabeza. Estaba preocupado sobre acercarse demasiado demasiado rápido. "Si me las arreglo para conseguir un poco de tiempo libre, voy a considerarlo. Normalmente no tengo tiempo libre en absoluto."

El comportamiento de Minato cambió al instante mientras su rostro se transformó en una sonrisa cálida. "Excelente! Si Hokage-sama te ha hacer tareas especiales, debe ser bueno. Mayoría de las personas tienen miedo de entrenar conmigo, porque yo siempre gano."

Naruto sabía cómo se sentía eso, muy bien. "Bueno, entonces, espero que estés dispuesto a perder."

**"** ¡Ah! Ya veremos Oh, por cierto mi.-na "

**"** Sabía que te encontraría aquí! "

Naruto parpadeó cuando Minato desapareció de repente, oculto por una gran cortina de cabello rojo intenso. Ni siquiera se tomó un segundo para él para registrar que esta era probablemente su madre. Por mucho que le hubiera encantado para sentarse y charlar con los dos, sería demasiado pronto para deslizarse por decir algo raro y pensé huyendo de la escena sería la mejor apuesta. Menos mal que no tenía que ver a su futura suegra hace kissy cara con su padre como Teuchi decidió ser misericordioso y venir a entregarle su proyecto de ley. Sin perder tiempo, él pagó y dio las gracias al chef, y luego se levantó para marcharse.

**"** Hey! Espera ... _Espera_ , espera un segundo Kushina, lo siento! "

Naruto miró por encima del hombro para ver Minato sonrojándose mientras trataba de mirar a su alrededor Kushina. Ella estaba haciendo pucheros ligeramente mientras miraba a él, murmurando algo que Naruto no le importaba escuchar. Viendo que ella no iba a dejarlo solo, Naruto comenzó a salir de nuevo, sólo para detenerse una vez más al oír Minato llamar de nuevo.

**"** Hey, espera! Mi nombre es Minato, si estás libre mañana venga a buscarme al campo de entrenamiento de seis al mediodía, ¿de acuerdo? "

Sin darse la vuelta, él asintió con la cabeza. "Nos vemos entonces. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, por cierto. Encantado de conocerte."

Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, saltó hasta el techo de la base, y luego hacia arriba y otra vez para el edificio de al lado. Oyó a su madre jadeo después de decir su nombre, y quiso presentarse a ella, pero no cuando fue acosando todo su futuro padre así. Había probablemente se acostumbre a ella el tiempo, pero ahora que estaba más preocupado por la caída fuera de lugar. Tendría que repasar su historia Uzushiogakure algunos antes de hablar con ella.

Sus pensamientos se distrajeron al notar que su madre finalmente caminar hacia fuera del pie y mirar alrededor, pero no encontró lo que buscaba - él. Negando con la cabeza un poco, Naruto se dio cuenta cuando puso sus manos en sus caderas por un momento y miró hacia abajo, y luego se dio la vuelta y caminó detrás de la tela que cuelga del soporte.

Es hora de ir a estudiar. Ella probablemente estaría acosando él después de su mástil con Minato mañana.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

" _Ojalá Ero-Sennin estaba aquí. Tendría todo esto cambió otra vez en muy poco tiempo. "_

" _Sí, lo haría. Desafortunadamente, no ha sido de alrededor durante mucho tiempo, así que vamos a tener que arreglárselas con el conocimiento limitado de los tres de nosotros. "_

_Naruto suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo hirsuto. Darui, Kakashi, y él mismo habían estado tomando turnos todos los días tratando de reconfigurar el sello que encontraron en las ruinas de Uzushiogakure, una que Naruto creía que era para viajar en el tiempo, mientras que los otros dos eran escépticos en el mejor. Kakashi estaba preocupado siquiera intentarlo, y no quería perder el tiempo pensando en su uso, ya que necesitaba lo que estima que el chakra de más de un centenar de shinobi con piscinas chakra decentes. Y eso fue sólo para ponerlo en marcha. No tenían ni idea de lo que tendría que hacer nada en realidad._

_Su única oportunidad de realmente hacer que funcione fuera por ellos para ajustar de modo que podría utilizar el chakra de un bijuu, al igual que estaban haciendo. El único problema es que estaba tomando tanto tiempo, y su fuerza se hace más pequeño cada día. Formación Fuuinjutsu de Naruto había avanzado lentamente, y él ni siquiera realmente comenzar hasta después de la guerra ya había comenzado. Lo más triste fue la de aquellos que no están atrapados en la red moon genjutsu, fue el m ás persona con los conocimientos que tenían._

" _Kakashi ... crees que podemos sacar esto adelante? "_

_El general fatigado se frotó la barbilla cubierta de rastrojos y suspiró, había dejado de preocuparse con la máscara de hace mucho tiempo. Por lo menos, se sentía como si hubiera sido siempre. "Eso espero, Naruto. Realmente espero."_

* * *

**"** Ya has oído lo que he dicho. Es otro Uzumaki! "

"Así que usted cree las palabras de este hombre, sin duda?"

Kushina puso mala cara, mirando a su amiga mientras caminaban lado a lado, hacia los campos de entrenamiento. Fue un poco después del mediodía, por lo que si esta otra persona Uzumaki era nada puntual, que debería haber sido sparring con su novio desde hace un tiempo.

"Por supuesto que lo cuestiono. Me dejé llevar por la emoción de otro Uzumaki estar en el pueblo. Antes había muchos de nosotros, hasta la segunda guerra. Todo el mundo que estaba en Konoha fue a su casa para defenderla, sólo para ser asesinados. Acabo de tener la sensación de que algunos habían logrado huir y sobrevivir en algún lugar ".

Amigo de Kushina, Uchiha Mikoto, miró a su compañero con evidente simpatía. "¿Todavía está molesto por no poder ir allí?"

"¡Por supuesto! Si yo hubiera estado allí con el Kyuubi, Uzushiogakure todavía estaría aquí hoy!"

"Ya hemos pasado por esto. Tenías doce años, Kushina. Ellos no se arriesgarían."

El pelirrojo simplemente gruñó, pero no dijo nada más. Ella sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta al mantener ella en el pueblo durante la duración de la segunda probable que Kumo los atacó por esa misma razón ... Granny Mito estaba en su lecho de muerte y tuvieron que tirar del Kyuubi fuera de ella. Tomaría años antes Kushina fue capaz de utilizar ni siquiera una fracción de la potencia del Kyuubi y Kumo debe haber sabido.

Uzushiogakure fue atacado y borrado del mapa en menos de una semana. No había tiempo para Konoha para obtener fuerzas adecuadas a tiempo para ayudar a si ella no sabía exactamente quiénes eran sus padres, ella vio el clan Uzumaki como su familia. Saber que todos se habían ido realmente duelen. Pero ahora que había alguien en el pueblo que dijo que también era un Uzumaki. El problema era que tenía el pelo rubio, cuando una gran parte de la Uzumaki que recordaba era pelirrojo.

Por supuesto, había algunos con diferentes colores de cabello como rubio y marrón y negro, y había incluso una extraña chica con el pelo de color verde oscuro que ella recordaba haber visto de vez en cuando, pero eran sin duda la minoría y generalmente casados pulg Era lo mismo con el Uchiha y Hyuuga - o la mayoría de los clanes grandes y establecidos para el caso.

"Hola, Kushina? ¿Me estás escuchando?"

La pelirroja se puso firme, ofreciendo Mikoto una mirada tímida. "Lo siento por eso. Yo estaba pensando en el pasado."

La mujer de pelo negro asintió lentamente. "Entiendo. Sólo presta atención a donde camina. Casi se ejecutó a la derecha en el árbol unos pasos hacia atrás. No iba a dejar que suceda."

"Hmm, eso habría sido divertido."

"Para mí, sí. Probablemente habría daño."

"Yo todavía se ríen de mí por ser un idiota."

Mikoto resopló y sacudió la cabeza, con una leve sonrisa que se extiende por la cara. "Sólo puedo imaginar cuando tienes hijos, ¿qué tipo de idiotas que van a ser."

Como si fuera una señal, se produjo un estrépito que venía de los árboles por encima de las dos mujeres. Un momento después, dos borrones negros y amarillos cayeron al suelo cerca de ellos, y se detuvo cuando uno de ellos comenzó a gritar, "Whoa Whoa Whoa! Tiempo fuera!"

El rubio que Kushina débilmente reconocido como el hombre del puesto de ramen ayer estaba en cuclillas en el suelo justo delante de ellos, con Minato ligeramente agachado detrás de él y un kunai de tres puntas en cada mano en un agarre inverso. Tras una inspección más, ambos respiraban con dificultad, aunque el que tiene marcas barba en sus mejillas parecía mucho peor para el desgaste, si el estado desordenado de la ropa era una indicación.

"¿Por qué nos detenemos?" Espalda de Minato era a las dos mujeres, por lo que es probable que no se había registrado que estaban allí todavía.

Naruto rió. "Tenemos personas inocentes aquí. No quiero que estas dos bellas damas que quedan atrapados en fuego cruzado nuestra."

Los ojos de Minato se fue muy desviado, y luego pálida cuando finalmente se dio la vuelta y se registra que Kushina y Mikoto estaban allí de pie, mirando a los dos chicos. "AA-Ah -? Kushina lo siento, no lo hice, incluso ... Mikoto-chan demasiado Estaba tan concentrado en la lucha, no he podido entrenar como esto en tanto tiempo que yo-"

No llegó a terminar como Kushina se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. "Está bien, Minato Sé lo que usted consigue cuando usted encuentra algo -. O alguien -. Que te intriga"

Minato se sonrojó ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza, pero decidió no decir nada. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el enfoque de Kushina pasar de su novio para la nueva llegada. Rápidamente se observó que era el más alto de ellos, cuando por fin se puso de pie. No sólo eso, sino que tenía el mismo color de ojos y pelo como su novio, sólo su rostro no era tan cincelado. Era más redondeado. Esas marcas en las mejillas también ... que sin duda se destacó, pero en una especie de lindo manera.

"Entonces, ¿estás realmente una Uzumaki?"

El recién llegado delante de ella sólo se encogió de hombros y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Bueno, Hokage-sama ha prácticamente me crió desde tan lejos como puedo recordar, y él siempre dijo que yo era un Uzumaki. Me dijo que mi madre era de Uzushiogakure y murió sirviendo a Konoha, pero él no sabe nada de mi padre. Me llevó a su cuidado cuando murió mi madre, y yo he estado sirviendo desde entonces. "

"¿Sabía usted que se llama? Tal vez pueda averiguar quién era su padre."

Naruto sacudió la cabeza negativamente. "Yo nunca he pedido, y Hokage-sama nunca ha ofrecido a mí. Pensé que no tenía sentido en querer algo que yo nunca tendría ni necesito."

"Esa es una forma muy triste de verlo." Kushina podría decir de mirar en sus ojos que él realmente no quiso decir lo que dijo. Ella no podía poner su dedo en la llaga, pero parecía ser demasiado ... feliz ... en comparación con las solemnes palabras que estaba diciendo. "Usted debe preguntar a Hokage-sama decirte entonces. Apuesto a que podría descubrir más sobre ella."

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

Ella no creía que realmente parecía petulante cuando dijo eso, pero a partir de la contracción de los labios y el brillo de sus ojos, era casi como si estuviera pinchando ella ...como si él estaba al tanto de alguna broma que sólo él oye o lo sabía.

"Sucede que soy un Uzumaki así mayor parte de la información de Uzushiogakure que podría recuperarse fue traído aquí y puesto bajo mi cuidado, ya que por lo que yo sé que soy -. ¿O era - la única Uzumaki todavía en Konoha."

Naruto parecía feliz, pero no de una manera que esperaba. En lugar de aceptar de inmediato ir a preguntarle a la Hokage de su madre, él simplemente se encogió de hombros."Bueno, me alegro de saber que no soy el único Uzumaki por ahí."

"Yo también. ¿Cuántos años tienes, si no te importa que te pregunte?"

Naruto rió. "Soy diecinueve. Estaré veinte próximo mes."

"Tú eres mayor que yo!" Naruto Kushina ofreció una sonrisa maliciosa: "Ya está todo a la familia que me queda, eso significa que puedo llamarte Aniki!"

La cara de Naruto se quedó completamente en blanco antes de que se echó a reír. Se reía tan fuerte que al cabo de unos segundos se inclinó, agarrándose el estó brevemente para ver la mueca en el rostro de Kushina, se echó a reír aún más difícil.

"Whaaaat?" Kushina comenzó a gemir. "Siempre he querido un hermano mayor! ¿Por qué te ríes?"

Risas de Naruto finalmente comenzaron a disminuir, y que optaron por apoyarse en un árbol cercano para apoyo mientras se limpiaba los ojos. "Ah ... hahah ... nada, lo siento Es sólo -. Fueras tan grave de un minuto, y al siguiente que comenzó a llamarme Aniki yo no esperaba que tú me pareces haber aceptado con bastante rapidez,.. también ".

La pelirroja aceptó esta explicación, aunque ella ya había puesto sus manos sobre sus caderas y lo miró expectante. "Voy a verificar su historia con Hokage-sama la próxima vez que lo vea. De lo contrario, no me importa. Esto es muy emocionante, así que ... ¿o sí?"

Riéndose brevemente una vez más, Naruto asintió con la cabeza un par de veces mientras lentamente se empujó de nuevo hacia delante, lejos del árbol. "Claro. Me sentiría muy honrado si me llamaste eso."

"Yay!" Kushina le dio una gran sonrisa, luego rápidamente corrió hacia él y le dio un rápido abrazo. Fue un poco incómodo para los dos, y ella ya se había alejado antes de que pudiera pensar en volver el gesto. Dándole un pequeño guiño, ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a quejarse sobre un poco maltratados-up Minato.

Naruto apenas cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sonriendo mientras observaba la interacción, sin darse cuenta de que la otra persona cercana hasta que se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

"Por lo tanto, ahora tiene una nueva hermanita de clases. Pareces contento, aunque puedo decir por experiencia que será más problemas de los que vale la pena."

Naruto parpadeó cuando volvió la cabeza para mirar a su interlocutor. Sus ojos se fijaron en una joven muy atractiva, probablemente alrededor de su edad si tuviera que adivinar. Tenía el pelo largo y negro, que se celebró actualmente en una cola de caballo, y marrón muy oscuro, ojos casi negros. Mientras la miraba, Naruto se dio cuenta de que ella le recordaba a alguien, pero no podía ubicarlo. Ella parecía divertido por las interacciones de antes, y su voz tenía un tono de broma a él.

"¿Hay algo en la cara?"

Naruto palideció, agitando la mano con rapidez en el despido. "N-No, yo lo siento, no me refiero a mirar. Sólo ... más o menos me recordaba a alguien, y yo estaba tratando de averiguar quién es."

"Eh. Pensé que era sólo Kushina. ¿Usted Uzumaki siempre tienden a espaciar mucho?"

Naruto nerviosamente rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "No que yo sepa. Lo siento de nuevo."

"Lo que sea." La mujer agitó su mano con desdén, aunque todavía había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "En cuanto al aspecto familiar, mi padre es el jefe del clan Uchiha."Ella hizo una mirada obvia en su brazo expuesto y el tatuaje en ella "Así que si usted es de hecho ANBU, usted probablemente ha visto él a menudo. Eso es probablemente donde la familiaridad viene."

Naruto asintió con ella - que había reconocido que era un Uchiha por el símbolo del ventilador que estaba en su camisa casual, que la casualidad de estar en el centro de su pecho. Fue duro para levantar la mirada, como lo había hecho una apreciación sana de la figura femenina. Su padrino le enseñó las cosas que no debería hacer, y el número uno estaba dejando que sus ojos se pierden cuando se habla de una mujer que no era apropiado. A menos que usted pidió, por supuesto.

De la breve ojeada que había sido capaz de conseguir antes de hablar con ella, aunque ella era un Uchiha, era obvio que ella era muy atractiva. Realmente fue una lástima que él estaba tratando de permanecer como independiente como sea posible de la sociedad por lo que no estropear la línea de tiempo demasiado. Sin embargo, no había nada le impide ser cortés.

Tratando de mantener los ojos fijos en su rostro, le ofreció a la mujer una sonrisa. "Bueno, probablemente debería Minato arrastro de vuelta a nuestro mástil que me detuve. Fue un placer hablar contigo. Soy Uzumaki Naruto, por cierto."

La sonrisa de la mujer de pelo negro se convirtió en una sonrisa. "Yo sé quién eres, Kushina no podía dejar de hablar de usted en el camino. Estoy Uchiha Mikoto, heredero del clan Uchiha. Tal vez vamos a hablar de nuevo. Adiós por ahora."

En ella se ofreció una ola antes de girar y llamando a Kushina, Naruto esperaba que ella no vio el rostro pálido después de oír su nombre. Mientras que él no recordaba haber conocido a ella antes, el nombre era una que fácilmente reconocibles.

Acababa de ser mirando la mamá de Sasuke! Eso fue simplemente mal en muchos niveles.

¿Cierto?

* * *

Sarutobi suspiró mientras se frotaba la frente. Los informes habían estado llegando que escaramuzas entre Rock and Sand había sido convertirse en aún más numerosos durante la última semana. Hasta ahora Kumo había mantenido la boca cerrada acerca de todo esto, al parecer, su antiguo Raikage Sandaime no estaba dispuesto a involucrarse con ninguna guerra tan pronto después de Konoha que diezmó a la última.

Mist parecía estar atrapado en medio de una guerra civil que había estallado. Perdieron su Mizukage Nidaime cerca del final de la Segunda Gran Guerra, y hubo dos personas que dicen ser la Mizukage Sandaime si los informes eran para ser creído. Los dos demandantes habían provocado una guerra civil de clases por romper, cada uno tenía el respaldo de un grupo diferente de personas - los que tienen líneas de sangre, y los que no.

Sarutobi había sacado una oferta de asilo a los clanes de linaje en busca de refugio, pero ninguno hasta el momento había llegado. La oferta no había estado fuera durante tanto tiempo, sin embargo, y si se cumple una de las personas que dicen ser Mizukage estaban controlando la información, es poco probable que vería cualquier clanes llegar aquí.

Con esto en mente, el Sandaime se volvió para mirar a la joven que estaba sentado en su oficina, mirando aburrido de su mente mientras picoteaba algo de suciedad bajo sus uñas.

**"** Naruto, ¿qué puedes decirme sobre esta guerra civil evidente en la niebla que he estado oyendo hablar? "

La rubia se animó por un momento y dejó caer las manos sobre su regazo. "Por lo tanto, la Guerra de la niebla sangrienta comienza antes de la Tercera Gran Guerra Shinobi? Yo no me di cuenta de que."

**"** Bloody Mist? ¿Es eso lo que se llamaba? "

**"** Sí ". El rubio asintió con la cabeza y miró por la ventana. "En realidad, nadie sabe mucho sobre él, pero sí sabemos que se prolongó durante la mayor parte de la Tercera Gran Guerra. Después de la Segunda Gran Guerra, la niebla siempre ha sido cerrada de las otras naciones, por alguna razón, y toda la información que nos dieron era generalmente retrasado así que no había registros precisos acerca de lo que sucedió cuando allí. Finalmente salieron del aislamiento al llegar su Mizukage Gondaime, justo antes de la Cuarta Gran Guerra, pero eran también el primer país en caer por completo. Nunca se hizo mucha información sobre ellos como resultado ".

**"** Lamentable ". Hiruzen miró por encima unas hojas de información repartidos en su escritorio, diversos informes de todo los países, y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. "Yo estaba pensando en enviar un equipo para difundir la palabra de Water Country que estamos ofreciendo asilo a los clanes que buscan escapar de la guerra civil. De hecho, ya tenía un equipo en mente, liderado por Hatake Sakumo. ¿Cuál es tu opinión en esto? "

Naruto sabía que el Hokage no estaba pidiendo una opinión, se refería en realidad al conocimiento de Naruto del futuro, y si esta decisión particular tendría ningún impacto.

**"** En mi época, no teníamos ningún clanes diferentes que los que hay ahora. Pero si mal no recuerdo, yo sé por qué. "

**"** ¿Eres capaz de decir por qué? "

Naruto frunció el ceño, pensando en ello por un momento antes de hablar lentamente, "no puedo decir con certeza, ya que por el momento me hicieron Hokage, Konoha estaba a punto de ser destruido de nuevo y nunca tuve la oportunidad de ir a través de los archivos antiguos . Hubo una misión que Hatake Sakumo falla, y le cueste la vida. "

**"** Sakumo ... fracasé Aunque no está en el reino de lo imposible, me parece muy difícil de creer -. tiene un historial impecable misión "

Era el turno de Naruto para suspirar mientras miraba las manos. "Decir que no puede no ser la mejor manera de decirlo. Su equipo fue capturado durante la misión. Tenía que elegir entre completar su misión y abandonar a su equipo, y él optó por salvar a su equipo y abandonar la misión en su lugar."

Los ojos de Sarutobi se abrieron brevemente antes de que se estrecharon. "Ya veo. Creo que tomó la decisión correcta, sin embargo no son probablemente los que no comparten mi opinión."

**"** Correcto. Era tan malo que lo llevó a su eventual suicidio, dejando a su hijo Kakashi solo. "

**"** Kakashi? veo. " El Hokage lleva hacia atrás en su silla y apretó los dedos juntos mientras miraba el informe sobre su escritorio. "Así que dime, Rokudaime Hokage-sama ... ¿qué harías?"

Naruto se recostó en su silla mientras observaba el inicio Sandaime a mezclar a través de unos papeles. Esta sería la tercera vez Sarutobi Hiruzen se había referido a Naruto como Hokage. Siempre lo había hecho antes, que había seguido las instrucciones del rubio a la letra, y hasta ahora se había conseguido un resultado perfecto. Por supuesto que en ambas ocasiones se trataba de Orochimaru y sus ubicaciones de laboratorio, pero tenían que encontrar un terreno común para comenzar. Hiruzen no había hecho un movimiento en contra de su alumno díscolo todavía, pero era una prueba almacenamiento para el futuro, y probablemente con la esperanza de que podía influir en el hombre a dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Ahora parecía que el actual Hokage activo quería que le diera un poco de información sobre lo que hacer con su personal, que era la primera vez.

**"** Es Sakumo Comandante Jonin? "

**"** Ahora no, que se divide entre usted y Nara Kokoro ".

**"** Cualquier relación con Shikaku? "

Sarutobi asintió. "Su madre, pero ella dice que quiere retirarse pronto. La Segunda Gran Guerra le quemó, al parecer. Estaba pensando que para reemplazarla con".

**"** Deja que renunciar si quiere, y dar la posición de Sakumo. Eso lo mantendrá aquí en el pueblo. Tomaré cualquier misión que normalmente habría conseguido, por lo que de esta manera va a estar allí por su hijo más tarde. I no sé cómo esto cambiará Kakashi ... pero espero que para bien. Sakumo es un aliado que me gustaría tener cerca cuando tengo que hacer frente a Tobi de nuevo, asumiendo otra cosa que le pase. Hacia el final de la Tercer Shikaku La guerra puede ser promovido a lo que era en mis tiempos. "

Hiruzen asintió. "Si se trata de una misión que Sakumo habría fracasado, lo que hace pensar que no es demasiado valiosa para llevar a cabo tan bien?"

Naruto simplemente suspiró y se frotó la frente. "Aunque no soy invencible, yo _soy_ casi inmortales gracias al chakra del Kyuubi en mí, junto con Uzumaki longevidad. sé cómo purificar el chakra del bijuu y hacerla aún más fuerte. No sólo eso, pero soy un sabio . No quiero sonar terriblemente arrogante, pero dudo que haya alguien más adecuado vivo ahora que me puede detener si encuentro Tobi, Madara Uchiha, o el nombre que él decide ir por -. No dudará en perseguirlo y matarlo . "

El Hokage actual escrutinio Naruto con una mirada cuidadosa. Tomando nota de la gravedad de Naruto, él asintió con la cabeza lentamente. "Muy bien. Pero todavía estoy enviando a un equipo con usted, por si acaso. Uno que puede soportar, incluso si usted no siente que la necesita."

**"** Entiendo ".

**"** Bien. Ahora, tengo algunas ideas, dime lo que piensas de ellos de lo que sabe ... "

* * *

A / N: Esto termina esencialmente Arco 1 de la historia. Este arco fue la construcción de la intro, y los próximos capítulos (Arco 2) giran en torno a la construcción de las relaciones a lo largo de con parcela - se desviará casi por completo de canon, obviamente. Arco 3 se centrará en la trama y conclusión. No me he molestado en comprobar número total de palabras de la historia, pero supongo que es por ahí 75-100k, cuando todo está publicado.

Nos vemos la semana que viene.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

" _N-Nar-uugh ... "_

" _Shhh, Sakura-chan. No hables. Voy a conseguir a alguien que te cure. "_

_Sakura suspiró, pero Naruto sabía que estaba luchando por respirar. Ellos fueron emboscados, aunque estaban tan cerca de su destino. Alguien tuvo que haber visto todas las explosiones de su campamento, que habían estado lanzando alrededor Rasengan Rasengan después, así como lanzar kunai explosivo en todo, no mostrar ninguna misericordia a sus atacantes después Sakura había sido herido._

_Normalmente sólo se pretende paralizar, ya que sus oponentes eran simples marionetas bajo un genjutsu eterno, y su rabia hizo que una imposibilidad. Mientras que él estaba tratando de hacer un poco de espacio para que luchen, un enemigo había salido de la sombra y golpeó Sakura en el fondo de su pecho con una espada, corriendo a través de ella._

_Él no era un médico, por lo que no tenía idea de qué tipo de problemas que era pulg Todo lo que podía ver era que se veía muy, muy mal. Tan malo que no podía concentrarse para curarse a sí misma, aunque teniendo en cuenta la misión que terminó, sin duda, que estaba ejecutando en los humos de todos modos. Había ofrecido su chakra para que usara, pero tardó aún más el enfoque de utilizar de otra persona ... enfocará ella no tenía._

" _Baka ". La palabra fue susurrada, pero fue hecho con fuerza. Manchas de sangre apareció en los labios y la barbilla mientras se esforzaba por adoptar una expresión de cariño cuando ella lo miró. Por desgracia, la lucha por mantenerse con vida lo mantuvo de parecer que no sea una mueca nada._

_Naruto se ofreció a su compañero una sonrisa tensa, tratando de ignorar el poco gorgoteó, susurro sin aliento. "Sí, lo soy. Ahora espera, sé que alguien tuvo que haber visto todo esto desde el campamento. No estamos tan lejos, pero yo no quiero para moverte y el riesgo de empeorar sus lesiones."_

_Se dio cuenta de que sus labios finalmente lograron a temblar al alza en una pequeña sonrisa. Probablemente estaba aliviado de que al menos algunas de sus lecciones habían conseguido a través. Por supuesto, él estaba a punto de decir que las lecciones sean condenados y que llamaría al chakra de Kurama para volar literalmente a su campamento._

_Un tirón en la chaqueta le hizo mirar hacia abajo, al ver su mano cubierta de sangre agarrar el chaleco verde._

" _Beso ... m-me. "_

_La expresión de Naruto debe haber traicionado su sorpresa, porque antes de que pudiera decir algo ella dio un tirón firme, tirando de la cara hacia abajo, hacia ella. Como él se cernía sobre el rostro de Sakura por un momento, tomó en sus funciones al tratar de ignorar el pequeño rastro de sangre que iba desde la comisura de los labios hacia abajo a lo largo de su cuello, mezclándose con el pelo de color rosa._

_Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, por lo que Naruto se movió adentro, presionando suavemente sus labios contra los suyos. Era casi como si ella cobró vida de nuevo a los pocos momentos, el beso con avidez y el fisting ambas manos en su cabello, manteniendo su rostro al de ella. Naruto trató de concentrarse en exactamente qué era lo que estaba haciendo - que besa a su primer amor por lo que probablemente fue la primera y última vez - sin tener en cuenta el distinto sabor de la sangre en los labios, y la tos ocasional._

_Cuando finalmente se separaron, él la miró y rápidamente señaló que había comenzado perdiendo lágrimas._

" _Aún así ... que l-love ... "_

" _Sakura-chan, yo también te quiero. Siempre lo he hecho. "_

_Ella sonrió de nuevo, o al menos lo intentó. Al parecer a Naruto como si quisiera decir algo más, pero la mano que ella había movido en torno a descansar contra su mejilla lentamente perdió su lucha con la gravedad y cayó sobre su pecho, al igual que el otro, que todavía estaba en su pelo libera lentamente y cayó de distancia, en la tierra blanda._

_Mientras observaba los ojos lentamente pierden el enfoque y fade sonrisa, empezó a revisar en su mente todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos en el pasado, desde el momento en que eran niños a través de esta guerra. De todos sus rechazos iniciales de sus afectos, hasta su encuentro no tan romántico final donde él la había rechazado porque sabía que en el fondo ella no estaba siendo honesto con él o ella. La guerra comenzó inmediatamente después de eso, y mientras los dos pudo haber querido hacer algo si el fin de la guerra, ninguno de ellos tuvo el tiempo para pensar acerca de las relaciones._

_Naruto sacudió algunos pelos sueltos de la frente, que todavía pensaba que era encantadora, y puso un breve beso en ella. Él sabía que ella se había ido, y no estaba dispuesto a enterrar aquí, así que movió sus brazos para cruzar por encima de su cuerpo, luego levantó su estilo nupcial._

_Mientras Naruto trató de apretar la mandíbula y parpadear las crecientes lágrimas de los ojos, parte de él se preguntaba si debería haber sólo le trasladó al campo de todos modos. Esa línea de pensamiento se desvaneció rápidamente al suelo a su llegada al campamento - o sus restos, de todos modos. No es de extrañar que no había ayuda, todo lo que quedaba de su equipo estaba ennegrecido huesos y tierra arrasada._

_Todo esto fue demasiado para él de soportar. Así que por primera vez desde la muerte de Tsunade hace un año, se puso de rodillas con el cuerpo sin vida de Sakura en sus brazos, y finalmente lloró._

_No es de extrañar, Kurama se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo._

* * *

Hoy era octubre décimo.

En circunstancias normales, hoy habría sido su cumpleaños. No es que nadie realmente presta atención a los días de celebración durante la guerra, pero la fecha sigue siendo importante, al menos durante su infancia. En sus últimos años, todos los que no estaba atrapado bajo la dura genjutsu de la luna roja acariciado todos los días de su libertad, por lo significado específico tras varios días del año se perdieron en el apuro de tratar de mantenerse _libre_ .

Afortunadamente, no había luna roja todavía. Por eso se había llegado en el tiempo en el primer lugar. La Hokage le había sentado en una reunión tras otra, tratando de averiguar lo que ellos podrían cambiar sin alterar todo lo que Naruto sabía del futuro.

En cuanto a los días del mes de octubre décimo, antes de que el Kyuubi fue liberado en las afueras de Konoha, era todo un día sin complicaciones. Dado que las únicas personas que sabían que hoy era su cumpleaños fuera el Hokage, Danzo y Yamanaka Inoichi, sinceramente dudaba que él conseguiría los buenos deseos o regalos de nadie como lo hacía antes.

Por lo tanto, mientras que era su cumpleaños, sino que también era ... otra ... Lo único que hizo esta décima octubre particular, se destacan es que Sarutobi le había pedido que convocar a unas pocas personas a su cargo - a los que él estaba pensando en asignar a una de las misiones que Sakumo iba a tener, pero Naruto estaba apoderando. El Hokage había decidido no enviar a cualquiera de los miembros originales que habíamos planeado, y en su lugar se va a colocar shinobi en su equipo que debe ser capaz de soportar mejor, si él era de hecho un 'One Man Army', como había afirmado .

Naruto dejó sus pensamientos mientras se acercaba a las afueras de la Uchiha. La zona era bastante grande, incluso más grande de lo que recordaba de cuando era más joven. Es cierto que puede haber sido el mismo tamaño - que en realidad no prestaba mucha atención porque Sasuke vivía allí solo después de que se mató a todo su clan. Ni él ni Sakura realmente se sentía como dando vueltas en esa zona vacía.

El Uchiha de este tiempo, probablemente abarca aproximadamente una décima parte del tamaño total de la población. A pesar de que otros clanes llegaron y se fusionaron con la población en general que consistía en su mayoría por descendientes de los Senju, el Uchiha se mantuvo independiente. En cuanto a por qué, Naruto sólo podía ó oír de Sasuke e incluso Tsunade que el clan siempre quería más que decir en el pueblo, sin embargo, optó por mantenerse al margen de todos los demás. Algo no cuadraba.

El rubio tomó nota de que varias cabezas miraron al saltar sobre los muros del complejo, pero volvió a lo que hacían anteriormente cuando probablemente se dieron cuenta de que sólo era un ANBU. El traje en sí era bastante agradable, que nunca había llegado a usar uno previamente. O nunca eligió, en su mayoría - su vestimenta típica le sentaba muy bien durante todo el tiempo que podía recordar. Por desgracia, ahora no iba a salirse con la suya vestida de naranja, ya que rápidamente se enteró de que un joven Sarutobi Hiruzen era mucho menos probable que sea indulgente con un hombre que una vez fue Hokage y el líder del ejército de Estados Shinobi.

Había encontrado unos guantes sin dedos de color naranja opaco, sin embargo, por lo que no era del todo sin el color que significaba mucho para él. El Hokage no hizo ningún comentario al respecto tampoco.

Al llegar a su destino, Naruto aterrizó en la zona de porche y llamó rápidamente a la puerta de la casona. La casa de Sasuke sin duda parecía mucho ... fresco ... comparado con lo que solía recordarlo. Pero eso tenía sentido, ya que no era más que un cuarto de siglo en el pasado.

La puerta fue respondida más rápido de lo que había estado esperando. Una criada joven, a juzgar por su aspecto, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio allí de pie. Trató de no parecer intimidante, pero con un Tanto a la espalda y la máscara que cubre su rostro, no era difícil.

"Hokage-sama solicita la presencia de Uchiha Mikoto-san, tan pronto como ella es capaz."

Al principio, el joven frente a él comenzó a asentir con la cabeza, pero luego comenzó rápidamente a temblar de manera negativa. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, otra voz: - claramente masculina - habló por ella.

"Voy a hablar con el ANBU, Orihime. Puede reanudar sus funciones."

Sin decir palabra, la joven se convirtió rápidamente en la dirección en que venía la voz y le ofreció una reverencia rápida, entonces vagó fuera de la vista. Naruto esperó pacientemente mientras esperaba a que la persona con la otra voz a aparecer, lo que hicieron después de un momento.

El hombre tenía un rostro de rasgos afilados, aunque los signos de la edad se empiezan a mostrar. Su pelo tenía un esquema de plata débil, y caminaba con una leve cojera y un bastón. Como se dio cuenta de Naruto de pie en la puerta, le ofreció una débil sonrisa.

"Tú estás aquí a mi hija?"

Naruto procesa rápidamente que este era el padre de Mikoto, y presentó a la basura para referencia futura.

"Sí, señor. El Hokage ha solicitado su presencia para una misión que sus habilidades son particularmente adecuados para."

"Realmente ahora? ¿Te dijo eso?"

"Más o menos. Seré quien dirige la misión."

El hombre de pie en la puerta lo miró de arriba abajo por un momento, antes de decidirse por un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo ANBU de Naruto. "Yo sólo sé de un hombre joven con el pelo del color de la suya, pero él era viejo compañero de equipo genin de Mikoto y hasta donde yo sé, no se ha unido a ANBU todavía. También estoy bastante seguro de que sé de todos los ninjas en el pueblo. Así que usted es una anomalía ".

"Eso tiene sentido, señor." Naruto retira cuidadosamente la máscara, tirando de él más que descansar en el lado de la cabeza. "Soy uno de los shinobi personal de Hokage-sama. Estoy por lo general fuera del pueblo, en las operaciones a largo plazo. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. Si quieres saber más, estoy seguro de Hokage-sama le diría. "

"Un Uzumaki, ¿eh?" El hombre Uchiha se frotó la barbilla por un momento antes de asentir. "Creo que voy a tener una charla con el jefe. En fin ... mi hija está con su novio, Fugaku. Tenían una reserva en un restaurante cercano."

El hombre recitó instrucciones de Naruto, y el rubio rápidamente memorizado ya que no sería demasiado difícil de encontrar. Fue aquí, en el compuesto Uchiha, que es probablemente por qué no lo reconoció de su tiempo.

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo se fueron? No me importa esperar un poco para darles un poco de tiempo."

Una de las cejas del anciano se torcieron hacia arriba por un momento antes de que él soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza. "No - Sinceramente, creo que es todo lo contrario Ella sería más feliz si apareciste antes.".

Naruto ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, la forma universal a ir "¿eh?", Pero el hombre simplemente siguió moviendo la cabeza. "No es para mí explicar por qué. Pero gracias por ser educado. Eso es algo que no muchos son, sobre todo para nosotros Uchiha."

"¿Por qué no?"

El envejecimiento Uchiha Naruto miró incrédulo durante unos segundos antes de suspirar. "¿De verdad no se encuentra en el pueblo mucho, ¿verdad? No te preocupes por eso, explicando tomaría demasiado tiempo y hay que ir a buscar a mi hija. No queremos mantener Hiruzen espera."

Naruto entrecerró los ojos ligeramente mientras colocaba su máscara por encima de su cara. Este hombre y el Hokage estaban en una base del nombre? Haciendo caso omiso de que el pensamiento de momento, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, "Con su permiso, Uchiha-sama."

"Llámame Kagami. Es mi nombre, después de todo."

"Muy bien, Kagami-sama." Dicho esto, Naruto desapareció en un pequeño remolino de hojas.

Kagami se rió y negó con la cabeza antes de cerrar suavemente la puerta frente a él.

* * *

Mikoto suspiró internamente mientras miraba la comida en su plato. Ella había mordisqueado en ello, por supuesto, ser cortés, pero su apetito había desaparecido por fecha hasta el momento había sido agradable ... pero eso fue todo. Simplemente agradable - y lindando con el aburrido.

Miró al otro lado de la mesa a su novio, que parecía estar consumiendo su comida con gusto. Era cinco años mayor que ella, y se había graduado de la academia en la parte superior de su clase de la misma cantidad de tiempo antes que ella. Él era un Jounin antes de que ella se graduó, y encima de que él era un zapato-en para ser el próximo jefe de la Policía Militar de Konoha.

Por lo que debe haber sido la millonésima vez, Mikoto estaba revisando por qué exactamente estaba comprometida con este hombre. Porque él era uno de los principales Uchiha era una excusa débil, y ella lo sabía. Sin embargo su padre aprobaba la elección y lo mismo hizo el Consejo Uchiha mayor, por lo que su día de la boda fue casi lo suficientemente buenos para que ella elija, o al menos eso parecía - el problema era que no sabía lo que harían si ella ganó interés por alguien que _no era_ ya un Uchiha.

La única cosa que detenerlo ahora era si de alguna manera se los pies fríos o encontrar a alguien mejor, pero no era un cobarde para dar marcha atrás sin motivo no era algo que iba a hacer. En cuanto a alguien mejor - la única persona que alguna vez han considerado fue Minato, pero ya se hablaba de. Ella no iba a traicionar a su amistad con Kushina.

Ella vio como alguien caminaba junto a la mesa, probablemente otro jonin que Fugaku sabía desde que comenzaron a charlar amigablemente con los demás. Al menos que la otra persona estaba charlando con cierto entusiasmo. Fugaku estaba sentado allí, con cara de piedra, respondiendo ocasionalmente.

Si había una cosa que podía cambiar de Fugaku, sería tener que deje de ser un palo en el barro emocionalmente. Claro, él sabía cómo hacer el trabajo, y si bien eso fue genial ... no tenía personalidad. Creció rodeado de gente con un montón de emoción, y eso la hizo de la misma manera. Tanto su padre y su madre se llevaban muy bien con casi todo el mundo lo sabía, y ella estaba en un equipo genin con Namikaze Minato y Akimichi Taichi, ambos de los cuales tenía temperamento fuerte pero justo. Por no hablar de su jonin-sensei Jiraiya era del Densetsu no Sannin - que sería difícil encontrar a alguien con más carácter que él. Aunque fuera de la naturaleza más perversa.

Por supuesto Minato era mucho más tranquilo cuando eran más jóvenes, no fue hasta Kushina tiene sus garras en él que realmente comenzó a abrirse. Ahora, hablando de personalidades ... ella era la mejor amiga de la Habanero sangriento! Todo el mundo en el pueblo no sabía que meterse con ella de alguna manera, de lo contrario lo lamentaría más tarde. Pero sin embargo, allí estaba, quedó con un hombre que probablemente al final prefieren que sea un ama de casa cariñosa en lugar de un jounin de Konoha! Era casi como si-

Un ruido fuerte golpe en la ventana que se sentaron al lado ganó su atención, así como de Fugaku, el jonin que estaba escuchando, y algunos otros clientes sentados en las mesas cercanas. El primer instinto de Mikoto fue ignorarlo, pero inmediatamente aplastado ese pensamiento por la esperanza de que tal vez que la anulación daría lugar a algo interesante.

Desafortunadamente su curiosidad sólo logró avergonzar a ella un poco, porque cuando ella se volvió para mirar vio un ANBU señalándola y haciendo un gesto a que ella cualquier ANBU bien, éste tenía el pelo rubio. Si Minato tiraba lejos de su día - incluso si era aburrido como el infierno - no habría mucho que pagar.

Frunció el ceño y volvió la cabeza para mirar a Fugaku, que ya estaba mirando un agujero en la cabeza.

"Una misión?"

Mikoto dejó escapar un suspiro, y dio a su cabeza una pequeña sacudida. "Yo no esperaba nada. Juraría que ANBU es Minato, pero creo que sabría mejor que nos interrumpa, especialmente si es sólo para parar y charlar."

"Hn. Trate de regresar rápidamente."

Mikoto miró a su novio con una ceja levantada por un momento, pero su expresión facial no se movió. Sintiéndose aún más irritada ahora, ella se burló y le ofreció un gesto apenas perceptible antes prontitud excusándose, ella era bastante conscientes de los ojos que estaban obviamente rastreando sus movimientos fuera del establecimiento. No todos los días que un Uchiha fue llamado por ANBU del Hokage, especialmente no el heredero del clan.

Caminar a paso rápido, pero no es para correr, ella se mantenía con fuerza de echar a correr muertos mientras se dirigía a la salida del restaurante. No estaba segura de lo urgente que era la citación, pero que no necesitaba la _totalidad_ restaurante mirándola.

* * *

Naruto tarareaba para sí mismo, mientras esperaba a que apareciera Mikoto. Era difícil para él para colocar la expresión que él consiguió de ella - que comenzó como completamente sorprendida, sólo para transformarse en algo que prometía mucho dolor por interrumpir su fecha de la cena. Apenas reconoció Fugaku, así, el hombre todavía parecía que sabía siempre algo malo, aún a su corta edad actual. La mayoría de sus encuentros anteriores con el hombre de su infancia estaban en capacidad de Fugaku como jefe de la Policía Militar de Konoha, y ser el alborotador frecuente que él era, él estaba en sus oficinas con tanta frecuencia como lo fue en el Hokage. Fugaku había ignorado habitualmente Naruto y le fuera impuesta en otra persona, o simplemente había desestimado la rubia por completo y había alguien que le acompañe a casa. Cualquier cosa que mantener el "mocoso" de su cabello.

Antes de la masacre, de todos modos.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, como el momento Mikoto salió del edificio, se utiliza sin demora un shunshin de acercarse a él, y luego gruñó: "Más vale que sea bueno, Minato".

Naruto tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, no se sentía como tener un golpeteo de alguien que apenas conocía ahora, y no en todos, cuando era un niño. En su lugar, llegó a la altura de su máscara, y tiró un poco hacia el lado para que pudiera ver la mitad de la cara. Por supuesto que estaba rompiendo el protocolo - ANBU no debían quitarse la máscara de guardia - pero era la única manera de probar que realmente era quien decía ser.

"En primer lugar, estoy Naruto. Lamento interrumpir su fecha, pero tu padre me dijo dónde encontrarte."

Mikoto se sonrojó, su postura y la expresión inmediatamente se convirtió en remordimiento, si no un poco avergonzado. Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, "Oh ... Uzumaki-san, lo siento ... Pensé que eras Minato, para presumir de estar en ANBU. Él ha hablado sobre la posibilidad de unirse mucho últimamente."

Naruto rió, moviendo fuera de la disculpa. "Está bien. Aunque sólo sea de sparring con él un par de veces me di cuenta de que le gusta presumir, pero se las arregla para hacerlo de una manera agradable. Tenemos más o menos el mismo color de pelo también, así que entiendo su forma de pensar que era él."

Mikoto asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más, esperando que continuara.

"Hokage-sama te ha elegido para una misión. Conoce en su oficina mañana por la mañana a las siete. Paquete para dos semanas como mínimo."

"Una misión a largo plazo, justo antes de una posible guerra? ¿Cuál es el rango?"

"Es un A-Rank, a menos Hokage-sama especifique lo contrario. Incluso yo sólo conozco tanto."

"¿Sabes quién estará al mando?"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras se movía de nuevo la máscara para cubrir su rostro. "Me." Dicho esto, desapareció en un remolino de hojas, dejando Mikoto estaba allí.

* * *

Fugaku vio como Mikoto dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la entrada del restaurante. Había mantenido un ojo discreto en los procedimientos externos, y aunque no podía oír lo que decían, el lenguaje corporal era bastante fácil de entender.

Era obvio que su prometida estaba sorprendido y avergonzado por algo que al principio de la conversación, pero inmediatamente cambió a todos los negocios. Permaneció así durante el resto de la conversación hasta que el ANBU se fue, y ella se sorprendió de nuevo.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para hacer lo que estaba pasando, ya que apareció en su stand y se sentó en ella antes de lo que había esperado.

**"** ¿Y? "

Mikoto se movió durante un segundo como si estuviera despertando de un trance, luego le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento. Estaba pensando. He sido escogido para ir a una misión de dos semanas. Tengo que estar listo para salir mañana por la mañana."

**"** Más bien pronto, ¿no te parece? "

La mujer asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Yo no me lo esperaba en absoluto. Pero es mejor que quedarse sentado sin hacer nada." **"** Sí ... patrullas pueblo realmente no son algo que te gusta, ¿verdad? "

**"** Sé que tienen que hacer, pero yo prefiero actuar. Ya hemos hablado de esto. "

Fugaku se limitó a gruñir mientras miraba a su comida de nuevo, y siguió comiendo. Era extraño, en su mente, que el Hokage llamaría a Mikoto de todas las personas para ejecutar una misión. Ella era el heredero Uchiha, después de todo, y si algo le sucedía a ella no tenía idea de lo que haría su padre Kagami. Su clan necesita un liderazgo estable, considerando accidentado pasado de su clan dentro de la aldea.

**"** No me gusta ".

Mikoto dejó meter en su propia comida, y lo miró, sorprendida. "¿Qué?"

**"** Le dije que no me gusta. Vas a una misión desde el principio de lo que está buscando ser el comienzo de la próxima guerra. Es demasiado peligroso para el heredero de salir del pueblo en estos momentos. Sobre todo si usted va a estar fuera durante dos semanas. "

Utensilios de Mikoto cayó a la mesa y le envió una mirada a su prometido. "¿Y qué? Estoy supone que sentarme aquí y ser mimada como una princesa en el pueblo? Soy un jonin de Konoha, quiero ayudar a mi pueblo, no sólo ser protegido por ella!"

Los ojos de Fugaku convirtieron inusualmente ancha como de repente se dio cuenta de que había golpeado a un punto delicado. Trató de encontrar las palabras para desviar o cambiar lo que dijo, pero no se acerca. Mikoto ni siquiera esperó a que dijera nada de todos modos, ya que rápidamente se puso de pie de su mesa y salió del restaurante.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella como ella se fue, y luego se asentaron en él cuando ella estaba fuera de la vista. Todos Fugaku podía hacer era suspirar. Él sabía que ella era sensible sobre el tema de su ser un jonin mientras que siendo el único heredero legítimo del clan. Sin embargo, él creía firmemente que tenía algo más que sus propios deseos que pensar. ¿Qué pasa con el resto del clan? Excepto tal vez la Hyuuga, el Uchiha eran el clan más grande en el pueblo. Eso fue un montón de gente que tendría que hablar por un día.

**"** Um ... Lo siento, señor. ¿Usted desea algo más? "

Fugaku miró a la camarera por un segundo antes de sacudir la cabeza. "No, estoy bien. Muchas gracias."

**"** Muy bien. Aquí está la factura de la comida. Gracias por su patrocinio. "

La camarera le dio la factura y luego se acercó a otro de sus mesas. Él la miró, luego a comida en su mayoría intacta de Mikoto, luego de vuelta a la cuenta de nuevo antes de fruncir el ceño.

Podría haber al menos pagado por su parte si ella no iba a comer.

* * *

**A / N:** Material de referencia, para aquellos que gustan esas cosas. De lo contrario, puede ser ignorada.

Nombre :: Edad :: Rango

Naruto - 20 - Jonin Comandante  
Mikoto - 19 - Jonin  
Minato - 17 - Jonin  
Kushina - 16 - Jounin Especial  
Kakashi - 8 - Chunin

Cuatro personas saben acerca de Naruto es del futuro. Sarutobi Hiruzen, Shimura Danzo, Hatake Sakumo. Yamanaka Inoichi también conoce el tiempo de Naruto viaje, pero ninguno de los detalles. Naruto no sabe realmente Danzo el camino Sasuke, por lo que va a confiar en él tanto como Hiruzen está dispuesto a confiar en él. Naruto Danzo ve como una especie de as en el agujero, por lo que va a jugar por las reglas, por ahora.

Capítulos poco a poco ser un poco más largo. Éste corrió alrededor de 8 páginas completas en OpenOffice con 12 puntos Times New Roman, y es un poco más de palabras **promedio de** duración de cada capítulo después de este avance es de 12 y 1/2 páginas. El **largo** capítulo en esta historia es de 20 páginas. Hay 18 capítulos escritos, tal vez más si decido jugar con el final un poco. De lo contrario la historia se hace y estoy publicando un capítulo por semana.

~ Hasta la semana que viene ...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

" _¿Qué estás haciendo? "_

_Tobi se volvió un poco la cabeza, apenas reconociendo la presencia del Uchiha sólo vivir verdaderamente la izquierda._ " _Estoy haciendo lo que siempre he dicho que lo haría. Me las arreglé para cansar a los contenedores de las nueve colas suficiente para capturar, y lo será poner en marcha el proceso de extracción en breve "._

" _¿Qué? Teníamos un trato! Naruto era mi objetivo! "_

" _Usted tomó demasiado tiempo. No iba a esperar a que derrotes al niño mientras yo estaba sentada alrededor haciendo girar los pulgares. Mi paciencia contigo ha adelgazado. " Sasuke se quedó allí, mirando a la edad faux-Uchiha, pero no dijo nada aún más. Tobi volvió el rostro enmascarado de ver el único otro miembro de Akatsuki sigue vivo._

" _Zetsu, comenzar la extracción. Me uniré a ti después de un momento. Nos llevará un tiempo, pero no tanto si Sasuke decide crecer y unirse a nosotros. "_

_En el momento en que se dio la vuelta, su instinto comenzó gritándole que algo andaba mal. Haciéndose intangible, vio como una lanza chidori perforado, por donde su corazón era apenas hace un segundo. En lugar de enojarse, Tobi suspiró. Esa fue la mayor responsabilidad sobre Sasuke - él era inestable. El joven fue útil al principio, pero ahora se había convertido en una molestia. Parecía como si en realidad sería el último de su clan._

" _¿Quieres ayuda, jefe?_ "

" _No, Zetsu, proceda con lo que te pedí. Parece que tengo que enseñar a este niño-una lección. "_

_El espacio alrededor de Tobi deformado, y él ya no estaba allí. Un ruido de sorpresa y tal vez el dolor provenía de Sasuke, y luego deformado, así, a quién sabe dónde. La decisión de hacer lo que se le dijo, Zetsu juntó las manos en señal y comenzó el proceso de extracción. El Gedo Mazo brilló brevemente, a continuación, un aura blanca rodeó el Naruto inconsciente._

_Los minutos pasaron sin incidentes que no sea el estruendo ocasional y sacudida que venía de lo alto de la caverna. Lo que los dos hombres estaban peleando, Zetsu no lo sabía, ni le importaba. Sasuke era aburrido ... locura era sólo diversión a mirar por mucho tiempo, entonces, sólo se convirtió estúpido. En cuanto a su jefe ... él sabía que no debía cruzar el hombre. De alguna manera tenía ojos y oídos en todas partes, y podría deformar a su ubicación, no importa dónde estabas, en cualquier momento._

_Zetsu ha considerado el envío de una copia para ir ver a su concurso de meadas, pero con su chakra divide la extracción sólo tomaría más tiempo y probablemente Tobi ira en el largo plazo. Eso fue algo que realmente no tenía ningún deseo de ver, y mucho menos cara._

_Zetsu fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que el chakra fluye de Naruto en el Gedo Mazo parecía estar disminuyendo, pero que era demasiado pronto para que el trabajo por hacer. Enfocando su chakra a través de la estatua, la cantidad de chakra del Kyuubi ser alejado pareció detenerse a un goteo, que era exactamente lo contrario de lo que se suponía que iba a suceder._

_De repente hubo una explosión de chakra dorado-anaranjado que se disparó fuera de Naruto, directamente hacia la estatua. Un ruido fuerte gemido llenó la caverna, y varias grietas comenzaron a aparecer en varios lugares a través de la superficie del Gedo Mazo. Sorprendida, la concentración de Zetsu vaciló, y la estatua soltó otro gemido de ruido, ya que dejó de tomar en el chakra del Kyuubi. En realidad, se invierte ... el chakra rojizo estaba de alguna manera que es sacada de la estatua, de nuevo en el Jinchuuriki rubia!_

_Las cosas sucedieron rápidamente en ese punto. Hubo otro estruendo y la vibración, y luego una explosión cerca de la entrada de la caverna. En cuanto se dio la vuelta para investigar, otra fuerza, llegando por detrás de él, de alguna manera lo agarró por el cuello y los dos lados, y tirando de él fuera de la tierra en la que parcialmente se había escondido. Oyó pasos empiezan a caminar a su alrededor, y pronto descubrió que era Naruto. Al parecer, se encontraba detenido en el lugar por clones del ó de drenar chakra de ellos a través de sus esporas y el contacto con la piel, pero nos parecieron ser sorprendentemente resistentes._

" _W-¿Qué? ... ¿Cómo debe estar agotada! "_

" _Una apuesta arriesgada para encontrar el Gedo Mazo. "_

" _Pero aún así! Ninguno de los otros Jinchuuriki fueron capaces de detener el bijuu se salga de ellas. _**_Se supone que es imposible._**** "**

_Naruto sonrió, "Nada es imposible. Yo no quiero dejar de lado el Kyuubi, y él no quería dejarme. Nuestras voluntades combinadas fueron más fuertes que el de la Gedo Mazo. Me dejé capturados para que yo podía encontrar y liberar al otro bijuu "._

_Antes de Zetsu pudiera decir nada más, Naruto se había formado un Rasengan y lo metió en la cara de la persona como una planta, matando tanto su luz y mitades oscuras inmediatamente. O al menos eso es lo que parecía ... uno nunca puede estar demasiado seguro de que shinobi. A diferencia de épocas anteriores había realizado Zetsu con su Rasengan, sin embargo, esta vez la sangre verde-rojo y materia cerebral se dispersan alrededor, por lo que puede muy bien haber sido el verdadero._

" _Así que parece que la apuesta funcionó? "_

_Naruto suspiró de alivio al oír la voz familiar: "Sí, baa-chan. Te lo dije."_

_Tsunade dejó escapar un 'Mmm' mientras se acercaba a la rubia más joven, la inspección de él con cuidado. Naruto observó rápidamente que ella estaba en su equipo de batalla Hokage, algo que sólo había visto una o dos veces anteriores. "Su trabajo está hecho. Shizune e Ino están esperando afuera para revisar sus signos vitales y luego acompañará junto con el Tsuchikage al campamento base."_

" _¿Qué? puedo ayudar-"_

" _No. Eso es una orden Era ya un riesgo de dejarse llegar capturó el Raikage está aquí conmigo, y con las fuerzas que hemos traído nosotros podemos cuidar de la estatua y con suerte la dispersión del bijuu -.. incluso destruirlos como último recurso para Tobi tiene que esperar a que se reformen. Eso nos dará unos ocho años a bajarlo "._

_Tsunade miró alrededor de la caverna brevemente, "¿Dónde está Tobi, de todos modos?"_

_Naruto simplemente apuntando hacia arriba. "Probablemente en algún lugar fuera. Oí hablar mientras fingía estar inconsciente. Sasuke hizo un berrinche porque al parecer Tobi fue detrás de la espalda y me capturó. Están probable que todavía lucha al respecto. Si destruyes la estatua, que no sería sorprenda si Tobi mata a Sasuke debido a la distracción "._

" _Espero que no va a tratar de impedir que nos destruya el Gedo Mazo, si ese es el caso. "_

_Naruto hizo un gesto con la mano. "He dejado de preocuparme cuando trató de matarme por lo que, la quinta vez? No lo voy a buscar activamente, pero si Tobi no lo mata y se las arregla para cruzarse en mi camino otra vez lo mataré este momento. Tanto Sakura-chan y Kakashi acuerdo, tienen desde hace un tiempo "._

_Tsunade asintió con la cabeza en el otro rubio, y se volvió para mirar el Gedo Mazo. "Está bien. ¡Fuera de aquí. Es una orden."_

" _Nos vemos en el campamento, baa-chan. "_

" _Brat "._

* * *

Naruto se agachó actualmente detrás del stand de cheques, observando a su equipo de apoyo aparente. Sólo había ido a recoger a uno de ellos, y el Sandaime dicho que iba a sorprender a la rubia con el resto.

Él decidió revelarse a sí mismo un poco más tarde para que pudiera prepararse en caso de que haya alguna sorpresa en su equipo - que había. Mikoto era bastante fácil de detectar, ya que él la había agarrado por la misión que fue ayer. Su padre futuro, Minato estaba allí también, y tenía que admitir que estaba completamente sorprendido por esa suma. Pensó que el otro rubio habría sido aprovechado para las misiones más importantes que esto. Su madre estaba allí también, pero ella no parecía ser parte de su equipo, ya que no tenía la mochila o engranaje que podía ver en o cerca de ella, así que probablemente fue sólo decir adiós.

El otro miembro que lo tomó completamente por sorpresa fue Hatake Kakashi. El cabello plateado era un claro, pero el chico no podía haber sido más de ocho o nueve años. Los compañeros de equipo que había oído hablar, Rin y Obito no estaban a la vista, por lo que su equipo probablemente no se había formado aún. No sabía por qué el Hokage puso un Chunin en el equipo, pero tal vez Sakumo Kakashi quería llegar a conocerlo ahora? Tendría que preguntarle a su regreso. Había otro hombre presente que él no lo sabía, pero es probable que un Akimichi basa en su estatura. Encontraría muy pronto, sin embargo, al escuchar su conversación.

**"** ... llena bastante? Usted realmente necesita para empacar más de unos pocos bares de racionamiento y de repuesto kunai ... " Ese era su madre, probablemente reprender a su padre en lo que parecía ser malos hábitos de embalaje. Ahora sabía de qué lado de la familia que ha heredado eso de.

**"** ... para que nuestro antiguo equipo de nuevo juntos. Pensé cosas como esta era bastante raro. ¿Tiene alguna idea ... "

Ese fue el hombre más grande, hablando con Mikoto. Al parecer, había estado en un equipo con ella antes, y ya que la mayoría de los equipos genin tenían tres miembros y un sensei, eso significa Minato sería la tercera persona de su equipo. ¿Cuál _era_ el pensamiento Sandaime?

**"** ... cualquier tarde, me voy a informar de ello a la Sandaime. Teníamos que haber salido quince minutos antes ... "

Crap. Eso fue Mikoto. Tal vez tratando de llegar tarde a propósito, no era una buena idea. ¿Cómo Kakashi logra salirse con la suya con tanta frecuencia en el futuro?Introducción de un shunshin, se trasladó rápidamente a la cima del edificio más cercano, luego hacia abajo en el callejón donde se conecta a la calle principal que conduce a la salida. Acelerar a correr cuando dobló la esquina, vio como Minato lo vio, y luego dio un codazo a Mikoto y apuntando en su dirección.

Si la mueca en la cara de Mikoto era una indicación, que estaba en un lío. Desafortunadamente, él no creía que para llegar a una excusa adecuada. Tal vez había sólo tiene que "tomar prestado" uno del futuro.

Efectivamente, era Mikoto quien abrió fuego con un "¡Llegas tarde!" tan pronto como estuvo al alcance del oído. Naruto simplemente le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, inmediatamente pensando en volver a los días de su propio equipo de genin ... por lo que no pudo resistirse agitando su mano y con indiferencia explicando su razón. "Lo siento por eso. Un gato negro cruzado en mi camino, así que tuve que tomar el camino más largo."

La persona cree que Naruto era un Akimichi rápidamente soltó una carcajada, y Kushina había alegría en sus ojos cuando ella levantó la mano a la boca, evidentemente, para cubrir la sonrisa en su cara. Minato sonreía abiertamente, mientras que Kakashi simplemente rodó los ojos. Mikoto por otro lado - parecía que quería cortarle la cabeza, justo en ese momento. Naruto sabía que tenía que cortar de raíz este problema potencial de raíz antes de que se convirtió en un problema más adelante. Si bien es cierto que no eran más que conocidos, que no quería que le diera una impresión totalmente equivocada de sí mismo. Había abierto la boca para empezar a hablar de nuevo, pero Naruto tomó la palabra en primer lugar, interrumpiéndola.

**"** Antes que nada, lo siento por llegar tarde, pero al mismo tiempo era un poco de una prueba. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he tenido que llevar un equipo pequeño, y yo no conozco a ninguna de ustedes tan bien. Esto fue sólo para que yo pudiera ver lo que sus personalidades eran. Estuve aquí cinco minutos antes de Kakashi llegó, observando a todos. "

Mikoto y Minato parecían sorprendidos al oír que, precisamente por eso, no estaba seguro. Incluso Kakashi parecía un poco sorprendido.

**"** Aniki ... ¿cómo has estado aquí todo este tiempo? Yo no te he sentido en absoluto, y siempre me han dicho que soy bastante bueno en la detección de firmas chakra. "

Naruto Kushina asintió y decidió mostrarlos. "Dame un segundo, y verás. Todos pueden sentir mi presencia ahora, ¿verdad?"

Después de recibir nominaciones de todo el mundo, cerró los ojos y se concentró. De pie completamente inmóvil y dejar que la calma la respiración abajo, se centró en la naturaleza, y llamó su energía a él, y dejó que lo rodean como una manta caliente. Fue suficiente para recubrir ligeramente, pero no lo suficiente como para darle su gama completa de potencias Sage.

El jadeo sobresaltado oyó le hizo abrir los ojos y se concentró en Kushina, que parecía estar mirándolo con más impacto que cualquiera de los otros. **"** Tú ... tú desapareciste! Veo que de pie justo en frente de me, pero su chakra se ha ido! Eso debería ser imposible, incluso puede detectar las pequeñas cantidades de chakra que los civiles tienen, pero yo ni siquiera puedo conseguir eso. Es como si fueras invisible. "

Naruto asintió lentamente. "Tengo una manera de enmascarar mi chakra y haciéndome totalmente invisible. Esa es una de las razones por las Hokage-sama me utilizó para algunas de sus misiones más difíciles ... porque no podía ser detectado." Esa fue una completa mentira, por supuesto, pero ellos no lo saben. A menos que le dijo a ninguno de ellos la verdad, nunca se sabe.

**"** Así que ahora que estoy aquí, vamos a salir a la carretera. Hokage-sama me dice que ustedes van a ser mi respaldo y apoyo en caso de que algo va mal. Eso significa que usted acaba de estar en estado de alerta, por lo que si todo va bien, puede que ni siquiera tenga que ver ninguna acción en absoluto. Primero, sin embargo ... " Naruto volvió la cabeza para mirar a la persona que él creía que era un Akimichi. "No sé quién es usted. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto," dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

El otro joven le dedicó una sonrisa y un gesto rápido, de reunirse con él para el apretón de manos. "Akimichi Taichi. Es un placer conocerte, Uzumaki-san. No me di cuenta que había cualquier Uzumaki en el pueblo que no sea Kushina-san."

Naruto sonrió, "Nadie más lo hizo bien hasta el otro día. He sido un secreto muy bien guardado, pero con otra guerra potencialmente en el horizonte, Hokage-sama no puede permitirse el lujo de mantenerme escondido más. Eso es parte de la razón por la que estoy llevando esta misión voy a explicar nuestros objetivos a medida que pongamos en marcha todos -.. decir adiós a Kushina-san, porque nos estamos moviendo en cinco ".

Después de que el pequeño coro de respuestas afirmativas, Naruto observó con interés individual como Kushina hizo sus rondas, diciendo adiós a todo el mundo. Ella dio Taichi un guiño y se frotó la cabeza de Kakashi - que no parecía importarle, es sorprendente - y Mikoto dio un fuerte abrazo. Minato tomó un poco más ya que lo mimó como de costumbre, aunque sea su padre estaba jugando que se enfríe o se utilizó para su comportamiento, porque él tomó todo con calma y mantuvo una sonrisa en su cara todo el tiempo.

Pensando en todo el mundo fue hecho, Naruto pidió al grupo para salir, sólo para ser detenido cuando su brazo se agarró, le dio la vuelta y dio un abrazo que le cogió totalmente por sorpresa. Tanto es sorpresa, de hecho, que quedó completamente rígida.

Una pequeña risita le hizo mirar ligeramente hacia abajo en una melena de pelo rojo apretado contra su pecho. "Usted sabe, se supone que debes abrazar de nuevo cuando una chica te abraza. Tú no parecen tener este problema la última vez."

**"** Errr ... sí, "Naruto logró balbucear antes de envolver lentamente sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Kushina de una manera torpe. Este Kushina sólo causado a reír de nuevo como ella rompió el abrazo improvisada, y le sacó la lengua a él. **"** Vamos a tener que trabajar en eso cuando vuelvas, Aniki. "

Naruto simplemente ofreció una sonrisa triste, y nerviosamente rascó la nuca. "Sí ... No he tenido mucha práctica exactamente en mostrar o recibir cosas por el estilo. Probablemente puedo contar el número de veces que he estado ha abrazado en ambas manos."

Kushina parecía extrañamente alicaído ante eso, pero parecía tener un brillo de determinación en sus ojos y gritó para que 'Espera a que vuelva!'. No estoy seguro de qué hacer con ella, le ofreció una simple inclinación de cabeza, y luego caminó rígidamente hacia la salida, su equipo tras sus espaldas.

**"** Parece que Kushina ha encontrado su próxima víctima, Minato eh? "

**"** No sé, Taichi. Ella no le ha tocado todavía, así que tal vez va a ser diferente. "

**"** Por lo menos Kushina-oneesan no dejarlo en un caos sangriento en el suelo. Ella incluso lo abrazó primero. ¿Qué pasa con eso? "

**"** No sé, Kakashi. Pero a juzgar por la forma rígida se ve la espalda de Naruto, no creo que estaba esperando el abrazo que recibió. "

Naruto escuchó divagar mientras tomaban a los árboles, sin saber si estaban tratando de incitar a hablar o le advierten acerca de lo que Kushina era capaz. Curiosamente, Mikoto estaba totalmente tranquila durante todo el intercambio, y Naruto no estaba muy ansioso de mirar por encima del hombro para ver lo que era la expresión de su cara después de que parecía que quería matarlo antes.

* * *

**"** Uzumaki-san. "

Naruto se volvió un poco la cabeza, reconociendo la presencia de Mikoto. Se habían establecido un campamento para pasar la noche en el medio de la selva, ya que todos coincidieron en que eran tal vez un día más alejados de la costa oriental. Su misión les llevaba a Water Country, y llegar allí probablemente tomaría unos cuatro días en total.

**"** ¿No deberías estar durmiendo, Mikoto-san? Tenemos un comienzo temprano de mañana. "

Naruto se había ofrecido para el primer reloj, y Minato se había ofrecido para la segunda. Cada reloj sería hora aproximadamente tres años y medio, por lo que el resto del equipo obtendría aproximadamente siete horas de sueño. Ellos alternarán reloj cambia cada día. Naruto había dejado un clon en el campo, mientras que él se había trasladado a un arroyo cercano a meditar.

**"** Estoy teniendo problemas para dormir. Admito que me molesta que te fuiste un único clon de proteger el campamento. ¿Qué haría usted si fuéramos atacados? " Naruto giró a sí mismo un poco para poder mirar directamente a la mujer, sus penetrantes ojos azules de perforación directamente en ella. Mentalmente le aplaudió cuando ella no se inmutó o mirar hacia otro lado, pero se encontró con su desafío abiertamente. En el futuro se había perfeccionado su mirada, por lo que muchas personas se inmutaron y de segunda adivinar a sí mismos. No era algo que le gustaba hacer, pero durante una guerra que aprender por las malas que hay una cierta disciplina que se debe mantener, para que todo desmoronarse a su alrededor.

**"** Hay tres cosas. Primero, todavía estamos en medio del fuego País, por lo que cualquier ataque de cualquier cosa o persona que no sea un grupo de bandidos idiota es muy poco probable. Segundo, mis clones son clones de sombra, por lo que en cualquier momento uno de ellos se disipa sus recuerdos vienen a mí de inmediato. podría estar de regreso en el campamento de unos pocos, que probablemente no se dio cuenta de que había algunas piedras adicionales y registros de todo el campamento. Hice ocho clones, y siete de ellos transformado en otros objetos. Así que en caso de que alguien lo intentó todo, estarían en una desagradable sorpresa ".

Si Mikoto era en modo alguno molesto, enojado, o cambiar emocionalmente por lo que dijo, hizo un maravilloso trabajo de ocultarlo. Hubo un ligero cambio en sus ojos que apenas se dio cuenta en el darkess alrededor de ellos, pero eso fue todo. La mujer se limitó a asentir con la cabeza hacia él y le habló en voz baja, "lo que veo. Me disculpo por distracción en su reloj, Uzumaki-san. Voy a tratar de ser más consciente de mi entorno en el futuro."

Dicho esto, ella rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el campamento. Naruto escuchó sus pasos hasta que desaparecieron, y sólo entonces dejó que la confusión mostrar en su rostro.

¿Fue siempre así? Hable acerca difícil de leer ...

* * *

_Cinco días más tarde ..._

Naruto suspiró mientras esquivaba los proyectiles hueso, una vez más preguntándose por qué estaba siquiera molestarse con esta misión. Por enésima vez tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que era porque era lo que Sarutobi quería, que era una de las misiones que Sakumo _puede_ haber fallado en el futuro que tiene que matara a sí mismo, y que tenía que demostrar que era digno de confianza.

Oh, sabía que Minato estaba en el equipo de observarlo, y Mikoto probablemente era demasiado. De hecho, no me sorprendería si ese era el motivo de todo su equipo estar aquí. Kakashi fue probablemente sólo añade como una distracción, o algo así - aunque fuera una distracción calificado. Kakashi se refirió también a Minato como 'senpai' o 'san' y no como 'sensei', que a su vez recordó Naruto que probablemente no tenían la relación hasta ahora de que Naruto sabía que tenía adelante.

**"** Quédate quieto, Konoha escoria! "

Naruto resopló, luego formó rápidamente un Rasengan de baja potencia en la mano y aceleró cerca del miembro del clan Kaguya, al pulsar la bola giratoria de chakra directamente en el torso del hombre. Por lo poco que recordaba sobre la lucha contra Kimimaro, su clan tenía un límite de sangre que les permitía usar los huesos de una manera muy creativa. No fue tan difícil de localizar a su clan ya que pensó que podría ser, ya que habían entrado en la guerra civil de la niebla sangrienta, todos, sin una línea de sangre sabía exactamente dónde encontrarlos y estaban perpetuamente en estado de alerta.

Por supuesto siempre estar en alerta eventualmente cansar a cabo y conducir a su eventual desaparición. No importa cómo es experto había nadie, no se puede ganar cuando no estabas bien descansado. El rubio recordó que Kimimaro fue muy difícil de dañar e incluso Gaara y Lee fue difícil matarlo. Luego estaba también el hecho de que Orochimaru probablemente había estado experimentando con él por un tiempo. Sin embargo, debe haber sido él solo que tenía una alta tolerancia al dolor.

A diferencia de Kimimaro, la persona que Naruto golpeó con el Rasengan gritó y salió volando y aterrizó con fuerza en la espalda a varios metros de distancia. Varios miembros del clan corrieron hacia él como el hombre tendido en el suelo, gimiendo y agarrándose el pecho.

**"** ¿Qué le hiciste a Nobu? ¿Has venido a matarnos a todos? "

Naruto volvió a mirar a una mujer que estaba de pie cerca de una postura defensiva, con los ojos que quedan en él a pesar de que en ocasiones se movieron hacia su miembro del clan caído. Ella no tenía los dos puntos claros sobre y entre los ojos, como algunos de los otros miembros y la Kimimaro de su futuro lo hizo, y que no se disponía a atacarlo con los huesos tampoco. Supuso que era de fuera del clan, pero ahora estaba con ellos a través del matrimonio u otros medios.

**"** Le pregunté a hablar con su jefe y él me atacó. Oí el clan Kaguya fue sanguinario, pero esto es un poco ridículo. "

**"** Estamos en medio de una guerra civil, en caso de que no lo sabía, ya que no eres de por aquí. Preguntar para ver o hablar con el líder de un clan línea de sangre cuando usted no es un miembro de una equivale a declarar la guerra contra el clan ".

Naruto suspiró internamente. De todos los estúpidos ... "Ya veo. Me disculpo entonces. ¿Puede transmitir el mensaje de que estoy aquí con una oferta para el clan Kaguya unirse a Konoha como un clan completo, con todos los derechos que ello conlleva, siempre y cuando usted jura lealtad a nuestro Hokage. Hay una gran guerra en el horizonte, y nos gustaría ofrecer una salida fácil de la Guerra Civil en el País del Agua ".

**"** Loco, ¿por qué queremos dejar una guerra sólo para entrar en otro? "

Naruto miró al frente a otro miembro del clan, esta vez fue que tenía los puntos de color rosado pálido de su rostro. "Debido a que tendría todo el País del Fuego detrás de la espalda, no sólo a otros clanes de linaje. Konoha es también el hogar de un montón otros clanes fuertes, algunos incluso sin líneas de sangre que puede coincidir con la fuerza de los que tienen."

Otro miembro del clan resopló. "No clan puede ser más fuerte que uno con una línea de sangre."

Naruto resistió el impulso de abofetear a su mano contra su frente. "Soy Uzumaki Naruto, un miembro del clan Uzumaki ... o lo que queda de ella. Mientras que muchos de nosotros éramos expertos en Fuuinjutsu, nuestro único talento en la sangre era la de una mayor vida útil. Estoy seguro de que Todos sabemos de nosotros, y cómo nuestra casa fue destruida durante la segunda guerra? "

Había unos cuantos guiños dispersos, lo suficiente hasta el punto que Naruto era cómodo continuar con su discurso. "Bueno, entonces usted sabe que no somos nada especial como guerreros. Sin embargo, he vivido en Konoha toda mi vida, y una cosa Konoha tiene es la Voluntad de Fuego. La voluntad de creer en los demás tanto como crees en ti mismo, que la protección de lo que te importa sólo te hace más fuerte que quiero proteger a mi casa después de la guerra que se avecinaba Traiga sus tres guerreros más fuertes, y yo con ellos, demostrando que lo que está en su sangre no te hace fuerte,.. Es lo que es en su corazón ".

Muchos de los miembros del clan Kaguya miraron entre sí - Naruto se dio cuenta de que un grupo bastante grande de ellos se había reunido alrededor para escucharlo. Uno de los más ancianos entre ellos se adelantó, lo que provocó algunos de los otros miembros del clan para mirarlo en estado de shock. Con base en sus expresiones, este hombre debe haber sido el líder del clan.

**"** Joven, ¿Debo suponer que el Hokage le ha dado la autoridad para hablar en su nombre? "

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, alcanzando poco a poco en una bolsa en su chaleco y sacó un pequeño pergamino. Algunos miembros del clan Kaguya se tensaron en caso de que iba a sacar un arma, pero ninguno de ellos hicieron ningún movimiento abiertas, a la que le estaba agradecido. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y ofreció el pergamino al hombre mayor, con la palma hacia arriba y abre para demostrar que no se estaba escondiendo un arma en sus manos.

El hombre de más edad debe haber dado cuenta de esto, mientras asentía y daba Naruto una pequeña sonrisa antes de agarrar el rollo laminado y abrirlo. El rubio miró alrededor del pequeño recinto como el hombre consultó con algunos otros a medida que leen el contenido pergaminos. No era mucho, en realidad, posiblemente, una quinta parte del tamaño del distrito Uchiha vuelta en Konoha, pero eso significaba que los números de su clan fue probablemente incluso con uno de los clanes más pequeños en Konoha, al igual que el Aburame o Kurama Clanes.

Sin embargo desde que estaban en el medio de una guerra civil que también era probable que se trataba de un refugio temporal, muchos clanes de Konoha tenían sus propios compuestos secretos que podían visitar o utilizar en casos de emergencia, a menudo simplemente estaban sobrante de veces antes Konoha se formó.

**"** Uzumaki-san, ¿cuántos días de viaje le toma llegar hasta aquí? "

Naruto centró su atención en el hombre más viejo de nuevo antes de hablar, "Un poco más de cuatro días, viajando a toda velocidad con un equipo pequeño."

**"** Un pequeño equipo? Se dejó venir aquí sola? "

**"** Yo soy más fuerte que todo mi equipo combinado si yo iba a ir a por todas. No quiero alardear, pero es la verdad y que podía probarlo si fuera necesario. Mi Hokage lo sabe. Fueron enviados como apoyo para Podría descansar mientras mantienen un pequeño campamento como ... zona segura ".

**"** Muy bien. " El Kaguya anciano se frotó la barbilla mientras miraba a Naruto especulativamente, "¿Cuánto tiempo hasta llegar de vuelta en Konoha?"

**"** Mi duración de la misión fue creada por dos semanas. Me pondré en contacto con tantos clanes como pueda antes de que expire el tiempo. Dejando a un lado cerca de cuatro días para que el tiempo de viaje, que me da un poco más de cuatro días para hablar con tantos clanes como pueda . "

**"** Hm, así que no son los únicos que está después? Al menos eres honesto. me doy cuenta de que, no muchos saben el valor de la honestidad en estos días. "

Naruto asintió y decidió lanzar otro poco de información en ellos "Hokage-sama también dice que si usted todavía tiene la plaga de sangre que infecta el clan, se recordará Tsunade del Densetsu no Sannin para tratar de encontrar una cura."

_Ese_ comentario en particular tiene unos jadeos sorprendidos y exclamaciones de la pequeña reunión. Al parecer, su pequeño problema no era muy conocido fuera del clan, o por lo menos no creía que fuera. No afectó a todos ellos, pero fue devastador para los que lo hizo. Esa fue una de las razones más grandes por eso que su clan había extinguido en el momento en Naruto estaba creciendo - la Guerra Civil talló por sus miembros sanos, mientras que la enfermedad reclamó el resto.

**"** Nosotros ya estábamos preparados para viajar a Konoha. Pero eso sólo se ofrece más incentivos. Rogamos dé su Hokage nuestro agradecimiento y esperamos el clan Kaguya en alrededor de un meses. "

Naruto sonrió con alivio, que era un clan hacia abajo, y que en realidad aceptada para arrancar. Cuando se volvió para irse, un vago recuerdo le hizo cosquillas en la parte posterior de su mente ... sin embargo, nació Kimimaro? Tal vez cuando el clan llegó, se tendría que investigar.

Casi podía oír Kyuubi despotricando con él acerca de la teoría del caos ahora ...

Casi.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

_Naruto estaba sentado solo en su tienda, su mano se cerró en torno a una de las pocas imágenes de Tsunade que él tenía. Después de regresar al campamento, Naruto decidió tomar una siesta, sólo para despertar al caos. Tobi se había ido en un alboroto después de que se enteró de que Naruto se escapó y el Gedo Mazo fue destruido - o casi destruido de todos modos._

_De los informes dispersos que habían recibido de los supervivientes que habían hecho de nuevo, habían casi lanzado el bijuu y destruyó los sellos de contención en el Gedo Mazo. Iban para finalmente hacer que se desmoronan, pero Tobi había aparecido ante ellos._

_Sin decir una palabra de lo que había logrado diezmar sus fuerzas que habían quedado atrás para completar la destrucción. Ellos perdieron la mayoría de sus fuerzas, pero la mayor pérdida fue la de Tsunade, la Hokage. Ninguno de los que sobrevivió y lo hizo de nuevo realmente podía decir lo que pasó. Un segundo que estaban luchando, y al segundo siguiente el Hokage se había lanzado contra una de las paredes de la caverna cercana. Ella nunca se levantó después de eso._

_Ei, el Raikage, había tratado de ver cómo estaba, pero Tobi había teletransportado justo en frente del Raikage e hizo lo mismo. Ei salió volando contra la pared, así, pero resultó ser más resistente que la Hokage que permaneció consciente, si apenas se mueve. Tobi se trasladó hasta el final el hombre libre, pero como si fuera una señal del Gedo Mazo comenzó a gemir y se deshacen , distrayendo al inmortal. Rápidamente perdió el interés en los dos Kage de, y en su lugar se centró sus esfuerzos en mantener la estatua juntos._

_Las fuerzas restantes que aún estaban vivos logrado recuperar a los heridos mientras Tobi estaba distraído, incluyendo el Raikage y Hokage. A su regreso, el muerto había sido enterrado, incluso Tsunade. En cuanto a la Raikage, tenía una espina dorsal más baja picado, y probablemente nunca será capaz de volver a caminar. Tsunade había sido aún vivo, Ei puede haber sido capaz de, al menos, volver a caminar sin ayuda, pero con su muerte, probablemente siendo un lisiado para el resto de su vida._

" _Naruto "._

_Snapped de sus reflexiones, el rubio lentamente levantó la vista para ver que le estaba dirigiendo. Sus ojos se abrieron para ver Nara Shikaku pie delante de él. Ni siquiera había oído el hombre entra en la habitación._

" _¿Qué es lo que usted necesita, Shikaku-san? "_

_El hombre mayor sonrió sombríamente, "Los jonins todos tomaron un voto, y ya hemos hablado con el daimyo través del shinobi hemos apostado con él. Tengo algunas personas que necesito que hables con el, si se siente a la altura "._

_Asiente con la cabeza lentamente, Naruto se puso lentamente de pie y se secó los ojos._

" _No hay prisa. Tómese su tiempo y prepararse para ello. "_

_Naruto le dio al hombre una mirada curiosa, pero la cara de Shikaku traicionó ninguna emoción. Se encogió de hombros, el joven se acercó hacia su lavabo, salpicaduras rápidamente un poco de agua en la cara y luego agarrar una toalla para secarse. Respiró hondo y calmarse a sí mismo, Naruto asintió con la cabeza de Shikamaru padre, sólo para el hombre para asentir a cambio y el gesto hacia la puerta de la tienda._

_Steeling mismo, Naruto salió, sólo para detenerse a medio camino y mirar con los ojos abiertos en la asamblea delante de él. Parecía que todas las personas del campamento estaba de pie afuera, ya sean de Konoha o en otro lugar. El Kazekage Gaara, Tschukiage Onoki, Mizukage Mei, e incluso el ahora paralizado Raikaige Ei estaba sentado sobre una roca en la parte delantera del grupo, mirándolo expectante._

_Sintió un pequeño empujoncito por detrás, y recordó que Shikaku estaba detrás de él. Dando un paso adelante, él rápidamente se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al otro hombre._

_La pregunta que le iba a pedir murió en sus labios cuando Shikaku habló primero, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro._

" _Podría ser un poco repentino, pero ... El ejército de Estados Shinobi espera sus órdenes, Rokudaime Hokage-sama. "_

* * *

Naruto viajó rápidamente a través de los sauces de Water Country, en dirección hacia donde su equipo debe estar esperando en el campamento. Acababa de hablar con el líder del consejo del clan Yuki - o lo que no dejaba de pensar en como el clan de Haku. Vio características de Haku en algunas de las personas allí, hombres y mujeres por igual, pero no tenía ni idea de si la persona que se convertiría en la madre del niño estaba allí.

Al principio, le causó no poca pesar de que sus acciones pueden tener Haku incluso de haber nacido. Existía la posibilidad de que su madre ya puede haber huido del clan - que ellos mismos habían afirmado que algunas personas ya se habían ido para tratar de ocultar lo que eran, para escapar de los combates. Al menos Naruto pensó que era la madre de Haku que era parte del clan. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me acuerdo.

Muchos de los clanes parecía sorprendido de que Naruto siquiera había llegado a ellos, pero no tanto después de la rubia afirmó que se lo debía a un miembro del clan Yuki intentar - que tenía una deuda que nunca puede ser capaz de pagar totalmente, pero este fue un pequeño comienzo. Haku fue el que le hizo tan fuerte como era, después de todo.

El rubio comenzó a disminuir a medida que se sentía más presencias de lo que debería tener en su campamento. Eso no augura nada bueno. Inmediatamente hacer un clon, tuvo que detenerse y concentrarse para preparar el modo sabio como él siguió adelante. Esperemos que no sería necesario, pero era mejor prevenir que curar. Usando el chakra del Kyuubi purificada sería un último recurso, por supuesto, sobre todo porque no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar, ni lo rápido que el chakra regeneraría sin conciencia real del Kyuubi estar en él.

Mientras observaba el clon de sentarse y empezar a meditar, él bombea su propio chakra, dejando brillar como un faro para su equipo supiera que iba a venir.

* * *

Agudos ojos de Minato notado tanto como Mikoto y uno de los shinobi Mist frente a ellos de repente se pusieron rígidos. Kakashi debe haber sentido algo también, ya que se había vuelto un poco la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro, detrás de todos ellos. Centrándose en sus propios sentidos en la dirección Kakashi miraba, le tomó un momento más para sentir lo que sentían. Alguien o algo muy, muy fuerte se dirigía directamente por ellos a velocidades rápidas. A juzgar por las miradas en las caras de la niebla shinobi, no esperaban a nadie.

"Voy a volver a preguntar. ¿Qué estás haciendo en el País del Agua?"

"Sólo puedo dar la misma respuesta," suspiró Minato. "Estamos aquí en una misión diplomática. Eso es todo lo que se me ha permitido decir."

"Apuesto a que están tratando de robar los que tienen sangre maldita, Yagura-sama. Si dejamos que lo hagan, pueden utilizar Konoha para reagruparse y atacar a nosotros más tarde."

"¿Qué?" Minato miró con incredulidad a la niebla shinobi que había hablado. "No podríamos hacer algo así!"

"¿Te refieres a escalfar, o nos ataca?" Por otro shinobi se burló de él.

Minato estaba a punto de replicar, pero un vistazo a Mikoto le hizo morderse la lengua. Ella lanzó una mirada significativa hacia el aparente líder de sus fuerzas, que miraba de nuevo en los árboles detrás de ellos en la misma dirección general que Kakashi había sido. Lo más extraño fue que el muchacho muy joven que parecía tener el respeto del otro Kiri shinobi, sin embargo, tenía una mirada en su cara que se parecía a algo cercano a la ... miedo?

"Estoy sorprendido de verte aquí, Yagura."

Cabeza de Minato giró rápidamente al oír la voz de Naruto, y al mismo tiempo se preguntó si esa presencia chakra se sentía antes era el otro rubio. No sólo eso, pero ¿cómo sabía esto Yagura? ¿Había algo-

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

Ya que era el chico que hablaba, que confirmó Yagura era su nombre. Pero ahora la misma pregunta fue rebotando en la cabeza. ¿Cómo Naruto sabe un chico tan joven?

"Sé mucho sobre ti, Yagura." Naruto saltó de la rama que había estado descansando en, el aterrizaje en frente del equipo, frente al grupo de Mist. "¿Ya está actuando bajo coacción? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido ya desde la última vez que fuiste realmente a ti mismo?"

Minato observó cómo el rostro del muchacho pasó por varias extrañas contorsiones faciales, sus ojos parecían encenderse y se desvanecen en varios intervalos.

"Y-usted! ¿Qué estás diciendo a Yagura-sama! Retiro lo dicho en este mismo instante! Yagura-sama es increíblemente potente y quieres aplastar como un insecto! Una vez que aplastar a los rebeldes de linaje, que será el próximo Mizukage!"

Naruto apenas libró una mirada a los ninjas que habló, en lugar de elegir para mantener su enfoque en que él sabía que era el momento en el futuro Mizukage.

"Vamos, Yagura, sé que estás ahí Usted no quiere luchar, o incluso matar -. Eres muy joven y que ha visto lo suficiente de que ya para toda la vida, tanto por quién y qué que eres. " _Eso_ comentario provocó la niebla shinobi caer en posturas listas, e incluso Yagura parecía bastante sorprendido. Minato y el resto del equipo de la hoja, sin embargo, se conformó con mirar en en aparente confusión.

"H-¿cómo saber cosas sobre Yagura-sama?" Uno de los ninjas, probablemente el mayor de sí mismo Yagura, dio un paso adelante, las armas listas.

Naruto le lanzó una mirada casual. "Conozco a un montón de cosas. Sé que él no quiere pelear, pero se ha visto obligado a hacer un montón de cosas que él no quiere. Te estoy pidiendo que sea fuerte, y tratar de romper a través de él ".

Yagura rápidamente se abalanzó gimiendo mientras se agarraba a la cabeza. Algunos de los ninjas se movió para ayudarlo, pero él agitó si fuera poco, levantar lentamente la cabeza para mirar a Naruto. Parecía a punto de decir algo, pero el shinobi que había estado gritando antes de que probablemente no podía soportar el impasse ya, y se lanzó a Naruto.

Minato apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a sí mismo, y oyó Mikoto y Taichi gritan el nombre de Naruto. No fue necesaria ninguna acción por su parte, sin embargo, como Naruto simplemente movió su brazo en un movimiento roza. The Mist shinobi parecía tropezar y caer por nada, y luego comenzó a gritar cuando su pierna se cayó justo por debajo de la rodilla.

Dos de los ninjas más cerca de él se movió para detener el flujo de sangre, mientras que los otros estaban buscando seguro de que sea una buena idea para atacar a Naruto como su camarada.

"Si él llega a un curandero pronto, probablemente puede tener su pierna recoloca y todavía lo utilizan. Es un corte limpio. No estoy aquí para luchar contra usted o su shinobi, Yagura."

El joven apareció en conflicto durante varios segundos antes de que sus ojos se aclararon y empezó ladrando órdenes. "Necesito que algunas personas lo llevan. Estamos volviendo a la aldea." Con una mirada a Naruto, él preguntó: "Confío en que va a estar fuera del agua país al caer la noche?"

"Te doy mi palabra."

"Muy bien. Fue ... interesante conocerlo. Todavía no sé su nombre."

"Naruto".

Yagura asintió lentamente. "Usted sabe más de mí que la mayoría de los otros, lo que parece. Extraño, porque no te lo recuerdo en absoluto. Tal vez usted puede contestar a mis preguntas en otro momento, una vez que estoy ..."

Sea cual sea Yagura iba a decir fue cortado mientras se agarraba la frente de nuevo. La próxima vez que abrió los ojos, eran aburrido y fuera de foco nuevo. Sin decir una palabra, se dio la vuelta y salió de la zona, la niebla shinobi que lo seguían llevando su compañero herido y gimiendo con ellos.

Una vez que ya no podían oír el movimiento del ninja a través de los árboles, Naruto se dio la vuelta y se ofreció a su equipo una pequeña sonrisa. "Todo el mundo está bien? Lo siento, se ha ido para siempre."

Todos miraron entre sí y se encogió de hombros antes de Taichi dijo: "Creo que estábamos más dispuestos a morir de aburrimiento antes que nada. Aunque eso era una situación difícil con eso ... Yagura. Gracias por venir cuando lo hiciste."

"No hay problema. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?"

Minato negó con la cabeza, "No tengo ni idea. Él no me creyó cuando le dije que ya sea que estuvimos aquí por razones diplomáticas, y que nosotros no queríamos pelear. Él sólo nos había preguntado por tercera vez justo antes de apareció. "

"Ya veo. Creo que es bueno que me presenté cuando lo hice, entonces. Me he vuelto antes, pero hablando con el clan Yuki tomó más tiempo de lo que esperaba."

"¿Pudiste hablar con todos los que planeabas?"

Naruto asintió Minato. "A dos clanes de linaje."

Mikoto miró sorprendido por esta revelación, al igual que Taichi. Kakashi pareció desconcertado, pero estaba mirando a Naruto con arrobada atención. Minato se sorprendió también - no sólo en el hecho de que Naruto había hablado con seis clanes de venir a Konoha, pero que había dejado con vida después de hablar con ellos.

"Tenemos hasta esta noche, ¿no? ¿Usted quiere que vayamos con usted para visitar el Kaguya?"

"Hm? Oh, hablé con ellos por primera vez."

Ahora Minato se quedó sin habla. Todo el mundo sabía que la reputación de sanguinario clan era, y el hecho de que Naruto fue allí y habló con ellos solos - Minato no sabía si Naruto fue brillante, valiente, fuerte, o increíblemente estúpido. O alguna extraña combinación de los cuatro. El hecho de que el otro rubio estaba ahora con ellos y parecía ser muy indiferente a todo el asunto dice mucho a su favor, sin embargo. Extrañamente, sin embargo, las cosas parecían ir demasiado bien.

Naruto tomó todas las miradas incrédulas con calma, y Minato dio una sonrisa forzada. "Probablemente deberíamos salir de aquí esta noche, no quiero poner a prueba Yagura. Nos dirigiremos de nuevo un par de días antes, pero nuestros objetivos se han cumplido en su mayor parte. Había algunos clanes no me conseguimos hablar todavía, pero tal vez tengamos suerte y la palabra a viajar entre todos ellos. Sólo tengo la confirmación de la Kaguya que iban a venir, pero los demás vamos a esperar y ver. "

"Se las arregló para conseguir el clan Kaguya? ¿Son realmente tan sanguinarios como he oído?" Mikoto estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, obviamente sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo Naruto.

"No, lo son. Sólo les prometí algo que realmente querían oír."

"¿Qué?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza, ofreciendo Mikoto una sonrisa junto con una disculpa: "Yo no puedo decir. Órdenes de Hokage-sama. Él puede decirle si usted pregunta."

Mikoto cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y frunció el ceño, sólo para Taichi a reír y le dio una palmadita suave en el hombro. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más sobre el asunto, Naruto se apartó del grupo y se quedó inmóvil por un momento.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

Minato miró con curiosidad a la espalda de Naruto. "¿Hay algún problema?"

La otra rubia meneó lentamente la cabeza. "No. Yo acabo de hacer un clon y se utiliza para almacenar la energía natural en caso de que necesitaba usar. No lo hice, así que estoy disipar esa energía ahora."

"Energía natural?"

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que Kakashi había dicho todo este tiempo, lo que sorprendió a todos. Una cosa que se conoce generalmente alrededor Kakashi - él no era el tipo de persona que por lo general tomó un interés activo en las habilidades de los demás. Algo sobre Naruto debe haber hecho el chico de cabello plateado curiosidad.

"Sí". Naruto se dio la vuelta, y Minato se dio cuenta de que había una pigmentación de color naranja alrededor de los ojos que poco a poco fue desapareciendo. "Puedo usar la energía de la naturaleza para aumentar mis propias habilidades. Es muy útil a veces."

Ahora Minato era curioso también, "¿Puede alguien hacerlo?"

"No. Usted necesita tener una cierta cantidad de chakra. Pregunta Ero-sennin, estoy seguro de que podría decir."

Cabeza de Minato ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado. "Ero Sennin ...?"

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron por un segundo antes de que él gimió y se dio una palmada en la frente. "Oh, claro. Probablemente va a matarme por decir que a otra persona. Estoy hablando de Jiraiya."

"Sabes Jiraiya-sensei?" Minato quería reírse de el nombre Ero-sennin, pero Jiraiya no era un ermitaño. Sólo viajaba mucho. La otra observación acerca de él que es pervertido era perfecto, pero casi todo el mundo sabía de sus hábitos.

"Sí, lo sé todo del Densetsu no Sannin."

Minato abrió la boca para pedir más, pero Naruto le hizo callar con un gesto de la mano. "Puedes hacer todas las preguntas que quieras, cuando volvamos a Bomberos del Condado. Voy a responder a lo que pueda. Pero por ahora, probablemente deberíamos empacar y moverse. Yo no tengo ganas de luchar contra una de la neblina de Jinchuuriki si puedo evitarlo ".

Hubo algunos graznidos sorprendidos del grupo, incrédulos de que habían estado a punto de luchar contra un Jinchuuriki. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, no pasó mucho más insistencia que todos están de acuerdo para empezar a empacar, pero eso no impidió que Mikoto y Minato de mirar a Naruto de vez en cuando. Definitivamente había más para él que se veía, que era segura.

* * *

Cuando estaban a una hora de la localidad portuaria más cercana, Naruto se detuvo en seco y maldijo, haciendo que el resto del grupo para detenerse y mirar con curiosidad.

**"** ¿Alguno de ustedes alguna vez se enfrentaron en una bijuu antes? "

El grupo se miraron entre sí, moviendo la cabeza. Todos sus pensamientos de inmediato volvió a la observación Naruto hizo antes de comenzar a salir.

**"** Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, supongo. Yagura es el Jinchuuriki del Sanbi. Espero que esté listo, porque está arrastrando culo para llegar aquí. Supongo que cambió de opinión acerca de dejarnos, o alguien que cambió de opinión para él ".

Fue Tobi probable. Es probable que de alguna manera se enteró de que Naruto sabía un poco demasiado sobre Yagura, y que iba a enviar a su mascota jinchuuriki matar al rubio. Aún es demasiado pronto para Naruto para mostrar alguno de sus capacidades, sobre todo cuando el clon de Madara podría estar mirando. Sólo tenía que hacer todo lo posible para trabajar con su equipo para someter a los Sanbi de cualquier manera posible.

**"** Esta es, probablemente, va a ser una pelea ninjutsu. Genjutsu no funcionará porque estoy bastante seguro de que lo es ya activa en él, y es por eso que nos está atacando ahora. Taijutsu es fuera de la cuestión, se le acaba de quemarse ". Naruto miró Minato, que le estaba dando su atención absorta, "¿Conoces a los sellos de supresión de chakra?"

Minato movió la cabeza negativamente. "No es uno que puede suprimir el chakra de un bijuu."

**"** Está bien. Conozco a uno, pero no es tan bueno y tengo que concentrarme. Eso significa que ustedes necesitan para que no pierda el equilibrio con todo lo que pueda. "

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos podía estar de acuerdo o en desacuerdo, Yagura irrumpió a través de los árboles, arrancando a través de la tierra directamente a Naruto. El joven tenía el rojo intenso bijuu manto que rodea su cuerpo, al igual que todos los Jinchuuriki podía hacer, y las tres colas corrían detrás de él.

Yagura dio un golpe a Naruto, y el rubio llamó un poco de chakra del Kyuubi para cubrir la mano. Naruto cogió el puño, y vio que los ojos de Yagura abrieron con sorpresa. El rubio fingió una mueca de dolor para que se vea como si herido, luego retrocedió rápidamente fuera y formaron una tapia entre ellos.

Como una sombra cayó sobre Naruto, levantando los ojos al ver que Taichi se había expandido como era típico de un Akimichi, y llevó el puño con fuerza en el suelo. Estaba en el otro lado de la pared para que Naruto no podía ver lo que, si algo le había pasado a Yagura, sino que tenía serias dudas de Taichi siquiera dar Yagura un rasguño, pero lo único que necesitaba era una distracción.

Consiguió que la distracción también, como se dio cuenta de Mikoto arranca una de las técnicas Uchiha renombre - la Flor de Phoenix. Una multitud de pequeños proyectiles de fuego, en forma de pájaro se lanzó hacia Yagura. Mientras preparo mentalmente para crear el sello, se dio cuenta de que su padre ausente se movía cerca de Mikoto también, la puesta en marcha de una técnica propia, pero no se molestó en mirar para ver lo que era.

Taichi retiró su mano derecha antes de que hubiera varios ruidos de las técnicas que afectan, pero aún tenía la mano con una mueca de dolor. Bijuu chakra no era agradable a la piel expuesta. Oyó la voz de Kakashi como los jóvenes adolescentes prepped un ataque así, pero trató de ignorarlo mientras sacaba una hoja de papel en blanco chakra que mantenía consigo mismo para la elaboración de los sellos.

Naruto se mordió el dedo, usando su propia sangre como tinta, cargar los símbolos con su chakra mientras dibujaba. El único problema con el uso de su propia sangre, es que a menudo tenía que volver a morder el dedo varias veces, ya que se curaría justo en el centro del dibujo. En su mayor parte fue capaz de mantener su atención se centró en la elaboración de la junta, sólo tiene que esquivar una vez como un lugar de gran parte de los residuos se dirigió a su manera.

Tendría que dar las gracias a Taichi más tarde para el cara a cara.

Cuando por fin terminó el sello, que estaba satisfecho consigo mismo por apenas un momento antes de reconocer el zumbido delator de la Bola bestia de cola está cargando.

**"** ¡Mierda! ¡Fuera de mi camino! No hay manera de detener ese ataque! "

Taichi ya estaba detrás de Yagura, y parecía estar listo para atacar, sólo parando cuando Naruto les dijo que se fuera. No prestar atención adicional a la Akimichi, Naruto se centró en que _estaba_ en el camino del ataque, sólo para ver a Kakashi y Mikoto allí. Estaban demasiado lejos para oírlo, pero Minato deben haber escuchado el grito original, como ya se movía hacia ellos. Al estar más cerca a la mujer de pelo negro que simplemente agarró Mikoto y gritó hacia Kakashi, entonces transportado corporalmente a su viejo compañero de distancia.

Que acaba de dejar Kakashi que ya se estaba convirtiendo a abandonar el área de la explosión, pero Naruto sabía que el área de efecto de la bola amenazador. El chico de cabello plateado, no lo haría fuera del radio de la explosión en el tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía si Minato haría en el tiempo tampoco, pero ya que no podía dividir su atención a ver, él sólo podía esperar menos.

Sabiendo lo que se necesitaba para obtener Kakashi fuera del camino en el tiempo, Naruto sentía por el chakra del Kyuubi aún dentro de él y tiró de ella, filtrado a través de su propia voluntad, por cortesía del sello que aún estaba presente. Su cuerpo se ilumina con un destello brillante de color amarillo, y de inmediato disparó más rápido que cualquier ojo podía seguir viendo, convirtiéndose en nada más que una mancha amarilla.

Él estaba sobre Kakashi en un segundo, sacando al joven en sus brazos y se aleja en otra, flash un poco más lento. Naruto inmediatamente bajó la técnica en cuanto se instalaron detrás de un árbol.

Kakashi lo miraba en estado de shock, sólo para dejar escapar un grito como el poco de bosque cerca de ellos de repente _estalló_ . El rubio se preparó y se protegió Kakashi lo mejor que pudo de todos los escombros que la explosión se inició hacia arriba, golpeando su espalda y brazos mientras se cernía sobre el otro shinobi.

Cuando todo terminó, dejó escapar un gruñido mientras él comenzó a subir de un salto. Kakashi parecía estar todavía en shock por lo que había pasado, así que cogió los hombros del muchacho y lo sacudió un poco para tratar de ganar su atención. Él se centró en el rubio, si a duras penas.

**"** Tengo que ir a cabo el sello de Yagura. Voy bien enseguida o enviar a uno de los otros después de ti. ¿Entiendes? "

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza un poco distraído, Naruto solo esperaba era lo suficientemente coherente para entenderlo. Sin perder más tiempo, el rubio se movió rápidamente a través de lo que quedaba de los árboles cercanos, maniobrando alrededor de ellos para que con suerte puede venir detrás de Yagura.

El Jinchuuriki seguía enviando una gran cantidad de chakra, así que era imposible no saber su ubicación. Una vez que llegó lo suficientemente cerca, vio Yagura en lo que Killer Bee había llamado "versión dos", en el que el chakra del bijuu se convirtió en cerca de una segunda piel y no sólo una capa. Yagura actualmente estaba sentado en el centro del claro, como si la inspección de obra de sus manos, y mirando a su alrededor con aire ausente mientras gruñía.

Al darse cuenta de que era ahora o nunca, Naruto salió disparado del árbol más cercano, corriendo detrás del Jinchuuriki. Esto no se dio cuenta sus pasos hasta que estuvo casi encima de él, y trató de poner sus colas alrededor de golpe a él. Naruto logró esquivar a los dos primeros, pero el tercero cortado la pierna y casi lo mandó rodando. El dolor era inmenso, pero no era algo que no estaba ya acostumbrado.

Se aclaró la mente y tratando de concentrarse, Yagura rugió justo en la cara, tirando de su brazo hacia atrás para tomar probablemente un golpe fuerte en él, lo que le ayudó a despertar un poco más. Su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en piloto automático, y rápidamente saltó hacia delante con su pierna buena, y luego extendió la mano con su mano justo lo suficientemente rápido como para golpear el sello que había hecho en la frente de Yagura.

Los efectos son casi instantáneos, el Jinchuuriki comenzó a gemir cuando su brazo se dejó caer a su lado y luego el chakra poco a poco comenzó a retroceder. En momentos el chakra vil había desaparecido por completo, y Yagura cuenta mucho se quedó allí sentado, con los ojos abiertos y jadeando.

**"** W-¿Qué le hiciste a mí? ... Mi mente está claro otra vez! "

Naruto gruñó, tirando de una longitud de gasa de uno de sus bolsillos y levantó la pernera del pantalón, haciendo una mueca ante lo que vio. La cola que le golpeó traspasado a limpiar a través, dejando un agujero limpio a través de la pantorrilla que era fácilmente varios centímetros de diámetro. Literalmente, podía ver los músculos y la piel de la pierna lentamente tejido propio de nuevo juntos, ambos gracias a su patrimonio y el chakra del Kyuubi.

Envolvió la gasa alrededor de la pantorrilla cuando respondió: "Yo sé una cosa o tres por las focas. Puse uno en que suprime su bijuu. Aparentemente su bijuu que controla, y otro es el control de su bijuu."

**"** Ya veo ... Me siento cansado. "

**"** Debido a que el chakra del bijuu se suprime en su sistema, cuando se viaja normalmente a través de él libremente. El ejemplo más cercano es que es una forma leve de agotamiento chakra. El poder del sello se agotará con el tiempo, y volverá a la normalidad. "

Yagura asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos caídos, obviamente, mientras trataba de mantenerse despierto. "Gracias ... incluso si ese momento es fugaz."

**"** No hay de qué. Haz lo que puedas para luchar contra los impulsos. Tengo la sensación de que si no lo hace, probablemente nunca vuelva a verte. No vivo, por lo menos. "

**"** ¿Cómo lo sabes ... así que ... "Naruto sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero al parecer el joven no podía mantenerse despierto por más tiempo, y rápidamente cayó sobre su espalda, el ronquido. Fue justo en ese momento en el que su equipo se acercó corriendo.

**"** Naruto! "

Miró a su lado, para ver a Kakashi y Taichi corriendo hacia él, mientras Minato se movía a un ritmo más lento, sosteniendo el brazo de Mikoto y tratando de mantener su equilibrio. Los dos se miraron un poco peor para el desgaste, por lo que no podría haber hecho completamente de la radio de la explosión en el tiempo.

**"** Hey chicos. ¿Están todos bien? "

Todos ellos murmuraron sus afirmativas - incluso Kakashi. La mayoría de ellos estaban mirando su pierna gasa forrado, como si se preguntara qué tan mala era esa herida.

**"** ¿Vas a ser capaz de viajar? vi que la cola perfore un agujero en la pierna. " Minato hizo una mueca mientras asentía con la cabeza hacia la pierna de Naruto, pero el otro rubio se encogió de hombros.

**"** Voy a ser bueno para ir en una hora más o menos. Uzumaki tiene factores de curación levemente avanzados, como ustedes saben. "

Las cejas de Minato resucitados. "¿En serio? Yo no sabía que era un rasgo clan, pensé que era algo aleatorio para Kushina."

Naruto dio el otro un "qué _realmente_ piensas eso? " mira, al que Minato apretó los labios en una línea recta y negó con la cabeza. Esperemos que el otro rubio sabía una cosa o dos acerca de Kyuubi siendo bastante el impulso a la dureza Uzumaki natural. Heck, esperemos que sólo conocía el Kyuubi en general, a estas alturas. A juzgar por el comentario de Naruto y la respuesta de Minato, probablemente lo hizo.

Con un gruñido, Naruto se puso de pie, "Debemos movernos lo más rápido que podamos. Dejaremos Yagura aquí, se despertará en quince minutos más o menos., No sé en qué estado de ánimo 'll ser en cualquiera, pero prefiero no estar cerca para saber ".

**"** ¿Está seguro? Podríamos llevarlo con nosotros a "Taichi comenzó a preguntar qué Naruto sintió que sería algo obvio, pero Minato lo interrumpió antes de que Naruto pudiera decir nada.

**"** No, no es una buena idea. Es un Jinchuuriki y Kiri irá a la guerra con nosotros por matar o capturar a él. No queremos comenzar la guerra antes de tiempo. No estamos listos. Además de eso, no lo sé sabe cuán fuerte es el genjutsu en él es ... que podría ser demasiado arriesgada para romper ". Él sabía que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser sostenida por Tobi durante años, y si podía romperlo, no quería estar bajo más escrutinio. Tratando de alejarlo clanes de linaje era suficiente.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, y que parecía sellar el acuerdo para el resto del equipo, ya que nadie ha comentado aún. Taichi y Kakashi tanto se acercó a Naruto, cada uno mover uno de los brazos del rubio sobre los hombros. La distribución del peso era algo torpe ya que el Akimichi era más alta que él, mientras que Kakashi era un poco más corto, aunque agradeció el gesto de todos modos. En realidad no era necesario, pero que no quería dar la espalda lo que probablemente era un símbolo de la confianza y la buena voluntad de su "equipo".

Ahora ... sólo tenía que pensar en cómo explicar su capacidad para ellos y para el Hokage cuando informó in Esperemos Kakashi fue el único que vio a su forma de oro, de lo contrario, probablemente estaría respondiendo a muchas preguntas de lo que sentía. Tal vez había tenido suerte y convencer al niño que estaba alucinando por el chakra del bijuu.

Sí, claro.

* * *

**N / A:** No hay muchos capítulos empezar retroceso para aquellos de ustedes que no parece que les gustan. Pensé que la gente estaría interesada en lo que sucedió durante la guerra para hacer que Naruto quería ir atrás en el tiempo, pero supongo que no todo el mundo se siente así.

Recuerde que esta era la misión que Sakumo habría fracasado. Él y su equipo se encontró con Yagura, como Naruto y su equipo lo hizo. Se va a mostrar la talla de Sakumo que consiguió él y su equipo visitante con vida, aunque la propia misión fue un fracaso. Por desgracia, sus compañeros de equipo y otros muchos no lo ven así. Naruto, sin embargo, tenía un par de trucos bajo la manga sin tener que delatarse con uno, tal vez dos excepciones.

Lo sentimos que no era mucho de una escena "lucha", pero fue intencionada para ser bastante rápida, ya interminable lucha contra Jinchuuriki no son un elemento básico, incluso en el canon. Está destinado principalmente a demostrar que Naruto quiere encontrar de alguna manera una forma de mantener (un jovencísimo actualmente) Yagura con vida. También explica por qué este fic no está en la categoría "Acción".


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

" _Usted sabe, usted es un poco lindo en una especie de patética manera cuando te concentras en los mapas. "_

_Naruto levantó la vista, sólo para ver Kurotsuchi mirando a través de la mesa hacia él. Ella había tomado un poco de luz a coquetear con él en los últimos tiempos, que era más divertida que cualquier otra cosa. Si alguien le dijo a su padre o de la Tschuchikage ya fallecido que su hijo y su nieta, respectivamente, comenzarían coquetear con los demás - los hombres probablemente reír y luego declarar quien les dijo que ser una locura._

_Era tal vez un año o dos mayor que él, pero nunca se había molestado en preguntar. Hoy en día a nadie le importaba la edad de todos modos. Las personas que habían cambiado mucho, sin embargo, y tanto él como Kurotsuchi fueron dos de los que tenía._

_Huelga decir que él era ciertamente menos alegre y más a la tierra, ya no es el bastión de la luz solar que una vez fue. Viendo sus amigos se perdieron en combate o en el día Genjutsu Luna Roja tras día tuvo su efecto, y había sido durante casi dos años desde el inicio de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi. Había pasado más de un año desde que había perdido a dos de las personas más cercanas a él, Tsunade y Sakura. La única persona viva que estaba incluso un poco cerca en el plano personal era Kakashi, pero los tiempos que realmente llegaron a sentarse y hablar eran pocos y distantes entre sí._

_Él no sabía Kurotsuchi bien hasta hace cinco o seis meses, cuando se topó con ella cuando ella estaba llorando por la muerte de su padre, un experto en la materia que había sido uno de sus generales. Al principio, ella completamente retrocedió ante cualquier intento que hizo de calmar su dolor, no por ser quien era, pero sólo porque era la forma en que fue, ella odiaba mostrar debilidad._

_Por supuesto que colgaba alrededor hasta que se sienta mejor de todos modos, sólo por principio, y casi dejó convertido en un saco de boxeo de clase para que pudiera ventilar sus frustraciones. Él no sabía que ella apreciaba hasta una semana más tarde, cuando regresó de una de sus tareas y le trajo el almuerzo completamente de la nada._

_Poco a poco empezaron a verse cada vez más, a pesar de que no sabía si se trataba de un esfuerzo consciente de cualquiera de sus partes o si es sólo una especie de pasado. No estaba seguro de que empezó el coqueteo entre ambos, pero supuso que era probablemente desde que era definitivamente mucho más sociable que él._

_En algún momento se había convencido que él consiga una de sus orejas, en 'acentuar el aspecto de chico malo que había pasando a veces ", que ella realmente parecía gustarle por alguna razón. Naruto tenía ni idea de cómo es exactamente lo que parecía un "chico malo" con excepción quizás de un caso grave de la cama-cabeza y un persistente sombra de las cinco. No tenía idea de_ por qué _se fue junto con su loca idea tampoco, pero lo hizo de todos modos porque no había realmente una razón para no hacerlo._

_En la misma línea, se había hecho un comentario fuera de la mano en algún momento que él tenía algo con el pelo más largo. Ese fue probablemente hace unos dos meses, y ella no había cortado el pelo desde entonces. Cuando se conocieron ella mantuvo bastante corto, y ahora estaba llegando a un poco por encima de los hombros, se mantuvo en una cola de caballo. Tuvo que admitir para sí que definitivamente se veía bien. Cuando se le preguntó acerca de la primera vez, ella le guiñó un ojo y no explicó, aunque su actuación fue suficiente de una explicación._

_Mirando hacia arriba desde los mapas, que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, "lo suficientemente lindo que te gusta lo que ves, entonces?"_

_Eso pareció establecer algún tipo de chispa, mientras sus ojos se iluminaron, "Por supuesto. De hecho, una vez que regrese de este último trabajo Darui quiere que haga, estoy pensando que te enseñaría lo mucho."_

_Naruto se encontró riendo en lugar de rubor. Normalmente algo como esto le habría hecho tartamudean y rubor rojo como un tomate, pero después de haber estado flirteando y bromeando con ella por un tiempo ahora ... se sentía natural. Esta no era la primera vez que ella había arrojado algunas insinuaciones a su manera, pero no sería la primera vez que pensaba en realidad la respuesta a la misma._

" _Claro. Si se comporta, tal vez voy a dejar que examinar lo que hay debajo del uniforme. "_

_Ella se sonrojó un poco, luego se lamió los labios y le dio un saludo burlón. "Es una orden, Uzumaki-sama?"_

" _¿Quieres que haga que uno? "_

" _Mmm ". Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras su mano bajó a su cadera. "Voy a regresar rápidamente, lo prometo."_

_Naruto se puso de pie, caminando alrededor de la mesa hacia ella. Sus ojos se abrieron por un momento antes de que se estrecharon y ella sonrió mientras caminaba delante de ella. Sin decir otra palabra, se tomó la barbilla entre sus manos y la besó suavemente en los labios, dejando que persisten por un momento. Cuando él se apartó, su rostro se movió un poco hacia adelante, como si ella no quería que se detuviera. Sin embargo, la mano aún estaba en la barbilla y le impedía mover los labios de nuevo en él._

" _Kurotsuchi. "_

" _Hmm? " La pregunta salió más como un zumbido sensual en lugar de una palabra coherente, como ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados._

" _Ten cuidado. No se distraiga pensando en esto, o yo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y volver. "_

_Eso le espetó a su ligero sueño, y ella le lanzó una sonrisa de Cheshire antes de darse vuelta y caminar hacia la salida tienda, obviamente, se mecen las caderas. "¿Quién te crees que soy? Puedo manejarlo. Vuelvo en ningún momento a todos."_

_Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro y una breve carcajada mientras se movía a través de la puerta de la tienda, dejándole solo una vez más. Negando con la cabeza, sonrió mientras miraba a través de los mapas y los informes de exploración recientes. Nunca pensó que conseguiría con Kurotsuchi de todas las personas. Ella había durado tanto tiempo, y él sabía que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar allí con él hasta el final. Era extraño cómo la guerra los compañeros de cama extraños había pensó que estaría interesada en nadie más después de perder Sakura tan de repente el año pasado._

_Desafortunadamente no sabía entonces que no volvería a ver Kurotsuchi nuevo._

* * *

"Entre."

Naruto agarró la manija y abrió la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, moviéndose rápidamente a través y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Cuando finalmente miró hacia el Hokage, se detuvo en seco, sorprendido al ver que estaba de pie en la habitación con él.

Jiraiya, Orochimaru y Tsunade estaban todos de pie en posición de firmes, aunque dándole un aspecto bastante impasible. Después de unos segundos de mirar entre ellos, Naruto logró encontrar su voz.

"Lo siento, acabo de volver y - no importa, siempre puedo informar más tarde, Hokage-sama."

El Sandaime le despidió con la mano. "Tonterías. Me siento más curiosidad por saber acerca de su misión. Creo que mis alumnos también serían más propensos a creer lo que estoy tratando de explicar a ellos si se enteraron de sus capacidades directamente de usted."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se movió hacia delante, tratando conscientemente de evitar acercarse demasiado a la summoner serpiente. No tenía ni idea de si el hombre se dio cuenta, y no le importaba tanto. El menor tuvo que lidiar con el hombre que ahora, mejor. Mientras que Orochimaru no era el mismo hombre que estaba en el futuro - sin embargo - que no sabía hasta qué punto el hombre ya había caído. Los pocos laboratorios que habían encontrado hasta ahora sólo podían dar fe de que corría experimentos, pero hasta ahora ninguno de ellos eran las personas.

"Me gustaría decir que la misión fue un éxito. Tuvimos un pequeño encuentro con Jinchuuriki de la niebla, sin embargo, así que no estoy tan seguro de si algo saldrá de eso."

Los ojos de Sarutobi entrecerró, y todo el Sannin se tensaron. "Explicar".

Naruto asintió de nuevo, "Como yo regresaba al campamento de la reunión con el clan Yuki, sentí algunas bastante grandes firmas chakra, incluyendo uno que se sentía como un bijuu. Llegué al campamento tan rápido como pude, sólo para llegar a el medio de lo que parecía ser una especie de mástil verbal diplomática entre Minato y Yagura, último jinchuuriki de niebla ".

A medida que la rubia pasó a explicar el resto del encuentro, incluyendo la forma en que había hablado a los jóvenes jinchuuriki a dejarlos solos, así como su posterior encuentro, diversas expresiones pasaron por el rostro del Sandaime, y algunos jadeos y gruñidos interesantes vinieron de la dirección del Sannin. No fue sino hasta el final cuando explicó cómo se detuvo un Jinchuuriki que Jiraiya finalmente sintió que tenía que hablar.

"Usted me quiere decir que se detuvo un Jinchuuriki con un sello de la represión que escribió mientras _en el campo de batalla_ ? me doy cuenta que no soy un experto de sellado, pero me gustaría pensar que soy una parte justa de ella. I don ' t creo que he oído hablar de eso antes ".

Naruto se encogió de hombros y trató de mantener una cara seria. Jiraiya era el que solía usar el sello en él en el futuro, después de todo. "No soy un experto con los sellos, pero éste debería parecer bastante obvio. Sólo hace falta una buena cantidad de chakra y la concentración de preparar. Puedo mostrarle cómo hacer uno, si lo desea."

El rostro de Jiraiya se crispó por un breve instante antes de que él sonrió ligeramente. "Sí, gracias. ¿Y tú, Orochimaru? Este tipo de cosas suena apropiado para ti."

La serpiente invocador movió la cabeza negativamente. "Prefiero ninjutsu. Seals no son mi estilo."

Naruto tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hacer comentarios mordaces, y se alegró de que lo hizo cuando el Hokage miró de nuevo. "¿Cómo fue su objetivo principal llegar y cuál es el estado de su equipo?"

"Mi equipo está muy bien, no hubo heridos que reportar. Mi pantorrilla izquierda fue alanceado por una de las colas del Sanbi Jinchuuriki, pero no tengo problemas para caminar más, así que estoy bastante seguro de que está curado por"

"¡Cómo!"

Naruto dejó de hablar, interrumpió repentinamente por Tsunade, que simplemente miraba con incredulidad. "Usted fue alanceado por el chakra de un bijuu y usted no está sufriendo de intoxicación chakra? ¿Cómo?"

Naruto abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces, preguntándose cómo mucho que decir. Así que se conformó con "Soy robusto?"

Eso no cayó muy bien, como Tsunade literalmente lo echó en una silla cercana y empezó a desenvolver el vendaje ensangrentado alrededor de su pantorrilla. Le pareció oír una risita de Jiraiya, pero fue eclipsado rápidamente por el jadeo de Tsunade.

"¿Cómo? Ni siquiera veo una cicatriz!" Su mano estaba brillando una luz verde mientras inspeccionaba la pantorrilla.

"Soy Uzumaki. Longevidad y una mayor curación es nuestro límite sangre de tipo, ya sabes."

Tsunade miró fijamente, y luego en el Hokage, quien asintió con la cabeza lentamente. "Incluso si usted es un Uzumaki, el único que conozco que cura tan rápido es un ... debido a circunstancias especiales. No veo cómo es posible que usted no se verá afectado por el chakra en absoluto."

Naruto no podía hacer nada más que mirar inocente y encogiéndose de hombros otra vez. "No lo sé. Ha sido así durante tanto tiempo como puedo recordar." Por supuesto que lo sabía por qué se han mejorado sus habilidades en esa área, que todavía tiene chakra bijuu en él ahora le hacía relativamente inmune. Estaba sinceramente sorprendido Tsunade no recogió en él, pero entonces probablemente sólo estaba haciendo una exploración de superficie de su chakra y no el tipo de cosas que hicieron en el hospital. A su juicio, compartiendo el secreto por un momento antes de revestimiento en su contra. El rubio seguía siendo muy cuidadosos con lo que dijo delante de cualquier otra persona que no sea el Hokage, por ahora.

Tsunade parecía dar sus comentarios a su valor nominal, al menos, aunque no se veía muy feliz por eso. Ella le dio una mirada crítica ya que se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantarse también. Se tomó un momento para mirar realmente en su momento, y se dio cuenta de que ella era mayor en busca de lo que recordaba, pero su agarre era tan fuerte. Al parecer, no se había llevado a rejuvenecer permanentemente a sí misma, sin embargo, ya que hay pequeñas líneas en la cara alrededor de los labios y las patas de gallo en las comisuras de sus ojos. A diferencia de los jóvenes trató de emular en su tiempo, ahora que ella irradiaba una especie de belleza madura que podía apreciar fácilmente.

Aparte de eso se veía casi igual de lo que recordaba. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hundir en un abrazo, pero un chequeo mental rápido le recordó que ella probablemente no le gustaría eso ahora.

Él pensó que estaba mirando discretamente, pero se olvidó de quién estaba tratando. Vio sus ojos entrecerrados, y murmuró rápidamente su agradecimiento y miró hacia otro lado, hacia el Hokage. Si iba a decir nada, decidió no hacerlo, y volvió a sus compañeros de equipo.

"Sensei, si usted no nos necesita más tiempo, tengo un poco de investigación por hacer, y estoy seguro de que Tsunade le gustaría visitar Shizune. Por no hablar de que yo apostaría Jiraiya-kun tiene alguna _investigación_ por hacer. "

Naruto se sorprendió sinceramente por el tono de voz de Orochimaru utiliza, en realidad sonaba divertido cuando mencionó la investigación de Jiraiya. ¿Era esto lo que un Orochimaru lo normal era como antes se volvió loco?

"Muy bien. Tengo que terminar con Naruto también, y luego volver a mi trabajo. Despedido."

Sus tres estudiantes asintieron, y Jiraiya y Orochimaru le ofrecieron asiente con la cabeza y antes de que se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacia la puerta. Tsunade simplemente lo miró por un momento antes de que sus labios formaron una sonrisa tensa y ella negó con la cabeza, tras sus compañeros de equipo.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Naruto se volvió una vez más para hacer frente a la Hokage, y continuó con su informe, "sólo me dieron la confirmación del clan Kaguya que vendrían participar, y yo les prometí que baa-chan sería echar un vistazo a la sangre para ver si podía averiguar lo que la enfermedad era que los estaba matando ".

Hiruzen se reclinó en su asiento, "El Kaguya? Así que fueron por ello. Interesante. He oído que son un lugar ... clanes sanguinarios, sin embargo."

"Eso es sólo parcialmente cierto. Tuve que luchar contra uno de sus miembros, ya que no me creyeron al principio, pero después de que estaban dispuestos a escuchar discutimos cosas normalmente. Creo que cualquiera que sea la enfermedad en su sangre también hace actuar un poco irracional, aunque sólo sea porque están frustrados con su muerte inminente ".

Sarutobi se frotó la barba en el mentón. "Muy bien. Pero usted será la de informar Tsunade sobre lo que hay que hacer. ¿Cuándo van a estar aquí?"

"Pronto. Probablemente dentro de un mes."

"Está bien. ¿Qué pasa con los otros clanes?"

"Yo no recibí ninguna promesa de ellos, aparte de que lo pensaría. Una vez que se corre la voz acerca de dónde el Kaguya han ido, sin embargo, algunos otros pueden seguir. La guerra civil en ese país se encuentra todavía en su infancia, y muchos de los clanes de linaje han huido de la aldea sí mismo a sus antiguas tierras del clan, por lo que la facción no descendencia tendrá un tiempo difícil mantener a todos en Water Country deberían tratar de salir ".

Hiruzen asintió lentamente, apoyando los codos en la mesa y presionar los dedos juntos. "Supongo que tendré que preparar algunas de nuestras zonas vacías de las nuevas llegadas. Si tenemos una gran cantidad, es posible que tenga que modificar las paredes."

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, ni siquiera había considerado la cuestión del espacio. Ellos pueden empezar a necesitar para construir casas fuera de las murallas ...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos rápidamente por una risa de la Hokage, "Bueno, al menos las cosas se ponen interesantes, parece. Aparte de las escaramuzas que hemos estado viendo, las cosas han sido bastante lento en los últimos tiempos. Normalmente no me importa, pero parece que la carga de trabajo administrativo se ha incrementado también. "

Era el turno de Naruto para sonreír y reír, pero Sarutobi sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Si eso es todo, usted está despedido Oh -. Y sé que eres del futuro, pero yo no recomendaría llamar Tsunade 'baa-chan' a la cara si se quiere mantener la cabeza sobre sus hombros."

El rubio tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia la puerta, "Yo también necesito hablar un poco mas sobre Orochimaru."

El Hokage frunció el ceño ligeramente. "Sí, lo recuerdo. Deja para mañana, lo vamos a discutir a continuación."

* * *

Mikoto suspiró profundamente mientras dejaba descansar la cabeza contra la piedra detrás de ella en las aguas termales. El agua caliente hizo maravillas cuando se trata de aliviar el estrés, y eso era algo que tenía mucho últimamente. Había pasado un tiempo desde que ella realmente tenía algo de tiempo libre, tanto de hacer las misiones y de las responsabilidades del clan, por lo que se va a hacer la mayor parte de ella y el manantial fue su primera parada.

Por suerte, era en realidad bastante tranquilo aquí hoy, a diferencia de las últimas veces que había sido. Sólo había cuatro otras mujeres de la zona, y que deben haber llegado todos juntos desde que estaban charlando entre ellos cerca de una de las esquinas. Ella estaba de espaldas a la piedra que estaba apoyado, que estaba cerca de la pared exterior en caso de sensei estaba en la ciudad. Nunca había sido una víctima, pero había oído las historias.

Había otra pequeña salpicadura cerca de la entrada, y Mikoto miró para ver Kushina finalmente entrar en la zona. Se había arrastrado a la mujer más joven, junto con ella, en primer lugar, porque era su mejor amiga, sino también porque ella sólo sabía que la pelirroja probablemente tenía un montón de preguntas acerca de su misión.

Minato había estado muy ocupado desde que regresaron ayer tratando de trabajar en algún tipo de técnica que él había estado probando poco a poco durante el último año o así. Al parecer, durante su misión se encontró con algo que él cree que más le ayudara con la técnica. Honestamente no tenía idea de lo que era el que estaba trabajando - Kushina puede tener una mejor idea, pero hasta ella a menudo se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y se encogió de hombros cuando se le preguntó.

"Mikotoooo, ¿por qué está todo el camino hasta allí?" Kushina comenzó a gemir mientras se abría paso entre el agua caliente, una toalla blanca envuelta alrededor de su dio cuenta de que el resto de las mujeres dejaron de hablar para mirar por encima y rápidamente volvió a los chismes que se dieron cuenta de la "Bloody Habanero '.

"Normalmente me vienen por aquí, así que mi espalda está contra la pared exterior. Sólo en caso de sensei está en la ciudad."

Kushina hizo un gesto de 'oh', luego asintió y se deslizó sobre junto a Mikoto lo que sus brazos apenas tocaban, estableciéndose, de espaldas a la roca también. "Así que ..."

La mujer inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y levantó una ceja mientras esperaba a Kushina para continuar. Cuando no lo hizo, continuó la pregunta: "Entonces ... ¿qué?"

El pelirrojo rió y miró a su amigo con una sonrisa. "Ya sabes lo que quiero saber. ¿Cómo fue la misión? No puedo sacar nada de Minato-kun, que está tan centrado en su nuevo jutsu nuevo."

Mikoto se encogió de hombros lentamente, apoyando la cabeza en la gran piedra una vez más. "Durante los primeros días era muy aburrido. Sentado en el campamento sin hacer nada. En el último día, el más nuevo Jinchuuriki de la niebla apareció con una escolta. Parecía un niño pequeño, pero tenía tanto poder ..."

Kushina se quedó sin aliento, con los ojos abiertos, "¿No es uno de los líderes de las facciones de la" Niebla Sangrienta '? Él es el que se inició la guerra civil pasando allí, ¿no? ¿Es realmente tan joven? "

La mujer de pelo negro se encogió de hombros. "No conozco los detalles, pero por lo que escuché mientras que hay que suena bastante bien. Él no parecía que creernos cuando dijimos que estábamos allí en una misión diplomática de clases, pero finalmente hizo cuando Naruto-san llegar y logró convencerlo ".

Los ojos de Kushina se iluminaron un poco ante la mención de Naruto, que probablemente había estado esperando escuchar la información sobre su 'relación'. "¿Cómo lo hizo Naruto-Aniki?"

Mikoto apoyó la cabeza contra la roca y suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, dejando escapar una risa amarga. "Él nos salvó la vida."

Hubo silencio por un momento antes de Kushina cogió el brazo de Mikoto en un abrazo de la muerte, "¿Cómo, y los otros a punto de morir?"

Mikoto se estremeció ante el apretón en el brazo, pero trató de no pagar demasiado la mente. La pelirroja siempre se tiende a ser una persona pegajoso cuando los que le importaba eran amenazados, probablemente como resultado de la pérdida de su clan en Uzushio.

"El Jinchuuriki ... Yagura, al parecer cambió de opinión y nos persiguió no mucho tiempo después de que nos fuimos. Naruto-san nos pidió que mantenerlo distraído mientras se elaboró un sello. Justo cuando estaba a punto de usar el sello que tenía hecho, el niño lanzó un gran ataque contra nosotros, y yo no era capaz de salir del camino en el tiempo. Al menos no sin la ayuda de Minato. " Mikoto dejó que su cabeza cuelgue un poco hacia adelante, ocultando su suelta, el cabello húmedo la mayor parte de la expresión de su cara, "Naruto-san las arregló para gritar una advertencia a tiempo. Yo no estaba realmente prestando atención al enterarse de que mientras trataba de obtener de distancia, pero cuando me agarró Minato estaba en un buen ángulo para ver Naruto-san. Él estaba cerca de Kakashi-kun y parecía ser brillante, aunque me estaba cambiando de forma rápida a notar de verdad. Sin embargo, un segundo pensé que estaba allí, y la siguiente, tanto él como Kakashi-kun se habían ido ".

Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras terminaba. "No pensé mucho en ello hasta ahora. Minato y quedó atrapado en el borde de la explosión del ataque de Yagura, y estábamos más preocupados por llegar a casa sin necesidad de ulteriores ataques contra nosotros. Estaba probablemente viendo cosas. "

Kushina había empezado a ir pálido el momento Mikoto hizo mención del Jinchuuriki. No todos los días se discutieron, y mucho menos encontrado o incluso peleado. Mikoto sabía de Kushina y el Kyuubi, al igual que el resto de su equipo, porque Kushina les dijo. Había algunos otros que ella creía sabía del Kyuubi, así, pero no era algo que nadie realmente habla. La gran mayoría de Konoha era probable completamente inconsciente de que el Jinchuuriki Kyuubi siquiera estaba en Konoha.

Mikoto continuó: "De todos modos - después de habernos salvado, volvió a colocar un sello en Yagura se lesionó cuando lo hizo, pero el sello funcionó, y el chakra del bijuu se fue, dejando sólo el chico no Yagura desmayó en breve.. después, y Naruto-san envuelto la pierna antes de irnos. Eso es todo. "

"Naruto-Aniki ... luchó y ganó un Jinchuuriki? ¿Está bien?"

Mikoto asintió con la cabeza y dejó escapar otro suspiro. "Él hizo de nuevo a Konoha con nosotros y no se vio frenado en absoluto." Naruto había salvado a todos, _y_ luchó y ganó contra el otro que era a la vez un Jinchuuriki y se rumorea para ser el líder de la facción anti-linaje. ¿Quién sabía lo fuerte que era. Heck, incluso si es tan fuerte como lo que realmente era, probablemente podría vencer a un montón de gente. Incluso cuando heridos no se quejó una vez cuando Minato pidió que establecen un ritmo agotador para volver a Konoha.

Ella distraídamente comenzó a preguntarse quién sería más fuerte, Naruto y su prometido, Fugaku ...

"Mikoto ... qué crees que debo decirle?"

"Dime qué?"

Kushina Mikoto dio una mirada exasperada. "Dile a Naruto-Aniki que soy el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi. Sólo en caso", explicó.

Mikoto miró a su mejor amigo por un segundo antes de ofrecer su mejor amiga una sonrisa más bien sombrío. "Naruto-san realmente no me parece el tipo de persona a quien le importa si eres o no lo eres. Parecía saber que Yagura fue un Jinchuuriki, y al principio logró evitar que nos ataquen con sólo hablar con él. Además, si él sabía que la niebla tenía uno, tal vez el Hokage ya le ha dicho que es ".

"Puede que tengas razón. Eso quiere decir-"

"Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo Ero-sennin?"

Una voz que tanto las mujeres reconocidas era lo suficientemente clara para que sea encima de la valla, lo que ambos también se ponía rígido y mirar el uno al otro en estado de shock.

"Ero-sennin? No soy un-oh, hey ... Naruto, ¿verdad? Cállate o te alerta las bellas damas, al otro lado de la bañera."

Las dos chicas se relajaron visiblemente, al darse cuenta de que no estaban completamente ocultos detrás de la roca y no se podía ver.

"Hacer la investigación me enteré, me lo tomo?"

"Si. ¿Qué hay de ella, es lo que quieres algunos consejos?"

"No, gracias. Me estaba asegurando de que Kushina-chan y Mikoto-san no estaban allí."

"Yo sé mejor que asomarse a los dos." Hubo un breve período de la risa cacareando desde el otro lado de la valla antes de Jiraiya continuó: "Peeeero ... tienes algo para los dos, ¿eh?"

Tanto las niñas todavía estaban mirando el uno al otro con la boca abierta ahora a medida que continuaron escuchando la conversación apenas audible.

"Errr ... en realidad no, no. Sí, ambos son mujeres hermosas, pero son tanto hablado durante y sé mejor."

Kushina inmediatamente se sonrojó, ocultando su rostro detrás de sus manos. Mikoto, por otro lado, estaba completamente rígido en estado de shock total. Había sido llamado bonita y atractiva antes, pero dio la impresión de que era más por obligación que por otra cosa. Pero ni siquiera Fugaku jamás había llamado _hermosa_ . Claro, era sólo una palabra ... pero era un raro para ella para oír, y nunca se aplicó a ella. Se dio cuenta de que la norma Konoha jonin atuendo no era exactamente la ropa más halagador, y es probablemente lo que mantiene la gente de estar más interesado en ella.

Además del hecho de que era el heredero Uchiha. Al parecer, involuntariamente hizo bastante intimidante, o eso había oído de los pocos amigos que tenía.

"Bueno, no eres encantador. A 'mirar pero no tocar" mentalidad, ya veo. "

"Probablemente no debería estar buscando. Incluso que me hace sentir culpable como el infierno. Sobre todo porque Kushina-chan parece a mí como un hermano."

En ese momento Kushina había hundido completamente en el agua casi hasta las orejas. Mikoto, por su parte, se esforzaba ella para recoger cada palabra.

"Yo sé dónde vienes, Naruto." Ambas mujeres podían oír un sonoro suspiro de exasperación por el otro lado. "Yo sé mejor que asomarse a Kushina, porque valoro mi hombría demasiado. Mikoto estaba en mi equipo genin con Minato y Taichi, por lo que no sería más que mal en muchos niveles si me asomé a ella."

Ambas mujeres contuvieron la respiración mientras esperaban la respuesta, que no se hizo esperar.

"Bueno. Me estaba asegurando. De todos modos, tengo que ir a buscar baa-chan por orden de Hokage-sama, así que no se quedan el tiempo suficiente para quedar atrapados, Ero-sennin."

"Baa-chan? Y bueno, ya te dije que no soy-oh lo que sea. Déjame en paz."

"Cierto. Nos vemos."

Mikoto todavía no podía creer la conversación que había oído por casualidad. Kushina estaba todavía tan rojo como podría ser, y obviamente estaba tratando de recuperar la compostura. Ella se sobresaltó visiblemente cuando Mikoto hizo ademán de levantarse.

"Mikoto-nee?"

La mujer de pelo negro tiró a su amiga una sonrisa feroz. "Puedes quedarte aquí, creo que debería ir a tomar una agradable charla con sensei acerca de sus hábitos."

Como Mikoto se alejó de detrás de la roca, todos oyeron un grito fuerte seguido de una cadena de maldiciones vienen de detrás de la pared, como las otras cuatro mujeres que estaban en la otra esquina de los muelles. El ruido causado Kushina a sonreír, y ella apretó su propia toalla alrededor de sí misma.

"Espera, no creo que me uno a vosotros en su charla con _Ero-sennin._ "

Ya unos tejados de distancia, Naruto sintió de pronto como estalla en carcajadas.

* * *

**A / N** : Has estado muy ocupado últimamente auto-shopping. El financiamiento es un dolor. De todos modos, aparte de volver a escribir otro capítulo de ser publicado, lo siguiente que me esperan para publicar pasarán otros experimentos en Empathy mega-capítulo. Si tengo algo de tiempo libre, puede ser antes del próximo martes. Cruza los dedos.

Este es también el último de los capítulos de 'cortos', en 9 páginas. El siguiente capítulo es de 10, y se hacen más grandes a partir de ahí. La relación real comienza en construcción en el próximo capítulo, así que tal vez eso es algo a lo que aspirar.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

_Naruto gruñó de dolor mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo, agarrándose a los brazos. Siempre fue un dolor combatir cualquier persona con una espada, y fue aún peor cuando se lucha contra los que estaban bajo el control del genjutsu._

_Habían creído destrucción del Gedo Mazo sería detener el plan de Tobi una vez por todas, pero parecía que el hombre tenía algún tipo de plan de copia de seguridad. Se había puesto el bijuu de la estatua se desmorona y les había sellado dentro de las estructuras de tipo obelisco esparcieron entre las naciones Elementales._

_Entonces había echado el genjutsu había hablado en la Cumbre Kage hace mucho tiempo, pero, obviamente, no pudo completar su plan sin el Kyuubi. La luna se volvió de un color rojizo en el cielo, pero por lo demás no ha cambiado._

_Fue entonces cuando empezaron a llegar informes de personas que luchan como si estuvieran poseídos ... porque literalmente lo eran. Ellos no sentían dolor y seguirán luchando hasta que fueron decapitados, sellaron, o no había nada de ellos a la izquierda. No tenían emociones detenerlos, y que no tienen que seguir las normas habituales de los que aún conscientes porque no necesita dormir o tiene necesidades humanas típicas._

_No eran totalmente zombies tampoco, porque todavía podía hablar, aunque era como si estuvieran en un sueño, hablar con personas que no estaban realmente allí sobre el día a día las cosas típicas a pesar de que estaban en medio del combate. Tobi los tenía en un genjutsu, nada más._

_Todavía tenían que romper a nadie fuera de él ya sea a través de la interrupción chakra o cualquier otro medio. No tardó mucho en descubrir que aquellos con mentes débiles y voluntades caería bajo la influencia de la luna roja con facilidad, e incluso la voluntad más fuerte podría sucumbir si se sentían lo suficientemente tristeza o desesperación. Fue por esa razón que perdió casi un tercio de sus fuerzas en el primer mes de la luna se pone roja._

_Había probablemente todavía un montón de gente triste y desesperado en Kiri en las secuelas de la guerra civil en ese país, porque habían recibido noticia de que el pueblo estaba en otra clase de guerra civil y estaba siendo destruida desde dentro. Mei, el Mizukage había vuelto a tratar de averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Ella tomó algunas de sus fuerzas originales de nuevo con ella para sofocar lo que podría haber sido._

_Naruto no tenía muchas esperanzas de que la situación se resuelva, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que las cosas iban desde el genjutsu comenzó. Iwa y Suna habían sido los dos primeros pueblos a caer, y lo hicieron casi al mismo tiempo. En los siguientes meses perdieron pueblos Kumo y Taki y Ame simplemente cayeron la semana fuerzas de la colmena de mentalidad de Tobi aún estaban creciendo, y acabar con el pueblos, uno por uno. Con Kiri probabilidades de ser otra derrota, Konoha fue el único pueblo de la Gran Cinco izquierda. El rubio sabía, en el fondo, que Konoha no duraría mucho tiempo solo._

" _Naruto, déjame ver tu brazo. "_

_La rubia dejó escapar un gruñido cuando su brazo se apartó de su cuerpo y otro, que se aferraba a él. La hemorragia se había detenido, pero el propio brazo seguía doliendo como un loco. Volvió la cabeza para dar a Sakura con una sonrisa dolida. Al parecer, se había apoderado de él, mientras que él estaba pensando en su situación._

" _Gracias, Sakura-chan. "_

" _Baka ". Su voz era la luz como sus manos comenzaron a brillar verde, probablemente, la comprobación para ver qué tan grave fue el daño en el brazo._

" _¿Cómo están todos? "_

_Ella suspiró, pero su atención no se apartó de su brazo._ " _Nos bajamos suerte esta vez. Sólo perdió tres personas. "_

_Naruto dejó que su cabeza cuelgue mientras suspiraba. Sólo tres personas aún era tres demasiado._

" _Naruto, yo te voy a poner en un sueño forzado. Usted es el único que no ha dormido lo suficiente, y tenemos que volver a Konoha. Usted debe estar fresco cuando llegue. "_

_Él asintió con la cabeza, "Hazlo"._

_Brillante mano de Sakura se movió hacia arriba y dos de sus dedos se basaba en la sien por un segundo antes de que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse._

" _Dulces sueños ", le oyó murmurar antes de perder la conciencia. Por desgracia, no creo que él tendría ningún sueño en absoluto. Por lo general sólo tiene pesadillas._

* * *

Naruto se despertó de su sueño por un fuerte golpe en la puerta de su apartamento. Había alquilado el lugar después de hacer suficiente dinero de sus misiones a lo largo de los últimos dos meses que había sido en el pasado. Las cosas habían ido avanzando a un ritmo decente, aunque la guerra todavía no había sucedido todavía.

Tratando de despertarse mientras se ponía a la puerta, pero no había otro golpe. Trató de gritar que iba a venir, pero su boca no funcionaba correctamente con todo y todo lo que salió fue un ruido ahogado antes de que tosió.

El rubio abrió la puerta para ver a un miembro de las fuerzas ANBU del Hokage de pie allí. Una mujer, de su estatura y construir, con el pelo castaño largo hasta los hombros. Su máscara parecía que iba a parecerse a una especie de pájaro, pero su mente estaba todavía en el modo de reposo por lo que ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de las había arreglado para reconocer a un buen número de ANBU en el tiempo que había estado allí, pero esto no era uno que podía reclamar para recordar.

"Uzumaki-sama, peticiones Hokage-sama su presencia a la brevedad posible."

Naruto se cubrió la boca, escondiendo un bostezo antes de asentir y señaló de nuevo a su apartamento. "Bien. Dile que estaré allí tan pronto como llegue a vestirse y tomar algo de beber."

"Hai". En el momento de la palabra salió de la boca del ANBU, desapareció en un shunshin.

Mientras Naruto cerró la puerta y volvió a su habitación, trató de envolver su cabeza en torno a ser llamado "Uzumaki-sama", como alguien le da ese tipo de relación era todavía nuevo. Él no trató de disuadirlo, pero él no alentaba tampoco. Incluso durante su tiempo en el futuro como el líder del ejército, la mayoría de la gente todavía sólo lo 'Naruto' llamados, porque era lo que él prefería. La mayoría de las personas que habían luchado al lado y con sangrado en el campo de batalla, o se lo conocía como creció, o habían simplemente ganado el derecho. Él no era de los que preocuparse por los títulos.

Aquí, sin embargo, era un poco de un extraño. Incluso después de dos meses hubo quienes se mostraron escépticos de sus pretensiones de trabajar exclusivamente para Sarutobi, pero su nuevo disco misión "público" no mienten. Con ya cuatro exitosas S-alineados y dieciséis misiones A-igualadas en su haber, nadie dudaba de su capacidad para hacer el trabajo. Ellos simplemente no se sentían cómodos con su apariencia aleatoria.

No los culpo, por supuesto. Antiguos compañeros de equipo de Sarutobi no le confían un poco o bien, hasta que los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en que sería mejor si los dos se conocían Naruto era del futuro. Al principio, la rubia se mostró escéptico acerca de dejar que nadie lo sabe, pero entonces recordó que Shimura Danzo ya lo sabía, y si él no se fiaba de nadie en Konoha, Danzo siempre estaba en lo alto de la lista.

Sin embargo, el Danzo en el presente no se había convertido plenamente el Danzo que escuchó las advertencias sobre el futuro todavía. La mayor parte de ello fue probablemente debido a que el hombre seguía siendo el comandante ANBU actual y la raíz no se había formado aún - por lo menos en la medida de su conocimiento. Una vez que los dos asesores, Homura y Koharu, se enteraron de la situación de Naruto, preguntaron acerca de decir la Sannin quién era en realidad. Originalmente pensaban que la Densetsu no Sannin eran dignos de confianza y la habilidad suficiente para ser llevado en el bucle. Opinión cambiado rápidamente, sin embargo, cuando le dijo a Naruto Hiruzen algunas cosas más acerca de Orochimaru. Como resultado, el Hokage sintió que sería mejor si se tomaran las explicaciones cuidado después se enfrentaron a su alumno problemático, y no antes.

Naruto miró a la nevera y cogió un poco de jugo, resoplando con rapidez hacia abajo mientras mentalmente se preparó para lo que el Hokage podría desear. Probablemente tiene algo que ver con los recién llegados en Konoha, como había sido la razón de la mayoría de sus otras convocatorias en las últimas dos semanas.

Como el rubio salió de su apartamento, echó una mirada por encima hacia la pared sur, donde algunos de los nuevos edificios apenas se distinguían. Había sido nombrado como una especie de emisario para los recién llegados en Konoha, ya que su misión de Water Country había sido un gran éxito más allá de las expectativas de todos.

El Kaguya clan había sido el primero en llegar, ya que sabía que sería. Sólo había tomado una semana durante los primeros miembros del clan en llegar, y el Hokage había comenzado inmediatamente a su traslado a algunas de las áreas renovadas de Konoha. Para sorpresa de todos, sin embargo, otros clanes comenzaron flujo más rápido de lo que nadie esperaba. Desde Naruto realmente fue y se reunió con diversos clanes, la noticia se extendió como reguero de pólvora.

El Kaguya y Yuki clanes habían llegado, así como la Terumi clan, que asombrado por completo Naruto porque ni siquiera había hablado con ellos. Al parecer, su clan tenía estrechos vínculos con el Yuki, ya que ambos llegaron a la derecha en la misma época. En total, hasta el momento, ocho clanes llegaron a Konoha que se utiliza para llamar a Kiri su casa. Si bien puede parecer mucho, Naruto sabía que esos números de miembros clanes, incluso cuando todos suman, seguían siendo menor que el número total de miembros en todo el clan Uchiha.

Sin embargo, varias líneas de sangre impresionantes decidieron llamar a Konoha casa ahora, y como resultado se han logrado casi el estado de culto con los que sabían de su misión. A saber, el Hokage, sus consejeros, y muchos miembros de ANBU.

Ahora su misión misión a largo plazo es encontrar maneras de mantener a los recién llegados feliz y ayudarlos a conseguir instalados. Hasta el momento el clan Kaguya estaba en éxtasis, puesto que ya había cumplido su promesa a ellos. Tsunade estaba más que dispuesto a echar un vistazo a su línea de sangre para averiguar cuál era el problema, porque ella lo vio como su nuevo reto a superar. Incluso un joven Shizune parecía entusiasmado ante la perspectiva.

Mientras que él estaba orgulloso de su logro, otra parte de él estaba preocupado. Mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado, no podía dejar de preguntarse: "¿Acaso ya he cambiado demasiado como para predecir lo que sucederá en el futuro? '

"Ah, Naruto, gracias por venir con tan poco tiempo de aviso. Pido disculpas por despertarte, yo sabía que estabas ocupado hasta ayer por la noche."

Mientras Naruto normalmente habría arrojado una broma acerca de lo que estaba haciendo ayer por la noche, había otras dos personas en la habitación que no sabía, pellizcando la idea de raíz. Uno de ellos era un hombre mayor, probablemente de mediana edad con una mirada más bien graves para él. Su cabello era de un color marrón-rojo y se quedó colgando libremente a cerca del nivel del hombro. El hombre dio a Naruto una breve inclinación de cabeza, a lo que el rubio volvió, antes de volverse a mirar a la otra persona con él.

Ella era una chica más joven, tal vez en su mediados de los años adolescentes. Su cabello era del mismo color que el hombre, lo que significa que es probable que se relacionaron. Al igual que su aparente relación, ella también hizo una seña a Naruto, pero le dio una sonrisa bastante brillante también. Ella era hermosa, y Naruto se encontró tratando de no sonrojarse.

Al oír la voz del Sandaime hizo Naruto para centrarse en el hombre de más edad, una vez más, "Naruto-kun, esto es Kozo del Terumi Clan, junto con su hija, Mei. Ellos son la última llegada, y quizá uno de los más poderosos de toda la clanes que han llegado de Kiri. necesito que vayas alrededor y recoger los constructores de nuevo. El resto de su clan va a llegar durante todo el mes, así que tenemos que estar preparados ".

"Sí, Hokage-sama."

"Gracias. Tengo que hablar con usted sobre algunas otras cosas también, así que por favor permanecer aquí por un momento. Kozo-san, ¿hay algo más que va a necesitar?"

El otro sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó hacia delante en una cortés inclinación de cabeza. "Todas nuestras necesidades inmediatas se han visto. Ha sido usted muy amable. Usted tiene la gratitud de todo nuestro clan, Hokage-sama."

"Muy bien. Si surge cualquier otra cosa, ya sea conmigo o con Naruto-kun visitar allí, él está actuando como el coordinador principal para las familias que están llegando de Kiri."

"Ya veo. Gracias." Como Kozo volvió a caminar hacia la puerta, se ofreció Naruto otro guiño. Mei caminaba a la sombra de su pariente, por lo que no vio ni oyó nada más de ella. El rubio cerró los ojos y dejó que la cabeza se incline ligeramente hacia adelante mientras escuchaba sus pasos. No fue hasta la puerta de la oficina del Hokage abre y se cierra otra vez que abrió los ojos y miró hacia el Hokage, una vez más.

"¿Hubo algo en la Terumi clan, Naruto-kun? Miraste sorprendido al escuchar su nombre del clan."

"Nunca visité su clan, en primer lugar, por lo que yo sabía desde el futuro. Ya sabía tan pronto como el clan Kaguya aceptó venir que el futuro iba a cambiar, pero ahora con el clan Terumi ..." Naruto comenzó a explicar, antes de que su voz se fue apagando.

"Pero ¿por qué el clan Terumi hacer las cosas tan diferentes?"

La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro, "La chica que estaba allí, Terumi Mei. Ella se convirtió en la Mizukage Gondaime, aunque no sé cuándo. Si tuviera que adivinar, fue probablemente en algún momento poco después me convertí en un adolescente en mi tiempo , ya que no fue sino hasta entonces que nos dimos cuenta del Yondaime Mizukage estaba muerto y el Sanbi vagaba libre ".

Sarutobi se frotó la barbilla mientras se recostaba en su silla. "Así que el Yondaime Mizukage permanece en el poder por un tiempo, entonces?"

"Supongo que sí. Estoy tratando de poner juntos a mí mismo", se encogió de Naruto. "Sé que Yagura no es más que un títere de Tobi, y si el Mizukage Nidaime falleció a finales de la segunda guerra, eso significa Tobi es técnicamente el Sandaime ahora mismo, aunque no estará en el ojo público por mucho tiempo. Mi teoría es que ha comenzado el control Yagura antes de dejar, y, o bien lo hizo él mismo o ella forzada Yagura para incitar a la guerra civil en curso. Ahora, sin embargo, Tobi intenta permanecer en las sombras mientras Yagura se hace más visible . En los próximos años, es probable que fingir su muerte y tienen Yagura ocupa el lugar Yondaime ".

El rubio se volvió su mirada a buscar fuera antes de continuar, "Mei probablemente mata Yagura en algún momento, poner fin a la guerra civil y convertirse en el Mizukage Gondaime. En cuanto a cómo se derrota a uno de mi clase ... bueno ... ella tiene dos líneas de sangre, y una afinidad por tres elementos ".

"Sí, Kozo mencionado. Normalmente el clan Terumi sólo tiene una línea de sangre, pero de alguna manera Mei terminó con un tercer afinidad y tiene dos límites de linaje. Ella es sólo un novato con sus capacidades, por lo que dice. No me sorprende, como alguien con un linaje nuevo tendría que crear sus propias y nuevas técnicas de todos modos. "Sarutobi habló en voz baja, pero sus ojos delataba su emoción de tener a alguien en el pueblo que tiene una fuerte afinidad por tres elementos.

"Los únicos dos que he visto su uso regular eran un ataque lava, y otra que libera una niebla corrosiva. Eso es probablemente lo único que realmente alguna vez tenía que usar, ahora que lo pienso."

Hiruzen asintió y saludó a Naruto. "Yo no quiero mantenerlos demasiado tiempo de espera, estás despedido. Cuando haya terminado, podemos hablar más sobre esto y lo que significa para el futuro."

"Sí, señor".

* * *

Mikoto suspiró mientras se empujó a sentarse en su futón. Después de su extraño - no intencional - Sesión de espionaje hace unos días en las aguas termales, ella no había sido capaz de dormir bien. Vio su rostro, y las palabras siguió corriendo por su cabeza una y otra vez.

" _... chicas guapas ... ambos unidos ... sé mejor ... "_

A pesar de que tenía veinte años, una parte de ella quería reír como una colegiala. Nunca había sido llamado hermosa antes, al menos no en cualquier lugar se pudo oír siempre dijo que ella estaba celosa de su figura asesino, pero de nuevo Kushina era realmente la única que jamás había visto desnuda o cerca de ella, debido a sus visitas de aguas termales. Aparte de eso, su uniforme era típicamente la única cosa que jamás llevaba, incluso en sus _fechas_ con Fugaku.

Ella dejó escapar un gruñido poco femenina cuando se movió hasta sus pies, la decisión de ir a sentarse fuera por un rato y disfrutar del aire de la noche. Agarrando una túnica de una silla cercana, ella se envolvió a sí misma y luego se abrió la puerta de su habitación. Poco a poco relleno por el pasillo, ella ahogó un bostezo mientras se dirigía hacia el pórtico que estaba más cercana a su habitación.

¿Por qué estaba ella tanto esta molestando? Habían pasado un par de días desde que se vio por última vez, tal vez fue porque quería preguntarle si realmente quería decir lo que dijo?

La joven dejó escapar otro suspiro mientras se sentaba en uno de los porches, apoyando la espalda contra la pared exterior de la casa. El aire fresco de la noche no era lo que ella consideraba fría en absoluto, pero todavía estaba lo suficientemente fría para ser extrañamente refrescante.

"Algo está mal, pequeña?"

Mikoto empezó a esbozar una sonrisa, pero la suprimió y en cambio lanzó una mirada de fingida al hombre que acababa de entrar por la esquina y se dirigía a su manera.

"No estoy poco más, padre. Ya hemos hablado de esto."

Kagami Uchiha sonrió mientras se acercaba a la mesa con su leve cojera. "Siempre serás mi pequeña."

"Hmp. Fine, No se lo digas a nadie." Mikoto se movió obedientemente hacia el lado del banco, con el fin de dar a su padre un poco de espacio. Se sentó lentamente, manteniendo la pierna estirada hacia afuera. Fue herido en el final de la segunda guerra, una roca le había destrozado la rótula. Se ha reparado la mayoría, e incluso Tsunade-sama había mirado a ella, alegando que debería estar feliz de que podría aún así caminar por sus propios medios.

"Entonces, ¿qué te molesta? Me di cuenta de que ha sido más bien distraída estos últimos días."

Mikoto apretó los labios, no estoy seguro de lo mucho que quería explicar. Ella estaba cerca de su padre, o al menos eso pensaba, pero para hablar con un hombre sobre ella sentía un poco embarazoso. En momentos como este, deseaba que su madre todavía estaba viva.

"Estoy ... teniendo dudas acerca de la próxima boda."

"Ah, sí?" Mikoto no miró a su padre, pero no podía decir por el sonido de su voz que él había dado vuelta para mirarla. "Usted ha estado comprometido desde hace casi un año. Esta es la primera vez que he oído hablar de cualquier duda. Hay sólo un mes hasta la boda."

"Lo sé," Mikoto entre dientes. "Créeme que sé. Pienso en ello todos los días. Es que hace poco, algunas cosas han llegado que han cambiado mis opiniones."

"Ya veo. Así que has encontrado a alguien más, entonces?"

Ahora Mikoto dio vuelta para mirar a su padre en estado de shock mientras se rió entre dientes ligeramente. "¿Cómo lo hiciste ...?"

"¿Cómo lo supe? Pues has estado hablando acerca de un joven singular, que apareció de la nada hace unos meses con bastante frecuencia. Yo ni siquiera preguntar por él y por lo general voy a conseguir un 'Kushina dijo Naruto hizo hoy en día. ' o un "No vas a creer lo que Naruto puede hacer." cuando le pregunto cómo ha ido el día. "

"¿Cómo te las arreglas para siempre ver a través de mí?" Mikoto murmuró.

Kagami no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo. "Yo diría que es otro de mis habilidades Sharingan, pero ambos sabemos que eso es una mentira. La respuesta más simple sería que eres mi hija y yo hacemos un punto para prestar atención a lo que dices y haces.

"Podría seguir ensalzando sus virtudes, sino que me conformo con decir que estoy orgulloso de ti y confío en su juicio. Si desea cancelar la boda porque quiere dedicarse a otras empresas, lo hace."

La cara de Mikoto se transformó en shock, "Pero ¿qué pasa con el consejo de ancianos? Pensé que estaban presionando para que me encuentre un marido desde que tenía quince años? Si Llamé esto adelante ..."

Kagami levantó una mano y la boca de Mikoto se cerró. "El consejo de ancianos es sólo eso, un consejo de asesores que ya han pasado su mejor momento y no tienen nada mejor que hacer que me regañe. Ellos pueden darle la lata me todo lo que quieran, pero la felicidad de mi hija está antes que ellos. Si usted no cree que será feliz con Fugaku, entonces no se casara con él. Tienen que ser suavizadas con el hecho de que haya encontrado a alguien más, y no alguien que elegí para ti. No hay ninguna ley que diga que usted tiene que elegir a alguien de dentro el clan sea ". Kagami se detuvo apenas un instante, "A pesar de que puede ayudar si estaban de acuerdo para tomar el nombre Uchiha, teniendo en cuenta su posición."

Mikoto tenía que levantar la mano para secarse las lágrimas que se formaban en las esquinas de sus ojos. "Gracias ... voy a tener que pensar en esto algo más."

Su padre se rió brevemente, sacudiendo la cabeza, "No hay necesidad de darme las gracias por algo que debería ser automática, pero le invitamos a pesar de todo."

Hubo varios momentos de silencio cómodo entre ellos, y Mikoto disfrutaba escuchando a los grillos en su patio cerrado antes de que su padre volvió a hablar, interrumpiendo el silencio.

"Así que ... ¿cómo está?"

"W-Wha ... padre!"

Kagami soltó unas risas antes de mirar a su hija. "¿Qué? Teniendo en cuenta la trayectoria de nuestra conversación ha tomado para llegar a este punto, no puedo ser curioso si te hace feliz?"

Mikoto trató de mirar a su padre, pero el rubor en su rostro se volvió tan intensa que tuvo que apartar la mirada. Su risa a costa de ella tampoco ayudaba. "No hay nada entre yo y Uzumaki-san."

"Oh, así que _ahora_ es Uzumaki-san. veo. Normalmente, cuando se le menciona que es Naruto cuando estamos hablando. Dígame, usted no piensa en él sólo porque de esa misión en la que usted y su guarda equipo, ¿verdad? "

"¡No!" Mikoto se había convertido rápidamente de nuevo, aunque esta vez fue con la mirada. Kagami asintió con una expresión pasiva y se volvió su cabeza para mirar hacia el patio.

"Bien. Porque si era yo diría que para encontrar alguna otra razón que le gustaría."

Mikoto asintió, pero no respondió. El silencio se prolongó de nuevo durante más de un minuto antes de que su padre volvió a hablar.

"¿Y?"

"Así que ... ¿qué?"

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con Naruto que te gusta, que es diferente de cualquier otro hombre que has estado aquí? '

Mikoto miró las manos, que estaban en su regazo, y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, sin embargo, su padre volvió a hablar.

"Me doy cuenta que no soy tu madre, y esto puede ser incómodo para ti, pero sé por experiencia que a veces sólo tienes que decir lo que piensas a alguien. Por lo que sé de tu amigo Kushina, probablemente no toda la conversación mientras usted acaba de escuchar. "

"Tienes razón," Mikoto se rió entre dientes, sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. "Naruto es un cambio refrescante de lo que estoy acostumbrado a tratar. Para alguien con tanto poder y autoridad aparente, que no enseñorearse sobre los demás y en realidad actúa su edad, que en realidad es sólo unos meses mayor que mí.

"Él es misterioso, pero responderá cualquier pregunta que he le pregunté el tiempo que no está clasificado de él. Amable, pero sabe cuando se necesita disciplina. Aspectos Minato y confía en él, que es inusual porque Minato nunca da su respeto y confía fácilmente. Llega informes personales de Hokage-sama. Él trajo todos estos clanes de Kiri sólo a través de la diplomacia solo ".

Dijo algo más, pero se murmuraba y Kagami no lo oyó. "¿Cuál fue la última cosa?"

Mikoto empezó a retorcerse las manos antes de que se repite a sí misma, más fuerte esta vez ", le dije ... me llamó hermosa."

"Bueno, lo eres."

La joven negó con la cabeza, pero le dio a su padre una sonrisa. "Es diferente viniendo de ti. Sé que se dice mi bella, incluso si yo estaba muy feo, porque yo soy tu hija."

"Es cierto."

"Pensé," Mikoto se rió por un segundo. "Le oí decir que cuando él estaba de pie a Jiraiya-sensei, quien estaba mirando a escondidas en el lado femenino del onsen nuevo-"

"Era lo que? Pensé que habías dicho que prometió no volver a hacerlo cuando estaba en allí! Cuando le digo a Hiruzen sobre-"

"¡Padre!" Mikoto puso su mano sobre la de su padre, calmarlo. "Para ser justos, tanto yo como Kushina estaban escondidos detrás de una gran roca y no se podía ver. Cuando nos mudamos desde detrás de ella, dejó escapar un grito y, probablemente, se desmayó, porque lo vimos en la espalda cuando fuimos para enfrentarse a él al respecto. Kushina le dio una buena paliza, por lo que no creo sensei se asomaba en ningún baños Konoha por un tiempo ".

Kagami gruñó, haciendo que Mikoto a reír de nuevo. "Bueno. Todavía no puedo creer lo que se sale con hacerlo en el primer lugar. De todos modos, ¿qué tiene esto que ver con Naruto?"

"Él fue quien dijo Jiraiya-sensei para detener espiando, sobre todo porque Kushina y yo podría estar allí. Sensei comenzó a cambiar el tema de cómo nos gustaba. Naruto dijo que éramos hermosos, pero unidos ambos, por lo que sabía mejor no hacer nada ".

"Así que eso es lo que hizo que todo esto empezó?"

Mikoto negó con la cabeza. "No, yo pensaba que era interesante la primera vez que lo vi. Estaba luchando contra Minato en un palo, y Minato estaba probando su nuevo Hiraishin, que nadie puede luchar contra lo mejor de mi conocimiento. Sólo puedo Naruto en estos momentos. Me hacen un punto para él ver de vez en cuando, o pido Minato y Kushina por él. No fue sino hasta la misión de Kiri y salvé mi vida que _realmente_ empecé a notar. Desde entonces .. . es sólo siguió creciendo.

"Ahora, cuando me encuentro con él a veces me mareo, o mi corazón comienza a latir un poco más rápido," Mikoto se movió su mano y la puso sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón. "Es todo nuevo para mí, porque nunca he tenido que esto ocurra con nadie antes. Ni siquiera Minato, y hemos sido amigos desde nuestros días genin."

"Hmm. ¿Cuál es la opinión de Kushina de Naruto?"

La cara de Mikoto inmediatamente agrió. "Si Minato no es todo ella es todo sobre él. Es fácil ver que tiene una especie de flechazo con él de la manera en que actúa y habla con él. Ella no va a ir demasiado lejos, porque ella todavía ama Minato, sin embargo. Ella es al parecer satisfecho con tratándolo como una figura hermano mayor, por lo menos ".

"¿Responde Naruto con ella?" Kagami preguntó.

"Sólo un poco. Es como dijo cuando lo oímos, él sabe que estamos apegados y no ir demasiado lejos. Regresará un abrazo después de decir hola o adiós, pero he visto que trate de evitar la celebración de la mano por mucho tiempo cuando ella lo agarró. A veces pienso que Kushina es sólo lo prueba. Podría preguntarle. Si lo es, hasta ahora yo diría que ha pasado con gran éxito ".

Kagami sonrió mientras miraba a su hija: "Creo que dice mucho de que está prestando atención a que con cuidado para él."

Mikoto sabía que había otro sonrojo en su rostro, pero ella no dejaba de mirar hacia abajo y no se molestó en tratar de ocultarlo. "Está bien, está bien! Creo que le gusta. Definitivamente estoy interesado. Cómo ... ¿cuánto tiempo haría falta para romper el matrimonio con Fugaku?"

"Si usted es serio ... bueno, ya que es tan poco que podría ser un problema. Especialmente si Fugaku no está de acuerdo con él. Habrá un montón de problemas, y argumentando pasando. A menos que algo ... extrema ... llegara a suceder ".

"Extreme?"

Kagami asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a su hija. "Sí. Algo que probablemente hará Fugaku acuerdo para romper el contrato. Estoy seguro de que hay algunas cosas que usted puede pensar que lo hiciera ya no quiero ser tu marido. Sé que puedo pensar en algunas cosas. .. pero no me corresponde a mí decir. "

Mikoto asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo. Algo extremo ... algo extremo ... hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar? Bueno, ella sabía, pero para que funcione, tendría que llegar a conocer Naruto muy bien, muy rápido.

"Si se me permite ofrecer un pequeño consejo?"

Mikoto miró a su padre, y le dio un pequeño guiño.

"Si va a hacer nada al respecto Naruto, hazlo rápidamente. Ya puedo ver la cantidad de influir que tiene con Hiruzen y el consejo de la Hokage. Llevar tantos nuevos clanes aquí como lo hizo también le ha dado una enorme cantidad de capital político y buena voluntad. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que empiece a llegar ofertas a casarse con otras mujeres, con las promesas de alianzas y el poder ".

"Naruto no es así!" Mikoto dejó escapar en un susurro feroz. "Después de hablar con él en estos últimos meses yo sé que él no se preocupa por el poder, y es perfectamente feliz con lo que hace."

Kagami sonrió: "Estoy de acuerdo. Por lo que he visto de él, que es exactamente lo que usted dice. Pero que no para otras mujeres de tratar. ¿O quién sabe, mañana podría encontrar una mujer civil al azar que trabajó un puesto en el mercado de comestibles cerca y llegar a ser completamente enamorado de ella en cuestión de minutos ".

Mikoto no podía detener la triste sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. "Pensando en la madre?"

"Sí. Nunca he oído el final de la misma de su abuelo. Tenía un contrato, al igual que el suyo propio."

"Yo no lo sabía."

"Nunca he tenido una razón para decir. Siempre he tratado de dejar de hacer su propia cosa, que es lo que su madre quería, ya que no estaba de acuerdo con los contratos de matrimonio tampoco. Por eso no estoy de acuerdo para configurar con uno hasta que realmente me pediste. Traté de encontrar al hombre más adecuado, pero no era de verdad mucho para elegir. "

Mikoto asintió con la cabeza, pues ya habían tenido esta parte de la conversación varias veces antes. "Padre, ¿cómo salir de su contrato?"

No pudo evitar el escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral, su padre le mostró una de las sonrisas más tortuosos que había visto en su rostro.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres saber?"

* * *

**A / N:** Yo quería experimentos antes de esto, pero el trabajo se está acelerando y ya me he dado cuenta de mi tiempo libre menguante. Todavía hacen un punto para escribir por lo menos un par de frases al día (mínimo) por lo que habrá una actualización pronto-ish. El problema es que el capítulo ya 35 páginas y todavía va. .

Revise las respuestas ...

Tsunade - Ella sabe que hay más a Naruto de lo que parece, pero probablemente no va a tener una oportunidad para parrilla. Ella confía en el Hokage, y puesto que confía Sarutobi Naruto, ella pone al día con él, no importa lo mucho que se sabe que se está escondiendo. Por ahora.

Caracterizaciones - Algunos pueden ser un poco escaso, disculpas por ello, pero estoy realmente tratando de hacer de esto un poco de un fic 'swift', a diferencia de mis otros en los que me meto en toneladas de profundidad de carácter. Por alguna verdadera caracterización profunda, experimentos en Empathy es el fic que desea leer.

Mikoto - Sin duda no enamorando de Naruto inmediatamente. Tomará unos pocos capítulos. Las "andanzas" ya han comenzado, y lo de Naruto es más fuerte que Fugaku (mientras obvio para nosotros) no es más que un pensamiento pasajero para ella en ese momento. El arranque rápido, de una manera de hablar.

Yo estaba sinceramente sorprendido de ver comentarios que piden Naruto / Mikoto / Kushina. Apelar? Puede ser. Pero no está escrito así y no voy a ir y añadir a ella en este momento. Lo siento. Yo no creo que pueda escribir un fic de varios socios que así de todos modos, por lo general tienen un tiempo bastante difícil hacer 1 de 1 ser realistas. Si quieres harén fics, ve a leer cosas por Pokemaster12.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

" _Por la expresión de su cara, las cosas no van bien? "_

_Naruto frunció el ceño mientras Shikamaru, literalmente, se derrumbó en la silla frente a su escritorio. Sólo de pensar que se trataba de su escritorio era bastante extraño, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que trasladaron su campamento cada dos semanas ... pero siempre se aseguró de tener un escritorio para su uso._

" _Es muy molesto. "_

" _Usted dice que después de cada misión, "Naruto entre dientes._

" _Es cierto. Aunque éste era más problemático que la mayoría. Perdimos el Tsuchikage y ... " Shikamaru dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, su rostro se arrugó en la angustia, "Lo siento, pero también perdió a Gaara."_

_Sentir que las palabras de Shikamaru fueron como un puñetazo en el estómago, el instinto original de Naruto iba a estallar en una furia ... pero inmediatamente tomó medidas drásticas contra ese impulso, recordando que estaban en una guerra. Gaara se había ofrecido a ir y le aseguró que conseguirían la misión de hacer, no importa qué.Naruto ya había perdido a tantos ninja, y continuó a perder en poco tiempo pero, a veces, incluso un diario semanal. Tanto él como Shikamaru estaban cerca del Kazekage pelirrojo, y su pérdida les impactó tanto profundamente._

_El rubio se conformó con frotándose la frente, y dejando escapar un suspiro. "Informe"._

" _Llegamos a la ubicación, justo al amanecer, sin encuentros, "Shikamaru comenzó a explicar sin vacilar, como si quisiera saber la historia de su pecho tan pronto como sea posible. "Logramos avanzar rápidamente con un grupo más pequeño. Era sólo una misión de reconocimiento, pero Gaara pareció que la presencia en el obelisco era familiar, por lo que pidió que se le permitiera a investigar. Votamos en el grupo y decidimos que sería una buena idea para él para comprobarlo._

" _Se acercó al obelisco y puso su mano sobre él. Él decía que podía sentir el Ichibi en el obelisco, y respondía a él. Iba a intentar eliminarlo. Pero entonces Tobi golpeó._

" _No sé cómo nos encontró, pero estoy bastante seguro de que tiene una especie de sala de la detección o el sello creado alrededor del obelisco que ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta. instinto me dijo que estaríamos caminando en la trampa, pero me sentí liberar a un bijuu valdría la pena el riesgo. Así lo hizo el resto._

" _Tobi apareció de la nada, como nos tiene acostumbrados, y utilizó uno de esos artefactos que tiene que cortar Gaara, entonces deformado sacarlo de la zona, así que no podíamos curar. Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, Gaara ya se había ido, y no pasó mucho tiempo después de eso, cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos rodeados. Informé Tsuchikage-sama, y él me dijo que correr con tanta gente como podía mientras ellos no se presentó. aún podíamos escuchar el sonido de miles que luchan de distancia "._

_Naruto se echó hacia atrás en su silla mientras escuchaba a todo el informe. "¿Cuántos hizo de nuevo?"_

" _Diecisiete de los veinte y cinco años. "_

" _Mejor de lo que esperaba para ser atacados por Tobi directamente. "_

" _Hemos perdido dos en el camino de regreso, a causa de la Luna. "_

_Naruto se quedó callado por un momento, pero luego negó con la cabeza. . "No es bueno para escuchar, pero aún mejor de lo que esperaba Tobi debe haber estado preocupado de dejar que muchos de ustedes se ponen de distancia No es que yo no estoy agradecida -. Porque soy - es algo que no sucede cuando se trata de a sí mismo directamente "._

_Los dos se sentaron en silencio amigable, antes de que Naruto se estiró en su silla y miró a Shikamaru. El otro muchacho estaba recostado completamente en la silla, con los ojos cerrados. En realidad parecía completamente agotado, para variar, en vez de ser perezoso._

" _Shikamaru - ir a descansar Cuenta una de los chicos para enviar un mensaje a Kakashi y Darui, tengo que hablar con ellos cuando estás más despierto, me dice todo lo que pueda acerca de estos obeliscos... "_

_El otro chico literalmente se levantó de su silla y se volvió y se dirigió a la salida. "Lo tienes, Naruto. Nos vemos."_

_El rubio vio como su amigo salió de la tienda de mando. Lo que no daría por tener papeles como su enemigo en este momento, en lugar del infierno actual que se in_

* * *

Naruto ahogó un bostezo mientras se dirigía a algunos de los informes que se le imputaban mirando por encima de su calidad de supervisor de los recién llegados, que lo había mantenido muy ocupado. Él tenía que saludar a todos los nuevos visitantes cada vez que había un grupo grande, y, o bien ayudarles a ponerse en marcha, o para reunirse con el resto de su clan. Otros tenían que ser dirigidas a los corredores de bienes raíces, la construcción y las oficinas de inmigración, los edificios de registro Academia y ninjas, entre otros lugares.

No había nada de lo que llamó su atención, así que se puso los papeles y miró por la ventana de su oficina. Le habían concedido un espacio para utilizar en el edificio de la administración, a sólo un par de niveles por debajo de la oficina del Hokage. No tiene mucho sentido en el largo plazo, así que no tendría que hacer el viaje de su apartamento cuando algo le ocurrió a los clanes y se le necesitaba.

Se inclinó hacia delante y la cabeza apoyada en la mano, miró a un lado, por la ventana. Era fácil de ver las grúas y andamios de construcción cerca de las paredes, en los que toda la nueva construcción se lleva a cabo. Finalmente habían quedado sin espacio libre en el pueblo en sí propio, y habían comenzado a planificar la construcción de una segunda pared, más pequeño fuera el primero. En esencia, el pueblo tendría otro "anillo" fuera de la primera pared. Interesante ... siempre había sido parte de la planificación inicial para tener varias paredes y capas defensivas, pero los había desechado a favor de un gran muro. Ahora, sin embargo, estarían construyendo una segunda pared de todos modos.

Cuando sus ojos se deslizaron sobre los diferentes edificios que podía ver desde su oficina, sonrió cuando sus ojos se posaron en la Academia. Se había detenido en un capricho, el otro día, sólo para ver cómo estaba haciendo la escuela. No estaba tratando precisamente para ocultar su presencia, y como resultado uno de los profesores con una clase al aire libre lo había visto y lo llamó para hacer algunas demostraciones. Por supuesto que era más feliz de hacerlo. ¿Y qué si su motivo oculto era ver quien era actualmente en la escuela en este momento?

La primera persona que pensó era Iruka, pero estaba bien en una de las clases del año anterior o ni siquiera estaba en la Academia, sin embargo, ya que los niños, donde se le parecía ser 11 o 12 ya punto de graduarse. Sólo un poco deprimido en esta realización, no tardó en descubrir que la única persona que podía reconocer en la clase frente a él era un muy bulliciosa Sarutobi Asuma.

Hizo planes en su mente para volver y explorar la Academia después, una vez que no estaba empantanado con el trabajo sólo para comprobar y ver quién era el que, sobre todo por curiosidad. A pesar de que casi todo el mundo sabía que era mayor que él creció bien, había un par ... casos especiales que se interese

Un suave golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. "¿Sí?"

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y Naruto fue capaz de ocultar cuidadosamente su sorpresa como Uchiha Kagami entró en la habitación. El rubio saltó de su silla para ayudar al hombre de más edad, que cojeaba un poco gracias a su rodilla mala, pero se despidió con la mano.

"Yo no soy _esa_ edad, Naruto. "

"Oh ... lo siento? Yo no lo sabía."

Kagami se rió entre dientes mientras se dirigía hacia una de las sillas vacías en la habitación. "Está bien. Sólo un encuentro desagradable con un Iwa nin durante la segunda guerra que destrozó la rodilla. Tienes un muy buen reemplazo, gracias a Tsunade-sama, pero nunca va a ir el servicio activo de nuevo." El shinobi jubilado señaló hacia una de las sillas de la sala. "Me sentaré aquí, el paseo era un poco más de lo que esperaba."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina. "Usted podría haber enviado un mensaje y me habría venido a ti, Uchi-err, quiero decir, Kagami-san."

Kagami le sonrió a la manera en que el rubio se contuvo, pero negó con la cabeza. "No, está bien. Necesitaba hablar con Hiruzen en algunas cosas, pero yo también quería hablar contigo fuera del límite del clan. Demasiados oídos allí."

Naruto se puso inmediatamente en guardia, y que haya demostrado en su postura, porque Kagami distraídamente movió su mano en el aire. . "Easy, Naruto No es nada serio, bueno - para mí, por lo menos -, pero prefiero no tener gente chismorreando Sólo el hecho de que probablemente estaba visto visitando aquí fijará encías aleteo, pero no hay nada que pueda ser. hacer al respecto ".

"Está bien." Naruto se tranquilizó un poco, pero aún odiaba la política, y una cosa que aprendió rápidamente fue que Konoha era todo acerca de la política en estos momentos cuando no estaban en guerra. Algunos días, por desgracia, que en realidad podría tener la guerra preferido - no es que alguna vez había digas a nadie. Al menos objetivos eran bastante obvio ... golpear al chico malo y ser el vencedor. Por desgracia, la vida en general nunca fue tan sencillo, sobre todo cuando no había 'chico malo' visible.

Kagami vio como el rubio se movió de nuevo alrededor de su escritorio y se sentó lentamente. Se recostó en su silla, se rascó la barbilla antes de mirar el Patriarca Uchiha en los ojos. "Así que, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti Kagami-san?"

"Voy a ir directo al grano. No es tanto por mí como lo es para mi hija, Mikoto."

"Mikoto-chan? ¿Qué pasa?"

Una de las cejas de Kagami arqueó hacia arriba. "Mikoto- _chan_ ? No puedo decir que he visto que uno viene. "

Naruto vaciló por un momento, ruborizándose ligeramente mientras se registró sólo que quién era el que estaba hablando con. Mikoto era muy buen amigo de él, y después de un rato se acaba de convertirse en hábito para mostrar que estaba enamorado de ella. Lo hizo a casi todas las mujeres que estaba cerca de su edad. La mayoría de ellos no les importa, y Mikoto parecía no tener nada en contra de ella, tampoco. "Lo siento, Kagami-san. Realmente no decir nada con eso, pero lo general se refieren-"

"Está bien, Naruto. Genial, en realidad." Kagami levantó la mano en un gesto de parar como Naruto comenzó a divagar, efectivamente detener el rubio de potencialmente embarazoso sí mismo. "Ya ves, mi hija no sabe que estoy aquí ahora mismo. Actualmente está vagando por el distrito Uchiha con ese otro hombre, Fugaku."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, sin saber dónde iba. "Su prometido, ¿no?"

"Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo, creo."

Naruto ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, sorprendida, pero también confuso. "Pero por lo que Mikoto-chan me dice que cuando era más joven le preguntó a configurar un ... ¿qué le llaman? Un contrato, que creo? Estás en contra de ella ahora?"

"Oh, yo no estoy en contra de ellos. Pueden ser útiles para establecer límites, o cuando hay una ganancia definida en el prestigio o el poder de ambos lados. Mi hija nunca realmente quería un contrato, pero ella sentía que necesitaba uno, porque por mucho vez que se considera a sí misma como intocable Como único hijo y la hija del jefe de la Uchicha clan, una mujer joven y atractiva, y un temperamento salvaje cuando ella lo deja salir -. gracias a los amigos que ha mantenido durante muchos años ... se la ve como una figura en lugar intimidante ".

Naruto sintió que sus labios se contraen ligeramente hacia arriba en la pista sobre su madre. Kagami debe haber notado porque él empezó a sonreír también.

"Así que usted puede ver por qué un montón de chicos de su edad no sería demasiado interesado en conseguir muy cerca de ella, tanto por el miedo gracias a mí y Habanero-chan. Así que le acertaron a lo mejor que pude, con un poco más viejo hombre que todavía estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su edad, pero aún también bastante cumplida ".

Naruto se rascó distraídamente a un lado de la cabeza mientras escuchaba a Kagami, y ahora sólo se podía llegar a una conclusión: "Ella no quiere casarse con él, entonces."

"No, no lo hace." Kagami parecía excesivamente contento en esto por algún motivo.

"¿Cuánto hace que se decida esto? Pensé que dijo que habían sido contratados por un tiempo, y la boda no estaba demasiado lejos?"

Kagami se reclinó en su silla, estira su pierna. "Me sorprende que te haya dicho tanto. Ella normalmente bastante reservado con nadie que no sea yo, Minato, Taichi, y Kushina-chan."

Naruto se encogió de hombros y volvió la cabeza para mirar por la ventana. "No mucho tiempo después de la misión fuimos juntos, ella me preguntaba al azar a entrenar de vez en cuando. Ha estado sucediendo últimamente con mayor frecuencia. Cuando tomamos descansos, y yo le he preguntado cómo le va, ella empieza a hablar y dejar todo. Tengo la impresión de que sólo necesitaba a alguien para ventilar a, y ... digamos que estoy mucho mejor en escuchar lo que solía ser cuando era más joven ".

"Entiendo y aprecio que usted escuche a ella." Kagami se reclinó en la silla, presionando sus manos juntas delante del pecho. "Taichi siempre parece estar en una misión, Minato siempre está trabajando en sus nuevas técnicas, y Kushina-chan ... bueno ... tanto como yo amo a la chica como si fuera mi propia hija, ella es un poco de un máquina de hablar. dudo Mikoto jamás podría realmente tener una palabra pulg "

Cerró los ojos y riéndose, Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Definitivamente podía ver que ser el caso. "Así que, ¿estás tratando de decirme que usted necesita que se haga algo con Fugaku?" Aunque no tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada perjudicial para el padre de Sasuke, tal vez podría hacer que el hombre de aligerar un poco. Historias de Mikoto acerca de él definitivamente no pintan un cuadro bonito.

"Personalmente, no tengo nada en contra de la joven," Kagami se encogió de hombros, "Pero aún puedo ver que no es el más adecuado para mi hija. Para liderar un clan, que estaría bien, pero yo no lo veo él tener éxito como esposo, o incluso un padre. Él es demasiado dedicado a trabajar y es un poco ... demasiado terco ".

Mente de Naruto inmediatamente rompió a Itachi y Sasuke, y apenas logró sofocar un bufido burlón. Pensando Itachi también le hizo recordar el intento de golpe de Estado que Fugaku encabezarían algún día, y que solo queda lo que se sentía como un trozo de hielo en el estómago.

"Pero ahora Mikoto ha encontrado a alguien más que ha despertado su interés, y ella es lo suficientemente serio que quiere romper su contrato actual."

Naruto se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras dejaba que las palabras de Kagami rebotan en la cabeza. Cuando todavía era un tanto obtusa sobre ciertos asuntos y probablemente siempre será, definitivamente no era un completo idiota más. Una cierta sensación de temor empezó a colgar sobre él como todo lo que podía pensar era _'la mamá de Sasuke, la mamá de Sasuke, la mamá de Sasuke! "_ . Lo mejor que probablemente salirse con la empresa estaba retrasando lo inevitable ... a menos que estuviera dispuesto a hacer potencialmente un enemigo de los Uchiha. _Eso_ era algo que definitivamente se espera evitar.

Política Damn.

Para colmo, era más bien cautelosos acerca de enredarse en las relaciones simplemente por razones prácticas. En primer lugar, tendría que decirle a quien tenía que involucrarse con que era de un buen número de años en el futuro. Cualquier relación se metió en potencialmente podría dejar que un conjunto de una cadena de acontecimientos que condujeron a algo que pudiera saber cómo solucionarlo. Involucrarse con alguien como Mikoto cambiaría _gran_ serie de eventos. La Itachi sabía brevemente y el Sasuke era un rival y compañero de equipo nunca existir. Alguna vez. El proceso de pensamiento que viene de ese momento fue asombroso. No Itachi quería decir que la masacre Uchiha nunca sucedería, o sería otra persona que lo hizo. Pero uno de sus objetivos - para salvar al clan Uchiha - sería fácil de realizar de esta manera.

¿Quién mejor para hacer frente a un loco con un Sharingan plenamente desarrollado que con un clan al máximo el potencial de hacer lo mismo, incluso cuando se consideran los riesgos?

Era extraño que Kagami le pondría en contacto ahora, considerando Naruto había estado entreteniendo pensamientos de tratar de llegar a conocer Terumi Mei un poco ía estado casi pegada a su cadera mientras se coordina con todos los clanes de linaje que se habían trasladado a Konoha de Kiri, que actúa como secretario de las clases cuando no estaba entrenando. A medida que el próximo líder potencial del clan Terumi (que fue reconocido como el más poderoso de sus recién llegados) se estaba poniendo buena experiencia para hacer frente a los aspectos administrativos.

Lo Naruto pareció extraño fue que ella era más bien tímido a menos que alguien se dirigió a ella primero. Había pensado que tal vez podría invitarla a salir para conseguir que se abra un poco, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver que ella ya tenía novio. No quería entrometerme, pero el beso que compartieron definitivamente no era uno realizado entre la familia.

Se sentía cierta decepción, por supuesto, como llegó a conocer Mei un poco de su futuro - muy bien en uno dolorosamente breve encuentro - y había considerado llegar a conocerla ahora, antes en su vida. Que habían alcanzado derribado antes de que realmente podría incluso empezar.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, las pocas veces que Mikoto había venido en busca de él y Mei aún estaba ahí, el Uchiha había sido más duro y más agresivo de lo habitual en sus sesiones de sparring. Se estaba volviendo más y más claro.

Se recostó en su silla y tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda, sin éxito, tomó una respiración profunda y se pellizcó el puente de su nariz. "Déjame adivinar. Soy alguien que encontró?"

"No pareces muy contento."

La voz de Kagami tenía un filo peligroso, pero Naruto simplemente sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. "No es eso. Me siento halagada, de verdad. Ella es una de las kunoichi más fuerte que Konoha tiene, es el heredero de uno de los clanes más fuertes de la aldea, y, sí, creo que es hermosa. Pero es peligroso como el infierno para me llevaron a involucrarme ".

Naruto abrió los ojos para mirar a la actual líder del clan que estaba sentado frente a él, sólo un poco sorprendido de ver algo que podría pasar como el respeto de las características del hombre. Sus labios se volvieron ligeramente hacia arriba en una leve sonrisa, al menos, y que hizo que Naruto relaja más que cualquier otra cosa.

"Yo no diría que va a ser peligroso, exactamente. Podría crear un alboroto por un poco de tiempo, pero con su posición actual en el pueblo no creo que iba a durar."

Naruto parpadeó. "Espera ... usted está apoyando esto?"

"Por supuesto. Es lo que mi hija quiere, y como he dicho, nunca fue un gran admirador de Fugaku, para empezar. Simplemente había mejores opciones en el momento." Kagami jugó distraídamente con el borde de una de sus mangas mientras hablaba.

El cerebro de Naruto, mientras tanto, iba a mil por hora. Las cosas ya estaban en mal estado a causa de los clanes de Kiri aquí, pero si fue a través de ayudar a anular el compromiso de Mikoto a Fugaku, pensamientos de cuánto iba a cambiar una vez más pasó por su mente. La parte de él que era un hombre nunca rechazar la idea por completo ... de lo que sabía de Mikoto, ella era sin duda muy cerca de su ideal de perfección femenina. Fugaku era un idiota para no tratarla mejor.

Pensándolo bien, no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo era cuando estaba creciendo. En realidad no tiene ningún recuerdo de ella que vino a su mente, que no sean visitas ocasionales para obtener Sasuke en la Academia, y un breve vistazo en la sede de la Policía Militar. Pero no podía recordar nada más que eso, y Sasuke no le dijo más que su nombre. Siempre tuvo una visión bastante glorificada de lo que los padres eran porque nunca tuvo nada de su cuenta, pero si esto era lo que era en realidad antes de que nacieran Sasuke e Itachi ...

"Naruto?"

El rubio inmediatamente se enderezó y se disculpó rápidamente, "¡Lo siento! Acabo de dejar mi mente vagar ..."

"Sobre Mikoto?" Podría haber sido un tono burlón en la voz de Kagami, pero Naruto no sabía que el hombre lo suficientemente bien como para estar seguro.

"Más o menos. Sólo de pensar en lo que sabía de ella de nuestros mástiles y charlas ocasionales. No es mucho, me temo."

"Bueno, sólo ha sido de conocimiento público por cerca de dos meses, así que yo no esperaría a conocer la historia de su vida. Pero vas a tener un poco de tiempo para llegar a conocerla pronto. Me las he arreglado para convencer a Hiruzen que enviar a una misión con mi hija para salir del pueblo por unos pocos días ".

Naruto se sorprendió. "¿Cómo hiciste para lograr eso? Yo no creo que el viejo hombre querría que me deje fuera de su vista para el futuro cercano."

Kagami soltó una carcajada, "El viejo? Hiruzen? Sé que él está haciendo allí, pero maldita sea. ¿Se deja que te salgas con eso?"

"A veces". Naruto se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. "Lo conozco desde hace tanto tiempo, que es como lo más cercano que tengo a un padre, por lo que sólo él, el anciano llamó."No fue una verdad completa, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

A medida que el Uchiha se ríe estableció, metió la mano en su túnica y sacó un pergamino sellado, luego la lanzó a Naruto, que la cogió con una mano.

"Debería ser fácil para una persona, y un paseo por el parque para dos. Es A-Rango pero probablemente podría haber dado a un pelotón chûnin veterano. Un grupo de milicianos de Valley Country abandonado sus puestos de trabajo, y nuestra escuadrones de cazadores han recogido los rumores de escondidos a lo largo de nuestra frontera sur con el río. Buscar en la zona y si los encuentra, acabar con ellos. No saben nada de importancia, pero que tienen que hacer en un ejemplo de desalentar la continuación del deserciones. Esto fue probablemente una casualidad, pero no quieren correr el riesgo. "

Naruto asintió mientras abría el libro y leer los detalles. Fue salario mínimo para un A-Rank, pero él no estaba haciendo daño precisamente por dinero, así que no le importaba demasiado. La misión en sí probablemente sería tan fácil como Kagami afirmó, probablemente podría haber terminado él mismo en dos o tres días, el período de seis día que permite parecía un poco demasiado. Pero entonces probablemente esperaban un escuadrón chûnin veterano, y no un jonin capaz y ... bueno ... _él_ .

Rodando la parte posterior desplazamiento hacia arriba, la colocó sobre su escritorio y tarareó por un momento.

"Sólo por curiosidad, ¿por qué no puedes romper el compromiso fuera?"

"Principalmente porque es demasiado tarde para hacerlo de esa manera." Kagami se encogió de hombros mientras se movía en su silla, probablemente tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda. "Si hubiera sido sólo un par de meses después de la contratación original, Fugaku probablemente habría estado bien con ella. Pero ahora que se han estado viendo durante mucho tiempo, él lo ve como un insulto. Créeme, yo ya probado a través de los canales apropiados, e incluso llegó a recurrir a él directamente con Mikoto a mi lado. Con sólo un mes hasta la boda, sin embargo, está en su derecho de rechazar. "

"¿Por qué tanto tienen que estar de acuerdo? ¿No hay manera de romper contratos, incluso si hay sanciones?"

Kagami asintió: "Sí, pero en este caso todos los interruptores del contrato estaban destinados a ser los acuerdos. No hay manera de una ruptura del contrato será reconocido por cualquier Uchiha si sólo una parte quiere romperlo. Fugaku es a la vez tenaz y ambicioso, no es ninguna razón para que se rompa en lo que ve como un capricho de Mikoto, y la mayoría de los demás respaldaría su elección. Por supuesto, como todo contrato, existen cláusulas de emergencia que pueden entrar en vigor cuando se cumplan ciertos criterios, como la muerte , la enfermedad ... "

Hizo un gesto con la mano en el aire en un movimiento de rotación, como para indicar que la lista de cosas malas continuó, pero se detuvo y enfocó sus ojos en Naruto por su última palabra.

"Infidelidad".

La mandíbula de Naruto se aflojó por un momento, antes de que su cabeza cayó hacia adelante rápidamente y su frente golpeó su escritorio con un "golpe" rotundo.

"Y ahora, probablemente no es la forma en que estás pensando, y estoy usando una interpretación muy libre de la palabra. Un simple beso romperá si fuera poco."

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso posible?" La cabeza de la rubia levantó cuando hizo su pregunta, mirando a Kagami como si fuera un loco.

"Es parte de la forma en que las obras de sellado del contrato. Mientras tanto sus estados chakra no se han modificado desde el momento en que el contrato se cierra, se mantendrá en vigor. Así Mikoto y Fugaku ambos han pasado casi un año sin hacer nada con una miembro del sexo opuesto. Por lo que yo sé, Mikoto nunca ha hecho nada, nunca. Sin embargo, no he le pregunté tampoco. No es asunto mío. Su madre me habría matado ".

Naruto rió nerviosamente cuando protagonizó a Kagami sonriente, pensando en las palabras del hombre. Tendría que revisar qué tipo de sello era en ese contrato. Fue auto-actualización? ¿Cómo era posible?

"Err ... Todavía no entiendo cómo es posible que actualizar un sello propio, en base a estímulos externos, a menos que ..."

Una de las cejas de Kagami se retorció hacia arriba, "Así que ya sabes algunas cosas sobre sellado? Bueno, Mikoto y Fugaku tienen que ir al clan cámaras para colocar su chakra en el sello una vez a la semana, o después de regresar de una misión. El sello puede detectar chakra residual del otro dentro de un período de tiempo la semana, por lo que ninguno de ellos ha tenido una misión que ha durado más de unos pocos días en el último año ".

Naruto sabía de chakra residual ... sucedía a menudo cuando se metió en peleas Taijutsu con un oponente que entrelazó sus ataques con su chakra. La Hyuuga especializada en eso. Cuando iban a cerrar Tenketsu con sus huelgas Jyuuken, su chakra dejaría su propio residuo en su sistema de chakra que se prolongaría durante un máximo de una semana, dependiendo de la severidad de los ataques. No es perjudicial, era sólo la forma chakra funcionó. Así era como los médicos fueron capaces de averiguar cómo shinobi murió, e incluso a veces que lo hizo. Chakra de todo el mundo tenía su propia "firma" única.

"Parece que es bastante complicado para algo tan simple."

"Es cierto, pero que ha sido utilizado por el Uchiha desde antes de que existiera Konoha, así que quién soy yo para discutir eso ahora? Admito que no es habitual utilizar un contrato de este tipo, pero ya que ambos eran ya de edad, no había variedad. También fue Mikoto quien pidió para el período de gracia de un año. Fugaku no parecía demasiado ansioso por esperar tanto tiempo, pero finalmente estuvo de acuerdo. "

Naruto simplemente suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Nunca entendió algunas leyes del clan. Había jurado para cambiar la práctica del sello del pájaro enjaulado del Hyuuga cuando se convirtió en Hokage, pero que en realidad nunca filtró a cabo por razones obvias. Pero con el Uchiha ... con el Uchiha ... espere ...

"Whoa! ¡Espera! Mikoto es el heredero, ¿no? Si ella consigue conmigo, ¿qué significa eso?"

Kagami sonrió. "Técnicamente, ya que el Uchiha es un clan patriarcal, usted será el líder. Por supuesto, habrá consejeros mayores y"

"P-Pero yo no nací un Uchiha! Yo no tengo el Sharingan! Soy Uzumaki, y como parientes lejanos de los Senju no creo que ir muy bien!" Naruto estaba de pie ahora, mirando aterrorizado, mientras Kagami todavía estaba sentado en su silla, mirando con calma.

Los dos continuaron mirando el uno al otro en una extraña especie de silencio hasta que Naruto finalmente se volvió a sentar. Kagami asintió con la cabeza al rubio, y continuó hablando.

"A medida que me iba a decir, hay consejeros mayores del clan que no le puede gustar al principio, pero incluso ellos llegarán a comprender la influencia que tiene en Konoha, y por extensión, Hokage de Konoha. Usted tiene el oído de Hiruzen tanto como yo, y al ritmo que completar tareas difíciles y los equipos principales que había apostado en Minato ser el próximo Hokage ... por lo que tendrá una ventaja con él también. Siempre he pensado que el Uchiha tenía que ser más involucrado con el pueblo, no se elimina de él como muchos de nosotros parecemos estar contentos ".

"Pero si usted realmente quiere cambiar las cosas, la colocación de mi hija como la matriarca y dejar que se haga cargo ... bueno ..." La voz de Kagami se desvaneció mientras se encogía de hombros y miró por una de las dos ventanas en la pequeña oficina de Naruto.

Mientras tanto, el rubio se dio cuenta por primera vez que él nunca supo lo que le pasó a Kagami Uchiha cuando él estaba creciendo. Nunca había sido una persona que leer sobre la historia del clan, sobre todo, no una vez que el cuarto hit de guerra, pero no recordaba haber oído nunca el nombre del hombre sale de la boca de nadie. Era la fuerza ... 'Jubilado'? Todos estos pensamientos sucedió en un instante, no le tomó mucho tiempo para recoger una copia de seguridad de lo que Kagami ahora estaba diciendo.

El hecho de que Kagami también estaba hablando de los dos, de tal manera que lo hizo sonar como su juntarse sería una certeza. Él no era muy interesado en eso, pero hasta ahora los aspectos positivos sobrepasó los puntos negativos. Se sentiría como un culo por un tiempo para tirar uno sobre el Fugaku, pero teniendo en cuenta cómo Mikoto había estado compartiendo con él la desilusión que estaba con el hombre durante los últimos palos ... no sentiría _que_ está mal.

Sin embargo, se necesitaría algún tiempo para acostumbrarse, si lo hicieron, de hecho, hacer ejercicio.

"-. Va a estar allí para ayudar a usted también, y Mikoto tendrá la obligación de que su esposa, hay que seguir adelante con realmente querer llevar todos modos, como ya he explicado hasta ahora, veo cosas buenas de tener que en el clan ".

"I. .. bueno ..." La boca de Naruto abrió y cerró varias veces, al contemplar en qué decir, antes de que finalmente suspirando y asintiendo con la cabeza, como si resignarse a un nuevo destino. "Gracias."

Kagami asintió. "Hn."

Eso ronco _debe_ ser un rasgo genético.

* * *

Afortunadamente, el resto de ese día había transcurrido sin incidentes, salvo una breve visita de Minato. Quería ayuda de Naruto para poner los toques finales a su "nuevo" Hiraishin, y necesitaba una cobaya. Por supuesto, Naruto estaba feliz de hacerlo, como él lo había usado brevemente en el futuro, pero siempre fue un sueño de su ver a su padre con él.

O por lo menos, se convirtió en una vez se enteró de quién era su padre _,_ de todos modos.

En realidad ni siquiera vio Mikoto hasta la noche antes de que fueran a salir en su misión, y aún así ninguno de ellos realmente dice mucho. Mikoto se sonrojaba un poco y no podía mirar a los ojos - era probable que Kagami le dijo lo que tenía que hacer si ella realmente quería romper cosas con Fugaku. Mientras que Naruto no estaba seguro de cómo la situación se había explicado las cosas con ella, sabía que no iba a tener un problema Mikoto dando un beso. Ella _era_ una joven y bella mujer, de eso no había duda. Su única incomodidad provenía del hecho de que él no sabía si Kagami le habló de él sabiendo lo que era necesario, aparte del hecho de que ella tenía que tener su chakra residual en ella de alguna manera.

Mikoto apenas logró hacer planes para reunirse a la mañana siguiente en la puerta antes de que ella huyó casi tan rápido como había llegado. Riéndose de sí mismo, Naruto le había dejado un mensaje con Hiruzen que se dirigía a la mañana siguiente, y luego fue a su casa y se estrelló por la noche.

Esa mañana había transcurrido sin incidentes, y habían viajado a la frontera sur en completo silencio. De hecho, ambos habían sido completamente en silencio durante todo el viaje, además de su llegada. Mikoto había ido a conseguir reserva en la posada de una pequeña ciudad fronteriza frente a él, pidiendo una habitación individual con una se negó a decir nada más con él sobre eso, Naruto y pensé que sería mejor que morderse la lengua hasta que realmente necesitan para utilizar la habitación. No tenía ningún problema para dormir en el suelo, si se trataba de eso.

Su primer día de búsqueda había encontrado nada útil, aparte de unos pocos avistamientos inconexas de varias personas que viven en la zona, aunque ninguno de ellos realmente podría señalar el dúo en una dirección específica.

Naruto previsto hacer uso del Modo Sabio para localizarlos una vez que al menos tenían una ventaja de la ubicación general del nukenin, pero pensó que había que dejar para después de un par de días. Si Mikoto realidad quería seguir adelante con ... así, estar con él, entonces él tendría que decirle sus secretos de todos modos. Usando probablemente sería el último recurso, porque no tenía permiso de la Hokage y Danzo con matarla si él creía que no se podía confiar para no hablar de las cosas que eventualmente tendría que decírselo.

Realmente, _realmente_ no quería hacer eso.

No fue hasta que Mikoto le preguntó acerca de renunciar para el día y regresar a su habitación que en realidad empezó a hablar. Su primera conversación real del día ni siquiera se inicia hasta que un destello de sorpresa cruzó su rostro cuando vio a Mikoto con su Sharingan activo cuando se dirigían de vuelta. Ella probablemente había estado explorando la zona en busca de rastros de chakra activo residual, como trampas genjutsu y etiquetas del sello activos que nukenin menudo eran aficionados a utilizar.

"¿Qué?" Mikoto miraba con curiosidad mientras su Sharingan se desvaneció de nuevo en el café oscuro, casi negro que sus iris eran normalmente. Normalmente, él probablemente no habría vacilado en absoluto, que había puesto tan acostumbrados a ver el Sharingan, pero el sol se ponía en el horizonte justo en el punto perfecto detrás de ella a donde recorta su figura perfectamente, y los ojos rojos con piel pálida y el pelo negro le daban un aspecto muy animado por un momento fugaz.

En vez de decirle esto, sin embargo, Naruto simplemente se ofreció una débil sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza. "No estoy acostumbrado a ver a su Sharingan activo. Nunca se ha utilizado en uno de los mástiles. Eso es todo."

"¿Usted ... tiene un problema? Con el Sharingan, que quiero decir?"

Naruto tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir lo que sus respuestas iniciales hubieran sido. En su lugar, se estableció con: "Yo no tengo un problema con el Sharingan en absoluto. Sólo con algunas personas que lo han utilizado de la manera que no debería tener."

"Oh. II ver ..."

Naruto podía decir por el acento cuestionamiento a la voz y la expresión de asombro en su cara que ella no lo hizo. Iba a ser muy difícil decirle que algunas de las cosas que sabía. Si se decidió a ir tan lejos con él, de todos modos.

El resto de su viaje de regreso a la posada estaba en silencio, sin que Naruto esperaba intensa conversación. De hecho, una vez más, que no hablaban una sola palabra hasta que era hora de que se vaya tomar su ducha. Entró en el aseo individual primero y salió vistiendo sólo su uniforme normal, menos cualquier calzado, artes, y el chaleco. Supuso que ella los había limpiado, porque parecía fresco, a pesar de que no hizo un examen minucioso. Eran todas las técnicas enseñadas que podrían limpiar la ropa un tanto, mientras que en la naturaleza, mientras estaban en la academia. Sería eliminar el sudor, pero no la sangre.

Después de la ducha, que había salido del baño, de la misma manera, sólo en su parte superior uniforme y abajo, con la parte de abajo de la malla. Sus siguientes palabras habladas no eran hasta que estuvo a punto de ponerse cómodo en el piso. Ella estaba en un lado de la cama, pero él no iba a suponer.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"¿Es que no me gusta tanto?"

"¿Qu-por supuesto que no, ¿dónde salió eso?"

Mikoto se movió en la cama y levantó a sí misma por lo que estaba apoyado sobre uno de sus codos mientras miraba fijamente. No se había establecido todavía por completo, por lo que fue atrapado en una especie de posición intermedia entre la que se establecen y levantarse.

"Mi padre dio a entender que los dos habían hablado brevemente sobre ... mí, pero él no me dijo lo mucho que hablaron. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si usted está tratando de evitarme."

Naruto intentó mantener una expresión neutral, y lentamente se puso de pie una vez más. "No te estoy evitando a todos. Estoy tratando de permanecer profesional y no sobrepasar cualquier límite. Al menos hasta que desee para cambiarlas."

Mikoto miró sorprendido por un momento antes de caer de nuevo sobre la cama y hundió la cara en su almohada. Naruto simplemente se quedó allí por un momento y miró para ver si ella se movería de nuevo, o si iba a decir nada más. No, sin embargo, y después de un minuto de pie allí, decidió seguir adelante y subir al lado de la cama.

La cama era realmente grande, por lo que podría caber dos personas cómodamente y sin mucho espacio adicional. Mikoto podía sentir fácilmente su cambio de peso de la cama, sin embargo, desde que volvió la cabeza lo suficiente como para ser capaz de ver como se estableció en el lateral.

Era extraño, de alguna manera, para que él no se siente el nerviosismo en absoluto. Hace apenas dos o tres años habría estado sudando balas, pero ahora se sentía tranquilo, y si realmente tenía que describirlo ... diría que fue divertido. Eso fue todo por cómo Mikoto estaba actuando, aunque si ella no tenía experiencia legítima con hombres podía entender por completo.

Suspiró en su mente - aunque Mikoto era el que quería, él podría tener que ser el que tome la iniciativa al principio. Pensando en eso, él le lanzó una sonrisa casual. "¿Es esto mejor?"

La vio asentir la cabeza en la almohada, y el borde de los labios que él podía ver curva ligeramente hacia arriba, pero eso fue todo lo que obtuvo. Esto significaba que iba a ser el que tenía que dar el paso inicial para hacer que se abra.

Obtención de la comodidad, se rodó en la cama hasta que él estaba mirando hacia el techo, y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

"Por lo tanto, realmente no quieres casarte? Hemos hablado de esto un poco antes, pero nunca realmente sonaba en su contra."

Naruto podía oír su respiración enganche por un segundo, antes de que ella se movió. Se volvió un poco la cabeza para ver que ella se movía de nuevo en su posición anterior de su lado, frente a él.

"Yo no quiero casarme. Sólo ... no a la persona que tengo un contacto con el."

"Fugaku."

Un momento de silencio, seguido por, "Sí. Fugaku."

Naruto cerró los ojos, teniendo dificultades para conciliar este hecho. No tenía idea de que los padres de Sasuke se habían reunido por las circunstancias, más que cualquier atracción mutua.

"Ahora algo - o más bien a alguien - ha llegado a lo largo de que crea que es una mejor opción Hasta el momento, de todos modos.".

Hubo otro momento de silencio, más largo que el primero, seguido por una aún más silencioso, "Sí".

Al abrir los ojos, él rodó sobre su costado para que pudiera mirar a la mujer que pone a su lado. Ella no se inmutó o mirar hacia otro lado en esta ocasión, en vez mirando directamente a los ojos. No podía decir si ella se sonrojaba o no, la habitación estaba muy oscura.

"Hay mucho de mí que no sabes. Más que cumple el ojo. Por lo que sabemos, sólo existía comenzó hace tres meses."

Mikoto no dijo nada al principio, en lugar de simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza mientras no romper el contacto visual. Ella abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero la cerró y sus ojos antes de inhalar profundamente y tratando de hablar en detener frases.

"I. .. encontré cuando empecé que admira después de sólo saber quién eras un par de semanas. Tal vez parte de eso fue debido a Kushina ... ella no ... no podía dejar de hablar de ti y me encontré me ponía curiosa. Así que, bueno ... he invitado a la práctica de sparring. Pensé que tenía que ser bueno si usted podría enfrentarse cara a cara con Minato. Entonces, bueno ... entonces me enteré de lo que le dijiste a Jiraiya- sensei ".

Naruto parpadeó, y supo que se había sonrojado, tan pronto como lo recordaba con exactitud qué era lo que él había dicho en ese momento. Movió la mano que descansaba a su lado para golpear ligeramente sobre la frente en un gesto de exasperación, sólo para Mikoto para agarrar dicho mano antes de que pudiera salir de allí.

Observó, curioso, mientras sostenía la mano entre ellos, y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. "¿Recuerdas lo que le dijiste?"

"Que era un pervertido y no debe hacer eso."

Mikoto se rió un poco frente a él, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Él era el sensei para mi equipo genin. Nunca fuimos capaces de romper el hábito, por lo que dudo que nadie más puede hacerlo. No, usted dijo algo más para él."

Naruto supo de inmediato lo que estaba pescando para. "Yo dije que eras hermosa."

Ella lo miró por un momento más, antes de que una sonrisa más grande de lo que jamás había visto antes apareció en su rostro.

"Sí. Nadie más que mi padre ha dicho nunca que me había pasado."

Naruto no pudo evitar ser sorprendido cuando se enteró de eso. Estuvo todo el mundo aquí completamente _ciego_ ? En realidad, nunca había mirado fijamente a propósito debido a su aspecto, pero aparte de su madre futura Kushina (él era parcial, a este respecto) y quizás Mei, Mikoto fue sin duda uno de los más bellos mujer alrededor.

"Los hombres son idiotas".

Mikoto se rió antes de llevar su mano hacia su boca y besa brevemente la parte posterior de la misma. Fue sorprendido por el gesto, pero por primera vez que podía recordar, ella parecía realmente feliz por lo que decidió no hacer comentarios. No fue hasta que ella usó ambas manos para tirar de la mano y abrazar justo debajo de la barbilla que volver a hablar.

"Mikoto-chan?"

"Hmm?" Naruto tuvo que admitir que se veía adorable en estos momentos. Ella parecía estar positivamente radiante de felicidad. Si nada más, que casi cerró el trato en su mente.

"En los próximos días, mientras que estamos haciendo esta misión, vamos a llegar a conocerse mejor. Gustos, aversiones, aficiones, sueños para el futuro ... ese tipo de cosas." ¿Quién sabía pequeñas preguntas introductorias de Kakashi sería muy útil? "Si usted decide que usted todavía desea seguir adelante con esto cuando hayamos terminado, voy a ayudar a romper su contrato."

Los ojos de Mikoto se agrandaron mientras apretaba la mano con más fuerza entre las suyas. "Me lo prometes?" -susurró-.

"Te lo prometo."

* * *

**A / N:** Capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Próximo será más largo. (Totalmente escribir Experimentos en atm empatía al escuchar la nueva sueco House Mafia canción.)

En otras noticias ... la respuesta crítica al último capítulo? Wow. Color me sorprendió completamente. 94 comentarios - Creo que eso es lo más que he conseguido para un solo capítulo de cualquiera de mis historias. Sé que no pido para ellos (bueno, no en los últimos 2 años) pero todavía les agradezco todo lo mismo ... que me permite saber la gente está interesada y se encuentran en la mayoría de los casos, disfrutar de lo que leen. La última revisión que me dieron era incluso de alguien que estaba sentado y esperando a que yo actualizo este capítulo. (Aquí está mirando a ti, Netinho, lo siento por el retraso!) Por alguna razón, el formato sigue dándome problemas cuando va entre OpenOffice y este sitio.

Revise las respuestas, tratando de cubrir a todos en formato de resumen:

- **FINAL** - No habrá harén, no con varios socios, no el incesto. Lo siento por los que que decepciona. Yo nunca había planeado esta historia a ser así. Se ha escrito con Naruto x Mikoto, una a una (incluyendo los dolores de crecimiento), desde el primer momento. Para aquellos de ustedes que les gusta Mei, no dejar un poco de una pista en el centro de este capítulo. A ver si lo puedes encontrar. Si no es así, la respuesta vendrá en el capítulo 11. Yo no quiero llevar a nadie hablando de Naruto y Kushina potencialmente reunirse, en realidad estaba tratando de aspirar a tener una estrecha relación de amistad que indicaba que estaba en el límite familiar, aunque Kushina sería consciente de lo mucho por un largo tiempo . Kushina estará con Minato, no hay cambio de eso - pero eso no quiere decir que Naruto no captó su atención por un rato debido a un comentario escuchado. "Mira pero no toques" se aplica.

- Reacciones del mundo - a Konoha de acumulación comienzan en Arc 3, después de que el Naruto y Mikoto se acumulan, y una vez que la Tercera Guerra comienza efectivamente. Todavía algunos capítulos hasta entonces.

- Minato, Kushina saber; Kyuubi - No voy a estropear, así que mantenga adivinando! XD

- Flashbacks Deprimente - Ellos son una especie de supuesta a ser. Es el mundo de Naruto recuerda - algunos con cariño, otros no tanto. Él está tratando de evitar que se viene a pasar en el futuro, al menos, un futuro sin la Cuarta Guerra.

- Orochimaru - digamos que sus "planes" tienen que ser re-pensado, con mucho cuidado.

- Harem o incesto, mi visión personal - Siendo franco, no me molesta en lo más mínimo, aunque creo que tengo una mentalidad más "hands-off" a ellos. Yo _creo que_ una gran mayoría de lectores / escritores son como yo, siempre y cuando no me afecta en lo personal, me animo a leer sobre él para _'_ entretenimiento '? fines, siempre y cuando se haga por lo menos en una forma semi-creíble (buena suerte). Mis opiniones sobre los mismos son realmente difícil de describir, pero tengo la mentalidad donde pueda separar fácilmente la realidad de la fantasía. Estoy definitivamente no es capaz de escribir pornografía, y he escrito un limón muestra (no, no es publicado en cualquier lugar visible) sólo para tratar de entrar en ella. En realidad no es mi taza de té, pero creo que en su mayoría proviene del hecho de que tengo un tiempo difícil conseguir la sensación de que me he dejado el entretenimiento en lugar de una lección de anatomía humana y biología sin caer completamente en la trampa de la púrpura prosa. * Shrug * He estado jugando con la escritura de un breve limón para experimentos, pero veremos.

- Edad de Mei - No hay una edad oficial para ella por lo que yo estoy al tanto. La forma en que se ha dibujado, y teniendo en cuenta que es un Kage, creo que sería conveniente colocarla en el medio a finales de los 30. A los efectos del Refundido, que se encuentra actualmente ~ 16-17, que a raíz de una línea de tiempo Naruto áspera haría ~ 38-39 en Shippuuden. (Naruto es el más viejo ahora a 20, Kushina es 16.)

Nos vemos la semana que viene. Lo sentimos que este era un poco más tarde de lo normal, mi puestas por unas horas, pero tenía un montón de problemas con el formato de éste.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

" _Naruto, Kakashi! Ven aquí, creo que eso es todo. "_

_Tanto shinobi rápidamente se acercó hacia donde Darui estaba de pie, sacudiéndose la mano por la pared._

" _¿Qué es? " Naruto estaba agitando la mano delante de su cara, en un esfuerzo para evitar inhalar mucho polvo. Estaban en uno de los edificios en ruinas de Uzushiogakure, buscando algo. No estaban seguros de qué, pero el Tsuchikage habían mencionado saquearon un desplazamiento incompleto que parecía una teletransportación muy poderoso jutsu o transmisión de algún tipo de nuevo durante la segunda guerra. Los tres habían llegado a lo que quedaba de la antigua aldea en la esperanza de encontrar algunas pistas._

" _Sí, mira. Kakashi, abrir el libro. Creo que la secuencia de comandos en que coincide con la misma escritura en la pared. "_

_Kakashi sacó el rollo del soporte en la espalda, y lo abrió. Mover hacia arriba contra la pared, el trío comparó la secuencia de comandos, mirando a los dos para ver si era una coincidencia. El desplazamiento en sí les dijo que la técnica era en realidad un medio de transporte, y que requiere una gran cantidad de energía. Pero exactamente lo que hacía era lo que estaban tratando de averiguarlo._

_Naruto comenzó a moverse hacia abajo para examinar el resto de la pared. Las imágenes en la pared se dibujan en una serie, y en cada serie había una persona de pie en el centro. No estaba completamente seguro, pero parecía que se acercaron a esa persona en las diferentes edades, ya que las imágenes siguieron a la persona en el centro sería llegar más alto, y luego con el tiempo empecé a usar lo que él supuso era un bastón._

_Fueron los tres primeros y el último tres fotos que le hicieron curioso, porque eran exactamente lo mismo. Bueno, no había una sola diferencia ... la persona en el medio de la primera de tres ya no estaba en el medio de los tres últimos, que estaba a un lado. Sin embargo, la persona en el medio de la primera de tres era la misma que la persona en los últimos tres._

_Había algo más que estaba molestando a él, aunque ..._

" _Hey Kakashi! " Naruto gritó en la dirección en que Kakashi era, al parecer, él y Darui se había trasladado fuera de examinar algo más por el largo pasillo._

" _¿Sí? "_

" _¿Qué tipo de técnica pensaste que era? "_

" _El espacio y el tiempo uno, desde un par de las runas de script que vi ... incluyendo los que reconocí. Ese estilo es normalmente cómo transportar cosas de todos modos. ¿Por qué? "_

" _Porque veo parte de la junta Hiraishin en la pared aquí. "_

_Sólo tomó un momento para que Kakashi y Darui llegar junto a él, y señaló que el sello estaba en la pintura. Estaba justo debajo de donde la persona en el centro de pie todo el tiempo. Estaba demasiado ocupado prestando atención a la persona y no el guión bajo él._

" _Algo que no entiendo, "Naruto comenzó a comentar:" ¿Es que sólo reconozco la parte de movimiento de la junta porque todos Hiraishin me hace es avanzar en el tiempo a mi destino, y luego apenas un segundo atrás en el tiempo por lo que parece que me voy a mudar al instante. Pero hay mucho más que éste. "_

_Además explicó lo que había visto en las imágenes, especialmente en relación con la persona en el medio y la forma en que los cambios en los últimos tres imágenes. De acuerdo con su explicación, sólo tomó Darui otro momento de reconstruir todo junto._

" _Es tiempo de viaje. Pero parece que el objetivo es dar un gran salto atrás en el tiempo. La persona en el centro se mantiene igual todo el tiempo ... es sólo que la primera persona en el centro se mueve a un lado como observa un yo más joven en el pasado ". La mano de Darui trazó las líneas de la junta debajo de la persona en el centro antes de entrar al revés, observando todo de nuevo._

" _Kakashi, mira ... No vemos un patrón de esta manera en el otro cuarto de vuelta allí? "_

" _Sí ". El hombre de pelo plateado asintió con la cabeza mientras examinaba las imágenes con el ojo destapado originales. "Cada una de las personas está de pie en uno de los círculos que vimos en el suelo en la otra habitación."_

" _¿Por qué tienen que estar allí? " Naruto preguntó._

" _No estoy seguro, pero lo único que puedo sugerir es que están impulsando el sello en el medio. No sé si usted se siente el tirón, Naruto, pero Minato-sensei siempre dije que cuanto mayor sea la distancia que tuvo que viajar, más grande es la fuga que se sentía en su chacra ". Kakashi se acercó y sacudió un poco el polvo de la pintura. "Me parece que cuanto más atrás que deseas viajar, más la energía que tomaría."_

_Naruto se rascó distraídamente en su estómago mientras seguía mirando a la figura de pie en el medio, y el sello debajo de ella. Se quedó completamente inmóvil por un segundo mientras sus ojos parecían vidriosos, antes de volver la cabeza para mirar a los otros dos._

" _Hey, Kurama quiere saber a qué distancia crees que podemos ir si tuviéramos que utilizar el chakra de un bijuu? "_

_Kakashi y Darui se miraron en shock antes de mirar a Naruto. Fue Kakashi quien respondió, sin embargo._

" _Es probable que un buen número de años ... "_

* * *

Los tres días restantes de su asignación transcurrieron sin complicaciones, por lo menos si el momento en que encontraron el grupo de nukenin no fue contada. La única verdadera emoción que ocurrió fue cuando dos de los clones de Naruto comenzó a hacer una técnica de colaboración del viento y el agua con el fin de eliminar rápidamente un campamento bandido sucedieron pasar. Se recogió el interés de Mikoto, haciendo su solicitud para hacer un experimento con su afinidad - fuego. Los dos aprendieron rápidamente que el gran avance y las técnicas de la flor de Phoenix, cuando se mezclan, para hacer todo lo impresionante despliegue. La mayor parte del resto de los otros días los pasó haciendo la búsqueda real de su objetivo, aunque cada día Mikoto consecutivo pidió que volvieran a la posada más temprano.

Él no se quejaba ni un poco bien, Mikoto era una mujer muy interesante y tenía un montón de historias para compartir que giraba en ella y Kushina o su equipo genin y las cosas que hicieron para llegar Jiraiya para dejar de ser un pervertido alrededor. Naruto desesperadamente quería compartir algunas de sus historias con ella, pero casi todo lo que quería decirle era considerado "clasificado" por el momento.

Como era que estaba en conflicto en decirle ciertas cosas acerca de sí mismo. No porque puede sonar absurdo - _incluso si lo harían_ - pero más o menos, porque no quería que Mikoto le gusta o no les gusta él por las razones equivocadas en este momento de su amistad. En un momento dado, finalmente, utilizar el modo Sage para determinar la ubicación del nukenin, y explicando que era un tramo sin revelar demasiado. Tuvo que atribuírselo a ser simplemente una técnica sensorial especial, aunque Mikoto no se veía terriblemente convencido. Se las arregló para escapar demasiadas preguntas más con la promesa de explicar en detalle un poco más, una vez que ya no estaban en una misió todo lo que era probable que suceda a su regreso a Konoha, que contaba en su olvido de él hasta que fue legítimamente capaz de contarle todo.

Él se consideraba afortunado de que ella no tenía su Sharingan activo cuando lo estaba utilizando, o se habría notado algo diferente en su chakra. Había oído un montón de historias sobre cómo el Uchiha que solía ser, y se sintió aliviado de que sus creencias acerca de Mikoto eran ciertas. Ella fue uno de los más corteses que no activan su Sharingan a los aliados.

Su segunda noche en la misma habitación fue casi una repetición de la primera, aunque Mikoto simplemente lo miró hasta que se subió a la cama. Había empezado la conversación esta vez, preguntando cómo se sentía acerca de la vida del clan. Siendo honesto, no tenía opinión real, porque cuando él estaba al tanto de lo que en realidad significaba clan, el clan Uzumaki ya se había ido. Ella casi le informó que ella le había enseña todo lo que necesitaba saber si estaba dispuesto a aprender. Pidió un poco en broma si eso era una especie de propuesta, a la que ella no dijo o no responde a nada más esa noche, sino que simplemente mantiene firmemente en su mano hasta que se durmió.

La tercera noche fue que ella le preguntaba por algunas de las misiones que tenía cuando trabajaba para el Hokage. Hizo hincapié en que no había mucho que pudiera hablar, pero se aventuró de nuevo a algunas misiones que él esperaba que ella no sabe que no fue así. Bueno - que hicieron por _él_ en el futuro, pero no en su pasado. Una vez más tuvo que bordear toda la verdad hasta que él era libre de contarle todo - suponiendo que llegaran a ese punto - pero por ahora ella pareció aceptar lo que había oído, incluso con el ooh y aah está en todos los lugares apropiados.

Naruto dejó de meditar sobre el pasado par de días mientras terminaba con su ducha, pensando que habían llegado más cerca, pero no _que_ mucho más cerca. Las relaciones no se forman a partir de un vacío, aunque tenían dos grandes zancadas sin duda hechas para llegar a conocer unos a otros. Se rió para sus adentros mientras cerraba el grifo.Aún era difícil no pensar en la mujer que en la otra habitación con Sasuke y de la madre de Itachi. Al menos en los días fueron pasando, ese pensamiento me vino a la cabeza cada vez menos.

Después de conseguir secarse y vestirse, reflexionaba sobre lo que iban a discutir durante su última noche aquí, solo. Habían encontrado a sus objetivos ayer, y Naruto tuvo varios clones vigilando por si se movían. Su plan era llevar a cabo en el camino de regreso a casa mañana. Pensando en el hogar - el rubio no tenía idea de qué tipo de trabajo le esperaba de vuelta en Konoha, por no hablar de pensamientos de cómo reaccionaría la gente una vez palabra de compromiso roto de Mikoto se extendió a través de la aldea oculta. Esperemos que no se vuelen fuera de toda proporción, pero sabiendo lo que sabía de la aldea de su tiempo ... que era muy poco probable. Había demasiadas malas lenguas.

Sus pensamientos cesaron bruscamente sobre su salida del baño, sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que Mikoto estaba justo fuera de la puerta, obviamente, que lo esperaba. No sólo eso, pero ella se había cambiado la ropa shinobi que había llevado durante los últimos noches, y había cambiado realmente en algo parecido a dormir. Era muy reservada ropa de dormir, sentado, con los pantalones largos de tela oscura y una camisa de botones, pero no era tan desgastada libremente como su equipo de ninjas. El pensamiento "femenino" fue firmemente grabada en su mente mientras la miraba.

En suma, pintó un cuadro muy bonito. El hecho de que ella estaba allí de pie, mirando muy recatada no ayudaba el cerebro de Naruto para reiniciar más rápido, tampoco.

Sasuke quién?

"H-¿Cómo se ve?"

La boca de la rubia abrió y cerró varias veces antes de que él negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Reinicie éxito.

"Muy bien. Estoy halagado ... que te dejas ver que el uso que."

Mikoto se sonrojó, mirando de lejos y agitarse ligeramente, pero no dijo nada más. Naruto vio como ella agarró el dobladillo inferior de la camisa y se la retorció sobre. ¿Alguna idea potenciales de excitación de verla antes estaban completamente desterrados de su mente cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que tenía probablemente ninguna idea de qué esperar, obviamente, ya que nunca había estado en una relación. En resumen, punzada dolorosa también se acordó de Hinata, quien se enteró de lo que había deseado durante mucho tiempo, pero no tenía figura simpática de decirle qué hacer al respecto. Entonces ella casi tuvo que hacer matar con el fin de reunir el valor para decí no es una de sus mejores recuerdos de la chica.

En un extraño giro, una parte de él quería culpar a su madre por haber encontrado a su padre tan pronto, y ser muy feliz con su propia vida para prestar atención a su amiga, pero que sería muy injusto. En el momento en que era probable que la edad suficiente para entender que Mikoto no era feliz, hubiera sido demasiado tarde. Además de eso, ella ya se había asestado un duro golpe por la pérdida de Uzushiogakure, una infancia difícil, y un intento de secuestro. Añadir ser un Jinchuuriki por encima de eso, y era muy probable que ella estaba tratando de centrarse sólo en las cosas buenas de la vida en este momento.

Suspirando, Naruto dio un paso adelante, Mikoto parecer sorprendente como ella se puso rígido y miró fijamente. Trató de mantener una expresión simpática y pasiva mientras le ofrecía su mano hacia ella.

"Mikoto-chan."

"H-¿eh?" Ella lo miró con confusión entre la cara y la mano que él le ofrecía. Una de sus manos ya se había levantado un poco como si fuera a tomar la suya, pero había dejado a medias.

"Toma mi mano. Ven y siéntate conmigo. Vamos a hablar un poco." Trató de sonar confiado, y en su opinión, se las arregló para llevarlo a cabo. No importa el hecho de que su corazón comenzaba rápidamente a aumentar cuando pensaba en lo mucho que el futuro puede potencialmente cambiar en los próximos minutos.

Mirando hacia abajo y asintiendo con la cabeza una vez, Mikoto había enganchado inmediatamente en su mano tendida, que señaló rápidamente sentí un poco fría y pensó que iba a tirar de ella hacia la cama, pero una vez que pasó por delante de él y se dirigió hacia la única silla de la habitación, se sentía casi como si estuviera tirando de ella en vez de su siguiente grado.

Tratando de ignorar, se sentó en la única silla de la habitación. Por suerte, era una más grande y un montón cómodo, aunque un poco bajo a la tierra. Sacó cuidadosamente Mikoto hacia abajo sobre su regazo para sentarse de lado, sólo para que ella dejó escapar un breve grito sobresaltado y se convierten tieso como una tabla - mirando en cualquier lugar y en todas partes menos a él. Había lanzado su mano, pero Naruto respondió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras intentaba trepar literalmente lejos.

"Mikoto-chan! Mikoto-chan, cálmate, por favor!"

Sus protestas no hicieron mucho al principio, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente no sólo iba a dejar ir, pero al menos no hace nada más con ella, finalmente comenzó a asentarse. Ella no se relajó, aunque, y podía sentir temblar ligeramente bajo su control. La culpa estaba empezando a introducirse en su mente, él se sincera esperanza de que ella era un poco más cómodo con él en este punto. Incluso si hubieran llegado a conocerse más de cerca en estos últimos días, que se habían conocido y ha sido por lo menos conocidos -, si no amigos lejanos y compañeros de batalla - por unos meses.

Incluso cuando se trató de mirarla, ella se aseguró de que estaba mirando a otro lado. Reprimiendo un suspiro, se conformó con mirar la parte de atrás de la cabeza con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. "¿Qué pasa? Actúas en nada a la mujer que yo recuerdo, el que me fui a la caza de nukenin con, o la que entrenar con. Yo no quiero asustarte, pero quería nuestra charla tener algún significado. Lo siento si te he asustado.

Naruto resistió la tentación de dejarla en libertad para que pudiera ejecutar una de sus manos por el pelo. "Si usted quiere levantarse, podemos ir a hablar en otro momento."

Ella dejó de moverse, y no parece ser tan dura, pero seguía temblando. "Yo no estoy acostumbrado a esto ...".  
Su voz sonó tan suave, que apenas lo oyó. Pero estaba allí, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

"Estar tan cerca de un hombre?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, lentamente.

"Estar tan cerca de alguien?"

Otra sacudida, más rápido esta vez.

"La intimidad?"

Mikoto detuvo otra vez, y no respiraba bien, como si estuviera contemplando seriamente la palabra. Poco a poco se inhala de nuevo, se relajó un poco más. "Sí, la intimidad. Nunca he tenido relaciones íntimas con nadie. Así. Estoy ..." Ella hizo un gesto hacia el aire con la mano por un segundo, en busca de la palabra adecuada, "no creo que asusta es la palabra correcta. No tengo miedo de estar cerca de ti. Nervioso, tal vez? Además de mis padres y Kushina, realmente nunca acercarse a nadie. "

Naruto aún tenía el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué clase de ambiente fue crecer con el Uchiha? Para tener miedo de acercarse a cualquier persona, física y emocionalmente? Eso debe aspirar. Ella siempre hablaba como si estuviera cerca de su padre, aunque tal vez era más respeto que afecto genuino? Tal vez era una cercanía cómodo, mientras que él era alguien que estaba interesado y que no sabía cómo expresar eso. En cuanto a Kushina, era probable algo que Mikoto había ajustado simplemente porque se dio cuenta de pronto de que su futura madre era uno de los tipos "quisquillosos". El hecho de que Kushina era una mujer probablemente mantuvo Mikoto de tener cuestiones.

El rubio se relajó su control sobre su pareja, en silencio esperando que ella no lo atornille en su regazo. Casi suspiró de alivio cuando ella no lo hizo, así que dejó que un brazo se aflojaba mientras con la otra se trasladó a frotar lentamente su brazo. "Sólo podemos seguir así, hasta que se sienta cómodo, entonces?"

Mikoto asintió lentamente, y se sentaron en silencio con él lentamente frotando su brazo durante unos minutos. Poco a poco, su temblor se detuvo, y ella ya no estaba completamente rígido tampoco. Eventualmente, ella incluso se inclinó hacia su hombro contra su pecho, un poco. Naruto estaba un poco sorprendido, pero decidió no hacer comentarios, ya que no quería arruinar por completo su nivel de comodidad con las bromas.

No fue hasta que sintió que estaba completamente en calma, que decidió hacer lo que estaba haciendo. "Lo que yo había planeado hablar sobre ... podría ser difícil para usted hablar de si se siente incómodo. Sabía lo que desea es llamar a una noche? Podemos tratar de despertar mañana temprano, a menos que desee cancelar todo lo que habíamos planeado. "

Mikoto se puso rígido por apenas un momento antes débilmente negando con la cabeza. "No, lo que necesitamos ... quiero ... hablar. A usted. Sobre cualquier cosa. Todo."

"Está bien. Supongo que voy a empezar entonces. ¿Tiene Fugaku te tratan bien?" Sabía que era un poco de una bomba a la baja, pero era mejor empezar a lo grande luego preocuparse por las pequeñas cosas en las discusiones como esta. Se le hizo saber dónde están los límites de conversación sería mentir. Haciendo que a menudo entró trato hábil con shinobi de otros países que no gozan de recibir órdenes de él. Él siempre estaría agradecido por Shikaku enseñarle las cosas que hizo.

Mikoto había calmado durante varios segundos antes de volver a verlo, aunque ella parecía más confundido más que otra cosa. "No entiendo lo que quieres decir. Me trata como se debe tratar al heredero del clan."

Naruto negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Usted _quiere_ ser tratado como el heredero, o quieres que te traten como una mujer, como Uchiha Mikoto? no como un objeto o título, sino un ser humano real, con sus propias necesidades y deseos? "

Cuando Mikoto miró hacia otro lado, pero no respondió, Naruto decidió continuar: "La primera vez que te vi con él, que estaba justo antes de llamar a ir con nosotros para la misión Kiri. Él parecía aburrido, y miró .. . triste. Estaba a punto de pedirle que ir a hacer algo en ese momento, después de que yo te di la misión, pero sabía que no sería apropiado. No era mi lugar.

"Aunque supongo que si hubiera sabido entonces lo que sé ahora, quizás debería haber tenido esa oportunidad, ¿no?" Naruto sólo lo dijo como una broma a medias, pero la sonrisa se pudo ver en su rostro era sin duda vale la pena.

"Yo no creo que hubiera cambiado nada, la verdad. Al menos, no entonces." Mikoto apretó los labios, pensando cuidadosamente. "Pero me hubiera gustado que la oferta, estoy seguro."

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, y finalmente decidió que era hora de que se suelte el agarre de la cintura con el otro brazo y la espalda magra. Mikoto se sorprendió brevemente por este ajuste, pero luego pareció reunir su coraje - o lo que era lo que necesitaba - y se inclinó a su lado, en el pecho de nuevo. Entonces, lo sorprendió, ella apoyó la cabeza hacia adelante para que su frente descansó muy ligeramente contra su mandíbula.

Cogió una de sus manos con la suya, y envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de la parte posterior de la cintura. Ella no se ponía rígido, en esta ocasión, e incluso devolvió el apretón tenía su mano sobre la de ella.

"Así que, Mikoto-chan ... ¿qué es lo que busca?"

Naruto escuchó mientras inhalaba profundamente y luego exhala. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Qué estás buscando en la persona que quieres casarte conmigo?"

Ella guardó silencio por un momento y luego preguntó lentamente, "¿Eso realmente importa?"

"Por supuesto que importa. ¿Qué más se puede esperar para ser feliz?"

Hubo otra pausa silenciosa, donde sólo se podía escuchar el sonido de su respiración.

"Nunca he pensado en ello antes. Siempre crecí sabiendo lo que voy a tener que esperar. Tenía mi ... madre vivió más tiempo, podría haber tenido un hermano que podría asumir el liderazgo del clan. Pero ya que ella no lo hizo, la responsabilidad recayó sobre mí para encontrar a alguien que vale la pena casarse. Puedo decir ahora que no era exactamente lo que _quería_ , pero en un clan como el Uchiha, ciertas responsabilidades debe ser estimado. "

Naruto sentía horrible escuchar eso. No sólo por lo que dijo, sino porque eso era lo máximo que había conseguido que ella dijera una sola vez desde que salieron en esta misión.

"Bueno, bueno ... Olvídate de todo eso. Estoy seguro de que cuando usted era un joven que tenía sueños, ¿no?"

Mikoto suspiró. "Creo que casi no los importa, ahora."

"Creo que ellos son importantes. Ahora mismo, que debe importar a usted. Dime ... ¿alguna vez tuvo esos sueños acerca de un príncipe que viene a rescatarte?"

El tono de Naruto tenía un acento burlón, que Mikoto inmediatamente captó. Oyó su risa, y un momento después la mano libre golpeó ligeramente contra el centro de su pecho.

"No, nunca hubo un príncipe. O alguien realmente. Yo no necesitaba rescate. Yo sería feliz con alguien que no me tratan como un trofeo, y que quería tener hijos. Yo no sabía lo que significaba tener hijos al principio, pero incluso después de que me enteré de que me di cuenta que quería mi ".

Bueno, al menos había algo Fugaku hizo bien en su tiempo.

"¿Cuántos?"

Sintió Mikoto cambiar su contra antes de responder, como si estuviera tratando de conseguir más cómodo. "Tres. Dos niños y una niña."

"Cualquier orden en particular?"

Sentía la cabeza cambiar levemente contra el suyo en una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. "Los niños primero. Ellos podrían llevar el clan juntos." Ella tarareaba por un momento. "Entonces la niña. Así pude dote de ella y ella no ... tiene que crecer, como yo lo hice."

Sonaba cerca de lo que realmente sucedió en su tiempo, y Naruto se preguntó por un segundo ¿por qué no hubo tercer hijo de su tiempo. Tal vez el aspecto de Kurama y la culpa colocado en el clan Uchiha templado ese deseo?

Asintiendo con la cabeza un poco, Naruto murmuró: "Es un sueño agradable. Yo era un huérfano, por lo que siempre ha querido una gran familia."

"Ah, sí?" Parecía intrigado y sorprendido, y aunque no podía ver su cara en este momento, Naruto quería imaginar que era por lo menos una sonrisa. "¿Cuántos de ustedes?"

"Al principio, yo siempre pensé que dos era un buen número. Un niño que podía enseñar a todas mis técnicas asesinas, y una chica para que pudiera amenazar a los novios."

Mikoto estalló en risas ante eso, y Naruto se encontró amar el sonido.

"Sólo dos? Eso no es muy grande, a pesar de que usted dijo que era lo que quería en un principio." Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, probablemente para poder mirar a la ó su cabeza para mirarla mientras ella continuó, "¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"¿Ahora?" Naruto estalló en una gran sonrisa. "Definitivamente nueve."

"Nine" Mikoto estaba obviamente sorprendido por un breve momento antes de que ella se echó a reír en este hotel. "¿Qué podría hacer que usted quiere nueve?" -preguntó entre risas.

_Esto es para ti, Kurama._ "Oh, no lo sé. Siempre pensé que era un bonito número. Ocho simplemente parecía un lugar extraño para detener a diez parecía un poco demasiado para manejar, pero nueve parecía juuuust derecha. "

Mikoto continuó riendo, y Naruto se encontró riendo con ella. En un movimiento sorprendente, se sentía uno de su serpiente brazos sobre sus hombros, la nuca. Volvió la cabeza para mirarla, obviamente sorprendido por esta acción, sólo para ver la cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras miraba ... contenido.

"Estoy sorprendido." Hizo un gesto de su brazo. "Parecías como un manojo de nervios hace apenas unos minutos."

Ella se encogió de hombros el hombro que no estaba descansando en su contra. "Me siento cómodo. Nunca he hecho esto por mí mismo, pero he visto a otras personas hacer cosas similares. No era demasiado difícil de copiar".

Sonrió. "No necesitas usar el Sharingan para ello?"

"No, no Sharingan necesita", dijo entre más risas. Pensando en su risa, se dio cuenta que estaba mostrando más y más, y que estaba agradecido por ello. Ella se había reído hoy más que nunca la había oído reír en los meses que había conocido a ella. Ese fue un pensamiento de miedo, porque pensaba Kushina y Taichi eran bastante no era una se queda atrás tampoco, pero no se _trata_ de hacer reír a la gente al igual que los otros dos lo hicieron.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos momentos como lo que estaban hablando asentado en sus mentes. O al menos, eso fue el caso de Naruto. Apenas se había enfrentado de nuevo hacia delante cuando Mikoto habló en voz baja al oído.

"Te voy a dar cinco".

Levantó la cabeza vuelta, dándole una mirada de sorpresa. "¿Cinco? Quieres decir, cinco ..."

Cuando él no continuó y su expresión parecía vidriosos, ella se rió y sonrió, aparentemente satisfecho con su reacción. "Sí. He estado en el dolor antes, pero he oído el parto es en un nivel completamente diferente. Suponiendo que mi salud se mantiene, te prometo cinco. Si puedo manejarlo, entonces tal vez ..."

Su voz se apagó, y por un momento ella le ofreció una sonrisa burlona que, literalmente, _matar a_ volver a ver.

"Tal vez yo pueda manejar nueve."

Naruto se quedó pasmado por apenas un segundo antes dándole una sonrisa superficial y sacudiendo la cabeza. "A mí me gusta el número nueve. Eso parece demasiado hacerte pasar, y yo no esperaría que usted vaya a través de eso. Ni siquiera cinco, de verdad."

Mikoto suelta el agarre que tenía en la otra mano y la llevó a su otra mano, ahora juntando los dos detrás de su cuello. "Naruto, ¿cuántos realmente quieres. Sea serio, por favor."

Si bien parte de él se sentía que un discurso como éste era un poco prematuro ... que estaban hablando de niños, pero ni siquiera habían besado todavía. En algún momento llegaron el orden en que se suponía que las cosas hay que hacer todo mal. Sabía que a menudo se considera impredecible, pero esto se estaba poniendo ridículo. Gruñendo para sí mismo en su mente, recordó que todavía estaba esperando una respuesta. Fue la misma respuesta que estaba dispuesto a decir Sakura había una vez cuando todavía era optimista acerca de la guerra, y tal vez incluso se burlan Kurotsuchi con un día si que alguna vez había llegado a ninguna parte más allá de mirar el uno al otro con los ojos ardientes.

Empujar el pasado de su mente, miraba a Mikoto y claramente dijo: "Todos los que usted estaría dispuesto a dar."

En el momento en que dijo eso, él no podía decir con seguridad pero algo parecía _click_ en los ojos de Mikoto, y toda su actitud cambió. Él sintió que sus manos se mueven por tenencia de sí para agarrar literalmente el pelo en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Todo su cuerpo se presionó firmemente en la suya, y sus manos sostenía su cabeza firme para que pudiera mirar directamente a los ojos.

"Naruto. Ayuda a romper el contrato."

El rubio se quedó callado por un momento, mirando fijamente a los ojos oscuros de Mikoto. Moviendo su mano, él la apoyó contra su mejilla, y no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando la cabeza inclinada en contra de ella ligeramente. Pero ella mantuvo los ojos fijos en él.

"¿Estás completamente seguro de esto. Voy a advertirle de nuevo ... Tengo un montón de secretos."

Su pregunta la respuesta fue inmediata: "¿Alguno de ellos daño a Konoha o el clan Uchiha?"

La respuesta de Naruto era casi tan rápido, "No en lo más mínimo. Pero aparte de eso, yo también puedo prometer que sería el mejor material padre. Quiero decir, yo no tengo exactamente los padres para criarme. Tener Kushina como una hermana pequeña que no ha sido fácil en estos últimos dos meses o bien, quiero decir, ¿puede ella imagina como una _tía_ ? Apenas puedo con ella ahora. Ah, y encima de eso, hay siempre "

"Naruto".

Él parpadeó por un momento después de haber sido repentinamente cortada, con aspecto de los ciervos de Nara que acaba atrapado en un jutsu llamativo. "U-Uh, sí, Mikoto-chan?"

"Cállate y dame un beso."

* * *

El resto de la noche había terminado bastante agradable, y lo agradable había continuado en la mañana y una gran parte de su viaje de regreso a Konoha. Mientras ella estaba, obviamente, no experimentó ninguna manera en absoluto cuando se trataba de hacer algo de una naturaleza romántica o sexual con el sexo opuesto, que estaba disfrutando enormemente sus expresiones y actitudes que se transformó en lo que muchos consideran una "colegiala riendo.

Ella estaba llena de risas y sonrisas todo el viaje de regreso, sólo poner en la cara "negocio" una vez que se acercaban a la puerta. Lo más difícil para ella para manejar a su llegada fue descubrir que fue convocado de inmediato a ir a hablar con el Hokage, pero un rápido abrazo y unas pocas palabras susurradas de ánimo debe haber ayudado, porque no podía ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro mientras desaparecía.

La visita a la oficina del Hokage fue uno rápido, simplemente informó de que había vuelto y que, aparentemente, sus dos misiones fueron exitosas. Hubo un movimiento de cabeza, seguido por un comentario que las escaramuzas fueron recogiendo en intensidad y que deben asegurarse de que estaba en condiciones óptimas. Una vez hecho esto, se aventuró rápidamente a su oficina para encontrar que no había casi tanto papeleo para hacerse cargo de lo que había estado pensando que habría. O alguien le ayudó un poco, o en realidad no era mucho lo que ha pasado durante su ausencia.

En el momento en que casi se había eliminado la pila en su escritorio, Naruto no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero debe haber sido mucho desde que el sol se estaba poniendo cuando casi no había un ruido rap rápida a su puerta. Era la primera vez que había sido "alterado" durante todo el día, para su sorpresa.

"Entre."

La puerta se abrió y Naruto miró hacia arriba, levantando una ceja al ver a su futuro suegro, Minato, entrar en la sala. Después de intercambiar saludos, los dos de ellos simplemente miraban el uno al otro antes de la esquina de la boca de Naruto comenzó a temblar hacia arriba.

"¿Hay algo que quería?"

Minato parecía reacio a hablar por alguna razón, pero al final se encogió de hombros y luego se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras él se echó a reír, aunque sonaba a medias en el mejor. "Sí, lo siento. Me preguntaba ... ¿sabes lo que pasa con Mikoto?"

Naruto inmediatamente dejó caer el libro en sus manos encima de la mesa y se levantó. "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó con ella?"

El otro rubio negó con la cabeza, ahora con el ceño fruncido absoluta, si no en busca de un poco de pánico. "No lo sé! Esperaba haberlo hecho! Kushina y yo estábamos preparando para ir a buscar la cena, se presentó en el apartamento de Kushina. Parecía que era a la vez furioso ya punto de echarse a llorar, pero no lo haría decirme nada, así que todavía no sé lo que pasó! "Me alegro de ver que no parece ser la causa.

Naruto perdió tiempo en agarrar su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla. El resto del trabajo que tenía que hacer podía esperar hasta mañana. "Bueno, yo soy tan curioso como a averiguar cuál es la causa. ¿Sabes dónde están ahora?"

Minato parecía estar listo para entrar en acción tanto como lo hizo Naruto, pero estaba sacudiendo rápidamente la cabeza hacia el negativo. "No tengo idea. Tienen sus lugares a donde van que realmente no me molesté en busca de ellos."

"Eh, vamos Minato! ¿No has sentido curiosidad? ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?"

"Tengo curiosidad, pero no estúpido." La voz de Minato estaba llena de sarcasmo. "¿No has visto lo que Kushina le hace a los que la orina fuera."

Naruto no podía estar de acuerdo con eso, que era probablemente de las historias que había oído y de lo que su madre le dijo brevemente cuando él la encontró en el sello de Kurama que cualquiera que ella cruzó probablemente nunca será igual otra vez.

"Está bien, pero como sus amigos, debemos estar preocupados por ella, ¿no? Creo que podemos usar esa excusa en caso Kushina comienza agitando su puño a nosotros. Quiero decir, me gustaría ir pedir Kagami-san, pero me más bien usarlo como un último recurso. Además, es posible que no sepa bien ".

Minato realidad dejó de agitarse y pareció considerar esto por un momento antes de aceptar poco a poco. "Está bien. Pero si nos metemos en problemas, yo te culpo."

Naruto se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto apagado. Si Kushina consiguió excesivamente protector, esperemos Mikoto llamaría off. Lo que estaba pasando, no creía que _él_era la causa de la misma. Él no espera, de todos modos. De lo contrario, podría estar visitando su tumba antes de lo esperado.

"Así que has pegado sus sellos de todo el pueblo todavía?"

"Sólo en los principales lugares de la localidad. Mis campos de entrenamiento habitual, este edificio, mi apartamento, el lugar de Kushina, la"

"Ajá, Kushina tiene uno, pero yo no? Veo cómo es."

Minato acaba de dar a Naruto una mirada muerta, aunque el otro rubio solo se rió y agitó apagado. "Joder, no puede aceptar una broma? Vamos, dattebayo!"

"Puedo apreciar bromas, yo simplemente no creo que ahora es el momento." Los labios de Minato temblaban al alza en el tic verbal, sin embargo. Fue bastante divertido para él cómo Kushina había vuelto mucho más consciente de su '-ttebane' tic desde que Naruto apareció.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Naruto negó con la cabeza y le tendió la mano. "Tienes razón, lo siento. Es un mecanismo de defensa para el manejo de mis preocupaciones. Escoja un lugar y vamos a empezar desde allí."

"Entiendo". Agarrando el antebrazo de Naruto, Minato hizo un sello con la mano libre, y más rápido de lo que podía parpadear ambos fueron transportados a un lugar justo detrás del mostrador de stand en la puerta principal. Soltando el brazo, Minato miró a su alrededor como Naruto se quedó en la entrada de la aldea. El tráfico de la construcción se desaceleró significativamente en ese momento del día.

"¿Crees que se fue fuera de la aldea propiamente dicha?" Naruto hizo un gesto hacia la entrada con el pulgar.

"Es posible que si iban a una de las zonas de entrenamiento. ¿Cómo quieres hacer esto, de todos modos? Separarse y reunirse de nuevo aquí en media hora?"

Naruto pensó en eso por apenas un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Voy a enviar algunos clones de sombra. Ellos exploran un poco y me informe. Si no tienen suerte entonces vamos a ir."

Minato le lanzó una mirada escéptica. "Clones Shadow ¿Sabes cuánto chakra que usan, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Son una de mis principales técnicas. Realmente no han tenido que usarlos mucho a todos últimamente, sin embargo."

Apenas un segundo después de casi veinte clones aparecieron en un semicírculo detrás de Naruto. Se había vuelto mucho practicar el uso de los que él realmente no necesita ni siquiera para hacer el signo de moldeo para crearlos más, ni tampoco tienen que anunciar sus intenciones de ellos. Sin decir una palabra, todos ellos de inmediato tomaron en diferentes direcciones.

Naruto simplemente se quedó mirando a Minato sin palabras, que observaba los clones de asombro. Había evitado a propósito de usarlos en los mástiles con su futuro suegro para que pudiera conseguir algo bueno en una experiencia de combate. "Les daremos unos quince minutos. Si uno de ellos disipa, consigo los recuerdos. Si no consigo nada de ninguno de ellos, vamos a utilizar el plan. Si se toma demasiado tiempo que sólo puede volver a Kushina o de Mikoto lugar de todos modos. "

Lo que Naruto no dijo fue que algunos de los clones usaría Modo Sabio para señalar su ubicación. Búsqueda de Kurama - que todavía estaba sellado dentro de Kushina - sería un paseo por el parque. Todavía tenía algo de chakra del bijuu sellado dentro de él, y él pensó que podía utilizar eso para resonar con el mismo chakra sellado en había utilizado este método particular de búsqueda antes ya que esta fue una situación bastante singular, por lo que espera que ella acaba de atribuírselo a ser un capricho de su capacidad sensor en la búsqueda de alguien ... al menos, antes de pensar que era raro y merece ser examinado. Teniendo en cuenta que no sabía lo que estaba mal con Mikoto, sin embargo ... que estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de Kushina se entere.

Sólo oyó murmurar algo sobre Minato "que muchos clones" antes de los otros adolescentes asintieron y se apoyó contra el poste donde había puesto el sello de su té había preparado para ellos para sentarse en silencio durante un rato, pero fue sorprendido cuando Minato le hizo una pregunta que no había esperado.

"¿Me puedes enseñar que? Te voy a enseñar esta otra técnica que estoy trabajando."

Naruto tuvo que morderse la lengua, inmediatamente querer jactarse de que él ya sabía Hiraishin y Rasengan, pero con fuerza lo empujó hacia abajo y afuera. A veces todavía tenía problemas para separar el hombre que era su padre, de los dieciocho años de edad, en frente de él.

"Vamos a tener que pedirle al anciano al respecto. Ya que es en el Forbidden rollo que yo no te puedo enseñar nada allí sin permiso." Hubo un cierto encanto a hacer su padre aún más de un tipo duro con clones de sombra, aunque no soportan muy bien el uso de la Hiraishin. Sabía por experiencia.

"Oh. Bien, eso es justo."

Naruto se preguntó vagamente si Minato siempre fue tan agradable. Si no hubieran muerto el día en que nació, su madre probablemente habría llevado los pantalones en la familia. O, mejor dicho, ella _sería_ , porque él se estaba asegurando que ambos atrapados en esta época.

Los dos estaban de pie alrededor en silencio durante el resto del tiempo que esperó tanto comprometiéndose a no saltar a conclusiones con respecto a Mikoto hasta que tuvieran una mejor comprensión de la situación. Apenas unos minutos después, sus clones habían logrado aislar la firma contenida de Kurama, y se acercó más para verificar que Kushina y Mikoto fueron, por extensión. Estaban en una de las zonas más aisladas de formación, sentado junto a un árbol que estaba en la cima de una colina de tamaño decente.

"Los encontré. Están en uno de los campos de entrenamiento ... dieciséis años, creo? Es fuera de la aldea detrás del monumento, cerca de unos árboles en el borde de una colina grande."

Minato se sorprendió al principio, luego completamente sorprendido como Naruto fue capaz de identificar de modo preciso. Abrió la boca, pero Naruto continuó hablando y le cortó todo lo que iba a decir.

"Sé que quieres que te diga cómo me los encontré tan rápido ... todo lo que puedo decir es que es clasificado en estos momentos. Además de ser capaz de confirmar que soy un tipo de sensor, que puede ser capaz de decirle más pronto. Si no, siempre encontrarás el día que puso en el sombrero grande ".

Los dos simplemente se miraron durante unos segundos, una incrédula, la otra como si se acaba hablando verdades simples. Una vez más Minato logró sacudirse de lo estupor en que estaba, y le indicó a Naruto para liderar el camino. Asiente con la cabeza rápidamente, se quitó a los cuatro vientos, Minato pisándole los talones.

Saltando rápidamente de techo en techo, luego corriendo por el lado de la pared de la roca donde estaba el monumento, no pasó mucho tiempo para que lleguen. Tan pronto como aterrizaron cerca, tanto Kushina y Mikoto se pusieron de pie, preparándose para el combate potencial. La postura de Mikoto era agresiva cautelosos, mientras que los brazos de Kushina relajado el momento en que puso sus ojos en los dos. Su postura sigue gritó "quedarse atrás", sin embargo, por lo que ninguno de los dos hombres hicieron ningún otro paso hacia las mujeres.

"Minato! Naruto-Aniki! ¿Qué ... ¿cómo se enteró de nosotros?"

Naruto podía ver Minato señalándolo de su periférico, pero resistió poniendo los ojos y en lugar destacado en su cabeza y dijo: "Sensor".

Mikoto aún no se había movido, pero Kushina se relajó un poco más. "Yo no sabía sensores podrían distinguir dos firmas chakras específicos entre un pueblo densamente poblada, Aniki."

"Kushina-chan, ya te he dicho que ambos de sus chakras se siente diferente a los demás."

La pelirroja hizo una mueca un poco, pero asintió con la cabeza en aceptación. Kurama solo la hizo como un faro a él cuando utiliza el modo de Sage, incluso cuando estaba sellada como ahora. Su propio chakra individual, sin embargo, era único, así ... que era difícil de describir la diferencia, pero se sentía más cálido ... más vibrante. Afirmó que era lo Uzumaki chakra sentía, pero ya no tenía forma de sentir otra Uzumaki, no tenía idea de cuánto hay de verdad era él. Ella pareció aceptar sin quejarse, sin embargo, así que lo dejó permanecer de esa manera. Vagamente recordó Karin mencionar algo parecido a él cuando ella estaba siendo interrogado en su tiempo, pero en realidad no prestaba mucha atención a ella en ese entonces.

"En cuanto a por qué estamos aquí," Naruto señaló con el dedo a Minato este momento, "Este chico vino y me sacó de mi oficina, preocupado por Mikoto-chan."

Naruto escuchó a medias como Minato murmuró algo acerca de "yo no _arrastro_ ', pero trató de ignorarlo y continuó hablando, "Así que, naturalmente estaba preocupado, así, que acaba de regresar de una misión con un Mikoto-chan que parecía estar en bastante buen humor. Una parte de mí estaba realmente preocupado, mientras que otra parte de mí se preguntaba si hacía algo, y si lo hiciera, la cantidad que tendría que protegerme a mí mismo en el caso de que yo iba a ser golpeado por la venganza femenina. "

Kushina ocultaba su boca detrás de una de sus manos, probablemente para no sonreír abiertamente cuando ella miró a Mikoto. La mujer de pelo negro, por su parte, había estado observando a Naruto hablar, y parecía divertido cuando miró hacia abajo, hacia la hierba y negó con la cabeza. Si alguien iba a decir nada más, que no se presentó al ver a Mikoto caminan hacia Naruto a un ritmo casual, y dejar poco delante de él.

"Estaba preparándome para hablar con Kushina sobre el contrato, en realidad." Mikoto cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de la reapertura de ellos y continuar.

"Está roto", declaró.

Sus palabras llevaron a cabo una tranquila '¿eh?' de Kushina, mientras Minato simplemente guardó silencio y miró hacia atrás y adelante entre los otros dos.

"Lo hizo todo termina bien?"

Mikoto miró hacia el suelo otra vez y suspiró: "Sí, aunque por poco tiempo fue ... difícil."

Naruto zumbaba por un momento, mirando a la mujer frente a él. Ella parecía estar abriendo un poco, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que ella y Kushina había discutido hasta ahora. Por la forma en que la pelirroja estaba buscando, no tenía idea de lo que Mikoto estaba hablando, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacer al respecto. Así que se fue conformando con verlos como un halcón en su lugar. Minato seguía de pie allí, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ya estaba bastante oscuro, pero de Minato ojos azul hielo parecía ser capaz de reflejar la poca luz que había hasta el punto de que parecía ser brillante.

Se preguntó ociosamente si sus propios ojos lo hicieron. Había cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse en este momento sin embargo.

"¿Usted quiere hablar de ello?"

Mikoto miró a los ojos, y una pequeña sonrisa tembló en las comisuras de sus labios. Eso era una buena señal.

"Sí, pero me gustaría un abrazo primero."

Naruto fingió estar ofendido, colocando una mano sobre su pecho. " _¿Qué?_ ¿Quieres un abrazo antes de que me vas a decir nada? blasfemia! "

Su burla era una buena idea, ya que el temblor de sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa llena Naruto actuó como si eso le sirvió para hacer una decisión rápidamente. "Mira esa sonrisa. Tch, bien. Usted gana. Ven aquí."

Cuando abrió los brazos y sonrió, Mikoto casi se abalanzó contra él, aunque no tanto en la máxima velocidad que era capaz de hacer. Él tiene que tomar un ligero paso atrás para sujetar a sí mismo, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Al sentir su manto brazos alrededor de su cintura, murmuró al oído, preguntando si realmente estaba bien.

"Mmm. Ahora estoy bien."

Cualquier otra cosa que pudo haber sido dicho entre ellos se cortó como un chillido sonó detrás de Mikoto, justo donde Kushina estaba de pie.

"Mikoto-nee! Naruto-Aniki!" En un instante - una roja, no amarilla - apareció a su lado, con los ojos abiertos. "Ambos! _Spill. Ahora._ "

Mikoto lanzado Naruto primero, dando un paso hacia atrás ligeramente, y se volvió para mirar a su amigo de mucho tiempo. "Naruto me ayudó a romper el contrato I was in"

Kushina se llevó una mano a la boca otra vez mientras jadeaba, mientras Minato se acercó un poco y siguió el pseudo-interrogatorio.

"¿Cómo sucedió eso? Quiero decir, yo sabía que no estabas en los contratos y todo eso, pero ... Yo no creo que un contrato Uchiha se podía romper."

Mikoto sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza negativamente, su larga cola de caballo batido de ida y vuelta. "Hay formas en que se puede romper, pero la mayoría de ellas giran en torno a la muerte o alguna otra cosa mala suceda. La forma más fácil era para mí tener residuos de otro chakra en la mía cuando fui a poner mi chakra en el sello del que te hablé . Si era un enemigo del que sería una cosa, pero ya que es el chakra de un compañero Hoja nin que no es un médico ... "

Como la voz de Mikoto se apagó, se abrieron los ojos de Minato, inmediatamente entender. Kushina, por otro lado, no se veía como si ella comprende con claridad. Al parecer Mikoto se utilizó para explicar las cosas de esta manera, ya que ni siquiera esperó a la cuestión de venir antes de que ella comenzó a contestar a ella.

"Esto significa que hemos tenido que hacer un montón de ... um ... besos ... por lo que su chakra se absorbe en la mía. Aparentemente Naruto tiene muy fuerte chakra, porque le dio una lectura como si tuviéramos .. . uhh ... ya sabes. Su chakra había fusionado completamente con la mía, bastante más del noventa por ciento de mi cuerpo. " Se volvió un ojo curioso a la rubia, quien se limitó a sonreír y se encogió de hombros.

Kushina estaba allí de pie, soñador ahora mientras miraba entre los dos de ellos, mientras que Minato estaba sonriendo de una manera más resignada y frotándose la estaba bastante seguro de que Mikoto probablemente fue sonrojado carmesí por ahora, pero era lo suficientemente oscuro que no podía realmente decir.

Él se rió y trató de conseguir un poco de la atención de ella. "Lo siento, debe haber hecho incómodo para ti."

La sonrisa forzada que Mikoto le dio inmediatamente silenciado cualquier risa, además, que le hubiera escapado, y casi le hizo arrepentirse de su intento.

"Ha sido ... difícil, por un rato. Fugaku dijo algunas cosas que no me gustó nada. Casi lo atacaron antes de que mi padre me detuvo y me envió a Kushina, diciendo que él se haría cargo de las cosas."

Naruto hizo una mueca ante eso, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Mikoto tomó su mano y le dio un apretón. "Podemos hablar de eso más tarde., No quiero pensar en eso ahora. Quiero simplemente pasar el tiempo con mis amigos."

"Bueno, no podemos hacer eso. Chicos, ¿verdad?"

Kushina asintió rápidamente, y se movió para agarrar la otra mano de Mikoto, el envío de preguntas acerca de cómo sucedió todo en un mil por hora. Minato, en cambio, se acercó más al lado de Naruto, mientras que presiente que todavía estaban conectados Naruto y de Mikoto manos.

"¿Te das cuenta de que he sabido Mikoto desde que tenía nueve años, ¿verdad?"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, lentamente.

"Así que ella es como una hermana para mí en todos los sentidos, pero la sangre. Yo no sé lo que está pasando, pero si le haces daño ..."

Minato no estaba tratando de parecer amenazante, pero no tiene que hacerlo. Su voz transmitía suficiente. Antes de que Naruto podía estar de acuerdo o en desacuerdo - no es que él nunca sería - la voz de Mikoto interrumpió:

"Aunque aprecio, puedo manejarme Minato. Si hay alguien que preferiría que una paliza, es Fugaku."

"Sólo me punto en la dirección correcta", gruñó Kushina. Ella hizo un gesto de enrollar las mangas imaginarios y mirando dispuesto a matar.

Mikoto ofreció un bufido muy poco femenino y puso los ojos, le dio la mano de Naruto otro apretón, e inmediatamente volvió su atención de nuevo a Kushina. "Ninguno de nosotros va a hacer nada. Mi padre se encarga de ello. Si es necesario, voy a pensar en una venganza adecuada después."

Kushina no parecía feliz en ese anuncio, si el puchero en su rostro fue una indicación. Sin embargo, ella asiente a regañadientes, acepta lo que dijo Mikoto. Minato, por el contrario, sólo se veía aliviado de que Kushina no iba a ir en un alboroto.

"Ahora ... lo siento interrumpí los dos anteriores. Puede volver a lo que estabas haciendo. Gracias por venir conmigo, Kushina, incluso si no hablamos durante mucho tiempo."

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pelirroja, pero no duró mucho antes de que la preocupación se hizo cargo. "¿Estás seguro de que vas a estar bien? Estoy seguro de Minato no le importaría si vienes a cenar con nosotros esta noche."

Naruto miró a Minato, curiosidad por ver qué tipo de respuesta que tendría que eso, pero el rostro de la otra rubia demostró que no era más que preocupado por Mikoto. Lo cual tenía sentido, teniendo en cuenta que fueron compañeros de equipo genin.

"Está bien, gracias. Tengo que hablar con Naruto en algunas cosas de todos modos."

"Está bien, está bien." Kushina agitó una mano alrededor, actuando exasperado. "Sé que cuando no me necesitan. Pero voy a ser la caza usted abajo para más detalles mañana, Mikoto-nee. Cuenta con ello."

Mikoto se limitó a asentir, ofreciendo su mejor amiga una pequeña sonrisa. Kushina le devolvió la sonrisa, luego agarró el brazo de Minato y comenzó con fuerza a arrastrarlo lejos. Casi tropezó, pero rápidamente recuperó el equilibrio y se agitó por encima del hombro a los otros dos, mientras trataba de mantener el ritmo de Kushina.

Naruto esperó hasta que estuvieron fuera de la vista antes de decir nada.

"Así que ... ¿quieres hablar de ello, o prefieres ir a cenar?"

"Probablemente deberíamos hablar primero, por lo que de esta manera te puedo dejar sin tener que saltar por encima de una mesa," suspiró Mikoto.

"Eso está mal, ¿eh?"

Se sentía como Mikoto apretó la mano que aún tenía en la mano. "Honestamente, no fue tan malo en absoluto, al menos no hasta el final. Fugaku no parecía sorprendido de que me había roto el contrato, lo que me hizo triste y creo que él sólo estaba interesado en mí por mi posición de todos modos . Tengo entendido que muchos de los clanes en la misma habitación estaban pensando lo mismo ".

"Supongo que el consejo no fue tan contento?"

Mikoto resopló, con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. "Yo no diría que un consejo, es más como un grupo de ancianos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer, ahora que se han jubilado. Pero no, ellos no estaban contentos. Sobre todo porque mi padre hizo algo similar cuando quisiera para casarse con mi madre hace poco más de veinte años. "

"La señora de comestibles, ¿no? Él la menciona."

"Sí, la señora de comestibles," Mikoto se rió un poco, y se acercó a Naruto, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de él y presionando sus lados juntos. "Gracias a que la mayoría de ellos de inmediato culpó a mi padre para él, y tienen miedo de que ahora se ha iniciado un precedente."

Naruto zumbaba a cabo una respuesta, pensando que lo mejor es dejar que hable por ahora. Ella debe haber apreciado, ya que como Mikoto continuó hablando se mudó a agarrar uno de sus brazos, clavando sus bíceps contra su pecho mientras estaban casi hombro con hombro mientras mira el uno al otro. Eran casi de la misma altura, por lo que cuando Naruto se había vuelto la cabeza para mirarla, se encontró mirando directamente a sus ojos oscuros.

"Fugaku fue uno de los primeros en salir. Como me pasó, me dijo que sentía vergüenza por nuestro clan, que el heredero era tan desesperada que tenía que prostituirse a uno de los secuaces del Hokage."

El primer instinto de Naruto era asaltar fuera e ir espectáculo Fugaku una cosa o dos acerca de ser un caballero a través del uso de varios objetos puntiagudos, pero cuando se trata de mover rápidamente se hizo evidente que no iba a ninguna parte - al menos no sin Mikoto o si él estaba dispuesto a perder un brazo. Llevaba en el brazo de antes y no ahora con fiereza y la forma en que ella estaba mirando fijamente lo llevó a creer que no iba a ir a ningún lado. Ella ya _sabía_ que lo que decía él pondría en marcha. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se calme después de eso.

"¿Seguro que no tiene el Sharingan ya?" La voz de Mikoto era un susurro.

"Cierto. ¿Por qué?"

"Sus ojos brillaban rojos por un momento. Simplemente me pregunto."

Como si estuviera tratando de ocultarlo después del hecho, cerró los ojos y miró hacia abajo. "Es ... una de mis habilidades especiales. Te diré pronto. Lo prometo."

Mikoto no se veía muy feliz al principio, pero luego asintió lentamente. Ella todavía no liberó su brazo, sin embargo. "Supongo que estaba pensando en hacer algo al respecto Fugaku?"

Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, mirándola. "Sí".

"No lo hagas", suspiró Mikoto. "Mi padre y sus asesores se hará cargo de él por haber dicho lo que no debía."

Naruto no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. "No me gusta ... pero si eso es lo que quieres ..."

"Lo es. Gracias por venir a mi defensa, sin embargo." El agarre en su brazo alivió un poco, pero no mucho.

El rubio sintió su ira comienza a decaer cuando trataba de sacarlo de su mente. No olvidaría, pero no podía ignorarlo. Por ahora.

Sintiendo una punzada en el estómago, él puso su mano libre sobre él. "Bueno, yo no sé ustedes, pero yo tengo hambre. Me quedé atrapado en mi oficina todo el día y quería hacerlo todo antes de comer."

Su actual compañero asintió levemente, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. "Yo soy también, ahora que lo dices."

"¿Quieres hacer una parada en un restaurante?"

Mikoto zumbaba por un segundo, luego sacudió la cabeza. "No, sólo algo sencillo y relleno sería suficiente. Ha sido un largo día y yo no tengo ganas de ir a casa a cambiarme."

"Me parece bien." Una sonrisa empezó a arrastrarse por el rostro de Naruto. "Hey, yo sé Kushina podría haber ya te arrastrado allí antes, pero no es esta creciente base que sirve ramen que es para morirse ..."

* * *

**A / N** : No es tan largo el esperar este tiempo, Netinho! ¡En serio!

Este y el próximo capítulo son las dos últimas del segundo arco, que se centra en Naruto y de Mikoto incipiente relación. En este capítulo y parte del siguiente es esencialmente el climax del arco, seguido inmediatamente por las secuelas. Capítulo 12 comienza arco de tres.

Por otro lado, estoy pensando en hacer un blog para publicar algunas cosas al azar, así como las respuestas de revisión puesto allí en vez de tirar a la basura por capítulos yo no sé si valdría la pena porque la gente puede o no (lo más probable) te molestes en buscar en el primer lugar. Meh. Con todos los cambios que están haciendo aquí, me pregunto si les gustaría considerar la adición de Autor revistas o somesuch.

Además, estoy de nuevo gratamente impresionado con las respuestas a este fic. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, estímulos y críticas constructivas. 113 esta vez, batiendo mi anterior disco ', que era ... último capítulo. Je. No sé por qué, pero yo no puedo dejar de contar.

En otras noticias, el próximo capítulo de experimentos se publicará en el próximo día o así, tan pronto como mis betas terminar con ella.

Revise las respuestas:

Sasuke, Itachi, y otros - No hace falta decir, no habrá nadie ve afectado por los cambios. No voy a estropear nada, pero aunque la gente de su generación se les da el mismo nombre, no hay manera en el infierno que será la misma persona Naruto utiliza para saber.

De Minato Team - Sin duda aparecería finalmente. Cualquier más información, usted tendrá que esperar y ver.

Orochimaru - No voy a estropear! Sé que la gente va a estar tan cansado de leer esto, pero quiero que sepas que estoy leyendo las críticas, pero yo realmente no quiero echar a perder las cosas van a ir hacia abajo. Lo siento. Yo puedo decir que Orochimaru del "momento" es en el capítulo 13, así que usted puede mirar adelante a ella.

Semanal - Sí, me actualizo este semanario. Este es el capítulo 10, por lo que hay 8 semanas a la izquierda de los capítulos. A menos que decida añadir otro capítulo o dos, que siempre es una posibilidad. Así que para algunos de ustedes (como Mini-Mi) No necesito dejar de escribir cualquier otra cosa ... porque esto ya está hecho. Estoy espaciando las publicaciones por una semana, así que por si acaso tengo que editar o cambiar algo basado en la retroalimentación, mi oportunidad de hacer lo que no está ás, creo que la publicación de un capítulo cada semana da a aquellos que siguen algo que espero con impaciencia. No sé los demás, pero a mí se siente como si hubiera estado raspando el fondo del barril para encontrar cosas buenas para leer en este sitio web últimamente, e incluso los cambios no llegan como antes.

Sellado Mikoto - Naruto sabe que Danzo no ha comenzado RAÍZ todavía, y no se trata de dar a las ideas del hombre, si puede evitarlo.

Zabuza / Mei 's BF - No, sólo una persona al azar. Zabuza no tiene una línea de sangre, y todavía está en Kiri. Zabuza siempre me llamó la atención por ser más joven que Mei, sólo en general. No es que haya un problema con eso, pero está en sus últimos años 30 en Shippuuden donde pongo Zabuza al acercarse a la edad de Kakashi, finales de los 20 y principios de los 30. La diferencia de edad ya no sería más que incómodo. Tiene 17 años, Zabuza es probablemente alrededor de 7 a 10.

Fugaku - (Esto es sobre todo una respuesta a corto-ish a una gran opinión de que no podía respondo personalmente ya que era un comentario de cliente) me tomó algunas libertades con él, por supuesto, ya que es un fanfic. Él pudo haber sido un padre amoroso, aunque no sabía cómo mostrar correctamente. Como recordatorio / aviso - que tenía la mayor parte de este fic ya escrito y realizado por la escena de la ejecución actualizado el tiempo de Fugaku se muestra en el canon, y yo realmente no siento la necesidad de ir a cambiar nada. El Fugaku de ahora se acerca rápidamente su mejor momento y está muy interesado en el prestigio y el poder. Hay aproximadamente 16 años de aquí a la masacre Uchiha - el hombre habría tenido tiempo suficiente para cambiar y convertirse en el Fugaku todo el mundo sabe. No te preocupes, que no va a desaparecer de la historia completamente. Eso no quiere decir que tendrá las piezas grandes, tampoco. (Por cierto, draconus ... wow, las grandes mentes piensan igual)

Tsunade - Naruto llama su 'vieja bruja' como él llama Jiraiya 'pervertido sabio' porque es la costumbre. Siempre tenía algo que usted dice habitualmente e incluso pueden no darse cuenta de ello? Naruto tiene el mismo problema. Eso no quiere decir que no quede derrotado si sigue así. Tsunade podría ser un poco más flexible, ya que no está tan preocupado por su edad en este momento como si estuviera en su futuro. Aun así, no se lo agradecerá.

Tragedia - Aunque no puedo decir que necesariamente habrá 'tragedia', al menos no de la manera que estoy pensando en ello - el primer 'hipo' aparece próximo capítulo. El siguiente tema verdadero / retén será durante el tercer arco de esta historia, y Tobi comienza a aparecer. Naruto es fuerte, por cierto -, pero Tobi es un rival muy impredecible. Un oponente que será muy, muy curioso acerca de alguien que está contrarrestando todos sus movimientos.

Hasta la próxima semana para aquellos de ustedes que sólo siguen este.

Para aquellos que siguen los experimentos, que probablemente te veré de nuevo en un par de días.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11

" _Disculpe, Comandante General? ¿Tienes un momento? "_

_Naruto levantó la vista de su escritorio, aliviado por la distracción aunque nunca lo admitiría. El Mizukage estaba inclinada ligeramente el interior de la solapa de su tienda de mando, mirándolo expectante._

" _Por supuesto , Mizukage-sama. Entre. "_

_Asiente con la cabeza rápidamente, la mujer agraciada se trasladó a la tienda, el sellado de la solapa detrás de ella y luego de realizar una breve muestra de la mano para que los sellos de privacidad. Los sellos eran conocidos entre todos los Kage y jonin comandantes para cuando tenían que tomar decisiones difíciles. Por desgracia, fueron los únicos dos Kages con capacidad de combate restantes, ya que los demás estaban muertos, mutilados, o falta._

" _Ahora estamos solos, Naruto. Puesto que es apenas el dos de nosotros, creo que nos conocemos y respetamos lo suficiente para que podamos utilizar nuestros nombres. "_

_Una de las cejas del rubio levantó un poco mientras miraba con curiosidad por un momento, pero decidió ir junto con él ya que no había ninguna razón para negarse. Estaban bastante cerca por necesidad más que cualquier deseo real de ser, al menos desde su punto de vista. No se puede negar que Mei es una mujer muy atractiva, pero debido a la forma en que creció (por no hablar de sus mentores) que estaba firmemente convencido de la "mirada, pero no lo toque" mentalidad._

_A menos que ellos querían ser tocados, eso es._

" _Si ... eso es lo que deseas, Mei, "dijo Naruto, echándose hacia atrás en su silla._

_Él esperó a que él usando su nombre reconoce y luego explicar lo que quería hablar, pero la mujer algo mayor tenía la mirada perdida en el espacio, casi un ... soñadora, adivinó ... mirar en su rostro. Naruto no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, así que él se aclaró la garganta, con la esperanza de conseguir su atención. Cuando eso no funcionó, se encogió de hombros y volvió a las tareas de comprobación, pensando que ella hablaría cuando esté listo._

_Fue casi un minuto después, cuando oyó su movimiento, y él vio las manos apoyadas en el otro lado de la mesa sobre el borde de uno de los papeles que estaba mirando en sus manos. Al mirar hacia arriba, se detuvo apenas un momento mientras ella se inclinaba sobre la mesa y su escote era casi perfecta de los ojos. Sabiendo que no debía quedarse, no dejaba de mirar hacia arriba, y casi hizo una doble-toma en el aspecto más sensual que ella lo miraba con._

" _Naruto ... " comenzó con una voz tan sin aliento que envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal, "Hay muchas cosas que deseo, y el oír mi nombre pronunciado por que es simple, que ahora ha cumplido. tengo otro deseo, sin embargo, y esto es para volver a la niebla ya que he estado escuchando algunos rumores que considero necesita mi atención "._

_El rubio frunció el ceño internamente, tratando de mantener el rostro impasible mientras se recostaba en su silla. Si se iba, eso sería más o menos dejarlo como uno de los restantes último de los Kages. Claro, el Raikage era todavía alrededor, hasta cierto punto, pero ya que había sido mutilado que había vuelto a la semana Nube hace pasar su tiempo reuniendo tanta información como sea posible mientras apuntalar pocas defensas que quedan en el pueblo. A medida que el día se prolongó, sin embargo, la capacidad de reunir el conocimiento se redujo a medida que más y más personas sucumbieron a la Luna Roja. Por no hablar de que un informe del Kumo era casi dos semanas vencidas._

_De cara al futuro y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, apoyó la barbilla en los puños y miró a la cara de Mei, intentando evitar mirar a su presentación obvio. Estaba literalmente apoyado a medio camino encima de la mesa ahora, y sus brazos estaban empujando juntos contra el pecho para hacer que se destaque aún más. Estaba muy tentado a mirar, al diablo con las consecuencias ... pero tenía la sospecha de que Mei sería dejar que se salga con la realización de casi cualquier cosa. En cuanto a la razón por la ... él todavía estaba tratando de pieza que juntos._

" _¿Cuánto tiempo cree usted que se le ha ido? " , se preguntó._

" _Siempre y cuando sea necesario ", fue su respuesta inmediata._

_No podía dejar de suspirar. "Eso significa que probablemente nunca te vuelva a ver."_

" _Sí, eso es algo de lo que había pensado. Sentí que debía, al menos, le dará la oportunidad de tratar de convencerme de salir, si usted siente que es necesario. "_

_Naruto dejó que su cabeza inclinar hacia adelante mientras cerraba los ojos. En realidad, no podía pensar en ninguna razón para mantenerla aquí - ya era una guerra de desgaste, a veces sólo sentí que me estaban retrasando lo inevitable. Esclavos de Tobi los había superado en número cien a ya, y sólo se va a poner peor. La única ventaja real que tenían es que aún podían pensar por sí mismos, mientras que los esclavos casi tuvieron que ser controlados por Tobi, e incluso él sólo podían controlar a tantos a la vez._

_Todos los intentos de seguimiento Tobi hasta acabar con él o destruir obeliscos que impulsan el genjutsu habían sido infructuosos. Ahora se están haciendo esfuerzos para encontrar alternativas, y una punta de la Tsuchikage recientemente desceased parecía ser la mejor apuesta. Lo más difícil ya estaba poniendo a Uzushiogakure - Lo que queda de él, de todos modos - mientras trata de mantener oculto lo que estaban buscando._

_Abrió los ojos y se recostó en la silla, una vez más, él asintió con la cabeza a Mei, ya que se había puesto de pie de nuevo, pero ahora tenía los brazos cruzados debajo de sus pechos mientras ella lo miraba con su ojo descubierto. Él aplastó la repentina explosión de la curiosidad que siempre tenía cuando se preguntó por qué se quedó con el otro ojo oculto._

" _Bueno, será una lástima perder una de las mejores y más bellas kunoichi que tenemos, por no hablar de que eres Mizukage. Pero entender dónde vienes, si estábamos muy lejos de Konoha y oí negativo rumores que me gustaría comprobar en ellos también. Buena suerte, y espero que nos volveremos a ver. "_

_Su postura cambió de inmediato, desde un poco relajado a rígida, y en lugar de mirar hacia el espacio como la última vez, con la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante lo suficiente para que él ya no podía ver sus ojos. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si algo andaba mal, pero ella habló antes que él._

" _¿Usted ... usted ... lo que dijiste, ¿lo dices en serio? "_

" _Uhm, "Naruto estaba tratando de averiguar cuál era su problema, si es que era un problema, por lo que la honestidad era probablemente el mejor enfoque. "Sí, yo no he dicho que si yo no lo decía en serio."_

" _Estoy muy ... hermosa? "_

_La boca de la rubia abrió y cerró sin decir nada durante un segundo antes de que él asintió con la cabeza y soltó un bufido que "cualquier persona que no lo creo obviamente ciego". No pasó mucho pensamiento sobre el tema en primer lugar. Eran sólo una década y media de diferencia de edad, no es gran cosa para shinobi - y si realmente tenía algo de tiempo libre que podría haber pedido que vaya a cenar en algún momento, la cena no era ramen, también. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, sin embargo, el más irónico era, porque si no fuera por el cambio de la guerra, su personalidad y hacerlos trabajar juntos, probablemente nunca habría conocido a ella en primer lugar. Al menos no hasta que hizo Hokage bajo sus propios méritos._

_Mei se relajó visiblemente mientras reflexionaba sobre su situación actual. Miró hacia arriba, inmediatamente busca a sus ojos. Ella sonrió, aunque era débil, e incluso dejó escapar una pequeña risa. "Eres el primer hombre de verdad que me diga a la cara, le puedes creer?"_

_No lo hizo, o al menos no estaba seguro de lo que quería decir con un hombre "real", y su rostro mostró. "Tienes que estar bromeando."_

_Ella se echó a reír de nuevo, aunque no había humor en ella. "No, no lo soy. He escuché hombres comentan sobre mí cuando no creían que podía oír, y después de amenazar con matarlos si no podían decir esas cosas a la cara, se detuvo por completo."_

_Naruto podía imaginar que probablemente no hablaban exactamente con mucho tacto al hablar entre ellos, Kiba era un buen ejemplo. Sabiendo lo poderoso que era, sin embargo ... amenazándolos con la muerte probable que los hizo mantener una distancia considerable._

" _Bueno, con lo poderosos que son, amenazándolos con la muerte a nadie probablemente asustado que quería decir directamente a usted. "_

_Ella asintió con la cabeza y empezó a alejarse. Naruto pensó que iba a dejar así que se inclinó para hacer frente a las tareas de nuevo. Sus pasos sonaban como ella se alejaba, pero luego se acercaron antes de alejarse de nuevo. Mirando hacia arriba, vio que el Mizukage estaba literalmente caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la tienda de mando. El rubio la miró por un momento con una ceja levantada antes de volver a su trabajo una vez más._

_No se molestó en medir el tiempo que se paseaba, pero no le apetecía mucho tiempo antes de que ella tenía las manos sobre la mesa de nuevo y estaba inclinado hacia adelante. Él miró sorprendido como ella se había apoyado la mayor parte del camino a través de la mesa de este tiempo. Cualquier otro y la nariz estaría tocando, así que poco a poco se echó hacia atrás en su silla para darles un poco de espacio._

" _Naruto "._

" _Mei ", Dijo su nombre con poca inflexión, preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando. Cuando en realidad se veía en su cara ahora, sin embargo, no estaba cumpliendo con sus ojos, y en cambio se mira hacia abajo mientras se inclinaba sobre el escritorio. Aunque no podía decir con claridad, que parecía que se había sonrojado._

" _Yo, nunca he ... pensado ... ya sabes ... como este antes. I. .. u-um, qué ... quieres? "_

_Mente de Naruto iba a mil por hora. Nunca había visto a Mei actuando como si fuera ahora. Tenía una idea de lo que estaba pidiendo, pero pensó que era mejor estar seguro._

" _¿Quiero ... ¿qué? "_

" _I-idiota! " Miró de nuevo hacia su rostro bruscamente, su expresión una mezcla entre la ira y la necesidad. "¿Vas a hacer que me lo explique para usted?"_

_Naruto tragó una sonrisa, pero la alegría debió de reflejarse en su cara porque ella le frunció el ceño, pero parecía bastante lindo porque estaba claramente sonrojado. Él no era el adolescente obtuso que solía ser más bien, la guerra puede hacer que una persona madura rápidamente, y el hecho de que fue puesto a cargo sólo se aceleró hasta más. Las relaciones eran algo que no era nada bueno, aunque durante la guerra que en realidad no importa. Especialmente no cuando kunoichi empezaron a llegar a él porque tenía curiosidad lo "poderoso" era en realidad._

_Ni que decir tiene, que perdió el último de su inocencia después de rescatar lo que él pensó era un bien tímida Suna kunoichi de ser asesinada por su compañero de escuadrón que cayó a mediados de la misión genjutsu. Rápidamente se supo que la noche no era muy tímido en absoluto - su agradecimiento lo mantenían muy ocupado durante lo que hubiera sido de otra manera el tiempo libre en los próximos días._

_Traer su mente de vuelta al presente, t l hecho de que él era lo suficientemente potente como para poder fluster un Kage no se perdió en él. Después de que ella hizo una mueca que no podía dejar de sonreír y replicar: "No, tengo una imaginación más vívida. ¿Quieres saber lo que estoy imaginando en este momento?"_

_Ojo visible de Mei se amplió por un momento antes de que ella soltó una risita baja de su cuenta y comenzó a subir por encima del escritorio. "No. De hecho, creo que deberías callarte. Si no ... bueno ..." Mei lamió sus labios, casi a su lado de la mesa, "... voy a tener que matarte."_

_El Mizukage no le dio la oportunidad de decir nada más de todas formas, ella saltó sobre él desde el escritorio. Su silla no fue construido para soportar los dos y sólo tenía una vaga idea de la espalda y la cabeza contra el suelo con Mei encima de él. El pequeño destello de dolor fue ignorado en favor de la mejor sensación de sus labios presionando contra el suyo, seguido por su lengua entrar en su boca._

_Uno de sus últimos pensamientos racionales antes instinto se hizo cargo fue que él se alegró de haber activado el sello de privacidad al entrar en la tienda. Fueron sin duda va a necesitar. Aunque tal vez ella lo había planeado desde el principio ..._

* * *

"Naruto-sama, aquí están los archivos requeridos."

El rubio se volvió a reconocer y agradecer su "asistente". "Eso fue rápido, Mei-san."

El adolescente con el pelo castaño largo hasta los hombros dio su "jefe" una rápida sonrisa. Podría haber durado más tiempo, pero Naruto no se molestó en esperar y ver como rápidamente se movió a través de los papeles que había sido entregado. Hubo actualmente una disputa de zonificación entre dos de los clanes menos conocidos que habían llegado a Konoha que estaba tratando de resolver tirando hacia arriba de los planes originales.

"Bueno, tú lo pediste que me presento todo lo referente a los nuevos clanes, ¿recuerdas? Es natural que me acuerdo donde pongo las cosas."

Naruto sacudió la joven una breve sonrisa antes de centrarse en las hojas de papel, una vez más. Ella había estado rondando alrededor de él más de lo normal por alguna razón desde que volvió de su misión. En realidad no había oído los rumores que rodean a sí mismo y Mikoto aún, pero eso no significaba que no había ninguno por ahí que él no era consciente.

Reorientación de sus ideas sobre los papeles en sus manos otra vez, a veces sentía que tiene que ver todo esto fue una verdadera pesadilla, pero por desgracia había llevado casi todo esto en sí mismo por conseguir los clanes en Konoha en el primer lugar. A pesar de que la misión era técnicamente un éxito, tuvo que entregarlo a Sarutobi descontar más en él cuando él había pedido Naruto para manejar las llegadas.

Esta era una logística _pesadilla_ .

Últimamente se había encontrado falta su juventud un tanto inocente, que no tienen que preocuparse de nada, pero la gente le da la espalda. Ahora, sin embargo? Ellos _todos_querían su atención. Ni siquiera era tan malo cuando era Hokage brevemente durante la guerra, aunque para ser justos en ese momento tenía un montón de gente capaz en virtud de lo que eran capaces de tomar decisiones sin necesidad de su entrada.

Fue sin duda agradecidos del clan Terumi y toda la ayuda que habían prestado, esencialmente trabaja como un clan "paraguas" de las clases para canalizar los problemas a través. Los otros clanes que habían dejado Kiri de Konoha presentarían problemas al clan Terumi para una resolución potencialmente rápida, sin necesidad de involucrar a otros clanes de Konoha, Naruto, o el mismo Hokage. Por desgracia, este tema fue uno de zonificación que dirigió las capacidades del Terumi de resolver, por lo tanto, Naruto fue llamado para tratar con él. Si no lo hizo cortar de raíz ya que tendría que ser tratado en el Consejo General de Konoha, y eso fue todo otro lío que tenía la esperanza de evitar por completo.

Consejo General de Konoha era más o menos lo que fue descrito como - un Consejo de clanes que manejan una gran parte de los problemas del día a día del no había demasiado que sucede en una aldea oculta de la Hokage para manejar cada tema. El ángulo militar fue atendido por el comandante ANBU, el jefe de la tortura e interrogatorio, y varios comandantes Jonin Jounin Elite en la fuerza.

Los civiles fueron vigilados por el Consejo General. Mientras que el consejo tenía nada que decir en absoluto en los asuntos militares, era esencialmente el grupo que maneja todas las peticiones y cuestiones del sector civil. Incluso con eso, sin embargo, el Hokage todavía tenía la última palabra en todos los asuntos relativos a la aldea, civil o de otro tipo. Era de la misma manera para el Señor del Fuego, que designó gobernadores, alcaldes y generales para manejar otras ciudades, aldeas y pies militar soldado del país ... los clanes de Konoha hicieron lo mismo con el Hokage.

Mientras Naruto no recordaba la lección de la Academia, que se acordaba Shikaku superando la lección en la cabeza una vez que se le dio el puesto de Hokage. Aunque el Señor del Fuego y el Hokage de Konoha se dice que son de igual a igual en la jerarquía de poder, todo dependía de lo que quería verlo. Desde una perspectiva de poder puro, el Hokage ganó la lucha por el poder, sin duda. Un único shinobi experto podría acabar con decenas de soldados regulares de los pies, mientras que apenas romper a sudar. El Hokage solo podría acabar con ejércitos enteros.

Sin embargo, desde otro punto de vista, un pueblo escondido sólo podía durar tanto tiempo sin una financiación adecuada. Financiación que el Señor del Fuego fue capaz de proporcionar. Esencialmente los pueblos ocultos se pagaban protección a los países que se encontraban adentro Algunos pueden verlo como un soborno, mientras que Naruto tendía a verlo desde una perspectiva más pragmática. El pueblo necesitaba los fondos para sobrevivir, ya su vez protege la fuente de donde esos fondos provienen.

Huelga decir que los señores de sus respectivos países eran bastante ... consternado ... cada vez que el conflicto armado entre pueblos que pasó, porque el país entero quedó arrastrado en él si querían o no. No smart Señor iba a abandonar su aldea oculta. El único país que incluso estuvo cerca de una hora fue del viento, pero eso fue todo porque Sandaime Kazekage había desaparecido sin un reemplazo por un largo tiempo y el Yondaime era visto como demasiado joven e incapaz. Cada vez más empresas se había concedido a Konoha, hasta la fallida invasión. Si no fuera por su eventual amistad con Gaara, Naruto sabía - Sunagakure puede llegar a haber sido abandonado.

Naruto miró a su alrededor por un momento, en dirección a uno de los grupos de construcción en los dos representantes del clan todavía parecían estar discutiendo. La única cosa que no le importaba por unos representantes como estos es que mientras ellos estaban discutiendo por lo que sentían que era mejor para su clan, por lo general no fueron los líderes de dichos clanes, ni estaban en cualquier posición real de la autoridad . Sólo argumentaron para ver quién podía estar harto primero, luego a la izquierda para informar a quien estuviera a cargo. El mismo tipo de cosas que sucedió en las reuniones del Consejo General todo el tiempo. Por suerte hay algunas maneras de parar, sobre todo una vez que las autoridades superiores en el consejo se involucraron.

Había tres niveles en el Consejo General, aunque algunos bromeaban que eran tres y medio a causa de los consejeros del Hokage, compuesto por los ANBU y Tortura y los jefes de inteligencia, el comandante jonin, y cualquier persona a elección de la Hokage. Sarutobi había elegido a sus viejos compañeros de equipo y Shimura Danzo. Naruto había elegido Nara Shikamaru y Shizune. Mientras que el Hokage estaba en la parte superior de la grada y tenía la última palabra en todo, los más cercanos al Hokage sin duda podría tener un efecto en influir en la opinión.

El segundo grupo estaba compuesto por cinco clanes más fuertes de Konoha. El Uchiha, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, y Nara. Tres de los clanes (Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame) formaron la columna vertebral de la caza de Kononha y división de seguimiento, mientras que el Uchiha más o menos atendido de dos tercios de la Policía Militar de Konoha. El Nara fueron los principales proveedores de más de la mitad de los productos médicos de Konoha almacenar gracias a la enorme reserva forestal que mantienen.

El nivel inferior era los clanes menores - que eran técnicamente los que manejan la mayor parte de los problemas del día a día. Personas de todos los ámbitos de la vida del mendigo menor a los empresarios civiles defendieron sus causas antes de cualquiera de los clanes menores, ofreciendo cosas de futuros servicios a los descuentos de productos especializados para que el clan menor sería o tratar un tema directamente o ir a la Consejo General para su resolución. Los clanes de todo ello gestionado para comprobar entre sí de modo que nadie se salió de control, pero en caso de que uno hizo, ya sea uno de los clanes segundo nivel sería paso pulg .. o en algunos casos extremos, hasta la Hokage lo haría.

En la mayoría de los casos, los miembros del Consejo General fueron los líderes de su clan, pero los que decidió no tenían a menudo los miembros del clan elegirá dentro para que los represente en el Consejo. El último clan para ser promovidos al segundo nivel era el Nara hace unos dos años, mientras que el Terumi acababa de ser añadido al Consejo sobre el derecho de nivel más bajo antes de que Naruto había dejado en su misión con Mikoto.

Esta pequeña semilla, sin embargo, había ido más allá de todo el clan Terumi fue capaz de resolver directamente. De ahí su presencia actual. El Consejo General se podría haber resuelto, sin duda ... pero no dentro de cualquier marco de tiempo razonable.

"Por última vez, ya había sido decidido antes de que siquiera apareciste lo que sería nuestro límite! No es justo que venga y cambie ahora!"

"Sea como fuere, se afirmó también que los límites se pueden ajustar según sea necesario en función de las necesidades de la población. Ustedes son conscientes de que nuestros miembros de los clanes más numerosos que el suyo por un margen bastante."

"Sólo cuando se incluye a las familias que están al servicio de su propio clan! Si sólo contamos los miembros legítimos del Housen, entonces usted tiene menos miembros que nosotros!"

"Ahora ve aquí"

Naruto dejó sus voces se desvanecen un poco al ver que siguen a discutir. El capataz de la construcción pobre cercana estaba apoyado en una caja que parecía tener planes de construcción esparcidos por encima de él. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una de sus otras manos la cabeza lentamente sacudió hacia atrás y adelante, probablemente siendo más molesto por la forma en que todo esto estaba jugando fuera.

Los dos clanes involucrados fueron el Housen y Kyomizu. Ambos eran relativamente calificada con técnicas de agua, aunque de diferentes maneras. El rasgo que el clan Housen les había permitido manipular agua en los seres vivos, aunque sólo funcionaba bien en las plantas. Muchas personas confundieron esta capacidad como uno que les permitió controlar las plantas directamente, y cuando se introdujeron a Hiruzen, casi se les confundieron con una versión bastarda de Mokuton. Una de las cosas que utilizan sus habilidades para muy a menudo era la construcción de barcos, la vivienda, los muebles, y las armas, ya que podrían manipular la madera en forma de carpintero sólo podía imaginar. En los bosques que rodean su nueva casa, que era muy fácil para que encajen perfectamente, y ya eran populares entre los equipos de construcción.

El Kyomizu tenía la habilidad de manipular el agua de tal manera que los hagan "duro", haciendo que se tome una apariencia más cristalina, probablemente hacer cualquier oponente al azar creo que fue algo que no sea agua. Esencialmente Podrían hacerlo sólido sin necesidad de congelarlo, al igual que el clan Yuki hizo. A diferencia del clan Housen embargo, su capacidad era típicamente sólo combatir orientada, como la mayoría de los otros llegados de Kiri.

"Disculpe, honorables representantes. ¿Puedo hablar?"

Los dos inmediatamente dejaron de discutir y lo miró. El representante Housen suavizó inmediatamente, mientras que el miembro Kyomizu simplemente parecía aún más exasperado.

"Siento que hayas tenido que venir aquí, Uzumaki-sama, pero como estoy seguro que has oído que estamos teniendo un poco de desacuerdo. Mi colega aquí siente que aren't-"

"Hey! No vayas hablando para mí! Usted debe saber que-"

"¡Silencio!" Naruto gritó, la proyección de una pequeña cantidad de matar a la intención de asegurarse de que la orden fue seguida. Tanto los representantes de inmediato cerró la boca y se volvió para mirarlo de nuevo, palideciendo mientras lo hacían. Naruto no tenía idea de si eran civiles o shinobi, pero de cualquier manera que le estaban dando un dolor de cabeza.

"Antes de que yo pedí amablemente si podía hablar, no se si alguien hable por mí. Esta vez, sin embargo, te diré que yo _estoy_ hablando. ¿Ha quedado claro? "

El representante Kyomizu temblorosa asintió con la cabeza, pero el Housen uno abrió la boca para hablar. Naruto le interrumpió con un gesto de callar.

"Shh. Usted no tiene que decir nada en este momento. Cállate y escucha."

Cuando ambos se quedaron en silencio, continuó.

"Desde que he oído ha sido casi una hora y ninguno de los dos ha sido capaz de llegar a una decisión mutua, y el clan Terumi no puede tomar una decisión así sin más información a alguien que se le permite, me llamaron para ayudar . Tanto de ustedes saben quién soy - Soy lo mejor que vas a conseguir menos que hablar con Hokage-sama, así que voy a tomar la decisión por ti ".

Esta vez, el miembro de Kyomizu parecía a punto de decir algo, pero cerró rápidamente su boca otra vez cuando Naruto simplemente se lo quedó mirando. El rubio se ofreció al hombre una sonrisa sardónica. "Bueno. Si hubieras dicho nada, puede dejar que todo este asunto vaya languideciendo en las reuniones del consejo de un mes o más. Luego, cuando sus jefes de clan vienen a usted explicaciones, se les puede decir por qué."

Gruñendo, Naruto se acercó a la caja donde estaban los planes de construcción, notando el capataz moverse rápidamente fuera del camino. El rubio simplemente asintió con la cabeza al hombre, quien le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa temblorosa. Sacando dos hojas de papel de su propia pequeña pila, Naruto les indicó a los representantes antes de golpear hacia abajo en la parte superior de la caja de madera. Hubo un ligero crujido de un lado de la caja, y Naruto tuvo que reprimir una mueca de dolor. No estaba herido, pero él no tenía la intención de cerrar de golpe la mano abajo tan difícil. Pobre caja.

Asegurarse de que sus facciones se pusieron en una máscara neutra, se volvió a mirar a los representantes una vez más. "Éstos son los dos acuerdos originales, escritos y firmados por sus respectivos jefes de clanes. En el caso de los conflictos derivados de las líneas de contorno del clan, se hizo un arreglo que no sea inconveniente clan. De su análisis de los planes y de las líneas de límite que tanto desea ajustar, te puedo dar dos opciones ".

Gesticular ellos otra vez, rápidamente se escabulleron a la de la caja, con la construcción capataz siguiente. Apuntando a las líneas con las diversas líneas de límite, Naruto hizo un gesto hacia la primera. "Ahora, si estoy leyendo esto correctamente, el Kyozumi quiere esta línea?"

Al ver el gesto representativo, Naruto continuó: "Muy bien, entonces eso significa que el Housen quiere la otra línea, lo cual es razonable, pero realmente no es necesario, ya que esta tierra técnicamente se anuló sólo para los miembros del clan. Cualquier sub-casas o clanes son responsables de su propio alojamiento, que o bien se han construido ya o están en proceso de construcción ahora. Si quieres tener en un área específica de clan, su clan es más que bienvenido para comprar más terrenos o edificios y alrededor de Konoha, ya que el Terumi y Kaguya han hecho.

"Así que aquí están sus opciones. Primero, pasando por lo que yo he dicho, puede dejar las líneas como están. En segundo lugar, usted puede tomar el área entre las dos líneas especificadas y considerarlo territorio joint-clan. ¿Cómo quieres ejecutar y construir cosas habrá la altura de sus líderes de los clanes, pero es una opción abierta de ningún otro acuerdo se puede hacer. Me hubiera fallado a favor de la Kyozumi, pero desde que decidió modificar los límites y más su favor como una respuesta a la Housen, no lo haré.

"Esas son sus dos opciones de caballeros, trabajar juntos, o volver al plan original. No debería ser demasiado difícil de averiguar cuál elegir. Aunque si este tema hace su camino de regreso a mi oficina de nuevo, voy a tienen todos los otros clanes que llegaron aquí con usted decida tu destino ".

Cuando terminó de hablar con los representantes ahora avergonzado, le hizo un gesto para que el capataz de abordar. El hombre lo hizo, aunque un poco lento. Naruto simplemente disparó al trabajador una sonrisa encantadora, con la esperanza de aliviar cualquier tensión. "Darles el resto del día para la forma de saberlo, ¿eh? Me imagino que tendrán que hablar con sus respectivos jefes de todos modos. Usted y sus hombres pueden tener el resto del día libre, informará mañana."

El capataz de inmediato sonrió y agradeció a la rubia, se mueve con rapidez; ello permitirá a sus trabajadores saben. Sin decir nada más, Naruto comenzó a alejarse, tejido a través de varios bits de construcción y hacer exámenes superficiales de los nuevos edificios a su paso. Su mente era actualmente una mezcla de pensamientos, la mayoría de los cuales giraban en torno a la esperanza de que él tomó la decisión correcta con respecto a esos dos. Había visto a manera de muchos argumentos circulares como que en el pasado que le llevará a ninguna parte, porque ninguno de los dos quería ceder.

Suspirando para sí mismo, Naruto pensó que también podría conseguir algo de comer, ya que estaba bien pasado el mediodía y todavía no había comido. Tal vez había una posibilidad de que pudiera detenerse por el distrito Uchiha tarde cuando terminó el trabajo y ver si Mikoto quería ir a hacer algo.

Después de unos minutos de vagar, una ligera brisa trajo consigo el enviado del recién hecha ramen, y la boca de la rubia comenzó inmediatamente a regar. Desde donde él se acercaba, pudo ver el stand delante, y parecía que había alguien con el pelo rojo que se sienta allí. Dado que la única persona que conocía en el pueblo con el pelo de color rojo brillante como ese era Kushina, él se adelantó y gritó por ella.

"Hey, Kushhwaaa-"

En el centro de llamadas para ella, su brazo la agarró y fue detenido en una de las callejuelas cercanas. Instintos Shinobi inmediatamente comenzaron a surtir efecto cuando trató de girar fuera del camino, pero en el proceso de tratar de mover su espalda golpeó el muro de piedra de uno de los edificios. Preparación para saltar fuera del camino, sólo se detuvo por un segundo cuando sus ojos finalmente se decidieron por sólo quién era el que le había tirado en el callejón.

"Mei-san? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Todavía tenía un apretón en el brazo y agarró su otra muñeca sin él resistiendo. La expresión de su rostro era uno que había visto dirigido a él antes de su ... aunque muchos años en su futuro.

"Naruto-sama ... que era increíble volver allí."

"Volver ... volver allí? Te refieres a los representantes?"

"Sí". Mei-murmuró, antes de presionar su cuerpo contra el suyo. A diferencia de Mikoto, que era la misma altura que él era, Mei era unos centímetros más bajo, como Kushina, y se encontró a sí mismo tratando de no mirar hacia ella.

"Mei-san, ¿cuáles son ... t-esto no está bien."

"No lo es?" La voz de Mei parecía más divertida que cualquier otra cosa. "Sé que ha estado buscando a mí. Usted tendrá un tiempo difícil ser discreto. Imagina lo triste que estaba cuando me di cuenta de que dejaste de mirarme la semana pasada."

Naruto se encontró apretando los dientes. Ella había estado con alguien, así que por supuesto se detuvo. No sólo eso, sino que estaba con Mikoto ahora. ¿Qué pasó con la chica tímida que había llegado a conocer que le había estado ayudando durante semanas? Si fuera sólo un acto ... maldita que era una buena actriz. Tal vez eso es lo que consiguió el punto Mizukage, su astucia, además de sus versiones linaje haría un enemigo formidable para cualquier persona a cara.

Naruto no intentó suspiro, en lugar de optar por tratar de convencerla de que se tome la tierra alta. "Mei-san, que _eran_ de alguien, dejé de mirar - como usted dice - cuando descubrí que no sólo eso, estoy con alguien ahora. ".

Oyó Mei resoplido. "Ese hombre me invitó a salir, pensando que yo era una niña tímida que podía mostrarle las cuerdas. Digamos que yo le mostré un par de cosas cuando trató de ir más allá de lo que estaba dispuesto. En cuanto a ti estar con alguien. .. bueno, quiero demostrar que soy mejor ".

Naruto no pudo evitarlo, miró hacia abajo para dar la joven una mirada incrédula. Había más en juego aquí que él y Mikoto citas en un capricho, y además, él no era ese tipo de persona.

Cuando abrió la boca para indicar tanto, Mei tomó la iniciativa y avanzó de nuevo, presionando sus labios contra los suyos en un beso duro. Naruto sólo podía estar allí en estado de shock, los ojos muy abiertos, al sentir su lengua momentáneamente roce suyo. Tan pronto como llegó a sus rodamientos y se preparó para apartarla, la presión contra su cuerpo y los labios se había ido, reemplazado por un grito repentino que le hizo una mueca de dolor en el volumen.

Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y luego con el ceño fruncido, Naruto miró para ver qué pasaba. Dejó de mirar a su alrededor, completamente sorprendido al ver una melena roja que ondeaba sobre delante de él, dividida en nueve partes iguales. Terror inmediatamente le llamó la atención, sólo para el alivio de seguir de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba frente a él. Por lo que podía ver alrededor de Kushina, Mei estaba mirando a la pelirroja en el miedo y la ira partes mixta mientras se frotaba el costado de su cabeza. Aparentemente Kushina había tirado por el pelo, al menos en parte.

"He oído todo! ¿Qué estás haciendo para Naruto-Aniki?" Kushina gruñó.

Los ojos de Mei se abrieron por un momento antes de que ella frunció el ceño. "Aniki? Yo no era consciente de que tenía algún hermano."

El cabello de Kushina detuvo agitando alrededor, y aunque Naruto no podía ver su rostro, su voz sonaba petulante. "Soy Uzumaki Kushina. Es posible que haya oído hablar de mí con otro nombre." Una vez más, su voz se dejó caer en un gruñido.

"Habanero Red-Hot de Konoha."

El reconocimiento lo hizo el amanecer en la cara de Mei, aunque se ocultó rápidamente por diversión. En cuanto a la otra mujer joven subió lentamente de pie. Naruto vio a su paso en una postura que él reconocía, era que ella tomó a menudo cuando ella se disponía a arrojar una de sus técnicas de linaje.

"Red hot, dice usted? Me pregunto hasta qué punto caliente". La boca de Mei estaba ligeramente abierta mientras hablaba por lo que parecía que su lengua era de un color naranja brillante, por no mencionar el humo que empezaba a salir de los lados de la boca. El humo en sí era de un color verde azulado, lo que fue sin duda el signo revelador de su técnica de ebullición - lo que el clan Terumi era conocido por. Sin embargo ella no había abierto la técnica de lava, sin embargo, por lo menos no que no conocía ... por lo que se empieza a manifestarse de manera inconsciente?

No tuvo la oportunidad de pensar en ella más lejos como Kushina estaba a punto de devolver el desafío. El rubio sintió tanto Kushina del chakra y enriquecidas de Kurama ... al menos hasta que Naruto puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"Kushina-chan, Mei-san, para."

Cabeza de Kushina se volvió para mirar a su lado, y luego brevemente en él con una expresión de malestar antes de enfrentarse a su oponente una vez más. "Pero Aniki!"

"No hay peros. Pare. Usted también Mei-san. No necesitamos una escena, y escupiendo vapor sin duda hacer que uno."

Oyó Kushina jadeo y murmurar a su lado mientras él dio un paso adelante a su alrededor. Naruto miró a Mei, que miraba hacia atrás y adelante malhumorado entre él y la pelirroja. Gruñendo, ella negó con la cabeza antes de que sus mejillas infladas y escupió un pegote de color marrón rojizo en el suelo cerca. Rápidamente se enfría, volviendo negro, ella era más adelante en su nueva técnica que Naruto se dio cuenta.

Sintió la tentación de preguntar por él, pero decidió aclarar la situación en su lugar antes que las cosas se salieron de y. "Sí, Kushina es mi hermana pequeña. Ella se detiene porque, como he dicho, estoy viendo a alguien ahora. Ya admití que yo estaba interesado en ti antes de que te vi con alguien más, pero se detuvo inmediatamente después. Usted Siempre me llamó la atención como tímido, así que estaba pensando en llegar a conocerte un poco mejor por tenerte como mi asistente antes de preguntar. Supongo que eso es sólo cómo la vida funciona sin embargo. "

Mei fue claramente el ceño fruncido y se cruzó los brazos debajo de su pecho, empujándolo un poco. "Así que espere, que estaban interesados en mí antes de que otro hombre me preguntó?"

Naruto asintió lentamente.

"¿Con quién estás ahora?"

Naruto miró a Kushina, que seguía mirando a la chica de cabello castaño, buscando agresivo. Dejando vagar su mirada de nuevo hacia Mei, él le respondió: "Uchiha Mikoto."

"Un Uchiha? ¿En serio?"

Una vez más, Naruto asintió lentamente. En lugar de estar molesto, enojado, o cualquier otra reacción que había esperado que ella tiene, ella en cambio sonrió y señaló con la mirada. "Ja, apuesto a que puedo ganar más de ella! Sé el Uchiha son fuertes pero no me puedo poner en peligro copiando mis técnicas y utilizarlas contra mí, tú dile que ahora tiene Terumi Mei como su competencia para el corazón de Naruto-sama! "

Naruto se encontró boca abierta de incredulidad, y fue hasta Kushina para tratar de hacer su parada. "Naruto-Aniki ya está con Mikoto-nee! Usted no puede interferir con eso!"

Mei había vuelto a correr, pero se detuvo en seco, se dio la vuelta y sacó la lengua a Kushina. "A quién le importa! En mi opinión, hasta que está casado, todavía está disponible!" Cuando terminó, miró a Naruto y le guiñó un ojo. "Nos vemos mañana, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto sólo podía mirar, todavía completamente atónito como Mei corrió alrededor de la esquina. Cuando empezó a sacar de su ligero estupor, observó distraídamente todas las otras personas que habían estado alrededor, observando el incidente, y ahora estaban susurrando entre sí. No fue muy difícil notar ocasionales miradas de lástima y los celos de los hombres y mujeres.

"Bueno, Kushina-chan ... Supongo que debería advertir a Mikoto-chan. ¿Qué piensa usted?" Al no obtener respuesta, se volvió hacia donde estaba pasada de pie, sólo para ver que ella ya no estaba allí. "Kushina?"

Mirando a su alrededor, no podía verla en cualquier lugar cercano. Sin aprovechando Modo Sabio que no podía seguirla bien, ya que nunca fue realmente un seguimiento de su firma y hasta con Kurama le tomaría un tiempo para encontrarla en el centro del pueblo.

Suspirando, Naruto recordó dónde estaba, y señaló que sólo había un taburete vacío dejado en el puesto de ramen. Poniendo todo lo demás detrás de él que preocuparse más tarde, hizo su camino a seguir para finalmente obtener su almuerzo tardío.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa mientras examinaba la Hiruzen desplazamiento le había echado atrás, cuando llegó por primera vez. Una parte de él se esperaba esto, pero otra parte de él estaba sorprendido y halagado por lo que el detalle de desplazamiento. No estaba seguro de por qué el pronto-a-ser viejo no acaba de hablarle de algo personal, y sólo podía adivinar que tal vez estaba demasiado ocupado para manejar el uno contra uno informativa.

Después de una breve nota felicitando y agradeciendo por resolver esa cuestión menor ayer de forma "eficiente", Hiruzen quería usar esas habilidades para adquirir un bien a un equipo genin o un aprendiz en algún momento pronto. Es probable que una vez que la guerra "oficialmente" comenzó, como el período de la graduación de Konoha se acercaba.A pesar de que era una potencia, y se había mostrado Hiruzen y Danzo privada algo de lo que era capaz, sin entrar en el modo de Sage o el modo bestia de cola, dándole un equipo significaba que probablemente querían mantenerlo fuera de la guerra en sí misma tanto como sea posible . También había explicado lo que significaba ser un sabio; Hiruzen ya sabía porque los tres de sus alumnos sabían acerca de ser sabios. Se supone que de los tres sólo Jiraiya había estado intentando, él había visto algunos resultados, pero se supone que todavía no era un sabio completo todavía. Las serpientes no querían enseñar a Orochimaru, que gran parte su alumno había confirmado, pero dudaban de que el más inteligente de los tres sería renunciar a la búsqueda.

En cuanto a Tsunade ... su respuesta fue que ella no se preocupaba por ella. Naruto realmente no encontrarse a sí mismo sorprendido, ella no le importaba nada después de la pérdida de Dan y Nawaki. Es probable que no pasaría mucho tiempo ahora antes de salir del pueblo, con la próxima guerra en el horizonte.

Naruto no estaba segura de que él tomaría para entrenar, lo único que sabía es que tendría que mirar a través de la clase rosters primero para ver quién estaba actualmente en la escuela. ¿Todavía reflexiones sobre quién eventualmente tren fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Un aumento de la molestia fue tan rápido como llegó, parecía estar cada vez interrumpido cada vez más a menudo últimamente. Probablemente fue peor para el Hokage ... pero entonces el Hokage tenía una secretaria y un asistente personal. No podía dejar de castigar a sí mismo por retraso cuando era más joven, como el número de veces que debe de haber irrumpido en el anciano probablemente bordeado los tres dígitos.

"Entre."

La puerta se abrió en silencio y un ANBU con una máscara de pájaro se asomó a la habitación.

"Uzumaki-sama, peticiones Hokage-sama su presencia tan pronto como sea posible."

"Voy a estar allí." Naruto suspiró y se puso de pie, cerrando el libro mientras lo hacía. Dejando en su escritorio, se preguntó qué podía ser necesaria para ya. Él sólo había estado allí quizás una hora antes, y que era muy raro en él que se necesita por Hiruzen más de una vez al día.

Cogió su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla, el rubio se dirigió a la salida. Él iba a encontrar muy pronto.

* * *

Naruto entró en la oficina del Hokage por segunda vez en el día, y se esforzó por mantener su rostro impasible, aunque sabía que al menos una de sus cejas arqueadas hacia arriba con curiosidad. Al entrar por primera vez la habitación, sus ojos se posaron automáticamente Mikoto, que probablemente se había vuelto para mirar a la puerta que se abría. Ella le dedicó una rápida sonrisa, que regresó, antes de que ella se volvió hacia el Hokage de nuevo.

Su curiosidad empezó a dispararse mientras miraba alrededor del resto de la habitación. Kagami estaba allí, de pie junto a Danzo, y dos de ellos parecía estar charlando en voz baja, tal vez con un poco más de la animación de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver a ninguno de ellos. Había otros tres hombres de edad avanzada en la sala, de pie ligeramente a un lado. Si tuviera que adivinar, en base a los que se reconoce en la habitación, eran Uchiha también.

Hiruzen se había dado cuenta de que él entró en la habitación, y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos.

"Naruto. Gracias por ser rápido."

El rubio asintió con la cabeza mientras se movía hacia el escritorio del Hokage. Se detuvo frente a si, y movió sus manos a la espalda. "Tú me llamaste, Hokage-sama?"

Se dio cuenta de que los labios de Hiruzen se movieron hacia arriba un poco antes de que rápidamente trajo la sonrisa improvisada bajo control. Naruto había llegado a apreciar su pequeña broma en el interior, y disfrutó de obtener reacciones de Sarutobi, aunque sólo sea porque el hombre delante de él a menudo se quejó de querer entregar el sombrero a Naruto en este momento.

Asiente con la cabeza una vez, Hiruzen ofreció un resbalón rubio de papel que tenía en la mano. "Tuve una tierra petición en mi escritorio esta mañana. Ya que eres parte de ella, te he traído aquí."

La aceptación de la hoja de papel, rápidamente se examinaba el contenido, tratando de concentrarse en las palabras y frases importantes. No pasó mucho tiempo, ya que no había realmente sólo una parte importante de ella. El clan Uchiha quería seguir adelante con el matrimonio entre Uchiha Mikoto y Uzumaki Naruto. Todo salió fuertemente enfocado al darse cuenta de que esto estaba _sucediendo,_ y no un sueño. Una parte de él se preguntaba cuánto de lo que pasó ayer con Mei hizo que esto puede acelerar la forma en que fue.

Asegurarse de que se compone, él asintió con la cabeza otra vez y devolvió el papel a la Hokage. "Usted me necesita aquí para la discusión?"

"Sí. Kagami?" Hiruzen hizo un gesto con la mano a la cabeza actual, que tomó un par de pasos cortos hacia adelante, ligeramente inclinado sobre su bastón cuando se detuvo frente al escritorio de la Hokage.

"Te juro que no lo vi venir cuando estuvimos aquí hace casi todo el año, Hiruzen."

El Hokage se reclinó en su silla mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho, riendo. "Por supuesto que no. Yo no creo que nadie lo hizo." Sus ojos parpadearon hacia los otros tres hombres Uchiha de pie a un lado, y Naruto vio Kagami asentir con el rabillo de sus ojos.

"A pesar de las diferentes opiniones expresadas por los miembros de nuestro consejo de ancianos, todo el mundo puede estar de acuerdo que a pesar de Uzumaki Naruto no nace de la sangre Uchiha, conoce a todos y todos los requisitos que se pueden colocar en cualquier pretendiente para mi hija. Aunque no tiene el Sharingan, que ha demostrado su capacidad en el combate, después de haber derrotado en solitario un joven Sanbi Jinchuuriki ".

Naruto hizo una mueca internamente. Sabía que cada generación tenía que superar el pasado, pero apenas arañado la superficie de lo que era plenamente capaz. Se entiende que tal vez Kagami fue probablemente tratando de hacer que suene como lo que hizo fue impresionante - que se encontraba, a un shinobi promedio - pero hace mucho tiempo que se había demostrado que era fuera de lo común. Bueno, en su tiempo, de todos modos.

"Él también ha demostrado sus habilidades en la diplomacia y la gestión, pudiendo llevar varias nuevas líneas de sangre en Konoha, así como ser capaz de ayudar en lo que les permitió integrarse plenamente en el pueblo propiamente dicho. Esto ha traído muchas nuevas oportunidades tanto para el pueblo y nuestros aliados, y ha hecho que nuestros enemigos reconsiderar los planes que pueden haber sido preparados para usar contra nosotros en estos tiempos de inestabilidad.

"Es por estas razones que deseamos para la unión entre un Uchiha y un Uzumaki." Kagami se volvió ligeramente para mirar a Naruto, "Nuestra principal petición es que deseamos para usted, el pretendiente, tomar el nombre Uchiha. La razón por la que estamos aquí antes de Hokage-sama es porque necesitamos su permiso, ya que hay sólo dos llamado Uzumaki que queda en el pueblo, y en ausencia de liderazgo del clan Hokage-sama tiene la última palabra ".

Naruto no había oído nada de esto antes. Fue sin duda un poco irritado por tener que perder el nombre que tenía desde su nacimiento, pero no había otra cosa que le preocupaba más por el momento. Con un leve ceño fruncido en su rostro, miró a Kagami y Hiruzen, la pregunta a la vanguardia de su mente: "¿Qué significa esto para Kushina?"

"Técnicamente, no hay nada", explicó Hiruzen, una mirada de comprensión en su rostro. "Antes que te liberé de mi servicio, Kushina ya habría sido el último del clan Uzumaki en el pueblo. Simplemente significaba según la ley pueblo estaba obligado a mantener su propio apellido al casarse y darle a su hijo primogénito; y su hija ".

Kagami siguió cuando el Hokage terminó: "Aunque estamos dispuestos a dejar que cualquiera de sus hijos que no se active el Sharingan por sus quince años, o una segunda hija o tercer hijo toma el apellido Uzumaki, así, si usted lo desea."

Naruto comenzó a asentir con la cabeza, pero se detuvo en seco, una pregunta que vuelve a su mente. "¿Y si se las arreglan para activarlo después de su decimoquinto y ya han cambiado su nombre?"

El rubio se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Kagami seguimiento sobre hacia donde el otro Uchiha eran que no había dicho ni una palabra aún así, antes de volver a él. "Yo diría que nos cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él, si alguna vez lo hacemos. En toda nuestra historia clan, nadie ha activado su Sharingan después de la pubertad. Si algo le ocurriera, creo que podemos dejar que ellos siguen siendo un Uzumaki, manteniendo nuestros lazos con el clan más cercano. Aunque espero que usted escuche lo que los asesores de clanes tienen que decir acerca de la situación, en caso de que surjan ".

Los ojos de Naruto seguido por la sala a la tierra en los tres hombres Uchiha mayores. Se miraron el uno al otro sin inmutarse durante unos segundos antes de que el rubio se les ofreció una leve inclinación de la cabeza. Uno de los hombres que estaba de pie ligeramente por delante de los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza hacia atrás, y Naruto sabía ante quién probablemente estaría lidiando con la mayoría. Frente a la Hokage, una vez más, Hiruzen lo miró impasible durante un segundo antes de estampar la firma y su nombre en un libro frente a él.

"No tengo ningún problema con la solicitud. Lo único que queda es para que usted acepte, Naruto." El Hokage se volvió el libro alrededor de modo que Naruto pudiera leerlo, y empujó a ambos y un pincel de caligrafía al otro lado de su escritorio.

Cuando empezó mirando sobre el libro, se dio cuenta de que era casi todo lo que recientemente habían pasado por encima. Un millón de cosas empezaron a parpadear en su mente cuando se dio cuenta de que nada volvería a ser el mismo en todos los más, en comparación con el tiempo que viene.

Él estaba un poco nervioso y nervioso, para estar seguro. Fue esencialmente por lo que es una certeza que el Itachi y Sasuke sabía que nunca existirían. En el fondo lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo, pero por la misma razón, sabía que al dar este paso iba a hacer Konoha más fuerte que nunca por mantener vivo el Uchiha. Fue, tal vez, lo que Itachi hubiera querido todo el tiempo. En cuanto a Sasuke ... bueno ... Naruto había casi renunciado a tratar de entender qué Sasuke quería en el momento en que tuvieron su sexta y última pelea.

Luego estaba Mikoto. Él se sentía triste que nunca la conoció en su época, pero no podía decir lo mismo de sus propios padres. Las interacciones que podría haber tenido con ella en su propio tiempo pueden haber coloreado sus opiniones de la mujer que era ahora, ya sea bueno o malo. Lo mismo que sucedió con Kushina y Minato, conocer todas ahora sin haber conocido previamente les permiten disfrutar de él en realidad llegar a conocerlos como realmente eran, en lugar de cómo pudo haber creído que debe ser ahora.

Se alegró de conocer a Mikoto ahora, sin duda. Ella no era demasiado dulce o hiper alrededor de él, ni era áspero y agresivo. Ella estaba en lo que él consideraba que perfecto término medio, casi como lo que se había instalado en con Sakura durante la guerra. Clemente a los que se lo merecía, y enfriar a los que tenían de alguna manera su desairadas ... pero de alguna manera sin ser arrogante sobre ello como recordó Sasuke podría ser. Al menos, si ella no quería hablar con usted, ella le diría por qué, y no solo gruñido y te ignoran.

Habían pasado los últimos días desde su regreso dando vueltas entre sí tanto como sea posible. Era más colgada alrededor de él que al revés, ya que tenía un montón de trabajo que se vierten en él al volver a su "trabajo". Fue una grata sorpresa que al día siguiente después de que ella le dijo a Minato y Kushina las noticias sobre los dos, ella le trajo el almuerzo. Fue ramen también, así que probablemente entiende que la forma más rápida de su corazón a través de su estómago con su comida favorita. No sólo eso, sino que le ayudaría con lo que podía en sus funciones. Cuando había un tiempo de inactividad charlaron sobre clanes, Minato y Kushina, el estado del mundo shinobi, y casi cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurrió. Mikoto había declarado que los días que pasó con él habían superado fácilmente cualquiera de los que ella pasó con Fugaku, dejándolo feliz, pero al mismo tiempo, con el ceño fruncido internamente al otro hombre.

Lástima que ella no estaba cuando Mei había avanzado hacia él. O tal vez era mejor que Kushina era, después de todo, ¿quién sabe lo que habría hecho Mikoto. Al menos Kushina estaba dispuesta a escucharle cuando él los hizo detenerse.

Naruto no creía que estaban enamorados el uno del otro, sin embargo, a pesar de que no podía pretender ser un experto en la comprensión de la emoción. Sólo habían conocido durante unos cuatro meses, y conocemos como algo más que simples conocidos para tal vez la mitad de eso. Por lo menos, no creía que él estaba enamorado de Mikoto, pero no podía hablar de sus sentimientos hacia él. Sabía que le gustaba mucho, y le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, y definitivamente quería pasar más tiempo con _montón_ más tiempo.

Fue en esa época sus ojos finalmente llegaron al pie del contrato. Algo falló con un globo que tenía un tiempo difícil creer, y que nadie había mencionado a él. No le importaba lo que decía, no realmente - pero le daba ganas de conocer el contrato de nuevo para asegurarse de que no había nada oculto en él que pasó por alto.

"Tenemos que casar en un mes? No ¿Le parece bien ... No sé, pronto?"

Kagami gruñó desde cerca. "¿Es eso un problema? En esencia, estás tomando el lugar de Fugaku. Incluso añadimos un poco de tiempo extra, de lo contrario, habría estado pasando en poco más de dos semanas."

"No hay problema," Naruto murmuró: "Simplemente no creo que estaría a casar tan pronto. Es un poco de una llamada de atención, es todo."

Hubo una risa a su derecha, y Kagami debe haber cambiado con el más cercano a él, mientras que él estaba leyendo desde una mano cayó pesadamente sobre su hombro por un momento. "Estoy seguro de Mikoto hará todo en su poder para ayudar a prepararse."

Naruto volvió a mirar a Mikoto, quien también se había movido un poco más cerca de él durante sus meditaciones. Tenía las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda al igual que lo hizo cuando entró por primera vez, pero en lugar de mirar lo que estaba ocupada mirando un agujero en el suelo. Tal vez estaba avergonzado, o tal vez ella estaba evitando mirar a él para que no se sintiera guilted en nada. Tal vez incluso se frustró debido a los rumores de que ella pudo haber oído hablar ayer. Podía descubrir más tarde.

Tomando una respiración profunda mientras miraba el libro una vez más, cogió el cepillo, y trató de escribir su nombre un poco más claramente de lo que normalmente lo harí es un documento bastante importante después de todo. En el momento en que se hizo y el cepillo se habían reservado, Hiruzen cogió el pergamino y agitó su mano sobre la tinta para que se seque.

Mientras tanto Mikoto había agarrado su mano derecha con las dos suyas. Ella se había movido aún más cerca y ahora estaba presionando su cuerpo contra su brazo mientras sostenía su mano. Estaba un poco sorprendido por su acción cariñosa frente a todos los demás, pero no dijo nada.

"Naruto, voy a dejar que usted y Mikoto tiene el resto del día para vosotros. Creo que hay un montón de cosas que usted puede _y_ debe decirle ahora acerca de su trabajo. "

"Sí, Hokage-sama. ¿Me necesitas para algo antes de irnos?"

Hiruzen negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto de Naruto. A medida que el rubio se estaba preparando para hacer Mikoto donde quería ir, oyó murmurar cerca de su oído que tenía que hablar con su padre muy rápido, pero que ella lo encontraría en la entrada del edificio en un minuto. Asiente con la cabeza, le dio un apretón manos antes de dirigirse a la puerta, repasando mentalmente qué decirle, y exactamente cómo contarla.

* * *

Después de reunirse de nuevo, decidieron pasear por Konoha por un tiempo. Naruto preguntó a pasear por la zona de construcción para un poco sólo para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden antes de que realmente tiene el día libre.

Todo parecía estar en orden, de hecho, parecía como si la mayoría de los trabajadores de la construcción se había tomado el día libre también, y Mikoto dijo en broma que el Hokage probablemente les dio el día libre desde que Naruto no sería todo para manejar cualquier problema. Que un grupo de trabajadores que había hablado ayer la suerte hoy de nuevo si era realmente él. Cualquiera que sea el caso era en realidad, Naruto lo puso fuera de sí mientras arrastraba Mikoto hacia sus antiguos lugares ... o al menos lo que sería un día - Área de Formación Seven.

Tenía ámbito a cabo poco después de su llegada, sólo para ver lo que parecía. Se parecía mucho a él recordaba, excepto por el hecho de que no había puestos de formación allí todavía. Como uno de los campos de entrenamiento más abiertas, que tiende a ser uno de los menos utilizados que muchos de los otros, que siempre estaba bien con él, porque la mayoría de sus técnicas requiere una gran cantidad de espacio abierto. De lo contrario estaría rompiendo hectáreas de bosque.

Arrastrando ella a través de la zona, que finalmente encontraron un lugar cómodo donde mirar decidió sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol para mantenerlos fuera de la luz de un sol de la tarde. Mikoto se unió a él, sentado cerca y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

"Me pregunto dónde debo empezar diciendo de todo ..."

Mikoto se rió brevemente y cogió una de sus manos entre las suyas. "El comienzo suele ser un buen lugar, o al menos eso he oído."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo: "Sí. Pero es una historia muy larga, y es probable que tome un par de días para contar todo. Voy a tener que resumir un montón de cosas, y luego voy a aclarar a través del tiempo. "

"¿Eh?" Mikoto se había retirado un poco para mirarlo. "¿Qué has hecho que podría tomar mucho tiempo para explicar?"

"Bueno, técnicamente mi comienzo no sucede durante otros 7 años a partir de ahora. Nací después de la Tercera Guerra Shinobi, que se inicia en algún momento en los próximos meses."

El rubio no estaba seguro de si debía continuar o esperar a ver si Mikoto sería decir o hacer algo. Hasta ahora sólo estaba mirando fijamente, parpadeando rá ella no hizo ningún comentario, ni siquiera abrir la boca para hablar, él siguió adelante.

"Nací el 10 de octubre, la misma noche que el Kyuubi fue arrancado libre de mi madre. El proceso de la mata, y luego mantener el Kyuubi desde arrasa en el pueblo, mi padre selló de nuevo en mí."

_Ahora_ Mikoto lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Naruto no podía hacer nada más que asentir y ofrecer una sonrisa triste. "Mis padres en el futuro son Uzumaki Kushina y Minato Namikaze. Murieron la noche en que nací, y el Kyuubi fue sellado dentro de mí."

No estaba seguro de si se trataba de lágrimas empezó a ver en sus ojos, pero no podía decir nada de todos modos porque ella casi saltó de su posición sentada y se estrelló contra él, derribándolo sobre su espalda. Sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y susurró-Lo siento, lo siento. " en su oído una y otra. Al parecer, su dolor por la pérdida de sus padres en un futuro dominado brevemente cualquier sorpresa que ella pudo haber sentido acerca de su tiempo de viaje.

Naruto ya había pasado por muchas situaciones como esta antes, durante la guerra, cuando él trató de consolar a otros, por lo que sólo se mantuvo la calma como pudo y se frota suavemente su espalda sobre el chaleco que llevaba. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que finalmente se estableció, cambiando su cuerpo para sentirse más cómodo en una posición que tenía su casi la mitad-off, la mitad en la parte superior de él.

"Nunca llegué a conocer a ellos en el futuro, pero me alegro de conocer a ellos ahora. Sé que esto debe ser mucho para tomar, y no me sorprendería si no me crees. O incluso si todavía quieres mirarme de la misma manera ahora. "

Sintió su visto bueno en su hombro, donde su cabeza estaba descansando actualmente. "Es ... es mucho para aceptar. Supongo Hokage-sama cree que si, de lo contrario no habría estado haciendo las cosas que tienes."

"Sí". Naruto rió, recordar lo increíblemente fácil que fue llegar a los responsables que le creen, sobre todo gracias a las técnicas mente-caminar Yamanaka. "Yo le he hablado de las cosas que van a suceder, que se han hecho realidad, y ya he probado hasta manipular algunas cosas a nuestro favor. Todos los clanes de Kiri ... nunca llegaron a Konoha en mi tiempo."

"Ya veo." Mikoto respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, la comisura de sus labios comenzando a inclinarse en un ceño fruncido. "¿Ya ... me manipulado?"

Naruto miró a Mikoto hasta que ella abrió los ojos. Ella retrocedió un poco, al parecer un poco sorprendido de cuán intensa era su mirada. "No he hecho nada que no has querido que hiciera. Ya prometí nada sé ni he hecho perjudicará el clan Uchiha de ninguna manera, y que obviamente incluye. Honestamente, yo sólo vi dos o tres veces de mi tiempo, que yo recuerde ".

"¿Qué?" Ella miró completamente confundido. "Yo no era el líder del clan más? Supongo que me casé Fugaku, después de todo, ¿no?" ella preguntó, temblando ligeramente.

Naruto podía decir que no se veía exactamente complacido con ese pensamiento. "Sí, usted y Fugaku se casó y tuvo dos hijos. Itachi y Sasuke."

Mikoto inmediatamente se enderezó, con los ojos brillantes. "¿Me puedes decir de ellos?" A pesar de que parecía emocionado, rápidamente atenuado cuando Naruto no sonrió, ni siquiera parece coincidir con su nivel de excitación.

"Naruto ... ¿qué pasó con mis hijos?"

El rubio no pudo evitar estremecerse ligeramente, algo que, obviamente, se dio cuenta que su ceño se profundizó. "Itachi era un genio. Sasuke era también, a su manera. Desgraciadamente algunas cosas que sucedió ese tipo de cosas ... hechos van mal para los dos. No estoy seguro de que es una buena idea para mí que decir nada, honestamente. ¿Estás _realmente_ seguro de que quieres saber? "

Ella asintió con la cabeza casi de inmediato. "A medida que su madre de una manera u otra, creo que tengo ese derecho."

Parte de Naruto quería rechazar, después de todo, ellos eran los hijos de un Mikoto ahora alternativo desde el que él estaba. Al menos, esa era la forma en que había empezado a pensar en ella. Así que técnicamente no tenía ningún derecho a ellos ... pero en realidad no tenía intención de molestarla, por lo que sólo se resignó a contarle toda la historia desde el principio.

"Con el fin de entender lo que pasó, tengo que darle un poco más de fondo. Ya ves, después de que el Kyuubi fue liberado de mi madre y atacó Konoha, mucha gente comenzó a desconfiar del clan Uchiha. Los que trataron de someter a los bijuu vio que sus ojos estaban apagados, y bajo la influencia del Sharingan. Aunque muchos Uchiha perdieron la vida aquella noche, la gente todavía quería culpar. "

Naruto se encontró luchando para presionar en adelante como Mikoto empezó a palidecer.

"El clan Uchiha, como estoy seguro que usted sabe, siempre ha mantenido al tanto del resto del pueblo. Esto no ayuda, y sólo empeoró con el tiempo. No sé qué hubiera pasado si el Yondaime estaba vivo, pero con la parte posterior Sandaime en el poder, las cosas comenzaron a deslizarse hacia atrás. No es que fuera culpa de Sarutobi-jiji, pero creo que por el momento se puso de nuevo en control de la situación, las cosas con el Uchiha había sido espiral fuera de control por un tiempo ya que el ataque ".

Mikoto escuchaba atentamente mientras Naruto continuó explicando el golpe de Estado, que tenía un tiempo difícil creer que ella hubiera participado en, o incluso que el rubio no la conocía de su época, no podía siquiera empezar a entender lo que su mentalidad era.

"Así que para mantener la paz, Sarutobi trataba de llevar a cabo algún tipo de conversaciones de paz con el clan." Naruto movió una de sus manos en un gesto de exasperación. "No sé cuál será el resultado de ellos era en realidad, pero lo único que sé es que Itachi se ofreció a matar a su clan cuando la dirección Konoha estaba quedando sin opciones. Él tenía trece años."

La mano de Mikoto se movió para cubrir su boca después de dejar escapar un grito ahogado sobresaltado. Estaba mirando a Naruto de horror evidente en sus ojos, pero el rubio pensó lo mejor que podía hacer por ella era para arar a través de él, y no detenerse en cualquier parte de ella.

"No sé cuántos realmente muerto, pero más tarde descubrí que tenía ayuda alguna manera se puso en contacto con Madara -. O por lo menos el hombre que creía que era Madara -. Y lo hizo ayudar a matar al clan Itachi sólo mató a su familia inmediata, su mejor amigo y su novia ... pero dejó Sasuke vivo.

"Sasuke ... es complicado. Creciendo era mi rival, mi mejor amigo y mi hermano en todos los sentidos, pero la sangre. Itachi tenía un plan para él, que giraba en torno a Sasuke matarlo a" redimir "el clan. Su el plan podría haber funcionado, pero Orochimaru puso sus manos en Sasuke, y después de que él se convirtió en una causa perdida. "

"Orochimaru? Pero-"

Naruto levantó una mano, intentando ganar la interrupción de Mikoto. "Él ya ha puesto en marcha con sus laboratorios de acuerdo, por lo que podemos decir que informa todo lo que hace y no utiliza nativos Konoha o personas vivas -.. Pero eso va a cambiar en algún momento pronto durante la tercera guerra, y él empezar a experimentar en los huérfanos de guerra. Hokage-sama no ha decidido cómo manejarlo todavía. No se lo digas _a nadie_ , por favor? Estoy tomando un gran riesgo sólo por decir ".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, un poco tímidamente. Después de eso, los dos se sentaron en silencio durante un rato. Naruto pensó que Mikoto probablemente necesitaría algún tiempo para absorber todo lo que él le dijo. Sorprendentemente, se necesita muy poco tiempo antes de empezar a pedir más, a partir de una de las historias que él temía contar la mayor parte - Sasuke.

Comenzó desde sus primeros encuentros en la Academia a través de su lucha final y sexto en la Cuarta Guerra. ¿Cómo terminó su última pelea con Sasuke suicidarse, sin sentido utilizando técnicas intensas que tenían como objetivo en cualquier lugar y agotar su chakra mientras se desangró de las lesiones. Naruto hizo todo lo posible para consolar a Mikoto cuando ella empezó a llorar en silencio para los hijos que nunca tuvo, o no había tenido _aún ..._ ya era demasiado confuso para él para pensar.

Por supuesto, la discusión en torno a la muerte de Sasuke trajo la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi en la imagen, y Naruto se pasó la mayor parte del resto de la tarde explicar un poco más sobre algunas de sus propias luchas personales que llevaron a la guerra. Luego continuó con lo que era luchar junto shinobi de las otras naciones, y lo que era para eventualmente llegar a dirigir esa fuerza entera.

Cuando por fin terminó de explicar todo lo relacionado con la guerra que se le ocurrió en ese momento y respondió a todas las preguntas de Mikoto, el sol comenzaba a ponerse, dejando el cielo pintado en varias tonalidades rojizas. Habían cambiado entre muchas posiciones diferentes durante el curso de su narración, pero finalmente habían terminado hasta donde estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, mientras que Mikoto estaba tirado en el suelo delante de él, con la cabeza en su regazo . Había comenzado pasándose las manos por el pelo, sonriendo de vez en cuando como ella dejó escapar un murmullo de satisfacción.

Fue justo después de terminar la historia sobre cómo llegó en el tiempo que ella lanzó una pregunta en lo que había estado esperando desde el principio.

"Naruto, ¿cuándo vas a decir a tus padres?"

Dejó escapar un suspiro, sabiendo que estaba en conflicto lo suficiente acerca de su decisión ya. No tenía ni idea de lo que podría pensar Mikoto, pero al parecer era el momento de averiguarlo.

"Al principio, yo quería de inmediato ... al diablo con las consecuencias y todo eso. Pero después de conocer a dos de ellos, me di cuenta de que no eran las mismas personas que conocí muy brevemente en mi sello cuando me enfrenté a Nagato . Papá ... quiero decir, Minato aún era grave, pero él parece mucho más feliz de lo que hizo durante nuestro breve encuentro en el sello. sólo pude conocerlo durante un par de minutos, sin embargo, así que no puedo decir con seguro de lo que era en realidad cuando se convirtió en Hokage.

"En cuanto a Kushina ... ella es muy diferente. Ella era mucho más tranquilo cuando nos encontramos en el sello, y he tenido mucho más tiempo para hablar con ella en comparación con mi padre. Ella debe haber establecido mucho, porque ella es muy hiperactivo ahora. Supongo entre padre conseguir la posición de Hokage y yo naciendo debe haber ayudado a calmarse. Es un poco extraño desde que ella sigue refiriéndose a mí como su hermano mayor ... cada día que ha sido cada vez más difícil de ver como mi madre en el futuro. "

"Tal vez eso es lo mejor?"

Naruto estaba un poco sorprendido, no esperaba Mikoto decir nada. Debe de haber mostrado en su cara también, porque cuando él la miró, ella estaba sonriendo hacia él."¿Qué quieres decir?"

Su futura esposa hizo un pequeño encogimiento de hombros de donde ella estaba acostada, y cerró los ojos mientras volvía jugando con su cabello. "Bueno, si no se limpia, que será un poco extraño para un hombre que es mayor que ella que se llamaba" mamá ", ¿no crees? Es lo mismo para Minato. Sé que sería extraño para mí como su esposa para casarse con el hijo de mi mejor amigo ".

"Esto es tan complicado," suspiró Naruto. "Yo no estaba pensando en decirle a Kushina nada hasta que estaba embarazada de ... bueno, yo. En cuanto a mi padre, él sabrá cuando se convierte en Hokage, aunque yo no digo nada. Probablemente voy a dejar a encontrar, entonces hablar con él si le pide. Luego también hay Kurama quien tengo que hablar, pero ambos coincidimos en que sería probablemente un par de años antes de que pueda hacer nada por su situación, por desgracia. "

"Kurama?"

"Kyuubi".

Mikoto hizo un gesto de 'oh', luego dejó escapar un ruido 'hmm', cambiando su peso para que pudiera sentarse. "No puedo decir nada acerca de Kyu-err, Kurama, pero por lo demás no decirle Kushina y Minato todavía suena razonable. También tengo curiosidad acerca de su situación con la forma no puede haber dos Jinchuuriki para el mismo bijuu. Podemos hablar de ello más tarde, sin embargo ... porque me muero de hambre. No hemos comido en todo el día ".

"No hacer caso de lo que decía sobre la comida, pero tengo que preguntar si estás bien antes de que vayamos paseando por el pueblo."

Mikoto cerró los ojos y asintió lentamente. "Todavía estoy un poco en shock, creo ... pero por lo demás estoy bien. Las cosas que has dicho ... es mucho para tomar pulg Realmente no quiero hablar de ello cualquier más en este momento, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a tener un montón de tiempo para hablar de ello en el próximo mes, y siempre más allá de eso. "

Naruto sonrió un poco, antes de devolver el gesto, consciente de que todavía tenían mucho de qué hablar. "Tienes razón. Bueno, te permite ir a buscar algo. Usted puede elegir".

"Quiero ir al lugar donde primero me vino a buscar para esa misión." Mikoto se rió al ver la expresión en el rostro de Naruto, ya que ambos se pusieron de pie.

"¿Qu-¿por qué quieres que me lleve allí? No es que me queje, pero no pensé que te gustaría ir a algún lugar que Fugaku ha estado con ustedes."

"Quiero demostrar que estoy con alguien mejor esta vez." Su novia le dio una brillante sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas y empezó a tirar adelante. "Además, tenemos que conseguir que empezar a hacer una buena impresión en el clan en su conjunto. Al ver que me hace feliz que recorrer un largo camino hacia la obtención de una gran cantidad de otros a respetarte. Estoy seguro de que sabe que debido a que no tienen el Sharingan que usted va a tener dificultades para ganar todas las personas mayores. Me aseguraré de que todo el mundo sabe que yo os elegí a vosotros, pero que aún no le da un pase libre, por desgracia ".

"Así que tengo que trabajar por el reconocimiento? Ya lo he hecho antes, puedo hacerlo de nuevo." Naruto se inclinó hacia delante, tirando de ella cerca de la mano que tenía en la mano, y le robó un beso que ella parecía estar más que feliz de dar. "Espero que no tenga que tener una reserva. Eso parecía un lugar muy bonito."

Mikoto se rió y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez en la mejilla. Si su historia estaba afectando en absoluto, que estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo de ocultarlo. "Silly. Recuerda quién soy? Es en nuestro distrito, por lo que _siempre_ tendrá una reserva allí cada vez que quiero. Vamos. "

* * *

_Treinta y un días después ..._

Aunque fue un poco de una molestia, que de alguna manera había logrado evitar Mei durante un mes entero, o al menos tenía Mikoto con él cuando me encontré con de estos encuentros tiene una intensa e incluso más, bueno ... _con calefacción_ , pero en su mayor parte se habían hecho no es peor para el desgaste.

No tenía por qué decir que Mikoto tenía un increíble instinto asesino. Que él podía sentir lo sorprendió, ya que después de luchar en una guerra tan larga que tomó mucho para que él incluso sentir lo que un shinobi promedio consideraría una gran cantidad. No sólo ella tiene alguna intención increíble, pero ella no se asusta de luchar bien, si eso es lo que hacía falta. Había más de una ocasión en la que tenía que detenerla. Gracias a Dios Kushina nunca estuvo cerca al mismo tiempo.

Por suerte, no había ira de Mikoto dirigida a él, siempre que se mantenía fuera del alcance de Mei. Se lo llevó a ser un poco más consciente de su entorno en el pueblo de lo que normalmente habría sido de otra manera, por no hablar de un uso más juicioso de los clones de sombra, pero que había logrado.

Ni que decir tiene, que sentía que había logrado mantener Mikoto feliz, sus circunstancias únicas viaje en el tiempo a pesar. Su felicidad era lo único que realmente importa al final. Le tomó más de una semana después de que él le dijo dónde era para ella llegar a un acuerdo con las cosas, pero hablaba mucho para él que ella era más que mira hacia el futuro en lugar de lo que había sucedido en su pasado. No es que ella no era curioso, ella no puso un montón de acciones en él. A medida que tan elocuentemente lo expresó, la línea de tiempo ya estaba "Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition '.

Tendría que recordar que uno. Puede convertirlo en un acrónimo y utilizarlo en una frase ingeniosa a sus futuros alumnos, cuando Hiruzen decidió ensillar oficialmente con uno o tres.

"Entonces, ¿cómo se siente, siendo un hombre casado a tu edad?"

Naruto volvió la cabeza para mirar a Minato, dándole una mirada agria. "Está bien, gracias. Es un poco surrealista, pero mi mujer es la cabeza de uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha, ya sabes."

"Whoa allí", Minato levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición, "No quise decir nada con eso. Ya he ofrecido mis felicitaciones, ahora como uno de sus amigos aún no casadas que recibo a bromear acerca de usted atar el nudo . "

"Bueno, como he dicho, todo es un poco surrealista. Quiero decir que en realidad sólo he llegado a conocer a todos sobre lo que, en los últimos seis meses o así? Pensar que todo lo que conocimos sólo porque un día me senté a tu lado en un puesto de ramen ".

Minato sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. "Creo que el hecho de que esperamos extrañamente similares, y el hecho de que usted también ... quiero decir, _eran_ uno de los últimos Uzumaki prácticamente nos hicimos amigos si queríamos o no. Yo no tengo ningún problema con él, usted es el mejor compañero de entrenamiento que he tenido y es el único que puede seguir el ritmo de mi cuando puedo utilizar algunas de mis técnicas más intensas. Por no hablar de hacer una prueba de buena materia ".

Uchiha Naruto lanzó una mirada de burla de su mejor amigo, pero luego asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla en que estaba sentado pulg La ceremonia legal a él y Mikoto se unen juntos como marido y mujer acababa de suceder sobre hace una hora. Era una pequeña reunión, ninguno de los dos quiso hacer un gran espectáculo de la misma, la que fue sin duda agradecidos.

Como era de esperar, le había pedido a Minato para ser su mejor hombre, así como su testigo. Mikoto había recogido Kushina, que fue rebotando en las paredes de la emoción todo el tiempo, incluso si se trataba de una ceremonia cerrada. Había algunos otros allí también, como Hiruzen y sus dos compañeros de equipo viejo, Akimichi Taichi, Danzo, Kagami, y los tres asesores que Uchiha Naruto se reunieron en la oficina del Hokage hace un mes. Había unos pocos otros allí que él no reconoció tampoco, pero su enfoque fue pegado en Mikoto durante casi todo el tiempo.

Se había vestido muy bien, pero era de buen gusto y nada exótico o extremas. Es definitivamente mostró su figura que normalmente se oculta debajo de su traje Jonin voluminosos, la cifra que sólo había visto un par de días durante su misión cuando llevaba sus ropas de dormir. Incluso cuando salieron de Konoha durante el mes pasado, que rara vez llevaba más que su atuendo ninja nada, y si no lo hacía era siempre algo conservador.

No se había llevado nada extraordinario, pero al parecer lo hizo limpiar bastante bien y se veía bien en la ropa bonita. Cuando él no estaba de servicio que por lo general sólo llevaba camisetas ligeras y pantalones cortos. A juzgar por las miradas que recibió de Mikoto y Kushina - que estaba tratando de no mirar y no - y los comentarios de Kagami y Minato, que, efectivamente, un aspecto muy sofisticado cuando en realidad trató de lucir bien.

Aparte de los preparativos del matrimonio, explicando el futuro de Mikoto, y tratando de evitar Mei ... muchas cosas han sucedido en el último mes. Hace País de la Tierra dos semanas declararon formalmente la guerra a causa del viento País Sunakagure había estado usando un poco más esfuerzo del necesario en la búsqueda de su Kazekage perdido. Las escaramuzas entre Suna y Iwa nin Tierra a lo largo de las fronteras del país y en sus territorios aliados tuvieron finalmente degradado en todas las batallas-out.

Como resultado de esto, graduaciones habían sido empujados a avance rápido, y muchos arriba y recién llegados estaban siendo asignado a una erupción de nuevos instructores Jonin. Minato era uno de esos, y Naruto tuvo que fingir estar sorprendido cuando Minato dijo que su grupo estaría recibiendo un equipo propio en algún momento pronto. Naruto todavía estaba bastante curiosos que sería de su propio equipo, a menos que se le da simplemente un aprendiz.

"Ajá, así que este es el lugar donde todo el mundo es!"

Naruto reconoció inmediatamente la voz ruidosa, volviéndose a mirar por encima de cerca de la entrada a su habitación. Efectivamente, Jiraiya estaba de pie allí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y con un libro en la mano derecha.

"Jiraiya-sensei!" Minato rápidamente se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Jiraiya le salió al encuentro a mitad de camino, dando a su vez alumno un apretón de manos y una palmada cordial en el hombro. Naruto se quedó donde estaba, escuchando a los dos hablar de cosas Minato había estado trabajando. Cuando la conversación finalmente llegó en torno a lo que Jiraiya estaba haciendo en Konoha, Naruto decidió unirse pulg

"Tú me conoces, Minato. Desde mocosos creció, Sarutobi-sensei me ha tenido corriendo por todo el lugar tratando de averiguar lo más que pueda acerca de lo que está pasando. Desde la Tierra, finalmente, declaró el viento, somos va a tener que copiarlos según nuestro aliado. Pero él me está enviando hacia relámpago porque no sabemos lo que van a hacer ".

"Probablemente van a ir después del agua," Naruto comenzó con certeza, porque sabía que es lo que hicieron en su tiempo. "Sobre todo por lo mucho más débil que será debido a la pérdida de varios de sus clanes de linaje más prominentes. Incluso con la guerra civil allí, probablemente habrían dejado de lado la mayor parte de sus diferencias para defender sus hogares. Agua tratado de mantenerse al margen de ella, pero realmente no se puede estar completamente neutral en la Primera Guerra Mundial, si alguien no quiere que seas ".

Jiraiya asintió lentamente, tanto como un reconocimiento y un saludo. "Naruto".

"Ero-Sennin."

"Tch, cuantos-" Lo que iba a decir que fue cortado como Minato se echó a reír. El sabio de pelo blanco, simplemente se volvió para mirar a su estudiante con horror. "No es usted también! Me has conseguido ya Kushina-chan llamarme así y Mikoto-chan no intentó detenerla tampoco!"

"S-lo siento, sensei." Minato estaba tratando de hablar a través de sus risas, "pero hay que admitir que le queda. Cada vez que lo escucho ... que nunca pasa de moda."

Jiraiya gruñó, luego suspiró, sabiendo que ahora se quedó con el apodo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, miró brevemente a Naruto antes de ofrecer el libro en la mano. "Debería estar enojado contigo, pero Minato es correcto, sí me queda. Puedo pensar en cosas peores que ser llamados también. De todos modos, este es un nuevo trabajo de lo mío, y todavía está en una forma de esquema, pero me Hemos terminado la primera escena. Podría, uh ... le dará algunos consejos para esta noche, no sé si me sentido. "

Naruto aceptó el libro, ya sabiendo lo que era probable. Abriéndolo, reconoció garabatos en lugar aseado de Jiraiya inmediatamente. Este seguía siendo su copia escrita original.

"Interesante. ¿Cómo se llama?"

"Ehhh, realmente no he pensado mucho en eso todavía. Sólo quiero que sea una serie de historias cortas. Es algo que he estado trabajando en mi tiempo libre, de todos modos. Tengo otro libro que he estado trabajando durante años ya que quiero liberar primero, creo. ¿Usted dos Quieres ser el primero en leerlo cuando se hace? "

"Por supuesto, Sensei!"

Naruto simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía navegando a través del manuscrito de lo que un día será el primero de muchos libros Icha Icha. Se sintió un pequeño tirón sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios al recordar las muchas ocasiones en que Jiraiya les había dejado durante sus viajes para hacer su "investigación", y los resultados hilarantes habituales cuando se levantaba lo suficiente de un escándalo de conseguir Jiraiya atrapado .

"Mira eso Minato! Mira esa sonrisa? Creo que a él le gusta!"

Naruto rió, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras cerraba el manuscrito. "Sí, hasta ahora tan bueno, Ero-Sennin. Tal vez voy a mostrar algo de él a Mikoto, ella podría gustar."

Los dos hombres delante de él palideció de inmediato, y Jiraiya inmediatamente arrebató el libro de las manos de Naruto. "O-pensándolo bien, creo que este libro tiene un_montón_ más trabajo antes de que yo lo muestro a nadie. Ta! "

Jiraiya desapareció de la habitación, y Naruto se quedó mirando el lugar donde el hombre era antes de mirar a la otra rubia todavía en la habitación. Todos Minato podía hacer era mover la cabeza y suspiro.

"Sensei se ha marcado desde el momento en que estaba espiando en los muelles y Kushina caliente de las mujeres y Mikoto estaban escondidos allí. Usted no quiere saber las cosas que dijeron que iban a hacer con él si alguna vez se llamó con o haciendo algo perverso por uno de ellos ".

Naruto no pudo evitar reírse, y pensar con nostalgia por el pasado. "Oh, estoy seguro de que puedo imaginar."

¿Algo más que se habría dicho entre ellos dos fue interrumpido por otra persona que aparece en la puerta, aunque esta vez se trataba de una pelirroja luchadora.

"Minato Naruto-Aniki? ¿Qué pasó con Ero-Sennin? Me miró y salió corriendo llorando."

Ambas rubias se miraron y se miraron antes de sonreír.

"Creo que él tomó una broma mía un poco demasiado en serio", afirmó Naruto. Vio Minato asintiendo en su periférico, y como si eso fuera suficiente para ella Kushina simplemente tarareó de acuerdo en que ella entró en la habitación.

Primero se acercó a Naruto un breve abrazo, susurrando felicitaciones al oído. Luego dio un paso atrás y le guiñó un ojo. "Mikoto-nee dijo que estaría esperando en casa, Aniki."

Naruto parpadeó como un búho por un momento antes de sonreír, sólo para Kushina se sonrojara y mirar hacia otro lado, y luego avanzar hacia Minato. Vio cómo se movía hacia arriba y abrazó Minato, pero no la soltó y se fue con la cabeza de espaldas a él, ya que se apoyó en el hombro de Minato. Naruto apuntó a ella con una cara confusa, en silencio pidiendo Minato si algo iba mal.

Todo lo que obtuvo de la otra rubia era una pequeña mueca y un batido minutos de la cabeza, por lo que sólo podía adivinar que sea Minato no sabía o que no iba a decir nada en este momento.

"Ustedes dos tienen una buena noche, yo voy a seguir el consejo de Kushina-chan y ver cómo Mikoto está haciendo. Nos vemos más tarde." Él saludó con la mano y se volvió, sin saber lo que estaba pasando con su hermana, pero pensando que Minato sería capaz de manejarlo. Degustando el registro de sus despedidas sonoras, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a su nueva esposa, y lo que ella querría esta noche.

* * *

"Mikoto?" Naruto habló en voz alta en la casa mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Su padre les había dado su propio lugar para vivir en el recinto de la cabeza una vez que se casaron, y podrían seguir viviendo allí todo el tiempo que quisieran, o al menos hasta que Mikoto tomó el manto de líder del clan.

"Hasta aquí". Oyó la voz viene de cerca de las escaleras a la planta superior. Su casa era uno de los pocos edificios en los terrenos Uchiha que en realidad tenían más de un piso. Naruto no estaba seguro de si se trataba de una cuestión de preferencia, la necesidad, o la practicidad. Después de haber vivido en un apartamento para toda su vida, no le importaba de una manera u otra.

En una internada por la escalera, vio que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, y al acercarse a él podría verla sentada en el borde de la cama, mirando la puerta y esperando por él. Ella no dijo una palabra mientras entraba en la habitación, y pasó el momento siguiente, simplemente mirando el uno al otro. Se sentía un poco ligera de pie demasiada ropa en frente de ella, que había cambiado desde nuevo en su traje de shinobi holgado, menos la chaqueta.

El momento se rompió cuando Mikoto inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia delante, se puso de pie. Naruto no estaba seguro de si iba a caminar hacia él, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino entre la cama y la puerta, y luego se dejó caer de rodillas delante de él y siguió su mirada se centró en el suelo a sus pies.

"Danna-sama, soy tuyo desde este día en adelante, total y completamente. Sea cual sea su elección, usted puede darme órdenes como mejor le parezca. Mi vida"

El discurso de Mikoto fue cortada como Naruto había bajado rápidamente de rodillas y tiró de su esposa en sus brazos. "Mikoto, ¿por qué dices esas cosas extrañas de repente?"

La oyó soltó una ráfaga de aliento mientras su barbilla asentado sobre su hombro, y se relajó por completo mientras sus brazos se volvieron a su abrazo.

"Lo siento," ella comenzó, "mi padre me hizo recordar este discurso cuando yo primero me comprometí a Fugaku. Es una especie de tradición, o así lo afirma, aunque nunca siguió adelante con la madre. En resumen, da el marido máximo poder, aunque él no era el que nació en una posición de liderazgo. "

"Eso es estúpido", resopló Naruto. Al darse cuenta del potencial de insulto, rápidamente dio marcha atrás. "N-no lo digo en el mal sentido, pero sí tipo de sonido de tonto-"

Porque fue cortado como Mikoto tiró un poco hacia atrás para mirarlo mientras hablaba, y luego se trasladó hacia adelante, presionando sus labios contra los suyos. Estaba sorprendido, pero agradablemente. Ella no se quedó, sin embargo, y se echó hacia atrás rápidamente mientras él una tímida sonrisa tirando.

"Está bien. Creo que también es estúpido, pero nuestra sociedad ha recorrido un largo camino desde el momento esto fue compensado. De todos modos, incluso si yo era el heredero, usted tiene el control completo sobre mí. Sé Fugaku lo habría usado. .. "

"Y yo no esperaba," Naruto terminado para ella. Al ver su gesto y mirada de esperanza, no pudo evitar sonreír y besarla de nuevo. Se trataba de la misma duración que la que ella acababa de darle, pero ahora era su turno para mirar divertido.

"Me alegro de que usted puso sus esperanzas en mí, porque yo no me preocupo por algo así. Usted sabe más que yo sobre este negocio clan, creo que todos los ancianos sólo estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo, porque yo hago la mirada del clan bueno ".

Mientras Mikoto no respondió a su comentario, ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras sacaba de su abrazo y se puso en pie. Le ofrece una mano, que amablemente aceptó, ella lo levantó y tiró de él hacia ella mientras se movía hacia atrás. Como resultado, ambos cayeron sobre sobre la cama. Naruto se movió un poco hacia un lado para que no se cayera directamente sobre ella, incluso si él no pensaba que era _esa_ pesada.

Mientras que sin duda habían llegado a ser mucho, mucho más cerca durante las últimas semanas, Naruto estaba más que feliz de dejar que Mikoto se haga cargo y se mueven al ritmo que ella sentía era apropiado. Tomar las cosas con calma era bastante nuevo para él también, y las relaciones durante la guerra - si usted realmente podría incluso llamar así - se estrelló e incendió más de las veces debido a los tiempos agitados. Gratificación física de alguna manera casi se convirtió en una necesidad más adelante ya que la más mínima cantidad de la depresión podría obtener aspirado en la luna roja si no tenías cuidado o lo suficientemente potente como para resistir la atracción.

Por suerte no fue como muchos de los otros, él era bastante potente ya, y con el chakra de Kurama también en su sistema funcionó como el último genjutsu potencia, de modo que en realidad nunca tuvo nada de qué preocuparse. Lo más cerca que habría llegado a caer fue después de la muerte de Tsunade, pero Kurama lo sacó de ese miedo lo suficientemente rápido. La muerte de Sakura había estado al lado, pero él había logrado lo suficiente en ese momento se endurecen para mantener la grave y persistente dolor en la bahía.

"Naruto?"

Su mente romperse de nuevo al presente, Naruto miró con curiosidad a la mujer que ahora estaba revolcando en la parte superior de él un poco y había antebrazos apoyados contra su pecho, levantando su torso para que ella estaba mirando a él. "¿Sí?"

"Gracias."

Naruto miró con curiosidad a Mikoto, a la espera de un segundo para que se elabore, pero no lo hizo. "¿Eh? No creo que usted tiene que agradecerme nada, ¿verdad?"cuestionó.

"Gracias por ser como eres, quiero decir." Mikoto suspiró. "Estoy sorprendido de que te has convertido la manera que lo hizo, teniendo en cuenta su pasado. Estoy contento de haber podido encontrar a alguien que era honorable y amable, y el hecho de que usted ha logrado permanecer de esa manera, incluso a través de una guerra que estaban perdiendo es poco menos que increíble. "

Ella comenzó a cambiar sus brazos, moviéndolos a ambos lados de su torso mientras bajaba poco a poco su pecho contra el suyo. Su largo pelo negro había comenzado a desprenderse de la simple bollo que estaba, y como resultado había empezado colgando hacia abajo a lo largo de la cabeza, enmarcando su rostro.

"La primera vez que supe de tener que casarse, nunca pensé que tendría que sentirse tan satisfechos como lo estoy ahora. Siempre soñé que iba a conseguir a alguien que, como usted dice, se preocupa por mí por _quien_ soy , no _lo_ soy. " Sus oscuros ojos parpadearon un tenue rojo como la fuerza de sus emociones estaba causando su Sharingan para activar inconscientemente.

"Creo que ya ha demostrado más de una vez que está casada con el jefe Uchiha no importa a usted." Mikoto sonrió ahora, con los ojos de regulación de vuelta a su color marrón oscuro normal. Estirar el cuello, puso un beso en la barbilla. "Te quiero."

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír. No era la primera vez que se menciona el amor - el primero fue hace una semana - pero sin duda, el lugar más privado en el que se había mencionado. Todavía estaba un poco elevada de él, así que él levantó la cabeza para presionar sus labios contra los de ella durante un prolongado beso. Finalmente moviendo los brazos ahora también, él puso las manos en la parte posterior de sus brazos, y comenzó lentamente frotando.

"Yo también te quiero, Mikoto," murmuró mientras se retiraba del beso. Estaba pensando que acababa de asentarse de nuevo y que había descansar y hablar después de un largo día, pero ella comenzó a moler contra él levemente mientras cambiaba su peso a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Él la miró, a la vez curioso y excitado, cuando finalmente se sentó a establecerse junto a él, para que sus ojos se encontraron de manera uniforme. Ella le dio un beso rápido, luego se movió la cabeza junto a la suya.

"He estado esperando esta noche por semana. No llevo nada debajo de mi uniforme", susurró seductoramente. Mordisco en la oreja antes de alejarse, Naruto no podía recordar un momento en que su excitación había construido tan constante y llegado a un punto tan alto antes.

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras giraba la cabeza y soltaba aire en la parte posterior de su cuello lo que la hizo estremecerse ligeramente contra él. "Supongo que no sería educado para mí esperar a una dama, ¿verdad?"

"Definitivamente no", murmuró. "Ahora se llene de gente, el marido."

Él definitivamente no necesitaba que le dijeran dos veces.

* * *

Omake

"... Y así que teníamos que venir antes de Hokage-sama permiso, ya que hay sólo dos llamado Uzumaki que queda en el pueblo. Sin un líder del clan, Hokage-sama hace que cualquier decisión final sobre el destino de los Uzumaki."

"Espera, espera ..." Naruto levantó las manos, y todo el mundo se detuvo para ver lo que tenía que decir. "Ustedes no van a surgir alguna sorpresa para mí ya que soy uno de los últimos Uzumaki, ¿verdad? Algo acerca de que hay un pequeño acto de restauración del clan conocido o plan que usted quiere que yo participo y me obligan a casarme varias mujeres luego de Mikoto, que pueden incluir Terumi Mei y el cielo no lo quiera, mi hermana Kushina, "Naruto se estremeció," hasta que tengamos un montón de hijos y todos estamos satisfechos del clan no morirá? " Tomando una respiración profunda después de hablar mucho, miró a varias personas en la habitación con cautela. "¿En serio?"

El silencio invadió por unos momentos como Hiruzen se quedó mirando a Naruto con incredulidad. "¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?" -le preguntó después de que finalmente encontró su voz. "Espera, esto no es algo de lo que ..."

Su voz se apagó, pero la intención era clara. Hiruzen se preguntaba si era algo que hicieron en el futuro, probablemente debido a el clan Uchiha está totalmente diezmado. Por desgracia, todo Naruto podía hacer era encogerse de hombros. "No sé, la verdad. Quiero decir, he oído rumores, pero no sé cuánto hay de verdad era para ellos. Aunque dicen los rumores tienen algún fundamento en la verdad."

El Hokage inclinó hacia delante y se frotó las sienes, murmurando por unos momentos. Finalmente se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia arriba. "Naruto, te juro que nada de eso va a pasar en mi reloj. Es completamente absurdo."

Naruto sólo pudo asentir, y luego miró alrededor de la habitación para ver el resto de reacciones a lo que pedía. Danzo le estaba dando una especie de mirada sagaz, probablemente pensando en hacer exactamente lo que había dicho en algún momento en el tiempo. Kagami parecía exasperado, si no un poco peeved, mientras que los otros ancianos Uchiha simplemente parecía ser una mezcla de confusión y agitación. Se volvió para mirar a Mikoto, pero se dio cuenta de su turno de distancia en el momento que entró en su campo de visión. Naruto apenas podía decir de la mirada perfil de su cara que estaba poniendo roja, y teniendo en cuenta la forma en que sus puños cerrados y temblando, probablemente significaba que estaba en un mundo de dolor.

Pensó que había surgido de esa gran boca. Oh, bueno.

* * *

Las notas de capítulo y las respuestas de revisión ahora se publican en paradoxjast. blogspot. com con el fin de no saturar el final de fics con cosas que no todo el mundo quiere leer. Otras cosas se publicará allí también, así que tenlo en cuenta a la salida, una vez cada tanto, si usted quiere ver lo que estoy haciendo.

PS - Para aquellos de ustedes que no lo consigue, "Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition '= FUBAR


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12

_Poco menos de dos años más tarde ..._

"¡Maestro! Hey, maestro, espera!"

Naruto se detuvo, se volvió a mirar por encima del hombro con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Había que reconocer voces, bullicioso lugar.

Una chica joven que era casi ocho años de edad se detuvo el arrastre junto a él mientras observaba, divertida. Su sonrisa creció cuando se dio cuenta de que el protector brillante en la frente con las insignias hoja estampada en ella. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la chica le señaló y gritó: "¡Lo hice Maestro! Ahora me debes un jutsu! Tú me prometiste que me lo enseñe uno después de graduarme!"

Riéndose, Naruto asintió con la cabeza. "Eso lo hice. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas." Caminando, se inclinó y le dio a la niña un abrazo breve, que se apresuró a regresar antes de murmurar por sentirse avergonzado.

"Anko siento. No quise avergonzarte. Vamos a celebrar un poco. ¿Qué es lo que quieres para comer?"

"Dango!"

El grito fue ninguna sorpresa para Naruto, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto a la chica de pelo morado a seguir. Estaba vagando por el pueblo sin rumbo en este momento de todos modos ya que estaba esperando a su clase para salir.

Muchas de las personas al azar que se reunieron en la calle asentía y saludar a Naruto como él pasó con su joven aprendiz, muchos incluso ofreciéndole sus propias felicitaciones a la chica. Nunca la había visto tan grande una sonrisa permanecer en su cara durante tanto tiempo. Hace casi dos años, el Sandaime le había mostrado la lista de los actuales estudiantes de la Academia, así como aquellos que serían inscribirse pronto. El momento en que sus ojos se dirigieron a través del nombre Mitarashi Anko, que había pedido que la llevara como aprendiz en el acto. Por supuesto Hiruzen parecía un poco desilusionados por eso, obviamente esperando que él habría tomado un equipo completo. Una vez que Naruto explicó que Anko estaba en el futuro, y cómo había sido abandonada por Orochimaru, sin embargo ... entendió completamente.

Naruto tenía ningún problema en tomar un equipo completo después de su formación inicial con Anko se terminó y se convirtió en genin. Pero él quería dar a uno de sus viejos amigos de la guerra durante una carrera más temprana en la que no sería abandonado como basura y en lugar de ser tratado con respeto por el resto de su mandato como un ninja.

Anko era huérfano, al parecer, sus dos padres murieron durante la segunda guerra. También pensaba que tenía un hermano mayor, pero era demasiado joven para recordar con claridad y sólo oído rumores. Siguió una breve búsqueda, cuando fue puesto de aprendiz a Naruto, pero hasta ahora no se había encontrado nada. Por otra parte, sólo había tanto una chica de su edad podía hacer.

Naruto estaba sinceramente complacido con ambos Anko y sus propias habilidades de enseñanza que había recorrido un largo camino desde Konohamaru. Él fue capaz de enseñarle lo suficientemente bien como para que ella era capaz de grabar a través de los programas de la Academia y de posgrado de dos años, cuando todo el programa duró seis años, y hasta ocho si incluye las clases de recuperación. Ahora que estaban en tiempo de guerra, sin embargo, la Academia estaba tratando de bombear a todos sus estudiantes en un máximo de cuatro años. Se las había arreglado para hacer Anko lo suficientemente bueno en la mitad de tiempo. Claro, ella no era Hatake Kakashi o Itachi alternativo, pero ella era muy hábil por derecho propio para alguien tan joven.

Él también había estado enseñando sus cosas que no estaban en el plan de estudios de la Academia, como trepar a los árboles y caminar en el agua, y también se había dado cuenta de que ella tenía una afinidad por chakra agua. La única cosa que no haría se le enseñe cualquier jutsu adecuada distinta de lo básico Academia antes de que ella se graduó. Al principio parecía bastante difundida por ese hecho, pero cuando él le dijo que ella era más fuerte cuando se graduó, más fuertes serán las técnicas que él podía enseñarle ... ella dio todo lo que tenía.

No quería echar a perder a la niña demasiado, si algo Mikoto hizo que suficiente para él. De hecho, a su esposa ya habría adoptado la chica si no fuera por el hecho de que las familias no se les permitió aprendiz de sus propios hijos. Si ellos la querían, Naruto no se le permitiría ser su maestro más. Ofreció Anko la opción, por supuesto, pero la chica estaba bien ser el único Mitarashi. Ella quería mantener a Naruto como su sensei.

Eso no impidió que ella de él 'padre' en la ocasión cuando estaban solos llamando. La primera vez que lo hizo hace unos escasos meses, se sorprendió a sí misma si la expresión de su rostro era cualquier cosa ir cerca. Rápidamente se dio una palmada en las manos sobre su boca mientras ella lo miraba, sonrojándose rojo, y rápidamente comenzó a tartamudear cómo ella no era mi intención, disculpándose mientras pánico. Cuando él la abrazó y le dijo que se sentía halagado se echó a llorar, diciendo que no quería molestarlo porque ella rechazó su oferta anterior.

Él le dijo que ella pudiera llamar a eso cada vez que quería, aunque no era oficial en papel. También fue capaz de recordar con cariño la primera vez que había llamado Mikoto 'mamá', sólo para ver su reacción. Su esposa literalmente derretido justo en frente de sus ojos y tuvo que tirar de Anko de las manos de la mujer que iba a asfixiar a su aprendiz con su propio abrazo. La chica, obviamente, tuvo sus reacciones en el corazón, ya que después de un par de meses de entrenamiento que había pedido que se mudara de su solitaria aldea apartamento subsidiado y en el Distrito Uchiha cerca de ellos. Fueron más que feliz de hacerlo.

En cuanto al clan Uchiha y el distrito en general ... Mikoto había asumido el manto de jefe del clan hace casi un año y tenía un montón de buenas ideas, a pesar de que hacía falta decir que ella venía a menudo a su marido por sus consejos y pensamientos en casi todas las acciones. Muchos Uchiha menudo bromeó diciendo que el clan tenía dos cabezas, pero funcionó tan bien juntos que nadie se quejaba de que a lo mejor de su conocimiento.

En lo que respecta al propio distrito, sino que también había sido a través de un buen número de cambios. Una de las primeras cosas que Naruto había sugerido a Mikoto una vez que se hizo jefe del clan era que quitar la pared alrededor del complejo, o al menos la mayor parte. Era escéptico al principio, pero al escuchar su explicación, ella estuvo de acuerdo que tenía sentido y se fue junto con él. Era lo que él llamó el primer paso en su plan para obtener la Uchiha más involucrado con el pueblo en su conjunto, y para hacerlo de una manera que parecía pequeña al principio, pero poco a poco iba a cambiar no sólo el clan, pero el pueblo también.

Los ancianos y la mayoría de las generaciones de más edad no parece que se preocupan por la pared de una manera u otra, que tomaron como una buena señal. El resto del pueblo fue sorprendido, pero satisfecho, por no mencionar que Hiruzen pensó que era genial. El rumor era que el Hyuuga, el único clan con todas las paredes alrededor de su recinto, también estaban pensando en romper el suyo abajo también.

Los miembros del clan Uchiha ahora estaban animados a vivir en cualquier lugar en el pueblo que querían, lo que hizo felices a muchos miembros del clan ya que algunos consideraron sofocado estar atrapado en terrenos del clan Uchiha. No sólo eso, pero la gente de fuera del pueblo se les permitió vivir y hacer negocios en terrenos del clan, si lo deseaban, pero se pagan una prima en alquiler y el comerciante honorarios. Ninguno de ellos se quejó de la prima, ya que fueron capaces de vivir y hacer negocios en lo que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en la zona más popular y mejor protegida de la aldea.

Por supuesto, todos los planes de Naruto no entró en vigor sin algunas quejas. Fugaku era casi siempre a la vanguardia, aunque Naruto no estaba seguro de si el hombre se ponía por ahí como la oposición de Naruto sólo porque tenía un rencor, o si tenía problemas legítimos. Ellos nunca hablaron el uno al otro a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, por lo que Naruto tendido a evitar la sede de la policía militar a menos que Mikoto le envió allí porque _ella_ no quería tratar con él. Fugaku siempre fue demasiado en el status quo y no parecía para manejar el cambio muy bien, si la mueca constante de su rostro era una indicación.

Minato había bromeado más de una vez que Naruto se giró, y Naruto no discutir el punto. Claro que podría haber tenido que hacer algunas cosas que en realidad no quería hacerlo, pero por otra parte él era más feliz de lo que jamás podía recordar haber estado antes, así que no importa hacer casi cualquier cosa que su esposa le preguntó.

Eso no era para decir que tenía grandes problemas con Fugaku, porque él no lo hizo. Ellos simplemente no realmente se llevan bien en absoluto, y ninguno de ellos poner ningún esfuerzo en arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Fugaku pareció aceptar begrudginly el hecho de que Naruto estaba haciendo bastante bien para el clan, incluso para alguien que no era un Uchiha por la sangre. No se molestó en Naruto sobre las cosas, y en cambio Naruto estaba completamente de no intervención de la Policía Militar. Él sólo pidió informes trimestrales, que siempre ya en el momento justo. Siempre y cuando no había problemas, que probablemente permanecerá así en el futuro previsible.

Oyó Anko empezar a charlar con entusiasmo, y miró para ver lo que estaba haciendo un escándalo. Desde el aspecto de las cosas, no sólo habían llegado, pero Minato estaba allí también con su equipo que sólo había conseguido un poco menos de un año atrás. Al mismo tiempo, se puso a su equipo, Hiruzen había sorprendido Minato diciéndole que iba a ser Hokage cuando la guerra había terminado. Los cuatro amigos tenían una pequeña fiesta esa noche en felicitaciones, pero lamentablemente tuvo que terminar antes de tiempo debido a Minato se quejaba de que el Hokage lo quería levantarse temprano para su nueva formación para comenzar.

El anuncio completo se supone va a realizar a la aldea a finales de este mes, y desde el aspecto de las cosas que ya estaban para empezar a añadir su cara a la montaña. Por supuesto, esto hizo que el pueblo rumor-molino se vuelven locos, muchos pensar que el próximo Hokage sería o Hatake Sakumo o Orochimaru.

El enfoque de Naruto se movió de la montaña de nuevo a su aprendiz, que se había escapado por delante con entusiasmo, yammering sobre cómo ella se había graduado y que muestra a cada miembro del equipo de Minato a su vez. Riéndose de sí mismo, sonrió al rubio más joven y se sentó en una silla vacía al lado de su amigo.

"No creo que te he visto por aquí con su equipo antes."

Minato se encogió de hombros, brazos cruzados ondeando alrededor de un palo dango parecía estar mordisqueando. "Obito quería probar algo diferente hoy en día, y por una vez Kakashi no estaba en desacuerdo. Así que ... aquí estamos."

"No hay comentarios de Rin-chan tampoco?"

"Pues no. Pero es generalmente aceptable para nada tampoco de ellos dicen de todos modos."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. No se había llegado a conocer a los miembros del equipo de Minato, así como le hubiera gustado, pero ya que estaban constantemente en misiones que en realidad nunca tiene ninguna oportunidad. Las pocas chances que hizo también han obligado a dividir su atención entre ellos y Anko, aunque su aprendiz, obviamente siempre tiene prioridad.

Él ya sabía que Kakashi través Sakumo, por no hablar de la única misión que fue en un tiempo atrás. Kakashi parece mucho más abierto y amistoso con su padre sigue vivo, aunque todavía tenía esa actitud algo distante que fácilmente se molestó a la gente. No sabía si esto Kakashi se llevaba mejor con Obito o no, y que no quería ser entrometido con el equipo de otra persona, pero no podía dejar de ser curiosa. En general Kakashi era simplemente mucho más agradable de lo que había estado esperando, sabiendo más sobre el pasado del hombre de su futuro ahora alternativo que nadie.

Algo de eso puede haber tenido que ver con el sentimiento general de culto al héroe que Kakashi menudo lo golpeó con. Si bien no era extrema, por cualquier medio, no era raro que Kakashi venga a Naruto para aconsejar, en vez de Minato o incluso su padre. Sakumo tomó todo con calma, pero Minato parecía ser más bien poner de salida cada vez que sucedió. Cuando Naruto preguntó Kakashi por qué no le pidió a los demás, la única verdadera respuesta que obtuvo fue que Naruto la casualidad de ser la persona más fuerte que él conocía.

Cuando se le preguntó acerca de su padre o de la Hokage, la única respuesta fue: "Nunca he visto pelear." No tenía sentido, aunque gruñidos de Minato tendrían la costumbre de llegar a Kushina, y luego ambos Naruto y Kakashi iba a sufrir su ira. No estaba mal, per se ... y en ninguna parte cerca tan malo como lo haría con alguien que estaba legítimamente enojado. Aún así, a veces se pone un poco de esfuerzo extra en realidad tratando de hacerle daño durante sus sesiones de entrenamiento con frecuencia.

En lo que respecta a Obito, el joven lo miró con asombro completo las pocas veces que habían conocido. Supuso que era por su culpa está casada con el jefe del clan, y tal vez incluso un par de cuentos chinos de Kakashi, pero al parecer eso no fue todo. Los padres de Obito había afirmado que traer Naruto en el clan era un regalo del cielo, y los reconoció de nuevo gracias a él. Ellos se llevaban bien con el resto del pueblo mejor que tenían desde el corto reinado del Nidaime Hokage y cuando se implementó la Policía Militar. Los padres de Obito casi lo adoraron, y como resultado, que había una especie de pasado al niño.

Naruto había preguntado si Mikoto Obito era respecto de ella de ninguna manera, pero ella no estaba al tanto de él que es familiar directo. Fue muy poco molesto por no tener un sobrino de echar a perder. Por supuesto que no le impidió enseñar al niño una broma o tres. Minato nunca dejó de quejarse sobre ello, diciendo que no quería que su equipo tenga una mala reputación, por lo que Naruto se había abstenido recientemente de enseñar nada al chico nuevo, pero en cambio le había practicando su sigilo para que pudiera broma, pero no quedar atrapados .

Por último, pero no menos importante, no había Rin. Ella era el callado de su equipo, y también lleno en el papel similar a lo que Sakura estaba en su primer equipo. La había visto remendar Obito y Kakashi después del entrenamiento y los mástiles, aunque nunca utilizó la técnica de Palm místico por lo que supuso que no lo sabía. Por lo que él sabía, Minato no conocía la técnica tampoco. Sin embargo, él sabía en su momento que había hecho transplante de ojos de Kakashi, así que si ella lo sabía ahora sólo decidió no usarlo por alguna razón.

Rin debe haber notado que él la miraba, porque de inmediato desvió la mirada y se sonrojó, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Naruto no pudo evitar reír un poco ... desde el momento en que se conocieron ella parecía haber desarrollado una pequeña enamorada de él. Cuando intentó hablar con la chica que siempre ha tenido un tiempo difícil mirarlo a los ojos cuando ella respondió, sin mencionar el rubor que siempre se comenzó a trabajar sobre sus mejillas.

Por supuesto, también puede haber sido una especie de culto al héroe, teniendo en cuenta que eran sus otros dos compañeros de equipo. Por supuesto, también estaba el hecho de que entre las miradas, habilidad, y su conducta en general no era un secreto que las mujeres miraban a él ya Minato cada vez que estaban juntos en la aldea. Fue lindo escuchar a Kushina y Mikoto gruñido al respecto, mientras que se olvidan de que a menudo se miraron a su vez por los hombres.

"¿Alguna idea de cuándo va a empezar a hacer misiones con ella?" oyó la voz de Minato preguntar.

Sólo tomó un segundo para que la mente de Naruto a hacerse popular. "No es un momento muy pronto. Hokage-sama estaba diciendo que no quiere que me salir sin un equipo completo. Él probablemente me va a dar dos hijos más que trabajar antes de que él nos da nada".

Vio Minato asentir con el rabillo del ojo. "Tiene sentido. Eres un buen maestro, yo no creo que él quiere tener un solo estudiante."

"No me importa de una manera u otra. Estoy contento con el que tengo. Si consigo más, voy a adaptarme". Cuando Naruto terminó de hablar, una de las camareras se acercó y tomó su orden. Anko dio cuenta de esto y en voz bastante alta ofreció su opinión sobre lo que de conseguir, y con una sonrisa que decidió hacerlo por ellos.

Como Anko volvió a comenzar a charlar con el otro equipo, Naruto se tomó un momento para mirar alrededor. Fue una tarde muy ocupada, aunque él creía parte de eso tenía que ver con la graduación de la Academia. La gente estaba animada sobre todo el lugar, a pesar de la pequeña tienda de dango que estaban en realidad no era en ninguna de las principales carreteras de la aldea, todavía estaba bastante concurrida. Siempre imaginó pueblos a ser bastante tranquila en tiempos de guerra, pero Konoha realidad parecía estar más ocupado que antes. Mucho de esto puede haber tenido que ver con las llegadas anteriores de hace dos años, pero incluso después de que se establecieron en el pueblo siguió creciendo.

Tamaño actual de Konoha y el poder relativo en comparación con las otras aldeas ocultas fue probablemente la razón de que ninguno había delcared oficialmente la guerra en ellos, sin embargo, a pesar de que Konoha había estado corriendo un montón de interferencias por sus aliados, sobre todo en hierba, cascada y lluvia.

Sin previo aviso, uno de los pueblos ANBU se dejó caer en su campo de visión, y avanzó con rapidez. Todos los ninjas presentes dejaron de hablar y gire para mirar, probablemente para ver si sería el llamado. Pero la forma en que el ANBU a zancadas resueltamente hacia él llevó Naruto para creer que él era el objetivo actual. Todo el mundo empezó a girar de nuevo a su negocio cuando se dieron cuenta de esto también.

Efectivamente, una vez que el ANBU estaba lo suficientemente cerca, se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia y le dio un arco rápido. "Uchiha-sama, peticiones Hokage-sama su presencia tan pronto como sea posible."

Naruto asintió lentamente. "¿Alguna idea de qué se trata?"

"No, él me pidió que le entregara el mensaje."

"Gracias. Despedido."

El ANBU inmediatamente desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

"¿Alguna idea de lo que usted quiere para?" La pregunta de Minato Naruto hizo mirar a la otra rubia mientras se levantaba.

"Desde que se graduó Anko ..." Naruto se encogió de hombros, "Probablemente algo acerca de un equipo para que pueda enviarme en misiones, apostaría."

"Bueno, que me haga saber cuando te das cuenta, si es posible."

"Por supuesto," sonrió Naruto. Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco, sacó un poco de dinero y se lo entregó a Minato. La otra rubia asintió, sabiendo que era para pagar por la comida que había pedido pero no llegar a comer. Honestamente, no estaba tan hambriento, así que fue más por Anko que él.

Sus ojos buscaron el miembro más joven de su grupo, sólo para verla con una expresión interrogante en su rostro. Sonriendo brevemente mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba sentada, él empujó suavemente el lado del brazo. "Puedes quedarte y comer con el equipo de Minato. No les causará ningún problema, ¿de acuerdo?"

Anko respondió dándole una gran sonrisa y un "¡Sí!".

"Bueno. Si tiene algo de sobra y sus amigos no quieren ninguna, sólo toma lo que queda de vuelta a casa y Mikoto le mostrará dónde ponerlo."

Una vez que llegó otra empresa inclinación de cabeza, se rió entre dientes antes de mirar a Obito. El otro Uchiha se sobresaltó al principio para ser mirado por uno de los jefes de clan, pero rápidamente trató de cubrirlo con una expresión neutral que Naruto se estaba acostumbrando a ver.

Naruto puso su mano en la parte superior de la cabeza de Obito y lo frotó por un segundo, ya que el chico tenía gafas alrededor de su cuello, por alguna razón. Al igual que él esperaba, Obito inmediatamente frunció el ceño y trató de arreglarlo, a pesar de que su pelo era generalmente un lío de todos modos.

"Estoy colocando Anko bajo su cuidado, ¿entendido?" Naruto se indica en fingida seriedad.

Obito simplemente boquiabierto durante un segundo antes de asentir lentamente. "A-¿Está seguro?"

"Si yo no fuera, yo no he pedido. Mantenerla fuera de problemas, pero si ella no se comporta avisarme más tarde y voy a enderezar hacia fuera." Lanzó un guiño al muchacho, y se sorprendió un poco al ver la mirada de aceptación y determinación pase por la cara de Obito.

Ignoró 'Daaaaaad' el quejó que venía de Anko, pero compartían una inclinación de cabeza a Minato antes saludando a todo el mundo y desaparecer en un remolino de hojas.

* * *

"Ah Anko, Naruto. He oído aprobó el examen de la parte superior del lote actual de los graduados. Felicidades por un trabajo bien hecho."

Naruto sonrió internamente en la alabanza, pero en el exterior trataba de mantener la sonrisa como nada más que una contracción en los labios. "Gracias, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen barajan acerca de algunas cosas en su escritorio, tomando dos carpetas y mantenerlas fuera de Naruto para echar un vistazo a. De cara al futuro para tomar las carpetas, examinó las cubiertas, para ver un nombre escrito en el que está en la parte superior. Era un nombre que reconocía vagamente, pero no estaba muy familiarizado con, incluso durante la guerra.

"Los dos pueden ser de su interés. Teniendo en cuenta lo que has hecho con poco Anko, creo que sería el mejor instructor de estos dos también. Usted me dijo que no se opondría a tomar en un equipo después de Anko graduado, y bueno ... "

El Hokage se reclinó en su silla mientras su voz se apagó, y Naruto le lanzó una mirada de burla. "No quise decir el mismo día que se graduó, viejo."

Hiruzen se encogió de hombros, ofreciendo el rubio con una sonrisa astuta, "Semántica".

Resoplido mientras negaba con la cabeza, Naruto abrió el archivo en la parte superior, sólo para ver la cara de una joven aspecto grave. Tenía el pelo oscuro en la parte superior de su cabeza y se mantuvo a aproximadamente hasta los hombros, convirtiéndose en un violeta más clara cerca de los extremos.

Uzuki Yuugao no era un nombre que escuchó a menudo de nuevo en su tiempo. Sobre la más que sabía era que ella era una vez en ANBU Kakashi bajo y tenía un novio que murió cuando Sand and Sound pueblos que invadieron durante los exámenes de Chunin. No sabía dónde estaba durante la guerra, y sólo podía adivinar que fue asesinada ya que no recuerdo haber oído de o acerca de ella en cualquier momento que no sea cuando Kakashi contaba historias acerca de las misiones de edad que había estado en.

Al parecer, ella había también acaba de graduar en esta ocasión, y se clasificó sexto en su clase. Su atención se centró casi exclusivamente en la ofensiva, y de acuerdo con los maestros notas que parecía haber tomado el gusto a usar una espada. Sin embargo, parecía que este deseo de ella sólo apareció en los últimos meses, por lo que todavía era un novato. De lo contrario ella era perfectamente competente en todos los demás aspectos shinobi.

Cerrando su expediente, lo arrojó en la silla junto a él y abrió la otra. Este recién graduado era un completo desconocido para él, aunque el apellido no sonar algunas de ellos fue por el nombre del bijuu que había sido sellado en él durante años, y otro porque era el nombre del clan de un grupo de usuarios genjutsu experimentados que vivían en el pueblo. Cuando era más joven tenía que ayudar a la heredera actual, Yakumo Kurama, superar sus propias pesadillas.

Este muchacho era Kurama Takuya, y ya había demostrado ser prometedores al usar genjutsu. Fue un poco decepcionante con otros aspectos más físicos de ser un ninja, pero eso es comprensible teniendo en cuenta dónde estaba el foco. Al parecer, el chico también tenía control de chakra casi perfecta, lo que lo convertiría en un buen sanador, en caso de que esté dispuesto a recoger algunas cosas. Aparte de eso, todo lo demás parecía bastante normal - su promedio de grado fue aún en medio de su clase, a los catorce años.

"¿Así que quieres que tome estos dos en, Hokage-sama?"

"Sí. Estaba revisando sobre archivo de graduación de Anko y me di cuenta de que casi se destaca en todas las categorías excepto control de chakra. Ella sería el perfecto equilibrio entre los otros dos seleccionados allí. Yuugao se ha centrado en los aspectos más ofensivos, mientras que Takuya es más de un tipo de defensa ".

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro antes de asentir y agarrando el archivo que había tirado en la silla. La colocación de ellos juntos, que los devolvió a la Hokage. "Si usted piensa que es una buena idea, entonces lo haré. ¿Cuándo tengo que llegar a ellos?"

Aceptación de los archivos, Hiruzen se rió entre dientes. "Esta tarde, alrededor de las tres. Los graduados se les dijo que reunir de nuevo después de ser despedido esta mañana para conseguir sus felicitaciones a la familia y los compañeros. Voy a tener un breve encuentro con el otro jonin-sensei en breve."

"Suficiente tiempo para mí para advertir a mi esposa y aprendiz que voy a recibir a un equipo, a continuación, tomar una siesta. Me gusta."

Hiruzen resopló, y luego comenzó a reír. "Lo que tú quieras. Tienes un poco más de una hora. No haga que sus alumnos esperan demasiado tiempo."

Naruto sonrió mientras revisaba sus propios recuerdos de tener que esperar casi dos horas para que Kakashi a aparecer en su primer día como un equipo. Mikoto lo mataría si alguna vez que a nada tarde. No es de extrañar Kakashi permaneció siempre solo.

Licitación del Hokage despedida, que rápidamente hizo su camino a casa para transmitir la noticia a su esposa. Después de eso, él toma su siesta, porque si su antiguo equipo era alguna indicación, podría ser un día muy largo.

* * *

"Yuugao! Yuugao! ¿Estás emocionado?"

La chica de cabello púrpura volvió la cabeza para mirar a su buena amiga, Maki. "Por supuesto que sí."

Maki frunció el ceño, "Usted realmente no pareces tú. ¿Está soñando despierto sobre su enamorado otra vez?"

"S-Cállate! Yo no soy!"

"Ahhh, ja! Creo que acaba de dar a la basura! Eres tan lindo cuando usted se ruboriza!"

Yuugao gimió, tratando de ocultar su rostro mientras se alejaba. Sabía que no debería haber dicho nada sobre su reciente interés para alguno de sus amigos. Ni siquiera sabía su _nombre_ , y sólo vio que era muy bueno con la espada. Fue increíble verlo bailar alrededor con su arma, luchar contra los enemigos invisibles. Se veía tan elegante, y quería ser capaz de hacer lo mismo.

Como resultado, ella tomó la decisión de tomar el uso de la espada en los últimos tres meses de su educación Academia. Realmente no había nadie en la escuela dispuesto a enseñarle todavía, por lo que había estado tratando de enseñar a sí misma a través de libros y de la observación de otras personas que utilizan armas. Sólo esperaba que ahora que tiene un maestro que le podría enseñar un par de cosas, o al menos su punto en la dirección de alguien que pudiera.

Mientras Maki aparentemente decidió dejar de lado cualquier comentario sobre último enamoramiento de Yuugao, eso no le impidió pedir nada más. "Entonces, ¿quién crees que te van a asociarse con? Espero que me puse con Ryu. He oído que era el segundo lugar en la clase. No sólo eso, es de ensueño también."

Yuugao lanzó una mirada irónica a su amiga, pero Maki estaba demasiado ocupado mirando y suspirando a un niño sentado unas filas delante de ellos que hablaba animadamente con dos de sus amigos. Aunque, eso sí, que era inteligente y bastante buena pinta también, que procede de una familia con una larga historia de servicio shinobi. Si iba tras los niños en lugar de concentrarse en sus estudios, su familia estaría bastante decepcionado. Por supuesto que no le impidió admirar su nuevo enamoramiento, el hecho de que él era tan bueno con la espada era una ventaja.

¿Alguna otra idea o comentarios de Maki fueron cortadas como su Instructor Chunin entró en la habitación, calmar hacia abajo. Como todo el mundo volvió a sus asientos, comenzó a hablar.

"En primer lugar, permítanme ofrecer todos en esta sala una cordial felicitación. Todos han aprobado el examen de graduación, así como los cursos acelerados, y me hiciste muy orgulloso. ¡Ya está aquí por ahora, aunque ten en cuenta que algunos profesores pueden tienen sus propias pruebas para asegurarse de que todo lo que se puede cortar en el campo y no sólo en el aula. El clima que hay en el mundo es actualmente una guerra abierta, aunque nuestro pueblo no ha conseguido la total implicación todavía. Tu varios sensei va a querer que para poder operar como unidades completas.

"Dicho esto, todos los jefes de equipo están actualmente esperando fuera de esta puerta. Esté preparado para trabajar duro, porque hay mucho que hacer en preparación para lo que vendrá con eso,. I-"

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando la puerta del aula se abrió y una joven con el pelo casi del mismo color que la suya entró en la habitación y rápidamente cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Ella le dio a todos una gran sonrisa antes de mirar el instructor.

"Perdón por la interrupción, pero mi sensei me dijo que debía ir y esperar en aquí para cuando se anuncie el resto de mi equipo."

Yuugao visto en como su instructor sonrió y señaló a uno de los asientos vacíos cerca de la parte delantera. "Claro que sí, Anko-san. Siéntate allí mismo, en la parte delantera."

No pasó mucho tiempo para conversaciones en voz baja para comenzar a eso, y Yuugao encontró para conseguir un poco emocionado también. Había rumores en el principio de que estaba siendo entrenado por un jonin pez gordo, pero era todo muy secreto. Desde hace dos años que había oído rumores, por no hablar de que en realidad nadie vio gran parte de Anko para nada más. Entonces, el otro día, que había entrado en el examen de graduación con Yuugao y el resto de su clase. La mayoría se sorprendieron, y casi todo el mundo esperaba que fracasara inmediato. Para sorpresa de todos - incluyendo a los profesores - que se había adelantado y se graduó en derecho en la parte superior de la clase. Yuugao pensó que era increíble que Anko podría lograr esa hazaña, incluso después de que nunca había pasado un solo día en la escuela, y sólo siendo entrenado por su amo.

Tras la celebración de la prueba, Mitarashi Anko estaba más que feliz de decirles a todos que era el aprendiz para el único Uchiha Naruto. Como resultado, casi todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo que no hubiera sido una sorpresa que ella pasó la prueba si se conocieran. Si por alguna razón una persona que no sabía quién era Anko, que _sin duda_sabían que era Naruto. El hombre no fue llamado el lado derecho de la Hokage sin ninguna razón.

"Yuugao!" Maki le dio un codazo en la cara, agarrar rápidamente su atención. "Todavía quiero estar en el equipo de Ryu ... pero ... pero ... yo quiero estar en el equipo de Anko-san! ¿Te imaginas siendo enseñado por Uchiha-sama?"

Todos Yuugao pudo hacer fue asentir, por supuesto que querría tener Uchiha-sama como profesor. Sin embargo, probablemente tomar uno de los equipos más completos, y desde ella sólo pone muy, pero no en la parte superior, que era poco probable que se puso en su lugar. Aún así, ella podía soñar. Estaba a punto de responder a su amiga, pero el instructor comenzó a anunciar los equipos por lo que permaneció en silencio.

"Team One es el siguiente: Tamagashi Ryu, Mitokado Juuichi y Hanataba Maki".

Chillido de Maki era aguda, pero inmediatamente silenciada cuando la chica golpeó su mano sobre su boca. Todos los miembros de la clase la miraba, y ella se dejó caer en su silla mientras su cara se puso roja.

Se aclaró la garganta, el profesor negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba: "Su jonin-sensei es Ugana Mio.

"Team Two se encuentra todavía en la rotación de la última graduación, por lo que equipo tres será ..."

Yuugao mantenía un oído en lo que el instructor le decía por si ella oyó su nombre, pero por lo demás se volvió para mirar a Maki, quien estaba sentado lentamente hacia arriba y tratando de ignorar a nadie sin dejar de mirarla.

"Bueno, al menos tienes una de las cosas que querías, ¿no?" Yuugao susurró. Maki miró a su amiga y sonrió brevemente, pero luego sus ojos se desplaza a mirar hacia abajo en la fila para que Ryu estaba sentado. Él debe haber estado mirando hacia ella, porque los ojos de Maki se abrieron y de inmediato miró hacia abajo en el regazo.

Yuugao luchaba por contener la risa, pero de alguna manera se las arregló. Cambiando su atención de nuevo al frente de la clase, se ajusta de nuevo en al igual que el Instructor terminaba anunciando Equipo Cinco. Seis era al parecer todavía en rotación y, por lo siguiente fue el Equipo Siete.

"Team Seven será Kurama Takuya, Uzuki Yuugao y Mitarashi Anko. Su jonin-sensei será Uchiha Naruto."

Yuugao sintió que se le paraba el corazón. Ella sería tener _el_ Uchiha Naruto como su jonin-sensei? Esto fue como un sueño hecho realidad, pero que no creía que realmente merece ser colocado en un equipo bajo su mando. Claro, ella fue uno de los primeros de la clase, pero en realidad no se destacan en todas las áreas. No sólo eso, pero no sabía si él querría tener si ella insistía en usar una espada, lo que realmente quería hacer,

"Yuugao ¡Enhorabuena!" Un furioso susurro en su oído trajo a sus pensamientos de nuevo en foco cuando se volvió para mirar a Maki, quien le estaba dando una gran sonrisa."¿Quién hubiera pensado que estaría en su equipo?"

Cuando Yuugao no respondió y en su lugar quedó mirando al frente, Maki se rió y siguió escuchando el resto de los equipos que se anuncian. Mientras tanto, los ojos de Yuugao habían buscado Anko, y se preguntaba por qué la chica estaba mirando hacia ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La única razón legítima que podía pensar era que Anko ya sabía que estaba en su equipo y lo que parecía.

Sin embargo, como el Instructor terminó anunciando los equipos y se los felicitó una vez más, se encontró rápidamente sin preocuparse de que la primera jonin-sensei entró en la habitación y Maki se despidió. Ella iba a estar en el equipo de Naruto Uchiha-sama. Incluso si él no quería tenerla por cualquier razón, ella iba a aprender todo lo posible lo más rápido que él estaba dispuesto a enseñar.

* * *

Naruto sonrió mientras caminaba detrás de su nuevo equipo. Ellos estaban en camino a Training Ground Seven, de lo contrario todavía se conoce como su hogar lejos de mayor parte del tiempo de cada equipo fue asignado su propio terreno individual que corresponde a su número del equipo, pero a veces algunos equipos tenían que compartir. Por alguna razón, el equipo de Seven sólo se asignó a lo que se consideraban "casos especiales", y que incluye uno de los mayores campos de entrenamiento.

Viejo equipo de Hiruzen fue el Equipo Siete, como era de Jiraiya. Extrañamente, Minato estaba en el equipo de Five, pero Kushina estaba en el Equipo Siete. Después el equipo de Kushina 'graduó', no había habido más Equipo Siete hasta ahora. Hacía un par de años. Por alguna razón que podría haber jurado que Kakashi estaba en el equipo de Seven en su tiempo, pero estaban en su lugar el equipo seis que aún estaba en la rotación de la última graduación.

Vio como Anko charlaba en Yuugao, que al menos parecía estar dándole a la chica un poco más joven toda su atención. Takuya fue un paso o dos detrás de las chicas, al parecer escuchando también, pero no comentar.

Aparte de decirle a su nuevo equipo a la cabeza de los entrenamientos, que no había dicho una palabra. Se había dado cuenta Yuugao él furtivamente un montón de miradas, e incluso Takuya le había mirado un par de veces, pero ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra más o intentado acercarse a él de ninguna manera. Tenía una serie de conjeturas en cuanto a por qué, pero por el momento sólo lo atribuyó a que son increíblemente nerviosa a su alrededor. Afortunadamente Anko era tan locuaz como ella, de lo contrario el silencio puede haber hecho las cosas aún más difícil de lo que ya eran.

Al llegar a la zona de entrenamiento, Anko saltó y se sentó en medio de un pequeño claro. Era su lugar de siempre cuando estaba aquí entrenando con él. Ella les hizo señas, pero sus dos otros cargos miró a Naruto para ver si lo que deberían.

"Adelante, tome asiento," Naruto sonrió a los dos, "Vamos a seguir adelante y empezar con las presentaciones, y luego pasar a lo que tenemos que lograr como equipo."

Yuugao y Takuya inmediatamente fue a sentarse al lado de Anko, uno a cada lado.

"Creo que desde que soy tu jefe de equipo y el entrenador, voy a empezar. Mi nombre es Uchiha Naruto. Me gustaría ramen, mi esposa, mi clan, Anko, mis amigos, y el pueblo. Mi meta inmediata es hacer que tres, el mejor equipo que ha dado fuera de Konoha. Mi sueño es traer la paz al mundo shinobi, retirarse, y tienen un montón de nietos. "

Yuugao y Yakuya estaban mirando fijamente, con los ojos abiertos, mientras que Anko estaba simplemente mirando con una pequeña sonrisa. No es sorprendente, ya que Anko ya sabía todo eso, pero que tendría que llevar Yuugao Takyuya y vuelta a la tierra y no lo coloque en una especie de pedestal. Respeto estaba bien, pero que no necesitaba adoración.

"Anko, ¿por qué no te vas ahora?"

"Okay!" Anko sonó. "Mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi. Me gustan dango, mi mamá y mi papá, Minato-sensei y su equipo, y Kushina-oneesan. Mi meta es ser un Chunin antes de que yo soy diez. Mi sueño es llegar a ser conocido en todo el mundo como uno de los más fuertes kunoichi nunca! "

Ella sonrió, mirando hacia atrás y adelante entre sus dos nuevos compañeros de equipo. Takuya parecía ligeramente divertido, mientras Yuugao estaba evaluando la otra chica con un ojo crítico. Antes que nadie pudiera decir una palabra, Naruto señaló al chico Kurama.

"Está bien, Takuya. Usted viene".

El muchacho miró a todos un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza. "Mi nombre es Kurama Takuya, del clan Kurama. Me gustan genjutsu, mi hermano y tío, y ayudar y sanar a la gente que más lo necesitan. Mi meta inmediata ..." La voz de Takuya se desvió por un momento y miró hacia los árboles por un momento, "... es dominar las técnicas genjutsu de mi clan. Mi sueño es conseguir que el clan para centrarse en algo más que genjutsu, para que no nos parecía abajo sobre por los otros clanes de la aldea ".

Naruto tarareó pensativo. Ser honesto, que no sea Yakumo, no conozco a nadie del clan bueno ... diablos, que en realidad no siempre conocer a Yakumo bien és de que él había ayudado a conseguir el Ido bajo control, el clan Kurama aprecia lo que hizo pero no exactamente quiere que él dando vueltas. No entendía entonces, pero ahora que estaba más viejo y pensaba, tal vez él no era el tipo de influencia permanente querían alrededor de la niña. Sabía también acaba de estar casado con Mikoto que la política del clan dictan mucho de los clanes formas operados, y él no era precisamente alguien que destacar a continuación. Probablemente no querían Yakumo ganando más interés en él.

Asiente con la cabeza a Takuya, trasladó su atención a Yuugao, que se retorció un poco y no lo mira a los ojos. "Tu turno, Yuugao."

"Y-Sí. Mi nombre es Uzuki Yuugao. Nosotros no somos un clan, pero mi familia tiene una larga historia adornada de servir como shinobi, incluso antes de que existiera Konoha, y soy de la sexta generación. Me gusta la formación, pasando tiempo con familia, y las espadas. Mi meta es llegar a ser un maestro en el kenjutsu. ... Mi sueño es ser un miembro respetado de ANBU para que pueda proteger a mi casa, y tener una familia algún día. "

"Excelente metas y sueños, todos ustedes. Para nuestra primera orden del día, que le dirá todo lo que no habrá más pruebas. Somos un equipo oficial Seven en este momento. ¿Entendido?"

Anko simplemente sonrió mientras Yuugao miró atónito. Takuya, sin embargo, poco a poco levantó la mano.

"Usted no tiene que tratar esto como un salón de clases, Takuya-kun. Sólo hay que preguntar."

"O-Okay. Uhm, ¿estás seguro de que no necesitamos ser probados? Nuestro instructor hizo sonar como todos los equipos se pondrá a prueba otra vez."

"Pueden ser, por supuesto," se encogió de Naruto. "Pero es nuestra prerrogativa como jonin-sensei. Ya he estado Anko formación para el último par de años, así que sé lo que es capaz. Ninguno de los dos se dan cuenta, pero el Hokage recogió los dos específicamente para ser colocado en mi equipo. tengo fe en que ninguno de vosotros me ha defraudado. ¿quieres? "

Los tres de ellos de inmediato sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

"Bueno. Entonces, eso es todo lo que necesito. Yo entreno a todos en el suelo, pero voy a estar mejor por ello. Una cosa que quiero decirles a todos ustedes es que usted puede relajarse alrededor de mí. Sí, yo soy el esposo de la líder del clan Uchiha, y han luchado bijuu y jinchuuriki y vivieron para contarlo, entre otras cosas. Pero sigo siendo Naruto. Así que no habrá nada de cosas que 'Uchiha-sama "cuando estás a mi alrededor . Está bien Naruto o Naruto-sensei. Entendido? "

Los tres de ellos de inmediato acordaron verbalmente, dos de ellos le llama sensei mientras que el tercero le llama padre. Ni que decir tiene, los otros dos no podían dejar de mirar a Anko, que sonreía con descaro. Naruto simplemente le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva.

"¿Qué querida Anko significa es que he tratado de adoptar ella en el pasado, pero debido a las leyes del clan son lo que son, no puedo alguien aprendiz en mi propio clan. Así que ella mantuvo su nombre, aunque todavía nos queda algo de una extraña relación padre-hija. Eso _no_ significa, sin embargo, que va a obtener un tratamiento especial de mi parte ".

"Awww, no eres divertido!" Anko le sacó la lengua a Naruto, sólo para él a suspirar y frotar su frente.

"De todos modos, todos ustedes pueden tomar el resto del día libre. Obtener un buen descanso, porque la formación se inicia en pleno vigor mañana. Hablaré con ustedes tres para ver lo que le gustaría especializarse en, y vamos a ir de allí. ¿Alguna pregunta? "

Cuando no había ninguno, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y los despidió. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los tres para salir. Sonriendo como él los vio partir, una vez que el último se perdió de vista, volvió la cabeza hacia uno de los árboles cercanos.

"El ir a sentarse allí todo el día, ¿verdad?"

Hubo una risa débil seguido por el roce de las ramas, y luego Kushina apareció en la parte inferior del tronco del árbol. Había hecho su largo cabello en trenzas algunas increíbles ... le hacía preguntarse que tuvo la paciencia para hacerlo.

"No es justo, Aniki. No importa lo difícil que intento esconderme y Kyuubi, siempre puedes encontrarme."

Naruto sonrió y soltó una risita. "Digamos que hago trampa cuando te encuentro. Su presencia es como un faro para mí."

Kushina dejó de caminar hacia él, y empezó a mirar con curiosidad. Naruto sabía que su comentario fuera de guardia llamó, aunque sólo sea porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había mencionado nada al respecto. "¿Se trata de mis chakras especiales de nuevo?"

Naruto había estado entrenando mucho con su "hermana", especialmente en el transcurso del año pasado. Mientras que ella había participado en un montón de misiones, como un Jinchuuriki no querían vagando demasiado lejos de Konoha apropiada, y Kushina lo sabían también. Por tanto, sus oportunidades para tomar algo por encima de C-Rank eran muy pocos y distantes entre sí. Mientras Minato estaba ocupado con el entrenamiento para ser Hokage y Mikoto estaba trabajando con el clan Uchiha, Naruto Kushina tomó aparte a buscarla a la velocidad, el combate se refiere.

Era un luchador pelea, al igual que antes, a pesar de que fue capaz de trabajar sus cadenas de chakra en sus técnicas. Con un poco de experimentación Naruto descubrió que era capaz de utilizar las cadenas, así, a pesar de que tenía que utilizar más la concentración de lo que estaba dispuesto a ahorrar con el fin de llegar a trabajar. Fue una de las cosas que probablemente hicieron el chakra de Kushina especial ... aunque no era el mejor en el control de ella, ella parecía ser increíblemente versátil y ella no necesitaba concentrarse en absoluto. Ella sólo pensaba en ellos y que hacía lo que quería.

No hace falta decir, creía que sólo alguien con Uzumaki chakra podría incluso hacer que las cadenas y no puede ser completamente agotado, por lo que si alguna vez había tenido alguna duda acerca de que él no esté de Uzumaki sangre se elimina inmediatamente. Naruto no estaba del todo seguro de cuánto hay de verdad era eso, pero ya que él no tenía ninguna prueba fáctica de lo contrario, se deja que sea.

¿Cuándo se había visto lo rápido que se logró capacitar a Anko, ella había pedido que entrenarla un poco y cuando tenía tiempo. Naruto estaba más que feliz de hacerlo, ya que se acercaba el momento en que iba a hablarle de Kurama. Para que ella se lleva bien con y usar el chakra de Kurama sin hacerse daño, sin embargo, ella tenía que tener una cierta mentalidad. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible a través de capacitación para preparar a ella, sobre todo para tener la mente abierta. Si ella se fue por Kurama cuando tenían que ser presentado de forma oficial, el bijuu no podría trabajar con ella en principio. Habían sido compañeros durante años, pero no podía hablar por el zorro de gran tamaño y que podría ser por lo menos un poco gruñón de ser encerrado tanto tiempo - incluso thoughthey coincidimos en que era muy probable que fuera el caso.

Después de haber trabajado con Kushina por un poco más de un año, se mostró confiado en sus habilidades como ninja, especialmente cuando se trataba de tai y ninjutsu. Su Fuuinjutsu era ligas por encima de él, a pesar de que se comprometió a ayudar a enseñarle a cambio de todo lo que había estado ayudando a ella con. En los últimos dos meses se había dado seguimiento a esa promesa, y comenzó su tutoría en el arte del ninja esotérico.

Ella también se había suavizado un poco de la adolescente travieso que solía ser. Eso no era para decir que ya no tenía momentos salvajes, porque ciertamente lo hizo - pero ella era mucho más tranquilo en general, y miró a la vida un poco más en serio. Mikoto y Minato ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con él, y tras una nueva discusión con su esposa y Hiruzen, acordaron que era hora de Kushina saber sobre el futuro alternativo de Naruto y se formó como Jinchuuriki.

Suspiró en voz alta, el rubio se pasó una mano por su espalda pelo corto y de punta. "Es realmente bueno que hayas venido a espiar a mi nuevo equipo, porque tengo que hablar con usted acerca de un par de cosas que van a sonar bastante loco. Todo lo que puedo hacer es pedir que me den tiempo para explicar, y yo ' ll responder a todas sus preguntas. También puedo prometer que lo que tengo que decir y qué no yo, tú, o alguien más en Konoha hará daño que nos importa. ¿De acuerdo? "

La expresión de Kushina fue de curiosidad cautelosa, y su postura cambió a la defensiva, pero por lo demás estaba de pie firme. Después de mirarlo seriamente por un momento, ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente. "¿Qué es?"

Tomando una respiración profunda, Naruto se aseguró de mirar directamente a los ojos de color azul oscuro.

"Tengo que hablar con el Kyuubi."

* * *

A / N: Dependiendo de cómo vaya el estreno Tobi, que puede o no puede estar editando cosas capítulo 15 y tantos, lo que puede haber algunos retrasos en futuras publicaciones en aproximadamente 3 semanas. Sólo una posibilidad de que, sin embargo, vamos a ver. Puede que simplemente dejarlo como está, pero la gente que no lee A / N del todavía quejarse de cómo "esto no sucedió de esa manera!" o "eso es impossibru! bla bla blarg.

Lo que sea. En otras noticias puedo publicar un capítulo de una sola vez sobre el desarrollo de Naruto y de Mikoto relación simplemente porque mucha gente parecía más bien poner-fuera de eso parecía prisa. Ya veremos.

Más noticias, opiniones y infos en paradoxjast. blogspot. com


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13

"Ya era hora de que aparecieras, Naruto. ¿Sabes lo incómodo que se llevará a cabo de esta manera? Sé que usted necesita para tomar su tiempo, por razones obvias, pero estaba empezando a ridículo."

Naruto hizo una mueca mientras miraba a la condición de Kurama. El zorro se celebraba en contra de una esfera de tierra de aspecto enorme. Las grandes apuestas habían sido expulsados a través de cada una de sus cuatro extremidades, todos sus colas, y uno grande por el centro de su estómago. Si eso no fuera suficiente, para colmo de males, también fue detenido por las cadenas de chakra de Kushina.

El rubio se volvió hacia su futura madre, sólo para ver a su mirada fija en él, con la boca abierta.

Naruto simplemente le devolvió la mirada, desconcertado. "¿Qué?"

Su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces antes de que ella le señaló y exclamó: "El zorro sabe usted? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué esto nunca te habló de todas esas veces antes, cuando estábamos entrenando?"

"¿Quieres decir que _todavía_ no se ha dicho nada todavía? Idiota! "

Naruto tiro Kurama un pequeño resplandor. "Usted sabe que yo no podía. Hemos hablado de ello antes. Además, no es como usted ha dicho nada tampoco. ¿Puedes ver algo de aquí en absoluto?"

"No. Es demasiado amortiguada, a menos que Kushina decide visitarme por alguna razón. Pero como ella no tiene ninguna razón para que no sea para comprobar el sello, yo no la veo mucho. No es que alguna vez realmente hablamos, tampoco. Usted conocer mi historia ".

Conteniendo un suspiro, Naruto lugar frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de asentir a la zorra bijuu. Volviendo a la pelirroja, el ceño fue rápidamente reemplazado por una sonrisa al ver la expresión completamente atónito en su rostro. Se concentró en él cuando lo vio apuntar a la zorra.

"¿Crees que puedes dejar que el pobre abajo? Eso se ve incómodo."

"Tienes toda la razón que sea. No hay nada como un picor y no poder rascarse. Por no hablar de un dolor de estómago constante."

Kushina miró demasiado aturdido para poder decir algo coherente, aunque su expresión final igualado mientras suspiraba. Frotar la frente, se limitó a mirar hacia atrás y adelante entre el zorro y la persona que ella miró hacia como un hermano mayor. "Esto es un sueño, ¿verdad? Es todo un sueño, y voy a despertar en cualquier momento."

Naruto no pudo evitar la risa que escapó de sus labios. "Me temo que no. Hay un montón de cosas que tengo que decirte, pero primero ... No me hagas pongo de rodillas y ruego para que Kurama hacia abajo."

"¿Por qué quieres ... espera, espera ... Kurama?"

"Sí". Naruto señaló con el pulgar por encima del hombro, en la dirección del zorro. "Ese es el nombre de la bola de pelusa después de todo."

"Hey! Yo no soy una bola de pelusa, mocoso! Te lo juro, cuando llegue de aquí abajo ..." la zorra soltó un gruñido decente, pero es divertido Naruto mucho más de lo que lo asustó. Incluso si Kushina estaba dispuesto a dejar que el bijuu abajo, parecía como si estuviera decidiendo rápidamente para mantenerlo encadenado.

Al darse cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, el pensamiento rubia de algo que creía que haría Kurama parece un poco menos ... imponente. Inclinándose hacia delante con complicidad, Naruto tomó una de sus manos y la sostuvo contra el costado de la boca, murmurando en voz alta: "Así dice. Creo que es una gran bola de pelusa que le gusta ser frotado detrás de las orejas, pero no oyen eso de mí ".

Su susurro, si se puede llamar así, no estaba tranquilo en lo más mínimo, y la mayor audiencia de Kurama fácilmente podría recogerlo. El bijuu continuó con su gruñido, pero no dijo nada. Kushina, por otro lado, estaba ahora mirando al zorro con asombro algo parecido.

"Pet ... detrás de las orejas, dice usted?"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás y lejos, mirando como el gato que consiguió el canario. "Uh-huh. Si tienes el lugar correcto, a veces la pierna de atrás hace esta pequeña cosa patadas ..."

Kurama dejó de gruñir y rápidamente desvió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño, pero obviamente avergonzado. Casi al mismo tiempo exacto, Kushina soltó un chillido, luego se retira inmediatamente las cadenas de chakra sin otro pensamiento. Levantando su camisa para que su estómago estaba expuesto, hizo un movimiento de torsión frente a su abdomen. Naruto observó que oscureció el sello y el remolino en el centro ampliado, que se extiende más allá de la línea que delimita el precinto original. Antes de que se pusiera demasiado lejos, sin embargo, un lujo de la escritura apareció alrededor del exterior de la línea de sellado de edad, detener la espiral antes de que extendiera demasiado.

Naruto se volvió a mirar al bijuu, y vio como las apuestas desaparecieron uno a uno. La bola de tierra detrás de Kurama empezó a desmoronarse, y tanto él como el bijuu cayó a cualquier superficie invisible era que estaban de pie en.

Mientras Naruto se acercó a saludar a su viejo amigo que empezó a estirarse, hizo señas para que lo siguiera Kushina. Ella se cayó rápidamente en el paso detrás de él, a pesar de que todavía se mantuvo a distancia.

Una vez que se acercó lo suficiente, levantó el puño hacia Kurama, que había terminado de estiramiento y se establecieron para mirar a la rubia.

"Yo! Lo siento me tomó tanto tiempo para llegar aquí. He tratado de hacer mucho, ya que podía antes de venir a buscarte, ya que sabía que una vez que hice que las cosas comenzarían a cambiar drásticamente."

Kurama sonrió, luego se trasladó a su gran puño para golpear contra Naruto, que simboliza la amistad después de años de trabajar juntos. "Bueno, no era un idiota por una vez y, de hecho siguió el plan, así que no puedo quejarme demasiado."

Riendo y haciendo poco caso de la lengüeta, Naruto miró a Kushina, que era prácticamente sólo busca entre los dos de ellos con asombro. Agitando la mano en la dirección del zorro con un gran florecimiento, dijo, "Kushina-chan, permítame presentarle a usted correctamente a mi mejor amigo y socio, Kurama. También a veces conocido como" Su Señoría Demon ',' The Nine cola Demon Fox ',' Fuzzball ', y uf! "

Kurama le movió ligeramente en la espalda con una uña, enviándolo extensos a pocos metros.

"¿Qué te he dicho de mí Fuzzball, Birdbrain llamando?"

Naruto se subió de nuevo a sus pies, quitar el polvo de la tierra imaginaria de sus pantalones mientras él frunció el ceño hacia el bijuu. "Hey! Yo no soy un Birdbrain!"

"Ah, sí? Bueno ¿qué pasa entonces cuando-"

La voz de Kurama se apagó cuando Kushina se inclinó hacia adelante, sosteniendo su estómago como ella soltó carcajadas. Tanto Kurama y Naruto se miraron y sonrieron, al parecer la primera parte de su plan para conseguir que se abra había pasado.

Sin embargo, Naruto no pudo evitar sentir un poco nervioso acerca de lo que estaba por venir. Era extrañamente fácil con Mikoto, aunque sólo sea porque no tenían interacción previa, por lo que nada de lo ocurrido se acaba de suceder. Su relación con Kushina era muy diferente, sin embargo, y él no quería que forzar nada entre ellos. Por desgracia, desde que tomó tanto tiempo para decirle nada acerca de dónde viene, tal vez sí.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Naruto decidió comenzar su relato. Si se las arregló para escapar de una pieza si venía después de él, él se consideraba afortunado. Tal vez Kurama sería capaz de salvarlo. Puede ser.

* * *

"Déjame ver si entiendo. Eres de algún tipo de futuro universo alternativo donde estaba su madre, Minato era tu padre, Rin y Obito estaban muertos, Kakashi era un pervertido tarde, y sólo se ha conocido Mikoto una vez, pero eran con rivales y, finalmente, terminaron matando a su hijo Sasuke. Después de dieciséis años que usted y Kurama hizo cuando el _cuarto_ comenzó la guerra, y habían estado luchando por un par de años más antes de usar un viejo sello de Uzushiogakure que usted envió atrás en el tiempo. "

Los dos se fueron caminando lentamente alrededor de una de las áreas de formación desiertas (Naruto tenía algunos clones asegúrese de que), hablando en voz baja. Naruto asintió con la cabeza, ya que era un resumen bastante decente por lo que había explicado en su paisaje mental. Probablemente pasaron unas cuatro o cinco horas hablando en el sello, y por suerte, ya que sus cerebros trabajan mucho más rápido que si estuvieran conversando en el mundo real, a cualquier persona que se topó con ellos sólo habrían mirado como si estuvieran meditando durante unos quince años minutos.

Ahora que estaban fuera, que quería un resumen rápido sólo para asegurarse de que ella no sueña todo el asunto.

"Eso lo resume todo, sí."

Kushina bufó, "Suena ridículo. Si no fuera por Kurama estaba de acuerdo con todo, no creo que yo creo. Incluso tener Kurama dispuesto a hablar conmigo después de todo este tiempo es muy raro, pero me di admite haber sabido de algunas cosas bastante locas. Este es, sin duda en la cima ahora, sin embargo. "

Naruto no estaba sorprendido. Él probablemente no habría creído tampoco. Infierno, con el tiempo que le llevó arrastrando Mikoto a la Hokage para que ella _finalmente_ creer que todo lo que él le dijo que era la verdad. Ella le había creído al principio, o al menos eso pensaba, pero en el transcurso de varias semanas comenzó a darse cuenta de que probablemente le costó creer cada palabra que él dijo sobre dónde era. Por suerte para él una visita a Hiruzen era todo lo que necesitaba. Esperemos que no necesitaría otra para Kushina. Minato sería el siguiente, pero tenía la sensación de Minato ya sabía más, o al menos creía que sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

"Así que ... Naruto ..." Kushina se detuvo y se llevó las manos hacia arriba, presionando juntos en un gesto tímido. "Es extraño que me mires, no me llames a tu madre?"

La cabeza de la rubia se movió a un lado un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que ella ya no estaba a su lado. Su postura fue muy cerrada en este momento, y que le recordaba fuertemente a la Hinata de su tiempo. Ella seguía mirando hacia el frente, pero podía decir que su rostro tenía un color ligeramente rojizo a la misma.

"Al principio, sí," se rió entre dientes. "Pero no duró mucho tiempo. Sólo te hubiera conocido muy, muy brevemente, desde mi propio sello que contenía Kurama. Nunca supe que el de donde yo vengo. Pero cuando llegué aquí en cierto modo me acomodé en el papel de su hermano mayor. Era cómodo, y todavía podría estar cerca de usted sin tener que preocuparse por ensuciar las cosas con la línea de tiempo. "

A poca risa de Kushina lo interrumpió. Cuando se volvió para mirarla, ella negó con la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultar su rostro.

"¿Qué es?"

"Nada ... de verdad." Ella se volvió hacia él favorecer con una tímida sonrisa antes de mirar de nuevo. "Es divertido pensar en eso ahora, pero después de Mikoto-nee y yo oí hablar de nosotros a Ero-Sennin de las aguas termales, que comenzó a aplastar a usted un poco. Por supuesto que era un poco extraño, porque todavía amado Minato, al mismo tiempo, pero también estaba muy interesado en ti. "

No estoy seguro de qué decir a eso, Naruto simplemente se conformó con arañazos en la parte posterior de la cabeza y sonriendo. "Err ... Me siento halagada, pero no habría funcionado."

Escuchó su risa y la vio asentir en respuesta. Después de eso, el silencio se instaló entre ellos durante varios minutos antes de volver a hablar en un tono un tanto vacilante.

"U-Um ... Naruto ... es que todavía está bien si te llamo Aniki?"

El rubio se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza. "Por supuesto. Además, cuando usted y Minato tienes hijos quiero ser el tío que llega a echar a perder."

Cuando Kushina no respondió de inmediato, iba a preguntar si algo andaba mal, pero ella se volvió su cuerpo en su dirección y se adelantó rápidamente, agarrándolo en un fuerte abrazo. Naruto se sorprendió al principio, y finalmente volvió en sí cuando sintió las manos del embrague en la parte posterior del chaleco shinobi, abrazándolo más fuerte.

Finalmente regresó el abrazo. "Kushina-chan?"

"Gracias, Naruto-Aniki. Gracias ..."

"O-Por supuesto."

Permanecieron así durante unos momentos, simplemente abrazados. Naruto miró a su alrededor donde estaban. Era un lugar pintoresco escenario - algunas nubes esponjosas en el cielo azul brillante, un montón de hierba verde por debajo de ellos, con árboles esparcidos por aquí y por allá. Un pequeño arroyo que actuó como un afluente del río Naka no estaba muy lejos tampoco, podía oír el leve sonido de agua en movimiento de donde estaban.

"Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer ahora?"

"Hm?" Naruto estaba curioso en cuanto a lo que ella se refería.

Kushina soltar el abrazo y retrocedió un paso, secándose los ojos. "Quiero decir, ¿soy el único que sabe que no sea Hokage-sama? Por supuesto Hokage-sama sabe todo esto, ¿no?"

"Sí. Él fue uno de los primeros en saberlo. Hay otras siete personas que saben ... tal vez ocho, aunque yo sólo he contado cinco."

"¿Puedes decirme quién?" Kushina detuvo frotándose los ojos para mirar hacia él, obviamente ansioso por saber si era alguien que conocía.

"Claro. Aparte de Hokage-sama, no Shimura Danzo, Hatake Sakumo, Yamanaki Inoichi, Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu y Mikoto."

"¿En serio? Inoichi-kun?"

Naruto se tocó la sien con un dedo. "Cuando llegué aquí, él era el que yo confiaba en la mayoría de mi tiempo para caminar por mi mente. Quería extender esa confianza ahora porque sé que el tipo de hombre que llegará a ser."

Kushina asintió con la cabeza, dando golpecitos en la barbilla mientras miraba lejos. "Mikoto-nee también sabe? Sé que no debería sorprenderme, pero lo estoy. Ella no ha dicho ni una palabra al respecto."

"Bueno, ella es mi esposa, y yo no quería que se casara conmigo y no saber quién soy realmente. Creo que su padre también sabe algunas cosas, pero no sé cuánto Mikoto y Hokage-sama han dicho él. No le he dicho nada, sin embargo, y él no ha pedido tampoco. Él sólo parece saber cosas. Como por no decirte nada ... tú eres el que hace todo el hablar. "

Sacar la lengua a hime por su último comentario, Kushina dio otra inclinación de cabeza, pero no dijo nada más. El silencio se instaló entre ellos, una vez más hasta que una idea le vino a la cabeza de Naruto. "Hey, yo estaba pensando que podría ser posible cambiar nuestros sellos Jinchuuriki un poco para permitir que la conciencia de Kurama para viajar entre nosotros."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?"

"Todavía tengo al menos algunos de chakra de Kurama dentro de mí," Naruto se frotó el estómago inconscientemente: "Aunque no he utilizado nada de eso, obviamente. No necesitaba la gente empiece a hacer preguntas a pesar de que parece que 've quería preguntar de vez en cuando ... Estoy bastante seguro de mi control se ha deslizado y sentí ". Naruto sonrió un poco cuando Kushina le dirigió una mirada de complicidad y una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

"Yo realmente no pienso demasiado en ello, pero ahora que lo dices ... sí."

Naruto sonrió. "De todos modos, no sé si el chakra bijuu tengo regenerará sin él estar realmente en mi sello. Estaba pensando en usar algo similar a Hiraishin de Minato que permitiría a Kurama para viajar de ida y vuelta entre nosotros. Si puedo hacer que, si alguna vez llega Tobi para usted, entonces Kurama sólo puede moverse hacia mí y no habrá nada para quitar de ti. Él acaba de ser confundido como el infierno. "

Después de haber escuchado la historia horrible de su muerte, Kushina inmediatamente se iluminó. "¿Crees que funcionará?"

"Bueno, no lo _sé_ a ciencia cierta, ya que nunca he oído hablar de nada de eso está hecho antes, pero es mejor que nada, ¿verdad? "

Kushina lo pensó por un momento antes de finalmente aceptar. "Tienes razón. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que me he molestado hacer ninguna investigación Fuuinjutsu, y es mejor que simplemente entrenar para vencer a alguien que nunca a tener que pelear si podemos conseguir que funcione. Te prometo que ningún hijo mío no podrá contar con uno de sus padres ".

Ella lo miraba tan en serio cuando dijo que él no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro y relajarse inmediatamente. "Gracias."

Frunciendo el ceño por un momento, Kushina le preguntó: "La forma en que suspiró, era que su objetivo desde el principio?"

"Una parte de él. No quiero a ti, o Minato, o Mikoto mueras, obviamente. Pero puede llegar un momento o dos que necesito que me prestes Kurama para una misión o para cuidar de alguien o de algo antes de que se convierte en un problema, ¿sabes? Suponiendo que tengamos la transferencia al trabajo, quiero decir. "

Pensando en ello por un momento, la pelirroja cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras miraba al rubio con una mirada penetrante. Saber cuáles son las responsabilidades que tenía como Jinchuuriki, sabía Kushina tenía los mismos en ella. La idea de transferir el bijuu a otro, aunque fuera sólo temporal ... Naruto habría disparado inmediatamente en su tiempo. La única razón por Kushina probablemente no lo hubiera hecho de inmediato el mismo fue por tanto quién era y quién decía ser.

"Estoy bien con ella, con una condición."

Una de las cejas de Naruto se elevó ligeramente, "¿Cuál es?"

"Enséñame a usar el chakra de Kurama."

A pesar de que lo tomó por sorpresa, se las arregló para mantener su rostro aún. "Si usted piensa de nuevo, ya he estado tratando de entrenar en una manera de prepararse para usarlo. No tengo formación problema que más, y estoy seguro de Kurama será más que feliz de estirar las piernas. Pero , no es una condición para su condición. Tendrá que hacerse amigo de Kurama por su cuenta y probarse a sí mismo antes de que él va a dar su consentimiento para trabajar con ustedes ".

"Entonces, ¿cómo lo hago?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Comience por hablar con él y conocerlo. Eso es lo que hice, y él es más o menos uno de mis mejores amigos ahora."

Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, Kushina se dejó caer al suelo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, tomando una postura de meditación. "Está bien, voy a empezar entonces."

"No tomes las cosas demasiado rápido o él simplemente se molesta. Conocedle normalmente, porque él es sólo va a ignorar si intenta demasiado duro."

Kushina fue a responder, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ella se quedó inmóvil, y sus ojos se agrandaron. Luego se echó a reír.

No hace falta decir, Naruto estaba un poco confundido. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Kurama le oyó. Él dice:" Dile a ese mocoso Naruto se callara, estoy cansado de escuchar lo que dice sobre mí. "

"Tch, la próxima vez que veo esa bola de pelos que voy a darle una lección", se quejó Naruto.

El pelirrojo le sonrió, pero no dijo nada realmente, cerrando los ojos mientras se movía en su meditación. Tomando esto como una señal para salir, Naruto miró hacia donde el sol estaba en el cielo. Era alto, lo que significaba que probablemente era hora de ir a una reunión que no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

En cuanto a Kushina una vez más, se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de salir hacia la oficina del Hokage.

* * *

"Enter".

Entrar rápidamente la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de él, Naruto echó un vistazo alrededor. No se sorprendió al ver que él era uno de sólo tres personas en la sala, los otros dos son el Hokage y Orochimaru.

Una parte de él estaba siempre inquieto cada vez que el hombre pálido estaba cerca, pero con los años se había acostumbrado a ella. Él había estado esperando a tener algún tipo de enfrentamiento con el hombre en relación con el estado de Anko, pero, sorprendentemente, no pasó nada. Eso le hizo preguntarse por qué Orochimaru había escogido a la chica en el primer lugar. El Anko de su tiempo se había acordado nada al respecto, pero había perdido la mayor parte de sus recuerdos de la época de todos modos y trató de no pensar en ello.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. Muchas gracias por encima de usted. Dado que los dos están aquí, podemos simplemente seguir adelante y empezar a trabajar un poco más temprano."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras daba un paso al lado de Orochimaru, mientras que el hombre mismo respondió con un silencio "Sí, sensei.

Al ver a los dos que estaban allí, Hiruzen se inclinó un poco hacia atrás en su asiento y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "Orochimaru, ¿le gustaría explicar el propósito detrás de sus laboratorios?"

La cabeza de la serpiente invocadora inclinada hacia un lado ligeramente, pero apareció otra manera imperturbable. "Ya he explicado sus funciones a usted, sensei."

"Sí, sobre la mayoría de ellos." Hiruzen miró fijamente a su alumno. "Estoy hablando de los dos descubrimos en el sector B4, así como la de C7. No recuerdo que me dijiste nada de eso."

Naruto estaba tratando de observar Orochimaru sin parecer demasiado obvio, en la actualidad el hombre actuaba como si no hubiera nada malo.

"Mis disculpas, sensei ... estos laboratorios fueron en realidad no se utilizan desde hace más de almacenamiento, así que realmente no creo que tenían que ser mencionado."

El Hokage simplemente suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz. "Tal vez debería empezar esta conversación otra manera. Orochimaru-kun, me dejó formalmente a presentar a Uchiha Naruto, el Rokudaime Hokage."

Orochimaru se volvió para mirar al rubio, primero con sorpresa, pero la confusión y luego puro se abrió camino Ontos su rostro. Naruto se habría reído si la situación no fuera tan grave.

"Roku ... pero ¿no acaba de decidir sobre el Yondaime? Por no hablar de un Gondaime."

Hiruzen se rió entre dientes, "Bueno, yo sé quién es el Gondaime podría haber sido, pero es sólo cuestión de esperar a que la guerra para terminar antes de Minato toma posesión de su cargo a tiempo completo. Pero no vamos a pasear demasiado lejos y en lugar de cortar por lo sano. Naruto -kun es del futuro, y viajó al pasado a través de la utilización de un sello muy complejo que descubrió en las ruinas de Uzushiogakure ".

Los ojos de Orochimaru comenzó inmediatamente a brillar ", un sello que dice? ¿Podemos organizar un grupo para ir allí y recuperar-"

El Hokage levantó la mano, intentando ganar el comentario. "He ya mucho tiempo que envió un equipo para destruir esa ruina particular. Naruto-kun es el único aquí con el conocimiento, y que va a morir con él a menos que se presente una situación donde se necesita. Al igual que la situación se encontró en antes de venir aquí. "

El hombre pálido simplemente se volvió hacia Naruto, como si estuviera esperando a que continuara la explicación. Entender bien podría, comenzó a explicar: "Estábamos en el medio de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Estábamos perdiendo. Mal."

"Konoha estaba perdiendo?"

"No. Todo el mundo estaba perdiendo. Era todo de nosotros en contra de uno loco."

Las cejas de Orochimaru dispararon hacia arriba antes de que sus ojos se estrecharon rápidamente. "¿Estás tratando de dar a entender que era yo?"

"No, usted ha sido muerto a lo mejor de nuestro conocimiento - o estaba muerto, y no - por alrededor de un año antes de que comenzara la guerra."

_Ese_ comentario sorprendió por completo al hombre, que dio un paso atrás involuntario. "¿Q-qué? Dead? ¿Cómo?"

"Un hombre llamado Uchiha Sasuke."

Orochimaru miró a la Hokage y el rubio, midiendo tanto por un momento antes de volver a hablar. "¿Debo asumir esta pequeña reunión es para preguntarme mi continua cooperación con lo que estoy haciendo a cambio de que este ... Sasuke ... cuidado?"

"Eso no será necesario," comenzó Naruto ", ya que Sasuke ya no existirá como la persona que lo conocía ya. Él era mi compañero de clase. Pero yo soy del futuro, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí, ¿y?"

"Él es _Uchiha_ Sasuke estoy ahora. _Uchiha_ Naruto Por no mencionar el hecho de que tengo completamente -. si involuntariamente -. eliminado la posibilidad de devolverlo a la forma en que estaba por casarse con su madre "

"¿Quieres decir que ... Uchiha Mikoto?"

"Sí. Mi esposa ahora era su madre en mi pasado. Ella se había casado Uchiha Fugaku."

"Ya veo." Orochimaru le estaba mirando con recelo ahora. "Entonces, ¿cuál es mi propósito de estar aquí?"

Naruto suspiró antes de sentarse en una silla, tratando de parecer completamente relajado por lo que no se establezca el hombre más lejos en el borde. Si le hizo perno temprano, no habría salvar la situación.

"Convencí al viejo aquí que mientras que se convirtió en un monstruo en mi tiempo, aún eras un genio. Has venido con muchas técnicas increíbles que podrían ver un buen número de aplicaciones útiles y prácticas. El único problema que le estaba dando algo que haría mantener el interés, ya que no realmente se convierte en un monstruo hasta que empezaste a experimentar con los niños y los recién nacidos -. tomándolos de orfanatos durante la guerra y, a veces directamente de sus padres, incluso podría haber sido capaz de olvidar lo desagradable que era si había estado tomando desde lugares fuera de Konoha ... pero les tomó de en el pueblo también. "

A favor de Orochimaru, aunque parecía bastante conmocionado y asqueado de lo que su colega había hecho. Al parecer, no había caído tan lejos, que Naruto considerado como una cosa muy buena.

"No es ningún secreto que tenía aspiraciones para la posición Hokage, pero voy a decir ahora que usted tiene que renunciar a eso. No tendría sentido poner a alguien con su talento detrás de un escritorio haciendo papeleo todo el día. Después de una lluvia de ideas un poco, el anciano y me han llegado con algunas ideas que nos gustaría a cargo de usted. "

Los dos de ellos comenzaron explicando la situación al invocador serpiente, a partir de los inicios de lo que sabían de él. Naruto tuvo que completar la mayor parte de la información basada en el Orochimaru que sabía érase una vez. Mientras ellos eran firmes sobre él, no experimentar con niños pequeños más, que todavía estaban bien con los experimentos, siempre y cuando no hubo secuestros. Pedir voluntarios y pagar por su servicio era algo que incluso Hiruzen estaba dispuesto para que el fondo de la aldea, hasta cierto punto.

El Hokage también estaba dispuesto a permitir experimentos potencialmente letales en notoriamente malos criminales, bandidos, nukenin y su tipo. Pero incluso eso sería estar bajo estricta observación.

"Básicamente queremos que usted sea responsable de una nueva división dentro de Konoha. Usted reporta directamente a la Hokage, sea quien sea el jonin-comandante en el momento es, y yo. Usted se centra en los avances médicos y la creación de tecnologías avanzadas ninja médico, aunque a veces también operan bajo el radar y la realización de subterfugio ".

Orochimaru estaba sentado allí, obviamente, absorbiendo todo esto con alegría. Cuanto más se pusieron sobre la mesa, más fácil era para él para marginar la pérdida de contar con estrictas limitaciones de experimentación. La capacidad de hacer sus propias cosas

"Nos damos cuenta de algunos experimentos pueden ser demasiado arriesgada para mantener aquí en Konoha adecuada", comenzó Hiruzen, "para Naruto-kun tenía una muy buena idea. En un momento dado, una vez que dejó Konoha, que ha creado un pueblo de su propio llamado Sound en Arroz campo del país. Él dice que no fue un verdadero pueblo, pero era más una serie de búnkeres fortificados y cuevas que utilizó para sus operaciones ".

El hombre pálido se volvió para mirar inquisitivamente a la rubia, quien asintió con la cabeza. "Es cierto. Te sugiero que vuelva a crear, al menos, algo de lo que fue poco después de terminar la guerra, y hacer un mejor uso del clan Fuma lo que hiciste la última vez. No sólo eso, pero tengo una lista de personas que usted debe mantener un ojo hacia fuera para que trabajó bajo que antes, y tal vez estaría dispuesto a volver. Tenga en cuenta que muchos de ellos ni siquiera se ha nacido, por lo que tendrá que esperar unos años para que el mayor aumento de volumen de su división.

"A diferencia de cuando hiciste Sound, tendrá el respaldo de Konoha después de esto. A muchos de los otros pueblos se molesta con nosotros haciendo bases de todo, pero por la misma razón que hemos abstenido de esta guerra porque el otro pueblos saben lo poderoso que somos ahora. Una vez que hacemos entrar en la guerra, el final será rápida y decisiva, para que nadie se inmutó cuando les decimos que es la mejor manera de asegurarse de que se mantiene la paz ".

Fue un tramo de pedir al hombre que esperar tanto tiempo, por no hablar de lo obvio que era que ellos estaban diciendo Orochimaru no podía hacer lo suyo fuera de Konoha adecuado, siempre y cuando no iba en contra de ellos. Naruto sabía, Hiruzen lo sabía, y era obvio que los dos de ellos que Orochimaru lo sabía. "Ya veo. ¿Hay algo más?"

Naruto y Hiruzen se miraron entre sí, y el Hokage dio al rubio una breve movimiento de cabeza. Naruto volvió a mirar a Orochimaru, una vez más, "No en este momento, no. Iniciar idear planes y pasarlo por nosotros, y si tienes alguna pregunta sobre el futuro que me puede pedir. Te diré lo que puedo, pero ten en cuenta que todavía me gustaría mantener las cosas lo más cercano a la línea de tiempo original como sea posible para que podamos tener algún tipo de advertencia sobre lo que va a pasar. Ya hay un montón de cosas que han cambiado para el tiempo se alarga, me 'll estar haciendo más conjeturas que cualquier otra cosa ".

"Entiendo". Orochimaru miró hacia la puerta, y luego otra vez a la Hokage. "Si yo, sensei disculpan, tengo muchos planes para anotar que voy a correr por usted y Naruto-san después. ¿Estoy autorizado a pedir Tsunade y Jiraiya para la ayuda?"

"Mientras lo haces mañana. Mi siguiente encuentro es con los dos, para llevarlos a la velocidad."

"Sí, sensei. Gracias." Orochimaru dio Hiruzen una rápida reverencia antes de pasar a Naruto y hacer lo mismo. Una vez hecho esto, él rápidamente se movió para salir de la habitación, probablemente entusiasmado con las perspectivas de futuro.

"Creo que ha ido bien."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza hacia Hiruzen: "Eso lo hizo. Estaba tratando de no imaginar todo tipo de situaciones horribles. Pero como va a tener consultas constantes con los dos de nosotros, que se espera que sea capaz de mantener su buen comportamiento y nos ayuda en esta ocasión ".

"Estoy de acuerdo. Si no, tengo la confianza de que usted o yo sería capaz de sacrificarlo. De todos modos ... ¿te gustaría ir a comer algo antes de nuestra próxima reunión?"

"Por supuesto, cualquier cosa en mente?" Naruto comenzó a estirarse mientras se levantaba de la silla, tratando de no pensar en lo que le dijeron la última vez Sarutobi trataba de "poner Orochimaru abajo".

"Bueno, corre el rumor de que existe esta muy bien puesto de ramen que usted y Minato visita con frecuencia ..."

* * *

El encuentro con los otros dos miembros de la Densetsu no Sannin fue exactamente como Naruto había esperado que. Jiraiya había terminado preguntarle sobre el éxito de sus novelas, mientras que Tsunade se limitó a tomar con calma, alegando que había varias cosas sospechosas sobre él que nunca suman. Sin embargo, ella decidió confiar en él teniendo en cuenta su posición en el pueblo y el hecho de que su sensei, obviamente confiaba en él. También explicó por qué se empeñó en seguir utilizando apodos ridículos para ellos.

El encuentro fue más corto que el de Orochimaru, pero no menos importante. Tsunade acordó iniciar un régimen y trabajar con Orochimaru para obtener más ninjas médicos en su lista de jugadores activos, mientras que Jiraiya había acordado con Naruto sobre la búsqueda de Nagato una vez más antes de la tercera guerra entró en su , mientras tanto, iba a tener una larga conversación con Danzo y tratar de mantener las ideas de su cabeza sobre conspirar con Hanzo. Naruto era difusa en los detalles, pero obtenida suficientemente lejos de la charla que tuvo con Nagato saber que era uno de los principales puntos de inflexión del hombre - si no el más importante.

Al menos esas reuniones eran interesantes, si no sólo porque estaba cambiando el destino, sino porque eran en gran medida importante y sabía que el hacer estas cosas ahora sería el futuro un lugar mejor. La reunión estaba en ahora, por desgracia, no era tan entretenido.

**"** -todo lo que pudimos obtener de ellos, Mikoto-sama. Mis disculpas. "

El rubio vio como su mujer sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. "Es comprensible, Takeru-san. Puedo entender por qué no se quiere mover. Voy a hablar con ellos mañana y ver si podemos llegar a un entendimiento. ¿Hay algo más?"

**"** No, Mikoto-sama. "

**"** Muy bien. despedido. "

El joven llamado Takeru se levantó de su posición de rodillas, y al ofrecer Mikoto y Naruto tanto una rápida reverencia, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta corredera detrás de él. Tan pronto como los pasos de su partida desaparecieron por completo, Mikoto dejó escapar un gran suspiro y se apoyó, en expansión por el suelo.

**"** ¿Cansado? " Naruto no pudo contener una sonrisa.

Mikoto simplemente le lanzó una mirada a medias. "Por supuesto que sí. Escuchar a la gente quejarse y quejarse lo sacara de nadie."

**"** Es cierto. Al menos no hay casi tanto la primera vez que tomó hace más de un año. "

Todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue un gruñido, lo que le hace sonreír. Era cierto que había menos y menos para que ella haga, que interpretó como una buena señ ían estado haciendo grandes progresos en conseguir que el clan para ser más autosuficientes y no depender de los encargados de cuidar de todo. Había asuntos aún complicado que tuvieron que ser llevados ante él y Mikoto, por supuesto ... sin embargo, fueron poco a poco disminuyendo en número.

**"** Mmmm ... Narutooooo ... " su esposa se quejó mientras se estiraba.

**"** ¿Sí? " Naruto le honró una vez más con una sonrisa divertida.

Mikoto se dio la vuelta para que ella le daba. "He estado pensando últimamente."

Naruto esperó a que continuara, pero no lo hizo. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión expectante en su rostro, como si estuviera esperando a que le pidiera ...

**"** ¿Quiénes? "

Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato y ella le sonrió. "Quiero formar una familia. Tener Anko todo ha hecho que me lo piense más y más."

El rubio sintió sacudida corazón en ese comentario. Siempre había sido un sueño para él, y no había ninguna duda de que podían permitirse el lujo de comenzar una familia, pero había hecho un hábito de respetar los deseos de Mikoto y rara vez llevado sus ideas a menos que ella le preguntó por ellos. Él había estado listo para un niño de seis meses después de su matrimonio, pero Mikoto quería esperar hasta que tuvieran el clan firmemente bajo su control. Ella no quería que ninguno de ellos a tener que lidiar con un niño en la parte superior de sus responsabilidades actuales. Fue una buena elección, ya que el estrés de su asumir el liderazgo del clan Uchiha podría haber planteado problemas para su salud y la de su hijo ... algo que él no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Ninja vida ya era bastante estresante.

**"** Si usted siente que está listo, entonces estoy listo para empezar cuando usted es. "

**"** ¿En serio? " Mikoto se rió entre dientes, y su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa socarrona mientras se ajustaba a sí misma de donde ella estaba acostada. Rodando por completo, se puso sobre sus manos y rodillas y se arrastró hacia él. "¿Qué pasa si le dije que quería empezar ahora mismo?"

Las cejas de Naruto casi había saltado todo el camino hasta el nacimiento del pelo. "W-¿Qué? Aquí? ¿Hablas en serio?"

**"** Mmmm ". Mikoto estaba tomando su tiempo para llegar a él, moviéndose lenta y sensualmente mientras miraba a los ojos. Cuando el Mikoto nervioso había ido cuando fueron primero empezando a llegar a conocer unos a otros?

Oh, cierto. Eso Mikoto había desaparecido una vez que ella y Kushina algún modo había conseguido hacerse de una de Icha Icha manuscritos de Jiraiya - probablemente uno que había sido la prueba de lectura para el hombre. Una vez que se descubrió exactamente la cantidad de energía que podría tener sobre él, nunca dejarlo ir.

No es que él se quejaba. Por supuesto que no.

**"** ¿No deberíamos, al menos, no lo sé ... bloquear la puerta? "

**"** No tengo más reuniones programadas. Nadie más debería ni siquiera estar en el edificio. "

Por fin lo había alcanzado, y poco a poco se irguió, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

**"** Eso es cierto, pero no es siempre una última persona que se presenta una situación de emergencia, cuando menos te lo esperas? "

**"** Hmmm ... todavía estoy encontrando a mí mismo no es realmente atento. "

Mikoto había logrado subir a su regazo y ahora, y él se sentó a horcajadas, envolviendo sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sus manos comenzaron a jugar con la cremallera en la parte frontal de su chaleco, lentamente tirando de ella hacia abajo.

**"** Nos _qué_ tendemos a hacer mucho ruido, ¿sabes? No he puesto a silenciar los sellos por aquí, así que no te creo-tha "

Su discurso fue interrumpido cuando Mikoto lo besó con fuerza, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo. El beso en sí sólo duró unos pocos segundos antes de que ella se echó hacia atrás y miró directamente a los ojos.

**"** Quiero una cama, cariño. "

Sólo hacía falta un sello con una mano rápida y casi inmediatamente apareció en su dormitorio.

**"** Supongo que es una buena cosa que sé cómo usar el Hiraishin. Eso sí, no digo Minato, sin embargo, ¿de acuerdo? " El guiño que siguió provocó una sonrisa a romper la cara de sorpresa en la cara de Mikoto, pero incluso esa sonrisa se convirtió en más de una mueca pervertida como ella lo empujó con fuerza hacia atrás en su cama.

**"** ¿Quieres mi silencio? Le costará. "

**"** ¿Cuánto? " En este punto, Naruto sabía que estaba jugando con él. No podía evitar sentirse atraído y el juego.

**"** Mucho, me temo, "Mikoto susurró antes de que ella se lamió los labios. Escalada sobre él, comenzó a tirar de la cremallera de su propio chaleco jonin. "Espero que estés preparado, ya que va a tomar toda la noche para pagar lo que debe."

* * *

A / N: Enviado a tiempo, sigue siendo Martes aquí! Para aquellos de ustedes que leen mi blog en el que va a saber que se retrasó porque tenía un largo fin de semana y quería limpiar algunas cosas sobre el capítulo un poco más antes de publicar.

Revise las respuestas y similares serán publicados en mi blog, como de costumbre. Tomar notas para escribir una pieza de acompañamiento para esto después de que esté completo, escrito desde la perspectiva de los otros personajes, y cómo se ven a Naruto. Refundido: B Side.

paradoxjast. blogspot. com


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14

_Dos años más tarde._

"¿Hablas en serio? Water Country entregó?"

Naruto sonrió ante el tono incrédulo de su esposa. Sonaba muy similar a su cuenta cuando Hiruzen y Sakumo habían confirmado con él. Agarrando su té de la barra, que se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sentados los dos Mikoto e hijo.

Cada vez que veía a su hijo pensó toda la situación era bastante surrealista. Mikoto se debatía sobre si quería que sus hijos tienen los mismos nombres que su homólogo del futuro de Naruto, pero al final decidió si tenían un hijo ... así, que estaba destinado a ser. Se acabó siendo un niño, por lo que una vez más Itachi fue traído al mundo. A casi un año y medio de edad, todavía era demasiado pronto para ver cuál de los padres que tomaría después de la mayoría como no había bastante perdido toda su grasa de bebé todavía, pero si el pelo negro y los ojos marrones oscuros son una indicación , que sin duda sería su madre. Es interesante que el niño no tenía ninguna marca barba en sus mejillas, y después de consultar con Kurama al respecto, se acordó que era porque el bijuu no era en realidad dentro del sello de Naruto en el momento de la concepción. El hecho de que pequeñas cantidades de chakra de Kurama estaba todavía en Naruto, evidentemente, no quiere decir nada ... o al menos no lo suficiente como para tener efectos inmediatos.

"Sí, tanto Hiruzen y Sakumo confirmado. Me sorprendió que ocurriera tan pronto, pero teniendo en cuenta lo débil que debe ser con la pérdida de casi todas sus familias de linaje ... Supongo que era de esperar. Todavía tenemos ni idea de por qué entró en la guerra en primer lugar, y por desgracia ahora Yagura no se encuentra. "

Mikoto negó con la cabeza mientras sostenía la cuchara con la comida en un intento de mantener Itachi de hacer un lío, que parecía gusta hacer. Ella sabía que Naruto era especialmente molesto por eso, había estado planeando en ir en cuanto a conseguir Yagura, pero el país se rindió el momento en que se dieron cuenta de Yagura ya no estaba allí. De acuerdo con Naruto, el Jinchuuriki para Saiken faltaba también ... no tenía idea de dónde estaban. Eso no podía ser bueno.

Aún así, no era bueno insistir en que, aún había muchos más caminos a tomar. "Así que nuestro pacto secreto con Kumo salió entonces?"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. "Mejor de lo que creo que nadie lo hubiera creído. Con nosotros trabajando juntos, podemos forzar Iwa para quedarse aislado. Ellos han estado centrando más en Suna que nosotros, y creo Wind País está empezando a sentir la presión. Konoha se acaba cortar Iwa off, mientras que Kumo puede ayudar o entrar a matar. Ese fue el acuerdo. "

"¿Qué hay de Water Country?" Mikoto estaba tratando desesperadamente de mantener Itachi de golpear las manos sobre la mesa, y finalmente se rindió, tirando de la copa en el regazo. Arrojó Naruto una mirada exasperada mientras se reía en la situación. "¿Te gustaría darle de comer?"

"No, no ... Yo pasé por lo mismo anoche." Naruto hizo un gesto con la mano libre en un "no gracias" gesto. "Para responder a tu otra pregunta, vamos a mantener el control del país hasta el final de la guerra, y después de eso vamos a liberarlo. Ellos eran demasiado débiles y nunca deberían haber entrado en el primer lugar. Ellos ' ll tiene que reconstruir, aunque - no pueden nunca ser considerados como parte de la gran cinco nunca más ".

"Una parte de mí se siente lástima por ellos ... ¿cuál fue el Mizukage thinki-ah! Itachi, no tire!"

Mikoto había dejado de tratar de alimentar a Itachi por un momento mientras él estaba golpeando sus manos sobre la mesa. Al parecer se sintió hambre y decidió llamar su atención por el acaparamiento de las madres en el pelo y tiró él. Naruto trató de no sonreír al ver a su esposa tratan con cuidado para extraer el pelo de los pequeños dedos de Itachi.

"Bueno, nos conocemos desde la Mizukage no era realmente a sí mismo desde el poco conocimiento que tengo, creo que el Sandaime ... o Tobi o Madara, o cualquier nombre o título que está pasando por este momento -. Sigue viva y activa - y ha estado utilizando el Yondaime como un títere Ahora que su base de poder se ha desmoronado, sin embargo ... me pregunto qué va a hacer ahora. ".

"¿Cree usted que va a tratar de conseguir otro Kage bajo su control?"

"Podría intentar." Naruto tragó el resto de su té antes de continuar: "Pero no hay otros Kage con un bijuu sellado en ellos y Sharingan de control mental por un período prolongado sin que uno es casi imposible. Él no tiene el chakra para mantener durante tal vez más de un mes, y que no habría tiempo suficiente para poner los planes en vigor sin que la gente a notar un cambio de personalidad ".

Tener por fin se quitó el pelo de las manos de Itachi, Mikoto asintió con la cabeza. A pesar de que Naruto no tenía el Sharingan, a veces se le sorprendió lo mucho que sabí que recordarse constantemente a sí misma que él había estado luchando por lo menos una persona que tenía un Sharingan para la mayor parte de la segunda mitad de su vida. Algunos de los trucos que se puedan sacar cuando estaban combatiendo la sorprendió. Por ejemplo, nunca había tenido a nadie luchar contra ella con sólo mirar sus manos y pies.

Mientras ayudaba Itachi acabar con su cena, alguien llamó a su puerta principal. Mikoto miró mientras su marido se puso de pie para ir a buscarlo.

Era apenas un minuto después, cuando regresó con los ojos brillantes, sonriendo Minato. Cada vez que veía a los dos de pie junto a la otra habría jurado que eran hermanos - probablemente junto con todos los demás en Konoha - así que fue una buena cosa que ella sabía lo que su relación real era. Fue un día interesante cuando Kushina se acercó a ella y las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca fueron: "Mi hijo está caliente, ¿no? '. De acuerdo con la pelirroja, la cara de Mikoto no tiene precio cuando escuchó la pregunta.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo (por supuesto) después de finalmente llegar a un acuerdo con el hecho de que era la madre de su futuro marido que decía.

"Hola Mikoto! Perdona que te moleste esta noche." Después de su breve saludo, de inmediato se acercó a Itachi y comenzó a hacer caras locas en el niño, que comenzó a chillar de alegría y cantar 'a! "Para! - Porque eso es lo único que pudo pronunciar hasta ahora.

"Está bien. Itachi se alimenta todo y es probable que empezar a dormir pronto. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

Minato miró desde donde estaba arrodillado junto a Itachi por un momento, y miró entre los padres. "Los negocios, me temo. Hokage-sama ha pedido que Naruto y su equipo de nuevo la mina en nuestra próxima misión. Kakashi acaba de hacer jonin y esta será su primera tarea como líder de campo, pero Hiruzen sugerido un equipo de copia de seguridad por si acaso .

"Alguna razón en particular?" Preguntó Naruto.

"No es que él me contó," murmuró Minato. Tras una breve pausa, continuó: "Nuestra misión nos lleva a la frontera terrestre País ... el puente Kannabi debe ser destruido para mantener a sus fuerzas de Grass. Habían utilizan los convoyes de suministro para sus operaciones más allá de la frontera, lo contrario. Hokage-sama quiere conseguir un salto en mantener Iwa inmovilizado sin poder extenderse, y Kumo se iniciará la realización de ataques quirúrgicos, una vez que hemos completado una serie de objetivos ".

"Pero tiene que haber docenas de puentes, aunque sólo sea a lo largo de la frontera de la hierba solo país". Mikoto había recogido Itachi, que fue finalmente empezando a mostrar un poco de cansancio. Tenía los ojos caídos y su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su madre.

Minato asintió, "dije lo mismo parecer este un puente que quieren que sacamos es la principal de la zona y una gran cantidad de tráfico que pasa a través de No hay otros puentes en al menos tres días a pie -.. La cañón que se extiende es demasiado grande y otro puente sería demasiado costoso ".

"Aun así, ¿no debería un equipo quirúrgico capaz de asumir esta misión? Es sólo para volar un puente. ¿Por qué necesitan tres jonin y cinco chûnin manejarlo? ¿Será que también defendió?"

"Hokage-sama quiere estar bien preparado para cualquier contingencia. Él no sabe lo que la fuerza del enemigo será. Podría haber más de un batallón lo custodia."

"Todavía creo que es una exageración. Pero si Hokage-sama le asigna la misión, entonces que así sea." Mikoto estaba hablando a Minato, pero había estado mirando a Naruto durante la mayor parte de la conversación.

Había estado tratando de mantener su rostro en una máscara inexpresiva mientras escuchaba, pero a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, que no tuvo éxito en ese empeñ su mujer terminó de hablar, su atención totalmente centrado en él - era obvio que ella creía que algo estaba pasando. Sabía que pasaría si se quedaba en silencio todo el tiempo.

La voz de Minato entró en su conciencia antes de que pudiera hacer nada para tratar de calmarla, "Aww, Mikoto, estás molesto porque voy a arrancar sus esposo lejos de usted por una semana. Vas a estar bien."

Atención de Mikoto se movió a su antiguo compañero de equipo, donde lo inmovilizó con una dura mirada por un momento. Minato se estremeció visiblemente cuando una sonrisa poco a poco se extendió por su cara. "Sí ... y estoy seguro que Kushina se perderá también. Vamos a tener que venir con algo que hacer mientras estás fuera para que cuando vuelvas nunca querrá salir de nuevo."

A corta distancia de entrar en pánico, Minato se dirigió a la otra rubia en la habitación, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados. "¿Qué has estado enseñando a ella? Ella no solía ser así!"

Naruto simplemente se rió. "¿Quién dice que soy yo? Sé que Kushina-chan es una influencia muy corruptora por ella misma. Cualquier otra cosa Mikoto tomó, ella por sí misma."

Ninguna de las palabras de Naruto hizo nada para resolver Minato, no que estaban destinados a. Dejando escapar un suspiro, el futuro Hokage simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano sobre alegremente, y se dirigió a la salida. "Cierto. Ahora tengo que ir a hablar con Kushina y asegúrese de que no hace nada mientras estoy fuera. Nos encontraremos en la puerta principal con su equipo a las seis de la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Voy a estar allí."

Naruto vio como Minato salió de su casa, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta detrás de él. Una vez fuera de la vista, se dio la vuelta para mirar a su esposa, quien sostenía Itachi en sus brazos mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. "Yo voy a ir a poner a nuestro hijo a la cama, entonces creo que haya que dar algunas explicaciones."

Sin darle oportunidad de decir nada, desapareció aún más en la casa, que lleva el niño con ella. Una vez que ya no podía verla, Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro antes de pasar a su sala de estar, sentirse cómodo en el sofá. Esta misión le sorprendió demasiado ... sabía que iba a venir alrededor, tarde o temprano, pero la fecha exacta era desconocida para él. Además de eso, y sólo tenía una débil idea de cómo se suponía Kumo a desempeñar un papel en todo esto - cuando Kakashi le contaba las historias de su pasado que podía recordar de su vida antes de que Naruto se fue atrás en el tiempo, Kumo era sólo otro enemigo al que se enfrentaban.

Ahora, sin embargo, eran aliados tácitos. Él aprovechó un encuentro casual con Ei y Killer Bee en los bosques salvajes de Valley Country. Fue él, Minato, y otros dos jonin de lo que se supone que es el reconocimiento temprano, pero con Ei ser un poco de un exaltado que se metió en una pelea. Minato les había sorprendido con su velocidad, aunque con la ayuda de Killer Bee, Naruto logró que todo el mundo se calmó lo suficiente como para hablar racionalmente. Los cuatro fueron a hablar, y después de reconocer el poder de los dos rubios, Ei acuerdo en que lo mejor sería si trabajaban juntos, aunque en realidad no era de conocimiento público que eran aliados.

A su vez, dio lugar a toda una otra serie de reuniones secretas, pero el acuerdo no se selló hasta que consiguió Kushina y Killer Bee en la misma habitación. Tirar a todos en un paisaje mental compartido, Naruto y Kurama logró relacionar lo que realmente estaba pasando a la abeja, y por extensión, Gyuuki. Esa información luego se pasó a Ei y eventualmente Matatabi, y después de un mes, la alianza secreta entre Konoha y Kumo fue ratificada.

No se les dijo toda la verdad de que Naruto era, sólo que él estaba al tanto de un conocimiento especial, único que no debe saber normalmente. Se puede utilizar para tirar de los clanes de linaje lejos de Kiri. El hecho de que Naruto sabía cómo el Raikage Sandaime había sido gravemente herido por Gyuuki ayudó como prueba, ya que muy pocas personas, incluso en Kumo sabían. Mientras esto inmediatamente lo convirtió en blanco y una amenaza hecha, Gyuuki y Bee hablaron Ei, el pronto-a-ser Yondaime Raikage, frente a hacer nada precipitado. Estarían mejor como aliados que como enemigos. Además, no era un secreto que los demás pueblos eran cautelosos de cara Konoha, sobre todo ahora.

Iwa se negó a dar marcha atrás, y la Suna no iba a parar hasta Iwa hizo. Konoha se supone para ayudar a Suna como un aliado, pero desde Konoha había hasta el momento elegido permanecer neutral y sólo ayudar a las naciones menores atrapados en el fuego cruzado, su relación era rápido enfriamiento. Sin embargo, para las relaciones que pierden con Suna, ganaron con Kumo ... que fue sin duda un pueblo fuerte que Suna todos modos.

"Por lo tanto, creo que me debes una explicación?"

Naruto miró a su esposa cuando ella entró en la sala de estar. Ella no estaba mirando nada más, pero ella parecía perplejo. Antes de que pudiera empezar, ella se sentó a su lado y se quedó a su lado. Entre ejecutar el clan y el aumento de su hijo, ella siempre estaba completamente cansado al final del día. Había pensado brevemente en contratar a alguien para ayudar, pero ya Mikoto no le había pedido que no se molestó. Tenía una tendencia independiente feroz y él sabía que no debía ponerse en su camino.

"Yo sólo débilmente sé de qué se trata. Hokage-sama me pidió que le contara todo lo que recordaba de la guerra, y también me transmitió algunos de los recuerdos del futuro Kakashi también él. Así que no sé los detalles, sólo lo básico. Esta misión fue uno de ellos. "

Su esposa lo miró por un momento antes de dejar escapar un suspiro. "Está bien. Pensé que sabías más, ya que estabas siendo tan tranquilo."

"En realidad, no, no." Naruto levantó su brazo que Mikoto estaba apoyado, y la puso alrededor de los hombros. "Esta vez yo estaba en realidad siendo tranquila, así que sabía lo que estaba pasando por un cambio."

Oyó Mikoto reír mientras se inclinaba más hacia él. "Tú, siendo tranquila y escuchar? ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi marido?"

"Hey!"

Mikoto se rió de nuevo y volvió a mirar hacia él, besando su mejilla antes de volver bajo el brazo. "Entonces, ¿qué sabe usted acerca de la misión que no sea lo que dijo Minato?"

Naruto se rascó un lado de su cabeza con la mano libre, tarareando por un momento. "Bueno, la única cosa que siempre realmente se destacó cuando Kakashi me contó que era la muerte de Obito, porque Kinda-"

"Espera, ¿qué? Obito?" Mikoto se había vuelto de debajo de su brazo para mirarlo a la cara. Todos Naruto podía hacer era sonreír y asentir con gravedad.

"Creo que esa es probablemente la razón por Hokage-sama también me asignó esta misión. Confesé que Obito es el tipo de persona que yo considero una gran influencia, al menos cuando yo tomo en cuenta lo mucho que ha cambiado Kakashi justo antes de su muerte, y aún más después ".

Se decidió mantener el conocimiento de Obito quizá no haber muerto realmente a sí mismo. De todos los encuentros que había tenido con el hombre enmascarado llamado Tobi, que siempre parecía saber mucho más acerca de sí mismo y de Kakashi de lo que debería. Por desgracia, nunca llegamos a ver detrás de la máscara, por lo que sólo fue educado conjeturas en cuanto a su verdadera identidad.

Mikoto se había inclinado hacia adelante, con la frente apoyada en el pecho de Naruto como él prefirió seguir hablando: "Una de las cosas que Kakashi siempre perforado en nosotros cuando estábamos entrenando fue que" Los que no su misión son basura, pero los que abandonan a sus compañeros son aún peor que la basura ". Una conjetura en cuanto a lo que dijo que ".

"Obito?"

"Correcto. Sé que realmente no suena como algo que diría, ¿verdad?"

Mikoto negó con la cabeza mientras se levantó, pareciendo divertido. "No, en realidad no es así. ¿Qué lo llevó a cabo?"

Naruto suspiró, "Por lo que puedo recordar, Minato había ido a volar el puente, dejando Kakashi a cargo de cuidar de los objetivos secundarios. Algo pasó y Rin fue capturado, Iwa se va a tratar de interrogarla para obtener más información. Kakashi quería para continuar la misión y completarlo antes de que se enteraron, pero Obito quería ir después de Rin y salvarla, al diablo con la misión. Ahí es donde el dicho vino. Conozco su enamoramiento obvio en la niña probablemente fue causa de algunos de , pero ... bueno ... "Naruto se detuvo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Mikoto miró a su marido por un momento antes de fruncir el ceño ligeramente. "Es ... más o menos tiene sentido ahora. Entonces, ¿qué hicieron?"

"Obito se fue y comenzó a registrar Rin. Él la encontró y comenzó a atacar a la Iwa nin protegiéndola, sólo para Kakashi a aparecer y ayudar a combatir. En el proceso, la espada de Kakashi se rompió y perdió un ojo, pero se las arregló para salvar Rin. Desafortunadamente, fue detenido en una cueva y trampas se desencadenó a partir de un derrumbe. Obito logró asegurarse Kakashi y Rin se bajaron, pero fue aplastado por los escombros. Antes de su muerte, dio uno de sus ojos Sharingan a Kakashi ".

Mikoto se quedó en silencio por un momento. "Si bien es horrible oír hablar de la muerte de Obito, era amable de su parte para hacerlo."

"Si. Entonces Kakashi comenzó a emular las cualidades de Obito de una manera de honrarlo. Claro que optó por hacer algunas de las cosas más molestas, tales como tarde a todo ..."

Naruto se apagó, dejando el resto sin decir. No necesitaba realmente sin embargo, él había estado con Mikoto lo suficiente para saber que si necesitaba aclaraciones sobre algo, sin duda pediría. Mirando hacia abajo un poco, se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se apoyaba en él.

"¿Cansado?"

"Mmm".

"No creo que a nadie le importaría si se toma un descanso de los derechos de los clanes por un tiempo, de esta manera se puede pasar unos días de relax y estar con Itachi."

"Además de ti, que podría volcar todo eso en? Definitivamente no es mi padre, y no confiar en los ancianos para hacer las cosas que queremos que se hagan sin tener que mirar cada momento." Un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando ella terminó. Había tratado de recuperar a su mujer para tomar un descanso antes, pero siempre llegaba a las mismas cosas.

"Creo que se está ejecutando a sí mismo desigual, sin embargo. Cada día te ves más y más cansado."

"Lo sé, pero he hecho tantos progresos en conseguir que el clan conectado a Konoha en formas que nunca ha estado antes. No quiero perder a ninguno de ese impulso, y me temo que será si tomar un romper ".

"Eso es un miedo muy irracional. Usted no tiene manera de saber si las cosas van a detener o no."

"Basta." Mikoto golpeó suavemente en el estómago con la mano abierta. "Yo conozco tus trucos, señor. Usted no va a provocarme a tomar tiempo libre. Tenemos un plan, y que me aspen si me tomo un descanso antes de que se hace. Además, no es que te dan un montón de tiempo libre tampoco. Teniendo en cuenta que usted es responsable de la supervisión de la construcción del nuevo, el tercer anillo de Konoha, yo diría que podría usar un descanso también. "

"Bien, bien, tú ganas. Hazme un favor, ¿de acuerdo?"

Mikoto se movió la cabeza para mirarlo, la mirada inquisitiva de sus ojos es todo lo que necesitaba para continuar.

"Cuando regrese de esta misión, acaba de tomar un día libre. Voy a hacer lo mismo, y podemos pasar un día juntos como familia. Tú, yo, Itachi y Anko. ¿Qué te parece?" Antes de que pudiera responder, él se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios.

Cuando él se inclinó hacia atrás, Mikoto le honró con una pequeña sonrisa. "Deal. Creo que puedo manejar un día completo si es posible."

Esta vez, ella se movió para darle un beso. La suya, sin embargo, no fue muy breve en absoluto.

* * *

Naruto estaba viendo en, divertida, ya que los seis niños en frente de él todo comenzó tratando de decirnos acerca de lo increíblemente bien que se llevan a cabo en todas sus misiones hasta este punto, todos tratando de superar a los demás. Ahorradores una mirada a Minato, se dio cuenta de que el otro rubio parecía estar sintiendo sentimientos similares - si la sonrisa de su rostro era una indicación.

Mientras escuchaba, él uno por uno observa. Kakashi sólo estaba interponiendo cuando sea necesario, y por lo general era sólo para corregir algo. De lo contrario, miraba a su alrededor sin ser demasiado obvio. Fue una buena cosa, ya que el chico de cabello plateado estaba a cargo de esta misión en particular.

Rin estaba siendo tranquila, al igual que Takuya. Naruto ociosamente se preguntó por un momento si todos los que tomaron la curación tenía un temperamento similar, ya que ninguno de ellos fueron realmente participando, pero, obviamente, la escucha de la idas y venidas. Hasta la fecha, Tsunade y Sakura eran las únicas dos personas en su memoria que podría sanar por expertos, sino también eran explosiva violenta y mortal cuando se le provoca. Ni Rin ni Takuya podría hacer una persona por su miedo a la vida con sólo mirando a ellos - al menos no todavía. Él estaba trabajando en él con Takuya, al menos ... el niño tenía algunas técnicas bastante miedo en su repertorio , aunque ... no tenía ni idea. Esperemos Minato estaba haciendo algo.

Anko y Obito fueron los dos más fuertes del grupo, como de costumbre. Ellos eran los que iban de ida y vuelta entre sí acerca de quién lo hizo mejor que quién. Naruto sólo podía imaginar lo que sería como si Tora el gato estaba vivo ahora ... probablemente estarían discutiendo sobre quién atrapado el gato más rápido o usado una mejor trampa para capturarlo. Tuvo que admitir, sin embargo, que la escucha de quien tuvo una mejor jardinería o pintura técnica nunca envejeció. Era una lástima que D-Ranks eran bastante raro en tiempos de guerra, de lo contrario probablemente tendrían un perro interesante caminar y niñera historias también.

El último miembro de su grupo, Yuugao, estaba ocupando la parte trasera de su formación improvisada, y estaba justo delante de él. Mientras que él estaba orgulloso de Takuya y Anko por sus propias razones individuales, Yuugao era su orgullo y alegría del equipo. Ella hablaba en serio, pero sabía cómo relajarse cuando no había tiempo de inactividad. Ella era un estudiante diligente, y absorbería todo lo que estaba dispuesto a enseñar como una esponja. Incluso su kenjutsu había crecido a pasos agigantados - ella era muy hábil en ella desde que la creó con un aprendizaje a una Gekkou Noboru.

Al parecer, él era el padre de su nuevo amor, Gekkou Hayate, ella felizmente anunció el día después de que él los había presentado. Se encontró en un abrazo que casi aplastó las costillas antes de que comenzara su entrenamiento. No tenía la menor idea acerca de su amor platónico, pero la felicitó y le deseó buena suerte, sólo por la pobre chica, finalmente, sólo para darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Su vergüenza no duró mucho, ya que estaba demasiado emocionado para cuidar.

Ahora, sin embargo, ella estaba observando escrupulosamente los alrededores, así, al igual que Kakashi. No tiene mucho sentido para que lo haga, ya que él sabía que su objetivo era solicitar la condición de Especial Jounin en los próximos meses. Él se había puesto arriba con una lista de cosas que necesitaba estar preparado para hacerlo, y ella estaba tomando a él como pez en el agua.

"Muy bien todo el mundo, esto parece un buen lugar para acampar. Vamos a crear, a continuación, vamos a revisar nuestros objetivos para los próximos dos días."

El anuncio de Minato Naruto sacó de sus cavilaciones, y observa como todo el mundo inmediatamente se calmó y comenzó a desempacar rápidamente marcha y preparar el campamento. En el momento en que se hizo, se llamó la atención de todos, y comenzó a repasar el plan.

"Bueno, en primer lugar -.. Naruto y yo va a realizar el reconocimiento temprano en el puente Kannabi, sólo para ver qué tipo de defensas que tienen allí si no es nada tan malo, que sólo puede ser capaz de llevarlo a cabo en nuestra propia desgracia, Sandaime-sama cree que han construido sus defensas más sólida, por lo que se nos puede llamar para el resto de ustedes para ayudar.

"Hasta que llegue ese momento, Kakashi se encargará. Ya he le informó sobre algunos objetivos secundarios que deben ser atendidos. Él va a organizar las tareas a su antojo, y si alguno de ustedes tiene algún problema espero a ser profesional y tomar con él en privado. Estoy entendido? "

Todo el chûnin presentes asintieron, y Naruto encuentra su cabeza subiendo y bajando brevemente. Incluso en un entorno tan pequeño como este, Naruto podía ver fácilmente el futuro de Minato como Yondaime y llevar a la misma autoridad que él vio en Hiruzen. Ni siquiera tiene que ser fuerte, por el contrario - Minato fue en general muy suave hablado, siempre alegando Kushina era lo suficientemente fuerte para los dos de ellos. Es sólo la forma en que el hombre se comportaba que daban ganas de había escuchado cosas similares acerca de sí mismo durante la Guerra de Cuarta.

Al darse cuenta de que había terminado de Minato, Naruto a centrarse en las idas y venidas, sólo para darse cuenta de que todo el chûnin lo miraban ahora, probablemente para ver si tenía algo que añadir. En cuanto a su propio equipo, que hizo un gesto hacia ellos, "¿Es que ustedes tres han preparado sus sellos?"

Anko, Takuya y Yuugao todos asintieron a la vez, cada uno de ellos la celebración de sus manos, mostrando la parte posterior de ellos a él. Los tres tenían sellos intrincado aspecto inscritos en la espalda. Naruto no necesitaba decir nada más, y se limitó a asentir a ellos.

"No creo que jamás he visto un sello así. ¿Para qué sirve?"

Naruto volvió a mirar de reojo a Minato, que se había trasladado una y casualmente comenzó a buscar en la parte posterior de la mano de Yuugao. El Chunin sostuvo en alto para que pudiera ver mejor.

"Es un conjunto convocando atentos a mi chakra, así que con un poco de aplicación de la sangre me pueden a su posición en caso de emergencia llamar. Si no tienen tiempo para eso, todo lo que tienen que hacer es apretar un poco de su chakra en él y va a actuar como un faro de la clase, lo que me lleva derecho a ellos ".

Minato dejó de mirar la mano de Yuugao y se volvió hacia Naruto. "Las aplicaciones de ese sonido bastante útil. ¿Cuál es el alcance?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros: "Cuando yo estaba primero probándolo, he viajado por todo el camino a Uzushio, y todavía podía sentir los pulsos de Mikoto en su casa en Konoha."

Los ojos de Minato ampliaron drásticamente. El rango en el que era enorme. "¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

"Aún se está probando. Mi equipo ha tratado de convocar a tres veces y sólo ha trabajado una vez hasta ahora. Sin embargo, el momento en que tuvo éxito mi chakra estaba un poco agotada. Así que creo que es como cuando se trata de realizar un animal estándar de convocar , más chakra que tienen, mayor es la necesidad de convocar a ellos. He estado tratando de encontrar maneras de reducir el uso de chakra ".

"¿Has hablado con Kushina?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza. "En realidad, no. He estado tratando de hacer esto por mi cuenta, y Kushina es generalmente muy ocupado." Él no mencionó que había estado entrenando a usar el chakra de Kurama desde hace un tiempo, así como trabajar en un sello de Kurama para viajar entre los dos de ellos, pero había algunas cosas que no quería compartir frente a todos, aunque confió en todos ellos.

"Bueno, ella es una maestra del sello y me ayudó un montón con el Hiraishin, entre otras cosas, por lo que tal vez si hablas con ella que va a tener algunas ideas. Mientras tanto, puede también añadir que a mi equipo, o la voluntad de que tomar mucho tiempo? "

Naruto se sorprendió sinceramente, y que haya demostrado en su rostro. "Yo puedo ... pero ¿qué pasa Hiraishin, pensé que le dio un kunai a Kakashi?"

"Lo hice. Pero me siento mejor sabiendo que estaría al tanto de los posibles problemas si uno de ellos utiliza el faro, en lugar de ellos con mi kunai. Dudo que iba a suceder, pero un kunai siempre podía estar perdido o fuera de lugar. Un sello en la parte posterior de su mano no. me gustaría solicitar un sello Hiraishin pero se desvanecen después de unos días. Suena como el tuyo no lo hace. "

Entendimiento, Naruto asintió, y sacó un poco de tinta y un pincel de uno de sus bolsillos. Se arrodilló, hizo una seña a los otros tres miembros del equipo de más de uno de ellos formaron una línea, siendo el primero Kakashi. Quitándose el guante, le presentó su mano a Naruto.

"El principio del sello es bastante simple. Empuje un poco de chakra en ella, y será aferrarse, drenando constantemente chakra, ya que me permite saber que usted está llamando. La cantidad de chakra que utiliza es apenas un hilo, por lo menos usted es peligrosamente bajo en chakra ya que es poco probable que usted siente, "Naruto explicó a los tres como él comenzó a pintar en la parte posterior de la mano de Kakashi.

"Se puede apagarlo de la misma manera si usted es realmente bajo en chakra, simplemente cortar la conexión. Si usted todavía tiene una gran cantidad de chakra izquierdo y no puede detectar la fuga de apagarlo, puedo cuando puedo llegar a te. La convocatoria funciona de la misma manera que un animal convocar haría, pero que todavía está trabajando en afinar él. Si usted tiene alguna pregunta al respecto, pregunte Anko, ya que he trabajado más con ella que cualquier otra persona. "

"Lo tengo." Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, y cuando hubo terminado, Obito se adelantó a su turno. Rin siguió, y cuando se puede hacer todo, Naruto se volvió hacia Minato, preguntándole si quería también.

"¿Crees que voy lo necesito?"

"No es realmente una cuestión de necesidad. Seguir la filosofía de" más vale prevenir que curar ", o tal vez en este caso, mejor preparado que no. Depende de usted, aunque sólo para que lo sepan, Mikoto me pidió que mantuviera una en su forma permanente, por si acaso ".

"Ya veo. Podemos hablar más sobre esto cuando lleguemos a casa. También quiero traer Kushina en esto, y tal vez podamos trabajar juntos y hacer que una parte más permanente de nuestras fuerzas. ¿Qué te parece?"

Era lo que Naruto había planeado de todos modos, así que simplemente estuvo de acuerdo. Había pensado en compartir con el sello Minato basado en el uso del hombre de Hiraishin, pero siempre había mucho otras cosas que hacer que era bastante bajo en su lista de prioridades. Pero si Minato quería verlo más de cerca, él no detenerlo. Kushina estaba al tanto de la junta, pero había evitado pedirle mucha ayuda, ya que era algo que él estaba tratando de aprender por su cuenta.

"Muy bien. Ahora que hemos terminado aquí, acamparemos para pasar la noche y salir mañana. A menos que alguien tiene algo que decir?"

Nadie habló, por lo que se preparó para la noche. Naruto envió un pulso rápido de chakra del faro que se había unido a él de Mikoto, y después de un minuto sintió una respuesta de ella. Sueño llegó rápidamente después de eso. Mañana espero que no iba a suceder la misma manera que lo hizo de dónde venía.

* * *

"Minato!"

La otra rubia que viajaba con giró la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro. Naruto le estaba haciendo señas hacia abajo, diciéndole que se mantienen, por lo que inmediatamente siguió a su compañero hasta el suelo del bosque.

"¿Hay algún problema?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza, pero estaba mirando a Minato extraña. Justo cuando estaba empezando a impacientarse, Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Yo estaba tratando de convencerme a mí mismo que esperar para decirle a usted acerca de esto, pero no hay mejor oportunidad que ahora. Estamos en una misión y no se observó en el pueblo, y no hay otros a su alrededor para escuchar pulg Como nos no entrenan solos nunca más, probablemente podría haber gracias aislados en un área de formación en los últimos años, pero nunca he tenido una buena oportunidad sin hacer a alguien sospechoso ".

Minato estaba tratando de mantener una expresión pasiva en su rostro, pero si Naruto no sabía mejor que él cree que la mente del hombre iba a mil por hora. "Er ... ¿de acuerdo?"

El viajero del tiempo se rió brevemente y luego se recostó contra un árbol que estaba cerca. "Mikoto siempre me dijo que el mejor lugar para empezar a contar una historia a partir de es el principio, y eso me ayudó cuando tuve que decir estas cosas a Kushina también. Es un poco más difícil ahora, ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero ... de todos modos. Nací el 10 de octubre, poco después de la final de la Tercera Gran Guerra Shinobi ".

Naruto vio como Minato trataba de procesar lo que estaba diciendo. Era vagamente divertido ver la obra confusión sobre sus características, de la misma era como lo había hecho para Kushina y Mikoto ante ella. Sin embargo, a diferencia de ellos, apenas tomó un minuto para Minato llegar a un acuerdo con lo que esto significaba.

"Así que realmente son del futuro, entonces."

La sorpresa debió de reflejarse en el rostro de Naruto, porque Minato sonrió ligeramente. "Mientras que Hiruzen no ha declarado explícitamente, que me ha mostrado algunos de sus archivos e hizo comentarios acerca de que hay más en ti de lo que parece. Yo soy el Yondaime Hokage, aunque no he sido jurado oficialmente todavía. I no han descubierto todo sobre ti, pero sé que es un caso especial ".

Minato miró hacia otro lado antes de continuar, una de sus manos que empujan de nuevo a través de su melena salvaje. "Bueno, ahora que pienso en ello, todo tiene sentido. Usted llegó en el medio de la nada, y nadie había oído hablar o visto antes. Usted reclamó que venir de un clan que no quedaba nadie que puede verificar su historia. Eres muy fuerte y sabe cosas sobre la gente que me apuesto a que probablemente no deberías saber. Además de eso, no importa lo mucho que trató de jugar fuera, que supo contrarrestar el Hiraishin de el principio y sigue siendo el único que puede hacerlo. La única razón por la que se sabe cómo hacer eso es si usted sabe cómo hacerlo usted mismo. Usted puede, ¿verdad? "

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, lentamente, todavía aturdido por la forma en Minato había logrado descifrar todo esto tan rápidamente - incluso si él había conseguido algunos consejos. "Pero ... ¿cómo ... ¿por qué no dijiste nada antes?"

Su padre futuro, simplemente se encogió de hombros y levantó la vista hacia los árboles. "Sandaime-sama ha confiado en ti desde hace años, por lo que hizo que automáticamente me confío en ti. Eres casi uno de mis mejores amigos, y nunca me has mentido ... bueno, no, a menos que se refería a la época- viaje, de todos modos. Usted probablemente ha hecho más por Konoha que nadie con vida, excepto quizás Sandaime-sama, e incluso que se está estirando. Si yo no sabía que usted no quiere ser, si se le pregunta que creo que estarían dispuestos a hacer que el Hokage día esta guerra termina, en lugar de mí ".

Naruto se encontró secándose los ojos, ya que estaban haciendo un poco de niebla. Sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa, que no pudo evitar decir: "Gracias, papá."

Ese comentario en particular trajo Minato queda corto, pero fue seguido con una sonrisa sincera. Naruto se sorprendió que el otro rubio se adelantó rápidamente, tirando de él en un fuerte abrazo.

"Minato, wha-"

"Me pregunto cuántos padres puede decir que su hijo era su mejor amigo?"

Su voz era baja, pero Naruto podía escuchar la emoción detrás de él. Devolvió el abrazo por un momento antes de que se separaron. Minato parecía satisfecho, al igual que varias cosas inexplicables, finalmente tuvo un significado, mientras que Naruto era más o menos a la espera pacientemente a Minato para descargar con cualquier pregunta o comentario que pueda haber tenido. No pasó mucho tiempo.

"Supongo que eso explica por qué cogí Kushina le mira con una expresión un tanto melancólica algunas veces."

Naruto simplemente inclinó la cabeza a un lado un poco de confusión, pero no dijo nada. No tiene por qué, ya que Minato procedió a explicar, "le pregunté al respecto. La primera vez que ella bromeó al respecto y dijo que no era nada. La segunda vez, sin embargo, le pregunté si ella se siente atraída por ti, y ella simplemente me miró y se echó a reír Admitió bien para mí ahí que eras muy buena pinta, e hizo un comentario improvisado acerca de ser buenos genes -.. que en ese momento yo no entendía Dijo, sin embargo, que se haya obviamente tomada y feliz, y luego pasó el resto del día, mostrando lo feliz que estaba conmigo. "

Naruto miró a lo lejos, agitando una de sus manos, "Sí, sí. Me voy a pasar en los detalles, por favor."

Minato se rió antes de continuar, "No hace falta decir que la he visto con esa mirada un par de veces más, pero nunca he dicho nada al respecto. Todo tiene sentido ahora, sin embargo. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha conocido?"

"No sé el plazo exacto, pero desde antes de Itachi nació. He estado entrenando a usar el chakra del Kyuubi."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?"

"En el futuro yo vengo, que estaban muertos, y como el último Uzumaki me hicieron el Jinchuuriki. Usted realmente no tiene mucha opción en ese momento, considerando todas las cosas."

"Yo no? Espera, ¿quieres decir que era Hokage en tu tiempo también?"

"El Yondaime, sí. Usted será siempre esta guerra termina, en caso de que estuviera dudando de que por cualquier motivo."

"Nunca dudé una vez que empezaron a poner mi cara en la montaña. Sé que hubo cierta resistencia de Orochimaru antes de mi cita, pero ¿qué pasa en su tiempo?"

Naruto se recostó contra el árbol de nuevo, cruzando los brazos. "Hiruzen y yo ya hemos él haciendo otras cosas que van a ocupar su tiempo. Él y Tsunade están trabajando en algunos avances médicos que recuerdo de mi tiempo, y tratar de reproducirlas un poco antes. Ellos ya han tenido cierto éxito. En mi tiempo ... basta con decir que se convirtió en un monstruo y salió corriendo. Lo mataron ... con el tiempo. No hace falta decir que no creo que alguna vez realmente confío en él, pero el viejo y pensé que al menos podría dirigirlo algunos antes de tener que matarlo, si todavía va mal. Ahora mismo es mucho más útil vivo ".

Si la otra rubia se sorprendió en absoluto que no lo demostró. En su lugar, Minato asintió con la cabeza, pero estaba mirando a Naruto con atención ahora. "¿Cuántas personas saben acerca de esto, ¿por qué estás aquí, y ¿qué necesito saber?"

Naruto rió. "Póngase cómodo, esto va a tomar un tiempo. Seré breve momento, obviamente, pero cuando volvamos, no puedo ir todo con usted, Mikoto y Kushina para llenar los vacíos. Luego hablaremos a Hiruzen ".

"Entendido".

Naruto vio como Minato encontró un tronco que había caído sobre un tiempo atrás y se sentó sobre ella. Una vez que se sentía cómodo, Naruto comenzó su historia de quién era, de dónde venía, y por qué estaba aquí. No pasó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de Minato que era la única persona que tenía que velar por sobre todos los demás ahora.

Tobi.

* * *

_Diez días más tarde ..._

Naruto caminaba por el pueblo, en dirección a casa. Minato había despedido a todos y se había ido a informar a la Hokage, solicitando reunirse con él y Mikoto esta que tenía que consultar con Mikoto primero para ver si ella estaba libre, Minato asintió con la cabeza antes de salir.

Él era increíblemente agradecido de que la misión había salido a la perfección. El puente era, de hecho, bien defendido, pero ya sabía de Minato Naruto ahora, ambos fueron capaces de utilizar Hiraishin en conjunto para acabar con las defensas que se han metido en su camino. Ellos hicieron el trabajo relativamente corto del puente en sí, considerando todas las cosas. Era increíble la cantidad de daño podían hacer algunas etiquetas explosivas bien colocados.

En cuanto a Kakashi y el resto de la chûnin estuvo a cargo de, bueno ... Rin no consiguió capturar este momento, por lo que Naruto estaba agradecido por eso. Todavía se metió en un par de peleas, pero no era nada especial riesgo. Todos sus compromisos fueron emboscadas a excepción de uno, porque el equipo de Iwa tenía un sensor y se alertó. Eso no impidió que sin embargo, y Obito finalmente consiguió su Sharingan para arrancar. Se activa relativamente tarde, y aún así tuvo Anko ponerse en peligro porque ella no estaba mirando su espalda con cuidado.

Alguien del equipo de Iwa disparó algunos cuchillos de piedra a la chica, y Obito tenido que poner en un estallido de velocidad para llegar a tiempo para hacerlo. Sus ojos se activan mientras trataba de ver y desviarlos, y él sabía que no habría sido capaz de bloquear de otra manera.

Como resultado, Anko estaba colgando alrededor Obito la mayor parte del viaje de vuelta. Habían llegado a lo largo de bastante bien antes, pero ahora no podría mantenerse lejos de él. Con todo, era un poco justo divertida, ya que había actuado de manera similar cuando Naruto la salvó en su futuro. Obito estaba tomando todo con calma, y todo el mundo estaba contento por él que por fin había abierto sus ojos esquivos.

Incluso con Anko colgando a su alrededor, todavía era dolorosamente obvio que el chico estaba enamorado de Rin, aunque ella no parecía importarle. Naruto sería mantener un ojo perezoso en ese desarrollo. No sería bueno para nadie estar dañando Anko se debe optar por ir tras el muchacho. Ella no era su hija por la sangre, pero aún había puesto a nadie interesado en ella a través de los pasos. Se había ganado ese derecho, no lo había hecho?

Mientras Naruto pasó lo que antes era la entrada al distrito Uchiha, señaló que era relativamente tranquila, en comparación con la forma bulliciosa del lugar solía ser. No vio a nadie que él reconoce, ahora que pensaba en ello.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que lleguen a su casa, e inmediatamente después de entrar en él pidió a su esposa.

"Mikoto? ¿Está usted en casa? Estoy de vuelta!"

Oyó un ruido que sonaba como algo que se mueve desde una de las habitaciones cercanas, así dando inicio a sus sandalias, cerró la puerta detrás de él y empezó a dirigirse hacia él. En el momento en que comenzó a moverse, Mikoto dio la vuelta de la esquina, una mirada de tristeza grabada en su rostro.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, salió corriendo por el pasillo y se arrojó en sus brazos. Tenía que tomar un paso hacia atrás para no caer hacia atrás en la puerta.

"M-Mikoto? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha pasado algo?"

Su esposa le apretó más fuerte, y asintió con la cabeza contra su pecho mientras ella comenzó a llorar abiertamente. No estoy seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, decidió que lo mejor para el momento en que iba a celebrar cerca de Mikoto y frotar su espalda, tratando de calmarla.

Otro ruido por el pasillo le hizo mirar hacia arriba, y vio allí de pie sosteniendo Orihime Itachi. Los ojos de Orihime se veía un poco hinchados por lo que podía ver, y Itachi normalmente bulliciosa aparecía más bien moderadas, así, aunque no fuera angustiado.

"Orihime? Usted está aquí? ¿Qué está pasando?"

La criada inclinó la cabeza como si estuviera armándose de valor, y cuando levantó la vista, el dolor en su rostro era inconfundible.

"N-Naruto-sama. Me apena informarle t-que el padre de Mikoto-sama, Kagami Uchiha-sama, falleció esta mañana."

* * *

Años desde la llegada de Naruto: 4.75

Nombre :: Edad :: Rango referencia  
Naruto - 24 - Jonin general  
Mikoto - 23 - Elite Jonin  
Minato - 21 - Elite Jonin  
Kushina - 20 - Jonin  
Rin - 13 - Chunin  
Obito - 13 - Chunin  
Kakashi - 12 - Jonin  
Yuugao - 12 - Chunin  
Takuya - 12 - Chunin  
Anko - 10 - Chunin  
Itachi - 15 meses. - Badass

* * *

A / N: Poner aquí, aunque sé que voy a conseguir un PM o comentario duda de ello - Sí, estoy al día con los últimos capítulos de Naruto, así que sé todo acerca de Tobi y Obito. Nunca los había como la misma persona, por suerte, pero tengo que editar mucho que explicar algunas habilidades. El siguiente capítulo se puede retrasar un poco, a pesar de que sólo hay unos pocos izquierda.

La mala noticia - Si algunos de ustedes pensaron algunas cosas fue trasladado de urgencia antes de ... bueno ... * Shrug *

La buena noticia - Habrá una continuación de las clases. Para aquellos que prefieren las interacciones personaje ahora que ellos sabrán cómo esta historia (corta, en comparación con mi normal) voy a estar haciendo reescrito: Lado B. Será a partir de las perspectivas de otros personajes, tal vez incluso un poco de cosas de primera persona si puedo envolver mi cabeza alrededor de ella.

Como siempre, más información y todas esas cosas buenas en el blog.

paradoxjast. blogspot. com


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15

_Nueve días más tarde ..._

Naruto suspiró mientras guardaba la última carpeta de papeles para el día. Después de cerrar la puerta, se levantó y se estiró, tratando de conseguir las torceduras de los músculos. Hoy había sido inusualmente largo. Había un buen número de visitas de los contratistas de la construcción, jefes de clanes o representantes, así como Konoha shinobi pasar por aquí. Sintió que era comprensible, sin embargo, ya que no había estado disponible durante la última semana.

El padre de Mikoto, Kagami, había fallecido. Fue bastante repentino, y antes que él había dejado en la misión de destruir el puente Kannabi el hombre parecía perfectamente sana, que no sea su cojera habitual. Orihime había afirmado que él no mostró un comportamiento inusual. Ella acababa de llegar a trabajar un día, como de costumbre y se dio cuenta de que no estaba despierto como si normalmente era. Cuando fue a ver cómo estaba y, y él no respondió, ella se comunicó inmediatamente con Mikoto y un médico en el hospital.

Tsunade realizó una autopsia y dijo que parecía ser la insuficiencia cardíaca. Tuvo algunos problemas persistentes de nuevo desde que se arruinó su pierna, y ahora parecía que su edad le alcanzó. Tristemente, el hombre era sólo de unos cincuenta años - incluso si eso era considerado "viejo" para un shinobi ... por no hablar de un jubilado uno.

Se celebró el funeral hace dos días, sólo invitar a sus amigos más cercanos y miembros del clan. Kagami había estado quitando a sí mismo de la vista del público desde que su hija se hizo cargo como jefe del clan, así que parecía como si se hubiera estado preparando todo el mundo para algo como esto.

Mikoto había estado en crisis emocional el día en que se enteró de la muerte de su padre, ya que Naruto todavía estaba a su misión y no tenía ni idea de cuándo iba a acuerdo con Orihime, Mikoto se había aferrado a Itachi como un salvavidas hasta que Naruto había entrado por la puerta. Como su esposa casi misma había llorado a dormir en sus brazos, que tenía que llevarla a la cama. Poco a poco se fue recuperando a lo largo de la semana, sólo con un poco de un retroceso durante el funeral. Ayer por la que había vuelto todo a la misma de siempre, aunque un poco más moderado.

La limpieza de su escritorio, Naruto hizo que las ventanas estaban cerradas y salir de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Caminando escaleras, entró en el vestíbulo del edificio, y vio al secretario de mediana edad en el mostrador.

"Tener una buena noche, Kimidori-san."

Ella levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo en su escritorio y le ofreció a su jefe con una pequeña sonrisa. "Trate de tener una buena noche, Naruto-sama. Please extender mis condolencias a Mikoto-sama."

"Voy a. Gracias."

Naruto salió del edificio y se dirigió a su casa, el examen de algunos de los bullicio a su alrededor. Había comprado un edificio de estilo de oficina pequeña, de nueva construcción en la última incorporación de Konoha ... el "primer anillo". La sugerencia en realidad procedían de Hiruzen, preguntando si Naruto había querido una nueva oficina más cerca del trabajo, ya que era mucho más de lo que tenía que hacer - por no hablar de la que él estaba usando estaba llenando rápidamente. El primer anillo fue el último y probablemente última expansión de Konoha, simplemente porque si creciera cualquier mayor sea el Señor del Fuego estaría obligado a nombrar a un gobernador para supervisar la creciente población. Eso sería añadir otro nivel extra de cuestiones políticas, sobre todo cuando se trataba de las otras aldeas shinobi.

Además de eso, incluso ahora la gente estaba empezando a olvidar que Konoha se suponía que era más que una aldea oculta. Se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una ciudad no tan escondido.

Hace poco más de un año Naruto había sugerido que él acaba de comprar un edificio entero, bajo la propiedad del clan Uchiha, que podía mover todas las cosas relacionadas con la construcción y mantenimiento de Konoha a. Hiruzen estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, y comenzó a canalizar la mayor parte de las misiones de rango D-estilo de mantenimiento a través de la oficina de Naruto también. Estar más cerca de la construcción ayudado a la gente de que Naruto tuvo que lidiar de forma regular también - que ya no tenían que recorrer todo el camino hasta el centro de Konoha sólo para hablar con él.

Dado que el edificio era propiedad de los Uchiha, parte de ella también hacía las veces de un edificio de la policía militar prolongado. Se dio a las patrullas aquí un lugar de residencia de las clases, por lo que no tienen que viajar por todo el camino de regreso a los terrenos Uchiha en el pueblo propiamente dicho. Durante un tiempo, Naruto le preocupaba que Fugaku saldría allí para examinar el lugar, pero que había enviado Uchiha Sumire lugar. Al parecer, ella no le importaba mucho a Fugaku tampoco, y se alegró de salir de debajo de su pulgar. Naruto sabía que habían se llevan muy bien, en ese caso.

Naruto llevó a los cuatro vientos el momento en que pasa a través de la puerta principal, tratando de llegar pronto a casa. Había contratado a Orihime para dar Mikoto ayuda cuando la necesitaba, y él imaginado tener una niñera de alrededor de Itachi y cualesquiera otros niños que puedan tener algún día sería una buena idea. La chica de diecisiete años fue todo sonrisas cuando le preguntó, confirmó que ella estaba esperando a tener que buscar otro trabajo. Pero ella estaba más que feliz de cuidar de Itachi y ayudar en cualquier capacidad que él o Mikoto necesario.

Al llegar a casa, Naruto entró y llamó a Mikoto, quien respondió que estaba en la sala de estar. Moviéndose a través de la casa, se detuvo cuando miró en la habitación, sólo para ver a su mujer mirando a lo que parecía un frasco envuelto en la mesa delante del sofá.

"Mikoto?"

"Hm?" Miró brevemente y le dio una sonrisa forzada, y luego le hizo señas y le palmeó el lugar a su lado en el sofá.

El rubio se acercó y se sentó, mirando el vaso todo el tiempo. "¿Hay algún problema?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza negativamente ante inclinándose y apoyándola en el hombro de Naruto. "Orochimaru-sama y Tsunade-sama detenidos por mucho tiempo antes de llegar a casa," murmuró.

"¿Encontraron algo más?"

"No." Sentía la cabeza de Mikoto sacude nuevamente, esta vez contra su hombro, "Dijeron padre tenía una solicitud en su testamento que, añadió poco después de que nos casamos. No era la voluntad cuando hicieron la lectura, o por lo menos tal vez solicitado que no se lee en frente de todos. De todos modos, esto es parte de su solicitud ".

Mikoto hizo un gesto hacia el frasco antes de agarrar la mano de Naruto, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

"Quería ofrecerle los ojos. El testamento dice que usted no tiene que aceptar, pero que él les estaba dando a usted, ya que creía que lo que está en la búsqueda de ... tenerlos se beneficiará."

Naruto sintió como si todo el aire que había sido expulsado de sus pulmones. Kagami le había dejado el Sharingan? No era algo que sentía que realmente se necesita, pero sólo el gesto solo, por supuesto que lo apreciaba. Puede ser útil para tener una carta de triunfo, pero si él lo consiguió hasta el Mangekyou que empezaría a perder su vista. Puesto que él no nació un Uchiha, él no tendría una relación de intercambio de los ojos con cualquiera. Quedando ciego no era algo que iba a disfrutar.

Por no hablar de Kurama probablemente odiarlo nuevo.

"Naruto?"

"Hm? Oh ... lo siento. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos."

"Al parecer. ¿Qué piensas?"

Naruto suspiró, y con la mano libre le acarició de nuevo a través de su pelo de punta. "Honestamente, mientras estoy tanto sorprendido y agradecido, no estoy muy seguro de que quiero probar."

"¿Está seguro?" No estaba seguro de si tomó la decisión correcta, y la voz neutra de Mikoto no estaba ayudando a su decisión tampoco.

"Bueno, yo sé que he vivido lo suficiente desesperación en el pasado para poder desbloquear el Mangekyou con bastante facilidad, pero no tengo el deseo de perder la vista. No sólo eso, pero yo no sé lo que significa tener bijuu chakra en mí lo haría, ya que los ojos no podía ser una parte normal de mi cuerpo. Kurama no es exactamente aficionado al Sharingan ... No quiero echar a perder nuestra relación por conseguir pronto un conjunto. "

Mikoto zumbaba por un momento, luego levantó la cabeza y se acercó para besarle la mejilla. "Yo respeto lo que quieras. Aunque ... sería una vergüenza si llegara a perder esos ojos azules."

Naruto, mientras que interiormente aliviado de que Mikoto al menos parecía estar de acuerdo con él, volvió la cabeza para mirar a los ojos de su esposa. "No sabía que te gustaban tanto."

"Me encantan. Destacan tanto, y cuando estábamos saliendo primero cada vez que me miró, me daría escalofríos."

Sonriendo maliciosamente, empezó a tomarle el pelo un poco, "Oh, así que no lo hacen más, entonces?"

Su esposa se rió un poco. "¿Ahora? Ahora sólo me hacen caliente cuando me miras."

"Voy a tener que recordar que, entonces. Tengo que admitir que no era un gran fan del Sharingan cuando era más joven, pero con tan sólo mirar francamente exótico en ti."

La pequeña sonrisa que había en su rostro comenzó a aumentar de tamaño y su Sharingan activado inmediatamente, los tres tomoe en cada ojo, ahora roja girando en círculos lentos. Él sabía que ella no lo estaba colocando en un genjutsu ... no nada parecido, de verdad ... pero no podía dejar de mirarla.

"Ya sabes, si me miras de esa manera, que va a hacer que me dan ganas de hacer las cosas."

"Ah, sí? ¿Qué tipo de cosas?" Mikoto cuestionada. Naruto estaba mirando a la cara, a pesar de que podía ver sus manos moviéndose a lo largo de la cremallera de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

"Las cosas que solían hacer sonrojar cuando me referí, pero ahora parece que disfrutar de todo corazón", murmuró.

Mikoto dejó escapar un gemido mientras se movía de su asiento y se inclinó para darle un beso ardiente en sus labios. Naruto estaba a punto de profundizar en ella, pero ella se retiró casi de inmediato. Ella se movió del sofá y se puso de pie frente a él, tirando el resto de la cremallera abajo de modo que la parte delantera de la camisa abierta. Ella tenía su pecho envuelto, como ella había llevado a hacerlo de nuevo en el último par de meses más o menos como se puso de nuevo en un programa de entrenamiento normal.

Curiosamente, no había utilizado mucho abrigo hoy. Había un montón de piel visible, y no se necesita mucho para conseguir su imaginación en marcha.

"Necesito ... dejar de pensar en las cosas. Para empezar, creo que tal vez debería tomar un baño. ¿Serías tan amable de cerrar bien esta jarra? Hablaremos más sobre esto más adelante. Ahora mismo ' d gustaría que me ayude a lavar la espalda ".

Naruto levantó la mano e hizo una apropiación por ella, pero Mikoto dejó escapar otra risita y lo esquivó, y luego hizo una línea recta hacia el pasillo que conducía a su habitación. Cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a hacer realmente lo que dijo y no le estaba dando caza, se echó hacia atrás en la esquina, se quitó la chaqueta completamente mientras lo hacía.

"Por favor, hazlo rápido. Me gustaría empezar sin ti, mi amor. Me he estado interesado en probar la escena del manuscrito de Jiraiya-sensei. Ya sabes, el que está con la espuma de jabón y toallas convenientemente colocados?"

Naruto nunca antes sellada nada más rápido que lo hizo ese frasco.

* * *

En algún lugar en un bar de Rain Country, un hombre de pelo blanco empezó riéndose de sí mismo sin ninguna razón en absoluto.

* * *

_Cuatro meses más tarde ..._

"Maldita sea, bajar idiotas! ¿Quieres perder la cabeza?" Naruto agarró los hombros de los dos shinobi delante de él, tirando de ellos hacia el suelo con fuerza al igual que varias llaves pena de shuriken volaban por el aire justo donde estaban.

Los dos shinobi salvó, uno de Konoha, el otro de Kumo, tanto en lo miró con expresión de ojos grandes - una mezcla de sorpresa y alivio.

"Mantén la cabeza abajo! Estamos en la primera línea, maldita sea, no tenemos la mano de obra de copia de seguridad para que usted pierda la cabeza aquí, quiero decir que, literalmente!"

Obtener asiente temblorosas de los dos, el rubio gruñó y se dio la vuelta, rápidamente bajando la trinchera a donde estaba su centro de operaciones fortificada. Él había estado liderando el empuje por el lado derecho de la línea de Iwa, tratando de llegar a su flanco antes de ser llamado. No estaba completamente seguro, pero de lo que podía recordar de las historias Kakashi le dijo que sonaba igual que la batalla final de la guerra. Toda la zona fue un estancamiento completo hasta el momento - fueron rodeados por piedra y roca, que hizo las cosas perfectas para las fuerzas de Iwa. No tenía idea de cómo ha ido antes, pero esto ... esto era _el infierno_ .

No es el infierno que estaba acostumbrado en su realidad, pero toda guerra fue un infierno de todos modos. Damn Oonoki terca ... ¿por qué no el anciano simplemente rendirse con la mayoría de sus fuerzas todavía intactas?

No estoy dispuesto a insistir en los pensamientos de lo que obviamente no iba a suceder en este momento, Naruto vez quiso poner fin a la guerra rápidamente con el menor derramamiento de sangre posible. Brevemente se contempla Kushina preguntar si podía probar el sello que habían estado trabajando en la transferencia de conocimiento y de Kurama hacia él, pero se mostró cauteloso acerca de arriesgarlo. Hasta ahora se había podido enviar claramente pensamientos breves y emociones a Kurama, pero el bijuu no había sido capaz de enviar más de vagas impresiones de espaldas a él ... o al menos nada coherente. Ni él ni Kushina podía precisar cuál era el problema, y ninguno de ellos quería poner en peligro la seguridad de Kurama.

Ni que decir tiene, Kurama era más divertido en eso que cualquier otra cosa.

Naruto tenía que estabilizarse contra el lado de la zanja que estaba en como una técnica más fuerte establece el suelo en movimiento por debajo de él. Por suerte no duró mucho, y él era capaz de hacer buen tiempo, pasando por encima de los cuerpos heridos y muertos a su paso. Su corazón estaba con los que pasó que estaban demasiado heridos para ser salvo, como lo hizo durante la última guerra. Los pocos médicos que habían estaban haciendo todo lo posible para que los heridos lo más cómodo (o entumecimiento) como sea posible.

A su llegada al puesto de mando, dio un vistazo alrededor para ver quién estaba presente. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Hatake Sakumo, que inmediatamente le hizo señas a una mesa que estaba de pie alrededor, junto con algunos otros.

"Sakumo, contenta de que podría hacer más." Naruto lanzó una sonrisa resignada al hombre mayor, que simplemente le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa irónica.

"Naruto. ¿Cómo va lo de tu lado?"

"Más duro de lo que pensaba que sería. Me las he arreglado para mantener vivo mi equipo, pero haciendo eso mientras trataba de avanzar ha demostrado ser más difícil de lo que pensé que sería. Este terreno trabaja mucho en beneficio de Iwa."

"En realidad sí. Escucha, tenemos un"

Sakumo fue interrumpido cuando una fuerte explosión se fue derecho por encima de sus cabezas. La planta - incluso el mismo aire - sacudió por el sonido, y los pedazos de tierra cayó del techo. Algunos shinobi que conocía las técnicas de tierra que estaban en la habitación de inmediato se dedicó a reforzar diversas áreas de las paredes y el techo que parecía débil.

"Como estaba diciendo," comenzó Sakumo nuevo, un poco más fuerte esta vez, "tenemos un plan para abrirlos un poco y hacer un poco de progreso en lugar de estar atrapado en la actual situación de estancamiento. Este es el único camino a la capital a través de las montañas, así que no tenemos más remedio que ir por este camino. Obviamente ellos lo saben también, con la forma en que están defendiendo. "

Naruto asintió, mirando alrededor de la habitación a los demás que habían comenzado a escuchar pulg Sus ojos se encontraron de Minato durante unos breves segundos antes de mirar a Kakashi, Nara Shikaku y Akimichi Chouza. Todos ellos parecían cansados, pero sus ojos eran brillantes y enfocada. Ellos sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Ofreció un guiño a ellos, que todos regresaron, aunque los ojos de Naruto se demoraron un poco más en Kakashi que lo hicieron para cualquiera de los otros. El muchacho era demasiado joven para estar aquí en el frente, pero el jonin había sido poco menos de un berrinche para llegar aquí. Afortunadamente sus propios estudiantes, así como Obito y Rin, no eran tan rápidos que quiere saltar a la palestra, y en su lugar se da la tarea de custodiar las caravanas de suministros.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados como Sakumo volvió a hablar después de una breve pausa. "Ei tiene un equipo dispuesto a atravesar si al menos podemos distraer lo suficiente. Minato me dice uno de los clones de sombra se acercó a él, explicando que es posible que tenga una idea."

"Algunos, en realidad."

Sakumo hizo un gesto a la mesa. "No te lo pienses. Llegados a este punto creo que estamos abiertos para cualquier cosa."

Asiente con la cabeza otra vez, Naruto miró por encima de la mesa en el campo de batalla más o menos elaborado. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a donde él estaba tratando de evitar uno de los flancos y se amplió un poco para mostrar hasta qué punto su equipo había hecho. Probablemente podría haber conseguido más, pero Iwa probable descubierto lo que estaban tratando de hacer, ya que en la última hora en realidad no habían hecho ningún avance. Naruto tenía sus manos llenas tratando de ayudar a mantener a su equipo con vida.

Mirando por encima del resto del mapa, comenzó señalando en varios lugares de la pantalla y mirar a la gente en la sala, la emisión de los ordena. Muchos de los jonin que no conocía lo suficiente Simplemente tiene órdenes de mantener varios lugares a lo largo de la línea del frente, la realización de tácticas de distracción y hacer que parezca como si no estaban empujando demasiado duro.

La mayoría de las fuerzas, incluida la jonin que conocía, fueron enviados a la parte sur que hacer un gran impulso a partir de ahí, llamando la atención de Iwa. Lo más importante era mantener Iwa se centró en ellos más que cualquier otra razón. Tirando de él sería difícil, porque tenían que hacer que se vea como un verdadero impulso sin tener Iwa llamar a su farol. Mientras tanto, Naruto iba a regresar hasta el extremo norte de Shibuya, y abrir un agujero para Ei y su pelotón.

Después de que él estaba hecho y Sakumo de acuerdo con el plan, aunque con algunos ajustes menores, todo el jonin izquierda para ir llevar a cabo sus órdenes. Sakumo excusó así para que pudiera ir a informar a Ei de lo que era el plan. Una vez que estuvieron solos, Naruto se volvió a Minato y le ofreció una sonrisa.

"Así que ... ¿estás listo para presentarse como el Rayo Amarillo a gran escala?"

"Supongo. Nunca he utilizado para este grado antes. ¿Estás seguro de que es lo que hice antes?"

"Positivo". Naruto rió. "Es una de las cosas que cimentaron su posición como Yondaime Hokage y una leyenda. Pero no teníamos ayuda de Kumo antes tampoco, así que no sé cómo va a terminar. Usted no tendrá que de hacer todo este tiempo - sólo ser una distracción que no sé lo que era antes, pero no estamos tratando activamente de tomar vidas aquí Hemos de tener ocupados tiempo suficiente para que la nube de hacerlo a través "...

Minato respiró hondo e hizo algunos tramos, tratando de soltarse a sí mismo. Era cierto que nunca había utilizado el Hiraishin en una escala tan grande antes. Mientras que Naruto no tenía idea de cuánto se había utilizado la técnica en el pasado alternativo, que estaba al tanto de la audiencia que tenía casi termina en solitario la guerra.

Durante la preparación de Minato, ambos regresaron juntos a la orilla norte de la línea que sus fuerzas estaban sosteniendo. Naruto hizo un par de docenas de clones de sombra y cada uno de ellos agarró un puñado del Hiraishin kunai. A medida que se asignaban posiciones a otros miembros del grupo de trabajo, Ei se acercó con su propio equipo.

"Naruto. Minato. ¿Estamos listos?"

Minato simplemente miró a Naruto, quien asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Minato va a utilizar el Hiraishin para hacerte un camino a través de sus líneas de apoyo, que debe ser capaz de cortar antes de continuar a la capital. Usaré mis fuerzas para seguir detrás de usted por lo que puede rodear completamente ellos, y espero que forzar una rendición campo de batalla sin demasiado derramamiento de sangre ".

Ei frunció el ceño con una ligera aversión, obviamente no es un fan de detener el derramamiento de sangre, por lo menos de lo que Naruto sabía del hombre de su tiempo. Sin embargo no había ningún argumento, y simplemente ordenó al resto de su equipo para que lo siguiera vez Minato comenzó. Ei era un firme creyente en el camino del guerrero, que no se debe detener hasta que su enemigo fue golpeado profundamente. No quiere decir Ei era un hombre malo, porque él no estaba ... él sólo siguió una brújula moral diferente.

Escasos minutos después, Naruto estaba ordenando sus clones a las líneas del frente y tirando del otro shinobi espalda. Hubo una breve pausa en el combate antes de que cientos de tri-dual kunai fueron arrojados a una velocidad increíble hacia las líneas enemigas. Muchos de los ninjas de Iwa simplemente golpeó lejos el kunai, no se dan cuenta lo que daría lugar a. Varios incluso atrapados o una recogidos, curiosidad por el diseño.

Para muchos de ellos, era lo último que hicieron como un ninja. Hubo un destello rápido de amarillo que pasó junto a Naruto, y comenzó a saltar de un lugar a otro en el campo de batalla. Era sólo su propio uso de la técnica y la práctica de movimiento rápido con el chakra de Kurama que le permitió seguir el camino de la muerte pura de Minato. Sabía Minato hubiera gustado simplemente desactivar el mayor número de los enemigos como él y no podía matarlos, pero necesita demostrar que hablaban en serio. Esperemos que algunas muertes ya significaban mucho más personas con vida después.

Tan pronto como los gritos y gritos llegó a sus oídos, Ei llevó a su equipo y avanzó con rapidez, a través de la apertura Minato había hecho. Naruto y sus clones siguieron tras recoger el kunai de tres puntas y lanzando aún más, una vez más, continuando el camino. Detrás de él, siguió el resto de su pelotón, asegurando las áreas que Minato había limpiado.

El equipo de Ei finalmente se perdió de vista, y una vez que la mayoría de los Iwa shinobi en la zona estaban muertos, heridos, ni ceder, Minato, finalmente, dejó de usar el Hiraishin sólo a cerca de caer, exhausto. Mientras Naruto se acercó a ayudarlo, y el otro rubio lo miró con expresión cansada transformándose en una de curiosidad seguida casi inmediatamente por el pánico.

"Naruto! ¡Cuidado!" Minato gritó mientras trataba desesperadamente de ponerse en pie.

Al principio pensó que era sólo un Iwa shinobi que de alguna manera había logrado esconderse de él. Palming un kunai y se prepara para moverse en una explosión de velocidad, sólo había conseguido dar la vuelta a mitad de camino antes de coger un vislumbre de algo negro y rojo. De inmediato cambió a una postura ofensiva cuando atrapó totalmente la vista de Tobi, sólo para ver el espacio que rodea visible del hombre _izquierdo_ del ojo comienza a girar. Ni siquiera pensar en las consecuencias potenciales, se puso un poco de chakra de Kurama que todavía estaba dentro de él y trató de sacar al hombre por cualquier medio necesario.

Por desgracia, no era capaz de preparar lo suficiente, y Tobi ya estaba empezando a tirar de Naruto de la existencia. El rubio sintió una extraña sensación de torsión como la técnica de Migración Espacio-Tiempo sincronizado con él, y lo último que oyó más que un leve _zumbido_ ruido era la voz de Minato gritando su nombre.

* * *

Naruto gruñó al aterrizar ... bueno ... donde _aquí_ fue. No había cielo, o en el techo por lo que él podía decir ... todo por encima de él y por lo que podía ver en el horizonte estaba completamente negro. Como contraste, estaba parado en un bloque rectangular blanca y brillante. En realidad, fue uno de los muchos, muchos más bloques de lo que jamás podría aspirar a contar, se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Poco a poco poniéndose en pie mientras trataba de borrar la desorientación de su mente, el rubio no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Era probablemente algo de la creación de Tobi, un lugar donde se podía mover las cosas y recuperarlos cuando quisiera. Eso significaba que tendría que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí, si es que era posible. Por lo que él se dio cuenta de la única manera de entrar o salir era a través del uso del Mangekyou Sharingan ... que nadie tenía en estos momentos. Al menos, no que él estaba al tanto de.

No sabía si Tobi tenía un Mangekyou legítimo o no, ya que nunca lo había visto, incluso durante la guerra. Nunca luchó el "Edo Tensei" Madara tampoco, pero los dos parecía tan similar que creía que Tobi era simplemente una sombra de Madara original, una versión resucitada del legendario Uchiha que era incompleta de alguna no habían llegado a ver tras la máscara para contar la verdadera identidad del hombre, pero muchas veces sabía más que nadie estaba a gusto, sobre todo cuando se refiere a sí mismo y Kakashi.

A continuación, otras veces actúan como si los dos de ellos fueron apenas digno de su atención y se limita a seguirle la corriente con una lucha de algún tipo, pero por lo demás fue simplemente contentos de dejar que sus "secuaces" hacer el trabajo.

"Así que tú eres el advenedizo que ha hecho que me tengo que adaptar mis planes."

Tensing por un momento, Naruto se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía su kunai en sus manos y el acceso completo a su chakra. Por desgracia, este lugar era completamente ajeno a él, que no tenía idea de lo que era capaz de Tobi. Tal vez sería mejor mantener la cabeza fría, por el momento y ver la cantidad de información que podía obtener de él.

Dándose la vuelta, miró al hombre encapuchado de pie sobre un pilar más al otro lado de donde estaba. A diferencia del Tobi de la época de Naruto, aunque ... éste tenía un agujero de ojo en el lado izquierdo de la máscara, que muestra sólo un ojo izquierdo. Su cabello, sin dejar de punta, era mucho más largo - que baja por debajo de los hombros, casi a mitad de la espalda. Además de eso, esta máscara fue pintado de rojo y no tenía espiral, aunque el cuarto más alto del que era blanco.

"Hola, Tobi. Tanto tiempo sin verte. Bueno, para mí, al menos."

El hombre frente a él no hizo ningún movimiento para indicar que estaba sorprendido de alguna manera. Sin embargo, Naruto se sorprendió mucho cuando obtuvo su respuesta.

"Tobi? No tengo idea de quién es. Pero te puedo asegurar que yo no soy él. A juzgar por tu comentario hay que tener algunas similitudes. ¿Cómo es que me gusta?"

Naruto entrecerró los ojos. "Se viste exactamente como usted, excepto su máscara es de color naranja y sólo su ojo derecho es visible."

El hombre enmascarado se detuvo un momento, obviamente, pensando en lo que le habían dicho. "Interesante. Mis pensamientos me a una sola conclusión posible llevar inmediatamente, aunque sé que es falso. Por lo tanto usted sabe algo que yo no. Esto a su vez le da credibilidad a mi opinión de que simplemente no es de _aquí_ , ya que tienes logró frustrar muchos de mis planes antes incluso he conseguido hacer algo más que ponerlos en marcha. O quizás simplemente es una increíble coincidencia? "

El rubio no quería regalar nada, y se negó a mirar a los ojos del hombre, porque él sabía mucho acerca de lo que el Sharingan era capaz.

"Tu silencio habla por ti más que cualquier palabra que usted podría decir. Aunque admito que esperaba que sería un poco más cooperativo. Mi objetivo es la paz del mundo, después de todo."

"Es una falsa paz!" Naruto gruñó, olvidando por un momento él y mirando la máscara del hombre. "Se te pone a cargo de la vida de las personas, provocando la pérdida de su libre albedrío! Eso no es vida en absoluto."

Tobi parecía encorvarse un poco, y Naruto podía oír el hombre suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza. En otro movimiento sorpresa, agarró la parte inferior de la máscara y lentamente la levantó, tirando de él hacia arriba y sobre la cabeza para revelar un ... cara de aspecto bastante corriente. Mientras que él no sabía de inmediato quién era el hombre, que fue capaz de reconocer que la estructura facial del hombre era definitivamente Uchiha. La única función de stand-out era que su ojo derecho estaba cerrado por alguna razón.

"¿Reconoce usted quién soy yo?"

El rubio se quedó en silencio por un momento, pensando en silencio la pregunta en su mente. A pesar de que no había nadie reconoció, había escuchado suficientes historias sobre un determinado Uchiha, tanto de su tiempo y de la realidad actual, que sabía que su suposición era probablemente la correcta.

"Uchiha Madara".

Si el hombre frente a él estaba del todo satisfecho con deducción de Naruto, no lo demostró. Lo único que ofreció fue un gesto casual de la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa con el ojo derecho?" La pregunta dejó la boca de Naruto antes de que pudiera detenerlo, pero sobre todo lo que estaba disponible para él en ese momento era para bombear Madara para toda la información que el hombre estaba dispuesto a compartir.

"Hm. Creo que se puede decir ... me voy a dejar a alguien prestado. El Sharingan es una herramienta muy útil, ya que estoy seguro de que está muy consciente. Y si bien es más drenaje que el Sharingan, el Rinnegan también tiene su utilidad ... "

De Naruto brillantes ojos azules entrecerrados en foco mientras absorbía las palabras que pronunció Madara. Sabía Tobi de su tiempo tuvo acceso al Rinnegan, pero para saber que estaba disponible para el hombre frente a él actualmente tenía escalofríos corriendo por su espalda. La peor parte de todo esto fue que Madara era más o menos una cantidad desconocida, al menos, suponiendo que el Tobi de su tiempo era una persona diferente. Él nunca se sabe a ciencia cierta, pero teniendo en cuenta lo joven que esta Madara había mirado ... que nunca sería capaz de saber a ciencia cierta lo que dudaba de la Uchiha frente a él estaría dispuesto a aclarar.

"Ahora sólo tengo que averiguar qué hacer con usted. Usted sabe demasiado de alguna manera, por lo que es un riesgo para que te deje en paz. Incluso si usted se casó en el clan Uchiha, usted no es uno, pero sé que fueron un Uzumaki para que todavía sería de alguna utilidad para mí. Sin embargo, usted no tiene el pelo rojo marca registrada, por lo tanto, me pregunto cuánto de un Uzumaki eres. Te gustaría subvertir a mi voluntad, pero tengo la sensación de que tomaría mucho más esfuerzo que valdría la pena en el largo plazo, por no hablar de usted sabe probablemente muchos más secretos sobre estos ojos que yo sienta cómodo. Ya que sabía que no debía mirar a la cara cuando llegamos por primera vez, me inclino a creer que eres muy capaz, y si no hubiera usted tomado por sorpresa habría tenido una pelea bastante intensa en mis manos. "

"Lo que me impide matarte ahora?" Naruto preguntó, casi gruñendo.

"Oh, usted es más que bienvenido a intentarlo. Sin embargo, el momento en que muestra signos de agresión que estoy más que dispuesto a salir y simplemente dejo aquí. Admito que no he dejado a nadie aquí para una gran cantidad de tiempo, por lo que Yo tengo conocimiento de cómo pasa el tiempo en este lugar. Tal vez va a ser mi primera experiencia ".

Naruto tuvo que frenar con fuerza a sí mismo de querer saltar a la siguiente columna y superando el tono petulante de Madara. Si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, fue atrapado. El único que podía sacarlo de aquí era Madara, al menos que él supiera. Tener el Mangekyou fue probablemente un requisito, y no había Mangekyou activo en el clan que estaba al tanto de.

"No veo que se haya calmado. Eres más que bienvenido a echar un vistazo alrededor de este lugar, aunque en todos mis tiempos aquí nunca he encontrado una mejor que otra, pero el almacenamiento. Por ahora, sin embargo, ya que usted está atascado aquí ... " La voz de Madara fue apagando y se coloca la máscara por encima de su cara, "Tengo una nueva planificación que hacer."

Antes de que Naruto pudiera pronunciar una palabra, el mundo alrededor del ojo izquierdo del hombre comenzó a torcer y deformar, y apenas un segundo después había desaparecido.

Frunció el ceño, el rubio volvió a mirar alrededor, como si esperara que Madara le ataca repentinamente. Cuando llegó ningún ataque, sin embargo, se resignó a esperar y mirar a su alrededor. Tal vez si tenía suerte que iba a encontrar una manera de salir de este lugar.

Puede ser.

* * *

_Una semana más tarde ..._

Mikoto entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba hacia el cielo, tratando de medir la hora del día. Se había acordado reunirse Kushina aquí durante algún entrenamiento ligero para mantener su mente ... cosas.

Minato había regresado hace unos cuatro días, trayendo consigo noticias buenas y malas. La buena noticia fue que la guerra había terminado oficialmente, y que no tenía que acabar con todo el ejército de Iwa para hacerlo. La mala noticia, sin embargo ... se tomó un momento para Minato siquiera reunir el coraje para decirlo. Mikoto podría fácilmente ver lo tenso que estaba, y el hecho de que él la estaba mirando sólo hizo una fría sensación de terror se instalan en sus entrañas.

**"** Naruto ... no está muerto como lo que sabemos ... pero se está perdiendo. Lo siento, Mikoto. "

Parte de su miedo había cambiado rápidamente a confusión, ya que no tenía idea de cómo alguien como Naruto podría simplemente desaparecen. Pero la pregunta murió en sus labios cuando Minato simplemente negó con la cabeza, el dolor evidente en su rostro.

**"** No sé cómo explicarlo. En un momento estaba ahí, delante de mí después de haberme ayudado con éxito con el Hiraishin, y al momento siguiente había alguien detrás llevaba un manto negro y una máscara que no reconocí. Le advertí que a tener en cuenta, a continuación, hubo un murmullo en el aire ... y el próximo sabía tanto Naruto y el hombre enmascarado se habían ido. Yo no lo podía sentir en cualquier parte. "

El miedo volvió con toda su fuerza. Naruto le había explicado las técnicas que conocía el carácter "Tobi" en su futuro, y lo que sucedió igualado por completo. Nadie más tenía el Mangekyou actualmente, por lo que ninguno sería capaz de entrar en la zona donde potencialmente Naruto probablemente fue hecho prisionero. Fue sólo un pequeño consuelo que su marido era probable que aún con vida, pero no se sabía cuando volvería a verlo. Tanto Minato y Kushina había hecho todo lo posible para consolarla en los últimos días, sin embargo, estaba claro que los otros dos estaban peleando sus propios sentimientos sobre la pérdida de Naruto. Los tres más Hiruzen y Hakumo había hecho todo lo posible para mantener la desaparición de Naruto en el down-bajo, pero era sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que la gente empezó a hacer preguntas.

El clan Uchiha ya había empezado a molestarla. Después de todo, aunque fuera en una misión, como la segunda persona en la fila para tomar el control del clan si algo le ocurriera a ella, tenían el derecho de conocer su paradero y enviar copia de seguridad si es necesario.

**"** ¡Cuidado! "

El ruido de metal de metal golpeando trajo Mikoto de sus pensamientos, y rápidamente cayó en una postura defensiva mientras miraba alrededor.

**"** Despertad ahora? "

Cabeza de Mikoto finalmente se decidió por su amiga pelirroja que tenía un kunai en el suelo cerca de sus pies, así como uno en cada mano, mirando a alguien ...

Sus ojos se centraron rápidamente en el hombre de pie en lo que probablemente consideró una distancia segura. Él estaba completamente envuelto en un manto negro, y tenía el pelo negro lanudo que parecía ser más largo que el de ella. La característica más obvia de él era su máscara de color rojo sangre que era blanco en la parte superior con un ojo hoyos en el lado izquierdo de la misma.

**"** ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? " Oyó gritar Kushina hacia el hombre de la capa.

**"** Oh, nadie importante. Pensé que sería bueno de mí para traer de vuelta a alguien que tenía que pedir prestado al final de la guerra. "

Mikoto rápidamente sofocado el sentimiento de esperanza que comenzó a levantarse en ella. Para llegar a Naruto sería ... increíble ... pero no había forma de saber qué tipo de situación en que estaba in Antes de que ella o Kushina pudiera decir o hacer algo más, había una sensación de ondulación en el aire justo en frente del hombre enmascarado ...como Minato había descrito.

Para su sorpresa, Naruto parecía a aparecer allí, como si de la nada. Su marido en realidad no parece ser peor para el desgaste, aparte de unos pocos manchas en la ropa que probablemente recogió en batalla. Sin embargo, él ya estaba empezando a caer hacia adelante y protegerse la cara mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Dondequiera que se encontraba detenido debía ser oscuro.

Hizo avanzar para que le ayuden, ya que era obvio que estaba bastante desorientado. Mikoto Kushina oyó moverse a su lado, pero el tanto fue detenido corta por la voz del hombre enmascarado antes habían hecho que más de la mitad del camino.

**"** Por desgracia para ti, yo no he dicho qué tipo de condiciones que lo dejaría pulg "

Mikoto sintió que su propio corazón se detuviera mientras observaba con horror como una hoja atravesado Naruto desde el fondo de su pecho, sólo para sobresalir de la parte delantera, chorreando sangre. Justo por donde estaba su corazón. Sus ojos viajaron rápidamente de la espada saliendo de su pecho a la cara, sólo para ver sus brillantes ojos azules mirando con confusión y dolor. Se sentía como una eternidad pasó en ese momento antes de que el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a lanzar hacia delante y sus ojos se rompió el contacto.

La matriarca Uchiha estaba allí, impotente, como su marido cayó de rodillas mientras el hombre enmascarado lanzó la espada, luego inclinó y cayó a su lado. Su mente trataba de procesar un millón de pensamientos en esos breves segundos mientras miraba a su marido a matar justo en frente de ella. Su mente apenas registró como Kushina comenzó a gritar a su lado, corriendo de nuevo hacia delante y gritando el nombre de su hermano ahora ... hijo en otro momento. Quería hacer lo mismo a sí misma, de atropellar y creer que no estaba muerto, y sólo resultó herido. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que no podía apartar los ojos del hombre con la máscara, que parecía estar mirando impasible al rubio en el suelo delante de él, como si mirando impasible la muerte de una forma de vida inferior.

No fue hasta que escuchó lo que dijo el hombre, sin embargo, que finalmente se rompió libre de su estupor. **"** Bueno, la hoja sin duda cumple con su cometido, pero yo prefiero un ventilador de batalla. "

Tal vez fue la manera aparentemente despreocupada que hablaba, o de la presunción de que sólo parecía estar goteando de su ser entero. Sin embargo, ella sabía que nunca - nunca - permitir que nadie desprecio tan casualmente su marido y todo lo que representaba. En su pasado, en su presente y en el futuro.

Algo dentro de ella bruscamente, y la rabia parece a nada Mikoto jamás había sentido antes dejar algo de ella que ni siquiera era consciente de que había estado propio tiempo pareció detenerse, y que no sea el hecho de que el hombre enmascarado se había desplazado su mirada hacia ella ahora, ella no era consciente de nada má que el hombre no tener en cuenta con tanta indiferencia todo lo que había luchado, todo lo que quería, todo lo que amaba ...

Había una enorme presión en sus ojos, y una sensación de cosquilleo comenzó arrastrando por sus mejillas, al igual que las lágrimas que no se limpió. Una palabra empezó a repetir una y otra vez en su mente, y antes de Mikoto era plenamente capaz de comprender qué es exactamente lo que era, ella registró su propia voz gritando esa palabra para que todos oyeran.

**"** Susano'o! "

* * *

A / N: disculpas por el retraso.

Explicación completa de por qué, así como las respuestas de examen se fijan en mi blog, para aquellos que se preocupan.

paradoxjast. blogspot. com


	17. Chapter 17

_Anteriormente ..._

_Algo dentro de ella bruscamente, y la rabia parece a nada Mikoto jamás había sentido antes dejar algo de ella que ni siquiera era consciente de que había estado conteniendo. El propio tiempo pareció detenerse, y que no sea el hecho de que el hombre enmascarado se había desplazado su mirada hacia ella ahora, ella no era consciente de nada más. Para que el hombre no tener en cuenta con tanta indiferencia todo lo que había luchado, todo lo que quería, todo lo que amaba ..._

_Había una enorme presión en sus ojos, y una sensación de cosquilleo comenzó arrastrando por sus mejillas, al igual que las lágrimas que no se limpió. Una palabra empezó a repetir una y otra vez en su mente, y antes de Mikoto era plenamente capaz de comprender qué es exactamente lo que era, ella registró su propia voz gritando esa palabra para que todos oyeran._

_"Susano'o!"_

* * *

Capítulo 16

Kushina detuvo carga hacia adelante cuando vio una enorme, púrpura ... _que_ aparece alrededor de su mejor amigo. No estaba segura de lo que era, pero el chakra que se formó la monstruosidad apareció para rodear completamente Mikoto y formó una especie de esqueleto - la talla de la que no era nada que hubiera visto antes.

Mikoto había gritado la palabra Susano'o, al parecer, el nombre de esta nueva técnica. Extrañamente, Kushina nunca había visto a su mejor amigo lo realizan antes de ahora, a pesar de que era consciente de los rumores de que el Sharingan podía dejar que el Uchiha hacer algunas cosas extrañas. Fuera lo que fuera, la presión de chakra de su mejor amigo estaba aumentando constantemente ... pero se sentía oscuro y contaminado. La pelirroja era algo experto en detección de firmas de chakra, y Mikoto estaba haciendo otra cosa que nunca había sentido antes.

Cualquier pensamiento futher sobre el tema se vieron truncados como el esqueleto púrpura movió, blandiendo una espada de aspecto extraño en un amplio arco hacia abajo. No afecta a la tierra, pero sí obliga al hombre enmascarado tomar varios saltos rápidos hacia atrás para que no se verían afectados.

"Kushina!"

Sorprendida, le tomó la pelirroja un momento para darse cuenta de que Mikoto estaba llamando su nombre.

"Y-Sí, Mikoto-nee?"

"Get ... obtener N-Naruto fuera de aquí. Por favor."

Kushina rápidamente se lanzó hacia delante, tratando de fingir que no escuchó la voz de descanso Mikoto cuando dijo el nombre de Naruto. Llegando a un abrupto fin en forma propenso del rubio, trató de contener su dolor al ver hasta que fue trasladado a un lado de lo que fuera que su esposa quería hacer. Con cuidado, lo cambio para no potencialmente empeorar su lesión aparentemente letal, movía sus manos y los brazos debajo de sus hombros y rodillas. Aumentar su fuerza y velocidad con refuerzo chakra, la pelirroja gruñó por un momento mientras se ajustaba a su peso extra tratando de no mirar a la espada en el pecho, luego se trasladó rápidamente hacia el otro lado del claro.

Ella mantuvo un ojo en el hombre enmascarado, aunque tanto su alivio y preocupación parecía estar más interesado en lo que estaba haciendo Mikoto. Echando un vistazo a su amiga, una vez más, se dio cuenta de que su Susano'o ya no era un esqueleto, pero parecía estar totalmente materializado, con una cara que parecía tener una mueca cruel en él. La espada que tenía en la mano era ahora de alguna manera encendida con lo que parecía ser fuego ... pero era negro y no emiten ninguna luz, sin embargo, algo que nunca había visto antes.

Mikoto dejó escapar un grito y se movió hacia delante, pero Kushina se obligó a dejar de ver por un momento mientras dejaba Naruto cuidadosamente hacia abajo en el espada estaba todavía en él, por desgracia, tenía miedo de moverlo, ya que podría causar más daños o hacer que empiece a sangrar en serio. Torpemente presionando sus dedos temblorosos contra el lateral de la garganta, que finalmente perdió la batalla con sus lágrimas mientras buscaba en vano un latido del corazón - como si la espada que sobresalía de su pecho no envió suficientes de un mensaje.

" _Kurama! ¿Puedes pensar o hacer algo? "_

Hubo un breve ruidos en el fondo de su mente antes de que la voz profunda de las nueve colas se hizo evidente. _"Levante la camisa y colocar su mano sobre el sello en el estómago. Si su red chakra es en absoluto aún activo, que puede ser capaz de sostener con chakra solo por un poco de tiempo hasta que un médico llegue aquí "._

La pelirroja no necesitaba que le dijeran dos veces, ya que inmediatamente abrió la cremallera de su chaleco manchado de sangre jonin, luego levantó rápidamente la capa de malla mientras trataba de ignorar la sangre rápidamente corteza que se había corrido por el pecho hacia su abdomen. Colocando su mano directamente sobre su ombligo, que bombea la mayor cantidad de las suyas y el chakra de Kurama en el sello como pudo.

Al principio, hubo una chispa de esperanza como el sello oculto en el estómago de Naruto apareció inmediatamente, la espiral oscuro fue un agudo contraste con su piel palidecía rápidamente. Un fuerte grito de Mikoto y una gran explosión casi envió a ella ya Naruto volar, pero algunos ajustes rápidos chakra mantenía pegado al suelo mientras se apoya en y proteger lo que pudo del cuerpo de su hermano.

Ella no era capaz de decir lo que estaba haciendo Kurama, pero como los segundos se convirtió en un minuto, y luego dos - la desesperación comenzó una vez más a establecer pulg Ella había tratado de centrarse en lo que Mikoto y el hombre enmascarado estaban hablando y gritando a cada otra sobre más de las explosiones, pero su mente parecía ser incapaz de concentrarse en una sola tarea.

Fue cuando las nueve colas volvió a hablar, sin embargo, que el mundo a su alrededor parecía dejar de existir como realidad fue llevado a un punto fino, justo en frente de ella.

_"Estoy ... Kushina lo siento, no hay nada que pueda hacer."_ profunda voz de Kurama retumbó en su cabeza. _"Créeme, me gustaría poder hacerlo."_

Ese pronunciamiento fue seguido por un profundo suspiro. _"Sólo he deseado tres cosas en mi larga vida. Que el anciano no tenía que morir, que yo tenía mi libertad de ser utilizado como una herramienta para muchos años .. . y ahora esto . "_  
_  
_Kushina quería llorar, gritar y gritar, para que el mundo sepa acerca de su pérdida. Pero por el momento, lo único que podía sentir era insensible. A pesar de que estaba muerto y todavía tenía la espada clavada por el centro de su torso, se quitó la mano de su abdomen, y en su lugar le acunó la cabeza en su regazo como si fuera un objeto precioso y delicado.

Otro fuerte conmoción trajo a medias atención a la lucha entre su mejor amigo y el asesino de su hermano, pero una voz que no había oído nunca hablar detrás de ella antes de que pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?"

* * *

Naruto parpadeó mientras sus ojos se abrieron ... o al menos pensó que parpadeó. Es difícil de decir, ya que era completamente negro a su alrededor, y no había ninguna luz por lo que él sabía.

Mirando hacia abajo, soltó que podía verse a sí mismo, como si fuera una fuente de luz - a pesar de que no parecía dar ninguna luz ambiental, y no pudo ver nada más a su alrededor. A diferencia de estar atrapado en el 'mundo de Madara ", como él había llegado a llamarlo, no hubo grandes pilares de blanco a su alrededor tampoco.

Era un vacío total. No había nada más que oscuridad en la medida de lo que podía ver, por no hablar de todos los efectos, la superficie donde estaba parado era invisible también. Tratar de evaluar su situación, él repite sus últimos recuerdos en su mente.

Fue golpeado con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y cayó de rodillas como lo que él cree que los últimos momentos de su vida volver a ver con claridad casi doloroso. En un momento, él estaba agotado y cansado, pero no puede dormir por alguna razón en el "mundo de Madara. A pesar de que no había manera de saber cuánto tiempo había pasado en ese lugar, se sentía como una eternidad.

Era como si algo le estaba dando la energía para mantenerse despierto, mientras que al mismo tiempo que hace imposible dormir como resultado. Era enloquecedor, y si hubiera sido atrapado ahí por más tiempo podría haber verdaderamente enloquecido en poco tiempo. Esa fue una de las razones por las que al sentir el repentino giro de su realidad está cambiando, que fue en un principio muy contentos de cumplir con ese cambio, independientemente de dónde se lo pondría.

Mientras su visión se ha estabilizado en la zona nueva, un cielo azul fue el primero que vio, y su corazón saltó a la vista. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho más brillante que era todo, y se trasladó a proteger sus ojos de la luz del sol que no se había visto en lo que parecía una eternidad.

Sus ojos entrecerrados se posaron en Mikoto por apenas un segundo antes de oír la voz de Madara detrás de él. El rubio no podía recordar lo que dijo el hombre con exactitud, ya que había un fuerte dolor en el centro de su pecho. Vio cómo el rostro de su esposa dejó de ser sorpresa, al miedo, a continuación, entrar en pánico, y, finalmente, lo que parecía ser el dolor mezclado con rabia en lo que probablemente fue un lapso de un par de segundos.

Al principio lo confundió, pero el dolor de su pecho empeoró, y bajó la vista sólo para ver una espada que salen de ella. Oscuridad rápidamente comenzó a filtrarse por las comisuras de su visión, y antes de darse cuenta que ya no podía encontrar la fuerza para mantenerse en pie.

Los ojos de Naruto se había cerrado por completo en algún momento, aunque su mente estaba confusa sobre exactamente cuándo. En realidad, se sentía como si simplemente cerró los ojos por un instante antes de que él los abrió de nuevo, y se encontró que era ahora - de pie una vez más.

El momento se preguntó qué hacer ahora, un leve sonido parecido a una risa salió de detrás de él. Girando rápidamente alrededor, examinó la zona, sólo para ver lo que parecía ser una débil luz en la distancia. Era imposible saber qué tan lejos estaba, pero mirando a su alrededor una vez más le hizo darse cuenta de que en realidad no había nada más que pudiera ver.

Steeling él mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro, el rubio dio un paso hacia delante, seguido de otro, poco a poco haciendo su camino hacia la luz. No estaba seguro de que si no era un fin en cualquier lugar de la superficie aparentemente inexistente que estaba caminando, pero como Naruto continuó su viaje hacia la luz, su mente comenzó a vagar hacia el "qué pasaría si".

Por ejemplo: ¿Qué pasa si esto es lo que la gente se refiere cuando se estaban muriendo o muertos como "caminar hacia la luz '?

Él comenzó a reflexionar sobre diferentes escenarios mientras se acercaba, sólo para sus pensamientos a inclinarse más hacia la curiosidad como la luz que vio originalmente se hizo dos, y luego varios más después de eso. En el momento en que se acercó lo suficiente para identificar las distintas luces, sin embargo, él sólo sabía que sus ojos tenían que estar jugando una mala pasada.

La escena era sorprendentemente familiar, en una especie de extraña manera. Había un montón de pequeñas cosas que acaba de hacer toda la cosa parece mal, como si alguien hubiera cambiado algunos detalles aquí y allí para tratar de meter la pata.

Lo peor de todo era que las dos personas que se sientan en la mesa, delante de él, ambos dándole pequeñas sonrisas reservadas mientras que, obviamente esperando que hablara primero. Después de mirar fijamente durante unos segundos, respiró profundamente y se dio cuenta de que tendría que ser el encargado de hacer el primer movimiento.

"Minato? Kushina? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

* * *

Mikoto gritar de frustración mientras su espada Amaterasu recubierto de nuevo fue a la derecha a través del cuerpo del hombre enmascarado sin él tener que esquivar a como si ella estaba haciendo pivotar a través del aire.

"Bueno ... por ser el actual líder del clan, debo admitir que me esperaba más que esto."

Sabía que en el fondo él estaba hostigando a ella en. En ese momento, ella no le importaba. Sólo había un objetivo que tenía en este momento, y que iba a ver al hombre frente a ella mueren. Aunque murió en el camino, que iba hacia abajo.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron brevemente a Itachi, y sus amigos. Sabía que Kushina y Minato plantearían así Itachi, y que sin duda obtener ayuda del clan. Pero el monstruo delante de ella tenía que morir, porque si no lo hacía, nadie sería salvo. La pasión de Naruto a ver a este hombre muerto para salvar a los demás había cimentado en su hace mucho tiempo. Él nunca pidió directamente que ella lo ayudara, pero él era un apasionado de ella - especialmente después de escuchar las historias de horror de su tiempo - que no pudo evitar dejarse arrastrar en ella también.

No quería morir - no lo hizo, al menos nadie que supiera. Mikoto no tenía miedo de la muerte, pero eso no quería decir que ella estaba buscando activamente, tampoco. A juzgar por la dificultad que estaba teniendo hasta el momento, sin embargo, es poco probable que lo lograría a través de este en una sola pieza.

La matriarca Uchiha era un realista, que era una de las cosas que Naruto siempre afirmó que gusta de ella. Por supuesto, los pensamientos de su marido recientemente fallecido volvió a encender su ira, y se sintió otra explosión de sobrecarga de energía a través de su sistema.

"Eso está mejor. Vamos, vamos a bailar un poco."

La mujer de pelo negro intentado poner un genjutsu de varias capas en la zona, aunque en contra de su oponente no tenía idea de si iba a funcionar. Cuando se envió otro rayo de fuego negro y él esquivó esta vez supuso que podría haber estado trabajando un poco, ya que hizo un esfuerzo para avanzar en este tiempo, en lugar de dejar que se vaya a la derecha a través de él.

Las otras consideraciones fueron interrumpidas mientras se ponía un ventilador batalla de la nada y parecía deslizarse por el aire, toma un oscilación en ella. Ella trajo la espada de su Susano'o alrededor para desviar el golpe, pero para su sorpresa, se echó hacia atrás en lugar de detener su impulso. Él se rió entre dientes mientras se deslizaba hasta el suelo.

"¿Sabes quién soy yo, mujer?"

Mikoto miró al hombre mientras jadeaba ligeramente. Sus mejillas estaban picazón, por lo que se limpiaba con ellos, sólo para ver la parte de atrás de su mano vienen manchados de sangre. "Creo que es bastante obvio quién eres, hijo de puta."

Para su disgusto, él simplemente se rió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza, luego levantó la mano y se quitó la máscara, lo arrojó al suelo.

"Bueno, pues supongo que la rubia muerta les dijo a todos lo que soy en este momento, ya no tengo que esconder mi cara. Es mucho antes de lo que había planeado, pero supongo que también podría comenzar mis conquistas hoy matando usted y el envío del clan Uchiha en el caos ".

Mikoto continuó mirando a Madara. "Konoha es mucho más fuerte que la simple Uchiha."

Dio un salto hacia delante de nuevo, sorprendiéndola al entrar en la guardia y rompiendo su ventilador contra Susano'o pecho. Mikoto aulló de dolor cuando se sentía como un golpe contra su propio pecho, aunque probablemente fue mitigado. Su técnica parpadeó un momento, como fue enviada chocar contra un árbol cercano.

"Usted da ese pueblo demasiado crédito. No es más que una sombra de lo que una vez breve, gran existencia. Hashirama comenzó a diluir su poder cuando trató de elevar el estatus de cada pueblo por ahí."

Madara lentamente caminó hacia adelante como Mikoto subió gradualmente a sus pies, Susano'o solidifica rápidamente alrededor de ella una vez más.

"Tal vez voy a darle una oportunidad. Me impresiona lo suficiente y voy a permitir que se una a mi lado en la búsqueda de la paz permanente."

Mikoto no estaba segura de lo que él esperaba, pero a juzgar por la expresión de la cara de Madara cuando ella lo hizo, él no creía que ella iba a estallar en carcajadas. Incluso si sus costillas ya estaban sufriendo, que valió la pena sólo por eso la vista solo.

"Yo no te siga en un millón de años", se rió. "Su paz no tiene sentido porque nadie va a tener libre albedrío."

No estaba del todo seguro, pero parecía por un momento como Madara realmente gruñó. Ella no era capaz de tomar el sol en el momento por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, cuando llegó la carga en ella una vez más.

* * *

Los dos sentados en la mesa en frente de Naruto se miraron por un momento, aparentemente compartir una conversación en su mente antes de que uno de ellos se echó a reír y se levantó lentamente de la mesa.

"Bueno, yo no puedo decir que recuerdo ningún otro niño llamando a sus padres por su nombre de una manera tal, pero si es lo que usted se sienta cómodo ... supongo que puedo dejar que se deslice por el momento."

La pelirroja se detuvo un par de pasos cortos lejos de Naruto, dándole una leve sonrisa mientras su cabeza se inclinó un poco hacia un lado. La forma en que ella estaba de pie y mirando con expectación, junto con la ropa que llevaba puesta ... la Kushina en su tiempo no había llevado nada de eso todavía.

"M-mamá?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza antes de abrir los brazos, y en poco más de un segundo, que había avanzado a abrazarla con fuerza. Por más que trató de detenerlos, podía sentir las lágrimas que trabajan su manera en las esquinas de sus ojos. A bastante fuerte aspiración de él causó a su madre a reír cuando ella se apartó de él.

"¿De verdad vas a llorar? No es como que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que me viste, ¿sabes?"

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron antes de que rápidamente se estrecharon en la confusión. "Espera, ¿no es así ... si eres mi madre, entonces ..."

Atraparlo por sorpresa, esta vez fue Minato quien le respondió. "Lo que su madre medio, Naruto, es que somos tus padres de tu línea de tiempo original."

Naruto miró hacia atrás y adelante entre sus padres, al notar que se veía un poco mayor que él les de dónde era recordado. Se respondió a algunas preguntas, pero comenzó mucho más también.

"¿Cómo?"

Minato y Kushina se miraron de nuevo antes de encogerse de hombros. "No estamos seguros tampoco", respondió su madre. "No podemos recordar nada antes de llegar aquí. Extrañamente, no tenía ganas de que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos, y se siente como que acabo de ver hace usted momentos tratando de tomar el control del Kyuubi . "

Naruto miró a su madre con curiosidad mientras señalaba a una silla vacía en la mesa mientras se movía hacia la suya. Sin decir palabra, se acercó y se sentó, sólo para mirar hacia atrás y adelante entre sus padres con curiosidad para otro momento. Sus ojos pasaron brevemente sobre otras áreas de la "habitación" que estaban, teniendo en tantos detalles como pudo. Había tres paredes, un piso, e incluso un techo y una ventana que muestra lo que reconoció como Konoha en un día soleado. Lo único que faltaba era la pared desde donde entró.

La habitación en sí era, literalmente, un calco de Minato (el más joven) Apartamento en curso, menos unos pocos cambios aquí y allá.

"Así que, uhm," Naruto se rascó la mejilla por un momento, tratando de averiguar qué hacer, "¿Está usted al tanto de dos como llegué aquí?"

El estado de ánimo en la mesa inmediatamente adoptado un tono más sombrío, sus dos padres asintiendo mientras que su padre se veía claramente infeliz.

"Tú fuiste inmolado, lo mejor que podemos decir", explicó su padre. "No sé cómo, pero nos dieron una especie de vista extraña en tercera persona sobre la mayoría de los eventos más importantes en su vida hasta ese momento."

Kushina asintió mientras su marido hablaba, aunque a diferencia de él, ella parecía estar teniendo un tiempo difícil mantener una cara seria. Naruto se dio cuenta, y cuando él simplemente levantó una ceja, no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Mikoto-nee, Naruto? ¿En serio?"

A pesar de que se habían casado por un tiempo, Naruto sintió frotar la parte posterior de la cabeza, como un rubor comenzó a subir su rostro. "Hey ahora, sólo una especie de pasado! Sinceramente, no estaba tratando-"

Dejó de hablar como Kushina no pudo mantener un alto en sus risitas. Cara avergonzada de Naruto se transforma rápidamente en una leve mueca, mientras Minato simplemente miraba con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

"Creo que ella es muy feliz por ustedes dos, aunque ella no sabe muy bien cómo expresar eso." Kushina asintió y tarareaba alegremente mientras continúa Minato: "Aunque tengo que admitir que pensar en ello como, bueno ... extraño -. La Mikoto sabía y estaba en un equipo genin con no terminan en un matrimonio con Fugaku El Mikoto usted y nuestros seres alternados saben es definitivamente mucho, mucho más feliz ".

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Naruto, mirando feliz.

Sus padres asintieron con sonrisas en sus rostros, pero era Kushina quien le respondió. "Gracias por salvar a mi mejor amigo, Naruto. Mi Mikoto sólo tuvo destellos de felicidad, y eso era todo cuando sólo era ella y Itachi. Era maravilloso ver que no he perdido mi amigo este momento."

No estaba seguro de qué decir, sino que se estableció para el retorno de la sonrisa. De hecho, realmente no estaba seguro de qué más hablar de nada por el momento. Su muerte había sido tan repentino y todavía estaba tratando de reconstruir todo junto. Cuando algo se agitaba por la ventana, sin embargo, sus ojos se dirigieron de inmediato a ella, mirando hacia afuera. No pasó mucho tiempo para su atención al pasar de la ventana a la puerta de al lado. Cómo curiosidad miró alrededor de la habitación de nuevo, notando que no sea el muro que estaba ausente, por lo que eran dos más puertas que sabía llevó al dormitorio y un armario de almacenamiento.

"¿Qué es?"

La cabeza de Naruto se volvió para mirar Minato, que había hecho la pregunta. Al principio él se encogió de hombros, pero cuando la mirada penetrante de su padre no lo permitió, él pensó que probablemente debería explicar.

"Me preguntaba por qué hay una ventana y una puerta en el muro, pero otras dos puertas de esta sala están desaparecidos. Por no hablar de toda la pared desde donde entré."

Una vez más, sus padres se miraron entre ellos, y al igual que la última vez, Kushina respondió: "Tú no quieren pasar por esa puerta, Naruto."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"I. .. I. .." El rostro de Kushina fue a través de una colección de expresiones como su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces, pero no le salieron las palabras.

"Lo que creo que tu madre está tratando de decir y no en" Minato logró ignorar la pelirroja como ella le envió una mirada: "¿Es que los dos sabemos, y sin embargo, no saben lo que está detrás de la puerta. Tiene una fuerte sentido de familiaridad, pero al mismo tiempo yo realmente no sé lo que está más allá de ahí. Todo lo que sé es que cuando me desperté aquí, tuve un fuerte deseo de evitar que entrar ".

"Tiene razón, Naruto." Mientras el joven se volvió para mirar a su madre, ella sólo le ofreció una sonrisa triste. "Hablamos de esto brevemente, pero por lo que podemos decir que estamos aquí para que deje de ir más lejos aún. Lo único que no sabemos es por qué."

* * *

Kushina miró con los ojos muy abiertos al joven de pie junto a ella. Él era bastante demacrado aspecto, por lo que fue difícil adivinar su edad, pero pondría a estar en algún lugar cerca de treinta años a principios de los treinta. Aparte de eso, había otras dos cosas que realmente se levantó con ella.

En primer lugar era que tenía el pelo rojo que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

En segundo lugar fueron sus ojos. Ellos se parecían a nada que hubiera visto antes, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que coinciden con exactamente los mismos rumores que había oído del pasado de sus ancestros. Los rumores de que Mikoto y Naruto habían decidido sorprendentemente para confirmar eran correctas - pero ninguno de ellos realmente explican algo más allá de la confirmación de la existencia antes de que el objeto se ha caído o ha cambiado. En realidad no recuerdo, y ahora no era el momento para la introspección.

"¿Qué - ¿Quién es usted?"

El recién llegado miró por apenas un momento antes de que sus ojos únicos pasaron de ella para el cuerpo en frente de ella. "Yo fui uno de los primeros estudiantes de Jiraiya-sensei, aunque entiendo que no había dicho a nadie de nosotros aparte de sus propios compañeros de equipo. Él me hizo venir aquí contándome una historia bastante fantástico, incluyendo algunos datos que él sentía que tenía ver para creer de verdad. "

Si iba a decir nada más, fue interrumpido por otra llegada. "Kushina!"

Escuchar la voz de Minato, ella se tensó, volviendo la cara llena de lágrimas de ver a su novio. Al principio él estaba mirando preocupado, pero mientras corría más cerca que podía ver de forma rápida metamorfosis de la incredulidad a golpes mientras se acercaba. Minato ignoró por completo la otra pelirroja, por lo que sólo podía adivinar que él ya sabía. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su mirada se desvió de ella a Naruto.

"¿Qué pasó?" , se preguntó. Parecía que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para reinar en todas las emociones que sentía, pero estaba fallando rápidamente.

"Mad ... Madara." Ella no pudo evitar que el pequeño problema de su voz cuando estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo, una de sus manos agarrando firmemente en el chaleco de Naruto.

Sólo hacía falta que un nombre para los ojos de Minato para ajustarlas rápidamente en el foco como su ira subió a la vanguardia. Kushina miró mientras sus manos se apretaron y liberados rápidamente, mientras que al mismo tiempo sus labios se transformó en una mueca que ella nunca lo había visto antes tiene. Con una mirada por encima del hombro hacia donde Mikoto y Madara aún estaban luchando, murmuró que él estaría de vuelta antes de desaparecer en un destello de color amarillo.

Un carraspeo trajo la cabeza de Kushina atrás hacia el frente, sólo para mirar a la otra pelirroja, una vez más. En lugar de mirar hacia él como antes, sin embargo, se había agachado desde abajo y tenía una mano apoyada en el pecho de Naruto.

"Como decía antes, Jiraiya-sensei mencionó que podría querer venir aquí para conocer a gente que pensaba que ya no tenía." Su mirada pasó de la forma de Naruto a la cara."A juzgar por el color de su pelo, así como lo que Jiraiya-sensei me ha dicho, debe ser Uzumaki Kushina."

Kushina simplemente parpadeó y asintió lentamente. El recién llegado le devolvió el gesto, antes de mirar hacia abajo y hacer otra pregunta. "¿Quién es este?"

"Mi hermano. Naruto."

Los labios del otro hombre apretados en una fina línea mientras miraba la espada sigue sobresaliendo del pecho de Naruto. "¿Se puede levantar su torso? Necesitamos esta espada de él."

Kushina se limitó a mirar al otro hombre, parpadeando como una lechuza antes de que sus manos apretadas contra el chaleco de Naruto una vez más, inconscientemente, tirando de su cuerpo más cerca, en un gesto posesivo. El hombre debió de darse cuenta de esto, mientras suspiraba un poco antes de mirarla a los ojos.

"He venido aquí en busca de la familia. Mi nombre es Nagato Uzumaki".

Kushina simplemente parpadeó de nuevo. Miró a Naruto de nuevo, brevemente, antes de cambiar de nuevo a mirar a Nagato una vez más.

Como si supiera Kushina no era todos juntos en este momento, la otra pelirroja le ofreció un poco pequeña, sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"No te preocupes, yo soy un médico."

* * *

Mikoto gimió mientras luchaba para recoger a sí misma de nuevo. Su técnica Susano'o comenzaba a parpadear y se desvanecen en todo sus extremidades, por no hablar de que había cambiado de nuevo a una figura esquelética. Aunque todavía se sentía como si tuviera el poder para manejarlo, no estaba segura de si su cuerpo podía aguantar mucho más.

Mientras trataba de volver a subir a pie, la rodilla derecha dio sobre ella, lo que la hizo tropezar de nuevo al suelo. Al oír el leve sonido de Madara reír una vez más, no podía dejar de gruñir en voz baja. El hombre era francamente exasperante.

Fuera de su visión periférica se dio cuenta de que casualmente se movía sobre un montón de escombros al azar, levantando un pie y colocándolo en un tronco de árbol caí inclinó hacia adelante y apoyando el brazo que no sujetaba su abanico de batalla en la parte superior de su muslo, miró hacia ella.

"Tengo que admitir, que ha puesto una pelea mejor de lo que pensé que lo haría. Tienes mi respeto a regañadientes, aunque están todavía muy lejos de mi nivel. O de Hashirama para el caso."

Ella se preguntó ociosamente lo que un hombre muerto tenía que ver con nada de esto, aunque las historias de las veces que los dos hombres se enfrentaron a un punto muerto me vino a la vanguardia de su mente. Por no hablar de la batalla en lo que ellos denominan el Valle del Fin.

Gruñendo, poco a poco logró subir de nuevo a sus pies, lo que refuerza su mala rodilla con chakra para que esperemos que no se dé en ella de nuevo.

"Listo para más? Muy bien, vamos-a-"

Comentarios de Madara fueron cortadas mientras rápidamente eliminado de la existencia, una mancha amarilla que pasa directamente a través de él, deteniéndose junto a Mikoto, pero aún fuera del aura resplandeciente de Susano'o.

"Mikoto? Tienes que ir! Todo el mundo va a venir, yo me encargo de esto por ahora, hasta que lleguen aquí!"

Mikoto volvió la cabeza y miró a su viejo amigo y compañero de equipo, en realidad lo que le hace tener un retroceso medio paso.

"Al igual que el infierno me voy a ninguna parte! Este hijo de puta mató a mi marido!"

"Pero estás en forma para-"

Minato tuvo que parpadear a medida que Madara trajo su ventilador hacia abajo justo donde el rubio había estado de pie, haciendo que la tierra se agriete abierto un poco y hacer Mikoto tropezar hacia atrás.

"Y ahora, hijos," Madara reprendió: "Usted no debe ignorar sus superiores. Eso es muy desagradable."

Varios kunai impactó el suelo cerca de donde Madara estaba de pie, y cuando el hombre miró a ellos había varios destellos de color amarillo que lo rodeaban. Mikoto apenas podía seguir, pero parecía como si el Uchiha edad bloqueado algunos ataques con su abanico, sin dejar de eliminación gradual de la existencia de los demás.

Para sorpresa y horror de Mikoto, Madara simplemente abrió su abanico en un punto y se las arregló para golpear Minato, obviamente impresionante el rubio mientras dejaba escapar un grito y salió volando, estrellándose en el suelo y caer un par de veces más hasta que llegó a un parar, gimiendo.

"Bueno, tengo que admitir que fue un golpe de suerte. Ahora para un acabado ... ¿qué tal ... Amaterasu!"

Mikoto se movió lo más rápido que pudo, sacando la espada de su Susano'o para que Amaterasu de Madara fue absorbido inofensivamente en la de ella, protegiendo a Minato que se había detenido a medio camino de llegar a sus pies mientras miraba a la gran espada de fuego que sólo lo había protegido.

"¿Cómo sabes Amaterasu?"

Madara simplemente la miró por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza. "El clan debe haber caído más de lo que pensaba."

Una réplica tenía en la punta de la lengua de Mikoto, pero una mirada y un tiro repentino instinto asesino estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua en estado de shock. ¿Qué tan poderoso era este hombre? Era como si no hubiera fin a lo que él era capaz de hacer!

"A medida que me iba a decir antes de que estabas a punto de interrumpir, el Sharingan es una herramienta increíble. Cuando mi hermano murió y me quitó los ojos, no sólo tuve la vista atrás, pero también tiene todas las técnicas que aprendió con sus ojos. Es como si tuvieran un recuerdo de los suyos.

"No sólo eso, sino que el Eterno Mangekyou Sharingan tiene la capacidad de copiar y utilizar la capacidad de cualquier otra Mangekyou Sharingan. Otra cosa sorprendente es que hay varias técnicas que cada Uchiha comienza con que sepan cómo utilizar de forma automática cuando la situación surge,. menos de la que son Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi y Susanoo no ¿Te has preguntado "?

La sonrisa en la cara de Madara era casi salvaje, que envió escalofríos por la espalda de Mikoto. Ella en realidad no lo había visto, incluso con un toque de uno en la cara antes de ahora.

Ella no le gustó. En todas. Ella sabía lo que Tsukuyomi fue gracias a Naruto, pero su marido no sabía cómo llevar a cabo lo ... sólo había sido puesta en antes. El tablet en el santuario Uchiha mencionó que había cinco técnicas dotados para cada par de ojos, pero no son lo que eran, sus ojos no podían leer toda la tableta de todos modos así que puede haber sido una descripción en otro lugar. Había mucho que Naruto había compartido con ella, por cortesía de la Itachi de su tiempo, pero ya que él no tenía el Sharingan no pudo aplicar ninguna de ella y mostrarle.

La llegada de más gente al campo de batalla actual rompió tren corriente de pensamiento de Mikoto, y una de las primeras cosas que noté fue que la expresión de Madara había igualado de nuevo. Echando un vistazo rápido alrededor, vio que el Sandaime Hokage había aterrizado a su lado y se alterna entre el examen de lo que estaba haciendo y tratando de evaluar lo que había estado ocurriendo en el área alrededor de ellos. Al otro lado, los dos viejos compañeros de la Hokage y asesores actuales aterrizó.

Un poco por delante de ella y fuera de al lado vio tanto Shimura Danzo, Hatake Sakumo, y varios miembros de ANBU. Al otro lado de los miembros de la Densetsu no Sannin - Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru.

En total, se habían depositado Madara en el centro de su formación, aunque en rápido crecimiento horror de Mikoto Uchiha no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo. Por el contrario, en realidad estaba empezando a parecer divertido.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Madara? Pensamos que habías muerto!" Mikoto oyó el Hokage gritar a lado de ella.

Como siempre, el hombre simplemente se rió. "Como si Hashirama realmente podría acabar conmigo. Ese hombre era verdaderamente demasiado buen corazón para su propio bien."

"Su edad ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces. Usted no debe estar aquí."

Esta vez, Madara simplemente resopló. "Mi edad nunca pasará. No hasta que alcanzo la paz definitiva. Paz a través del poder. Voy a ser un dios, si tengo que hacerlo, y voy a hacer que mis primeros temas."

Como para poner un signo de exclamación en su discurso, se quedó mirando a la derecha en Mikoto y sonrió. "En primer lugar, sin embargo, tengo que sacar la basura."

El actual matriarca Uchiha oyó varios gritos, algunos de los cuales fueron a su nombre, pero ella estaba prestando más atención a un susurro más pronunciada en la cabeza. No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, sin embargo, antes de que ella dejó escapar un grito cuando se encontró de ser golpeado por un objeto romo grande y fue enviado rápidamente navegar hacia atrás. Ella soltó otro grito ahogado mientras su espalda impactó contra algo que esperaba era un árbol debido a lo fuerte que era el sonido de crujido.

El susurro en su mente se hizo más fuerte justo antes de que su cuerpo se entumeció y ella sucumbió rápidamente a la oscuridad.

* * *

"Así que usted no sabe lo que es, pero yo no tengo que ir allí? ¿Qué demonios se supone que debo hacer?"

"No lo sabemos, lo siento. Pero estamos bajo la impresión de que no es del todo su tiempo para pasar por el momento."

Naruto se frotó la cara con las manos, sintiéndose bastante incrédula acerca de toda esta situación. Por un lado estaba molesto saber que estaba muerto, dejando detrás un Mikoto vulnerable, Itachi y Konoha. Claro, él lo había hecho más fuerte, pero estaba esperando a tener unos cuantos años más todavía antes de que él realmente tiene que hacer frente a la amenaza que era Madara y el Akatsuki. Por otro lado estaba bien que él llegó a conocer a sus padres reales para un cambio, aunque lo hubiera conseguido mucho más de la sensación de que había probablemente nunca ver de nuevo. Este acuerdo actual fue una agradable sorpresa en ese aspecto.

Pero ahora estaba esencialmente atrapado en el limbo. Incapaz de seguir adelante, pero no es consciente de ninguna forma de volver tampoco. En un extraño giro del destino, sus padres no eran de mucha ayuda, tampoco.

Justo como otra cuestión estaba a punto de salir de su boca, sus dos padres miraron bruscamente hacia la inmensa negrura que estaba fuera de la pequeña habitación.

"¿Cree usted que, Kushina?"

Su madre se limitó a asentir, antes de levantarse de la mesa y se mueven rápidamente para agarrar Naruto en un rápido abrazo.

"¿Mamá?"

Ella se echó hacia atrás, con lágrimas formándose en la esquina de sus ojos. "Parece que ha llegado el momento de volver."

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron un poco, y miró a su alrededor en la vasta extensión, pero sin ver nada. "¿Estás seguro? Yo no veo nada."

"Nosotros estamos seguros. No sé cómo, pero por mi parte, sólo puedo sentir," Minato comentó.

Naruto se levantó y miró a su padre, que también se había trasladado a él y le tendía una mano. Como él agarró la mano de Minato, el hombre sacó un poco mayor a su hijo en un abrazo con un solo brazo. "No creo que realmente hay que decir, pero solo quiero que sepas que los dos estamos muy orgullosos de ti."

Naruto sintió que sus propios ojos empezando a romper cuando se apartó de su padre. Kushina se acercó y puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Minato, mientras se coloca uno sobre su hombro.

"Cuando vuelvas y patear el culo de Madara, asegúrese de que me dé mucho más nietos después, ¿de acuerdo?"

Su hijo simplemente parpadeó como un búho por un momento antes de que una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su cara. "¿Cuántos?"

Kushina fingió pensar. "Oh, no lo sé. Nueve totales, tal vez?"

Los dos compartían una sonrisa mientras Minato resopló y puso los ojos. Casi inmediatamente después, Naruto se encontró su cuerpo al estar rodeado de un resplandor blanco que fue creciendo constantemente más brillante. Al darse cuenta de que esto era lo que sentían sus padres, él se despidió, a los que hicieron lo mismo en el regreso con las manos libres.

Mientras Naruto cerró los ojos cuando la luz se hizo demasiado brillante, el último que oyó fue su madre gritando que lo amaba, y que será mejor que no lo volvería a ver muy pronto.

* * *

Kushina miró impacientemente como su pariente realiza alguna técnica extraña después de sacar la espada de la del cuerpo de Naruto. Ella no vio nada sucede, pero poco después lo hizo, un resplandor verde rodeado el rubio, seguido inmediatamente por la apertura de la boca mientras tomaba una respiración profunda.

Todo era la pelirroja podía hacer para no chillar tanto en shock y alegría, pero de alguna manera se las arregló. Con una mirada de agradecimiento a un poco deteriorado Nagato, ella apoyó la cabeza de Naruto para arriba en su regazo mientras esperaba a que abriera los ojos.

Afortunadamente, no pasó mucho tiempo.

"Uf, qué pegarme?"

La joven sintió que las lágrimas comienzan a caer de los ojos de nuevo, aunque esta vez fue en la felicidad en lugar de tristeza. En cuanto se abrieron de Naruto brillantes ojos azules, ella intentó sonreír para él, pero sus labios temblaban demasiado como para llevarlo a cabo.

Como si sintiera sus sentimientos, el rubio se sorprendió de lo rápido que fue capaz de cambiar de rodillas y tirar de ella en un abrazo justo cuando comenzó berrear en su pecho. Sintiéndose horrible para el choque que debía haber hecho pasar, por no hablar de Mikoto, comenzó a hacer un balance de la situación, mientras trataba de averiguar donde su esposa estaba en ese momento.

Antes de llegar muy lejos, sin embargo, otra presencia movía dentro de su línea de visión. Naruto se encontró haciendo una doble-toma cuando se abría un momento.

"Nagato?"

La pelirroja le dio una sonrisa forzada y una breve inclinación de cabeza. "Parecería que lo que Jiraiya-sensei me dijo es cierto."

Naruto parpadeó por un momento antes de lo que realmente pasó cayó en la cuenta. "Solías Rinne Tensei, ¿verdad?"

Nagato parecía estar sorprendido un momento antes de asentir una vez más.

"Gracias."

La otra pelirroja ofreció un pequeño encogimiento de hombros esta vez. "Es lo menos que podía hacer por otro Uzumaki."

Eso trajo Naruto corto. Después de todo este tiempo, nunca había pasado por la cabeza. Konan nunca dijo nada, así que tal vez la Nagato de su tiempo nunca le dijo su apellido. "Eres uno también?"

Todos Nagato hizo fue punto en el pelo, como si eso fuera suficiente respuesta.

"Cierto. Soy un idiota."

Se siente y se escucha tanto Kushina risa en el pecho, que sirvió como un rápido recordatorio de que aún tenía en la mano de ella. Echándose hacia atrás ligeramente cuando la soltó, ella fingió limpiando su cara para limpiarla antes de darle una mirada feroz.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso a mí, ni a nadie, nunca más!"

El rubio simplemente le dirigió una mirada plana antes de suspirar y sacudiendo la cabeza. "No sé si alguien puede hacer esa promesa, pero _puedo_ prometer que extender mi mejor esfuerzo. "

Kushina le dio una sonrisa tímida antes de suspirar. "Supongo que eso es lo único que se puede esperar."

En el momento en que ella terminó de hablar una gran explosión hizo los tres de ellos se ven en la dirección de la fuente, sólo para ver una gran cantidad de agua y el fuego no se desplacen de, junto con un montón de escombros. La lucha fue sin duda todavía en curso.

"Bueno, tal vez deberíamos ir a ayudar a cuidar de Madara. ¿Estás preparado para luchar con Kyuubi?"

Kushina miró pensativo por un momento antes de que su rostro se decidió por una determinada expresión, y ella asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

Naruto le devolvió el gesto cuando se levantó de un salto, ofreciendo su mano a su hermana para ayudarla a levantarse también. Al ponerse de pie por completo, se volvió a Nagato.

"Si te quieres quedar aquí y fuera de la pelea, lo entendería. Por mucho que nos vendría bien su ayuda, esto no es realmente la batalla."

Para su sorpresa, Nagato ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y movió la cabeza negativamente. "En realidad, la razón Madara está aquí ahora es sobre todo culpa mía. Te ayudaré también, aunque admito que no soy tan bueno como un ninja mis dos mejores amigos. Mis ojos sólo me permiten hacer cosas diferentes."

"Espera ... ¿qué quiere decir usted es responsable de Madara estar aquí?"

Nagato desvió la mirada hacia donde la batalla estaba pasando por unos breves segundos antes de mirar a Naruto una vez más. "Fue hace poco menos de dos años, creo. Envió un mensajero de algún tipo que me traiga a su ubicación ... tenía curiosidad acerca de su mensaje así que me fui. Cuando lo vi que era un hombre viejo y afirmó que él era el que me había dado estos ojos cuando era más joven. No le creí al principio, pero se las arregló para convencerme ya que era capaz de contar toda la historia de mi familia. Supuestamente me dieron estos ojos cuando yo tenía tres años.

"Mencionó el Rinne Tensei para mí, pero no se sorprendió de que yo ya conocía la técnica. Afirmó que si le resucitaré en un nuevo cuerpo que había preparado después de su muerte, que él me ayudaría logre la paz que anhelamos. "

Nagato se apagó por un momento, mirando hacia atrás y adelante entre Naruto y Kushina, al darse cuenta de que estaban totalmente absortos con su historia hasta el momento. Tomando una respiración profunda, continuó, "Así que lo hice. No he sabido nada de él desde que lo trajo de vuelta, pero él afirmó que tenía un buen número de planes para poner en marcha en primer lugar. Entonces Jiraiya-sensei llegó.

"Estoy contento con él, por supuesto, ver, había pasado mucho tiempo. Hasta que comenzó a explicar lo que realmente estaba pasando. Al principio no quería escucharle, pero poco a poco lo que estaba diciendo que me empecé a hacer demasiado sentido . Luego, cuando estábamos solos, confirmó Naruto era del futuro y sabía lo que estaba pasando, y que todavía tenía familia - parientes de sangre de vida - aquí en Konoha. "

Nagato hizo un gesto lento alrededor. "Ahora ... aquí estoy. Sugiero que nos pongamos en marcha antes de Madara hace mucho más daño."

* * *

Madara celebró su abanico de batalla en una pose relajada mientras examinaba sus alrededores. Después de tratar con el actual jefe del clan Uchiha y el advenedizo Yondaime Hokage, los demás estaban haciendo las cosas difíciles - pero no a cualquier gran medida. Fue sin duda no de calentamiento, aparte de su introducción gradual que ni siquiera había tenido que recurrir a sus otras habilidades Mangekyou Sharingan nuevo desde la última vez utilizado Amaterasu.

Había un buen número de cadáveres heridos y tal vez por ahí la gran formación de la zona convertida en campo de batalla - por la que muchos de ellos estaban interesados en entrar en una pelea de esta magnitud que no entendía. No estaban en Konoha adecuada, por lo que no era como les afecta directamente en estos momentos. Por supuesto que fue un poco de un golpe a su orgullo cada vez que veía a uno de los clanes que antes del intento País del Agua para dialogar con él, aunque ninguno de ellos duró más de unos pocos minutos a lo sumo.

Los que le dieron más problemas fueron el Kaguya. Fue realmente triste que se trasladaron a Konoha, ya que tendría que acabar con ellos por completo cuando él se hizo aquí.

Aparte de un puñado de su clan, el Sandaime Hokage seguía en pie, aunque no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban sus compañeros de equipo del palo de golf. Bueno, tal vez Hiruzen no era tanto de un palo de golf más, teniendo en cuenta que el hombre parecía más viejo de lo que actualmente lo hizo. No era más que un poco maltratado y realmente no parecía estar en mal estado, a diferencia de la mayoría de sus otras fuerzas. Incluso sus propios estudiantes, la Densetsu no Sannin, habían recibido una paliza.

Bueno, más bien el idiota con el pelo blanco lo hizo. Su médico se asiste actualmente a él mientras el pálido le estaba dando una mirada calculadora. No importa.

"¿Es esto lo mejor que usted y su pueblo tiene que ofrecer, Hiruzen?" se burló.

"Somos más fuertes de lo que sabes, Madara. Lo tengo de buena fuente que estamos a punto de hacerse más fuerte todavía".

"Haciendo tonterías otra vez? ¿Será este otro de la Voluntad de Fuego discursos? Si es así, me sobra."

Hiruzen no dijo nada, sino que cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió ligeramente. Madara entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba al hombre. ¿Qué estaba haciendo tan arrogante acerca?

Su respuesta llegó unos escasos segundos después, bajo la forma de dos destellos dorados. Inmediatamente reconoció Nagato, y la niña de pie a un lado de él era el mismo que había huido con Naruto antes. Hablando de ...

"Usted simplemente no puede permanecer muerto, ¿podría Naruto?"

El rubio, que tenía un aura dorada extraña que le rodea, simplemente sonrió. "Me extrañaba, ¿verdad?"

Madara gruñó, izar su ventilador de modo que una parte del personal se apoyaba en su hombro. "En realidad, no. Aunque si tuviera que ser honesto, una pequeña parte de mí estaba arrepintiendo de matar que fuera tan pronto. Estoy seguro de que sería una mejor pelea que todo el mundo aquí."

"¿Dónde está mi mujer, Madara?"

El viejo Uchiha fingió mirar a su alrededor antes de encogerse. "Oh, en algún lugar entre el resto de la basura, supongo. Lo mismo para el nuevo Hokage."

Las dos personas brillantes delante de él parecía ser apenas capaz de contener su ira hasta que la tercera persona puso una mano en cada uno de sus hombros, calmarlos un poco.

"Ah, Nagato ... Yo no esperaba verte de nuevo tan pronto."

"Usted no me deja mucha opción, cuando me enteré de qué clase de paz que estaban realmente hablando."

Madara rodó los ojos. "Sí, sí. Déjame adivinar, aquí viene otra conferencia. Es lo mismo que he estado recibiendo de todo el mundo, de cómo no es la paz, si nadie tiene libre albedrío. A mí desde luego parece que todo su libre albedrío es bueno para está matando unos a otros. Pensé que querías que se detuvo? "

"Casi todos los que conozco hace. Pero será inútil si no sabemos quienes somos."

"Lo que sea. ¿Esto significa que usted va a pelear conmigo también?"

La respuesta de Nagato era sólo dos palabras. Él le tendió ambas manos delante de él, y con voz de mando, declaró ' _Bansho Ten'in!_ '.

Empezando a sentir el tirón, Madara cambió su postura para que una pierna se movió un poco hacia delante en una postura refuerzos, luego levantó su brazo y mostró su palma a Nagato, finalmente abrió sus ojos a largo oculta bien, y repitió la frase.

Varios segundos de silencio conmocionado siguieron. Madara echó un rápido vistazo alrededor, notando que sólo Naruto no parecía sorprendido por este evento. Por alguna razón se encontró apretando los dientes con frustración - no hizo nada sorprendente que el mocoso?

Poner fuera de su mente por el momento, se centró en el Nagato, una vez más. "Yo te di mis ojos originales. Pensé que disfrutarías el presente, no trate de usar en mi contra. Es realmente no importa, sin embargo, ya sé que cada uno de sus debilidades de todos modos."

* * *

" _Tenía miedo de esto. son los dos de usted listo? "_

" _Sí ",_ fue la respuesta brusca de Kurama en su mente. Sorprendentemente, cuando Naruto había sido revivido descubrieron que ambos pudieran hablar con claridad a través de sus sellos vinculados. Al parecer, todo lo que se estaba obligando a ambos de sus chakras actuales en el sello de Naruto - algo que ni siquiera había pensado en tratar de probar.

" _Recuerde, sólo hemos conseguido llenar de bastante tiempo de mi chakra para durar unos cinco minutos como máximo. puedo apoyar Kushina indefinidamente, siempre y cuando ella no va por ahí perdiendo el Clones de sombra y pelotas amenazantes como antes, pero si tengo que empezar a alimentarte chakra, así que voy a ser drenado rápido "._

" _Entendido. Kushina? "_

" _¿Sí? "_

" _Si usted encuentra una abertura, llevarlo a cabo. De lo contrario, sólo tenemos que encontrar una manera de inmovilizarlo o mantenerlo ocupado para Nagato puede trabajar su magia. "_

" _Lo tengo. "_

"Nagato."

El rubio vio a la pelirroja vuelta para mirarlo de reojo. "¿Qué es?"

"Si usted encuentra una abertura, tómalo. Creo que nuestra mejor oportunidad sería para que pueda utilizar la huella humana. Se puede utilizar como eres ahora, ¿verdad?"

"Sí". La respuesta de Nagato salió más como una pregunta que una confirmación. Naruto comprendió por qué cuando se le hizo otra pregunta: "¿Has visto todo lo que puedo hacer?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros, pero todavía no apartar la mirada de Madara. "La mayor parte de ella, probablemente. Pero al menos esta vez no está utilizando seis cuerpos por haber barras de transmisión de chakra que sobresale de su espalda."

Hubo una pausa momentánea antes de que su nuevo amigo se limitó a decir: "Oh."

* * *

Uno de los muchos clones se movía rápidamente por tanto escombros y cuerpos gimiendo, buscando a alguien. Alguien muy importante para él.

El clon quería parar y ayudar a muchas de las personas que fueron obviamente heridos, algunos de los cuales fueron maullando para que cualquiera pueda ayudarles a la desesperada. Hubiera sido más copias de sí mismo para tratar de ayudar a aliviar el dolor en todo lo posible, si no fuera por órdenes estrictas.

Mantener un oído y ojo para problemas y asegurarse de que la pelea no iba a volver de esta manera, una vez que el clon finalmente puso los ojos sobre el tema de su búsqueda de cualquier cosa y todo lo demás se convirtió en importante.

Mikoto estaba acostado allí, con la espalda contra un árbol que había caído detrás de ella. La cabeza de su mujer se dejó caer hacia abajo a su pecho mientras sus brazos estaban extendidos hacia fuera de los lados, como si simplemente hubiera sido una marioneta cuyos hilos fueron cortados.

Haciendo rápidamente su camino, lo primero que el clon hizo fue levantar un poco la cabeza y toque su cuello, sintiendo el pulso. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que uno se encuentra, lo que le permite un profundo suspiro de alivio. Considerando todas las cosas, excepto algunas lágrimas a su uniforme jonin y algunos cortes superficiales en la cara y los brazos, que en realidad no parece tan usada.

Utilizando una técnica de diagnóstico que se había enterado por siempre Hace cortesía de Sakura en la línea de tiempo original de Naruto, el clon revisaba su esposa para ver si estaba herido de gravedad. Para sorpresa agradable de la copia, sin embargo, no pudo detectar nada malo en ella más que un caso leve de agotamiento de chakra.

En su limitada capacidad para la auto-reflexión, el clon no era realmente capaz de considerar lo que causa actual de Mikoto de inconsciencia era, pero tenía una orden de más a la izquierda para seguir. Ya que ella no estaba despierta la tarea sólo se convirtió en un poco más complejo, pero todavía se puede hacer - el clon simplemente esperar que tenía suficiente chakra izquierda para completar su trabajo.

Ahuecamiento suavemente la cara de Mikoto en sus manos, el clon presiona sus labios a los de ella, a partir de un proceso de transferencia de información a través de chakra que Naruto había descubierto durante la Cuarta Guerra, uno que técnicamente sólo necesitaba básico de la piel al contacto con la piel. Sin embargo, no había nadie alrededor o lo suficientemente coherente como para prestar atención a los acontecimientos actuales en ... y, bueno ... era la esposa de Naruto después de todo.

Después de unos segundos, el clon comenzó a desaparecer y ser casi transparente, antes de desaparecer con un pequeño chasquido y no hay humo, a diferencia de lo que normalmente lo haría.

Entre los sonidos del susurro de las hojas y una lucha aún continúa en la distancia, Uchiha Mikoto se quedó sin aliento y se despertó.

* * *

Madara gruñó mientras bloqueado un golpe de la chica brillante, sólo para tener que esquivar otro golpe de Naruto, que probablemente habría llevado su cabeza si no tenía cuidado. Su Rinnegan era activa en ambos ojos ahora, que era tanto afortunado y desafortunado al mismo tiempo. En el lado negativo se le impidió el uso de todas sus técnicas Sharingan, a menos que él se sentía como despedida con más chakra que estaba a salvo en este punto.

Lo peor de todo era Susano'o ya que usa demasiado chakra incluso con el Sharingan activo, ya pesar de que sus propias reservas eran increíbles, no eran ilimitadas. Podría haber sido capaz de asumir y hacer brevemente el trabajo de todos los presentes con él, pero él no estaba dispuesto a oportunidad ya que no tenía idea de qué tipo de técnica de Naruto y la otra chica estaba usando en este momento.

Oh, sabía que la chica era una Uzumaki y fue el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, y su idea original era que había simplemente suprimirla con su Sharingan y su ADN implantado desde Senju Hashirama. Sólo se detuvo con su intento, porque Naruto fue capaz de hacer lo mismo, y no había manera posible de que los dos tenían el Kyuubi sellado en su sola idea era ridícula. Se preguntó si eran de hecho no utilizar Kyuubi en absoluto, sino hacer algo que nunca había visto antes.

Así que con el Rinnegan fue su mejor curso de acción en este momento, ya que abrió algunas técnicas más que podía utilizar, por no hablar de que sería casi hacerle inmune a sus propios ojos lo que Nagato celebra actualmente el traidor. Toda una decepción, aunque fue un descuido de su parte. ¿Cómo iba a saber que los pocos Uzumaki dispersa en las Naciones Elementales en realidad se mantuvo en contacto con los demás? Nunca había visto ninguna prueba de ello antes, ni siquiera cuando visitó Nagato hace unos años.

Se vio obligado a reprimir una maldición que el Yondaime Hokage se unió a la batalla también. Al parecer se había recuperado lo suficiente de conseguir golpeado alrededor por el ventilador de batalla y ahora actualmente parpadea dentro y fuera de la lucha, atacando a cualquier abertura que encontró cuando Naruto o la niña izquierdo.

Madara sabía que no podía seguir así para siempre, y no podía eliminar gradualmente o bien ya que era una técnica Sharingan y actualmente encerrado debido al costo exorbitante chakra con su Rinnegan activo. Encontrar una abertura estaba resultando casi inútil, así, con tres oponentes veloces constantemente parpadeando a su alrededor.

"Al diablo con esto. _Shinra Tensei!_ "

Los tres fueron lanzados inmediatamente hacia atrás, lejos de él. Tomando el pequeño respiro para obtener un balance de su entorno, no se le dio mucha oportunidad que se registró la misma voz que los nombres de dos técnicas diferentes. Un viento, un incendio.

Girando rápidamente, se dio cuenta de que el Sandaime Hokage utilizó una técnica de combinación con un clon de sombra para enviar una columna de fuego se mueve rápidamente hacia él. Sonriendo ligeramente, simplemente extendió su mano como la columna de fuego lo golpeó. Edad, estudiante de Hashirama Madara miraba en estado de shock como técnica simplemente se evaporó a su alrededor.

". Gracias por la recarga Aquí está un regalo de mi propio cambio. _Mokuton: Sashiki!_ "

La mirada de sorpresa cambió rápidamente a una mueca como el Sandaime trajo a su personal Diamantinas de soportar, rompiendo las piezas en forma de hoja de madera que se acercaba a él. Sabiendo que las cosas podrían obtener potencialmente arriesgado si tenía que manejar más de lo que él estaba tratando ahora, Madara juntó las manos de otra técnica, mientras que esquivar un ataque de Naruto, que se había recuperado más rápido de lo que esperaba.

" _Mokuton: Jukai Heki! "_

Una serie de gruesas ramas y rápido crecimiento comenzó a brotar de la tierra entre él y el Sandaime, y continuó la difusión en un semicírculo. No dejaban de crecer más grande y más enclavamiento hasta que no se veía en el otro lado, y se cortan con eficacia sus atacantes actuales fuera de más de la mitad del campo de batalla y cualquier soporte.

No iba a durar siempre y cuando ya podía oír los sonidos de la madera de ajuste, pero no debe estar por debajo de sus capacidades para manejar estos tres advenedizos antes de que alguien rompió.

" _Rasengan! "_

"¿Qu-" Su boca se cerró cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar el último ataque, una gigantesca bola de giro chakra que se celebra entre la niña y el Yondaime, quienes fueron corriendo hacia él con una velocidad sorprendente.

Mientras se preparaba para absorber la masa de chakra, sin embargo, se encoge de tamaño ligeramente como Yondaime dirigió hacia él con un kunai en cada mano. El cambio rápido, el Uchiha gruñó como uno de los kunai le dio en el muslo, aunque se las arregló para bloquear el otro con su abanico. Para su beneficio, el Yondaime Hokage miró sorprendido y complacido de que se las había arreglado para tener éxito, pero su momento de victoria fue su propia ruina como el mango de giro del ventilador de Madara vuelta y le alcanzó en el estómago.

Con un sonido 'uf', el rubio salió volando de nuevo. Su acción debe haber enfurecido aún más el Jinchuuriki, mientras seguía adelante con la gran Rasengan. Ignorando el dolor del kunai sigue atascado en la pierna, que se movió hacia un lado y absorbe lo que pudo de la técnica, ya que por poco le rozó.

La pobre chica, sin embargo, sobre extendido ligeramente con el ataque. Ella trató de recuperarse, pero Madara se dio la vuelta con su pierna buena y le dio una patada en la espalda, enviándola volando con un grito. Observó desapasionadamente como ella se estrelló en el suelo cercano, la capa de oro parpadeo durante unos momentos mientras se esforzaba por subir de nuevo a ponerse de pie.

Fue entonces cuando por fin notó un ruido chirriante que viene de detrás de él. Dándose la vuelta rápidamente, una vez más y se prepara para defenderse y atacar a Naruto, que estaba en su lugar sorprendió un poco al ver la espina en el costado, simplemente estaba allí.

La otra rubia ya no estaba brillando con el manto chakra dorado como antes, y sin hacer nada se preguntó si su ataque de conectar con la chica jinchuuriki tenía nada que ver con eso. Madara dio cuenta, sin embargo, que el joven frente a él parecía tener algún tipo de pigmentación anaranjada alrededor de sus ojos. No sólo eso, sino que sentía ...diferente. Era difícil de describir que no sea el hecho de que tenía un tiempo mucho más difícil detectar el niño, aunque era totalmente visible.

Los ojos de Madara se estrecharon. Esto era nuevo. Así fue este ataque, aunque parecía haber cierta variación de lo que los otros dos habían hecho antes. El Rasengan.

"Fool. Sabes que puedo absorber chakra."

Para su disgusto, Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros y le sonrió. "Tal vez. Pero incluso Nagato se enteró de que no podría absorber esta técnica."

Con un grito de " _Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken_ ", el rubio lanzó la masa giratoria de chakra de él. Madara se quedó mirando en una descarga momentánea, preguntándose cómo Naruto logró mantener tales chakra densa se disperse. Recuperar rápidamente sus cojinetes, comenzó a mover su mano hacia adelante para absorberla.

Luego se _expandió._

Madara había visto mucho en su larga vida. Mientras que el Sharingan era una buena herramienta para identificar y copiar las técnicas, incluso sin necesidad de entender las complejidades de ellos, el Rinnegan fue la última a la disección, a falta de una palabra mejor. Mientras que él no podía simplemente "copia" y volver a usar una técnica como pudo con el Sharingan, el Rinnegan le mostraría exactamente lo que una técnica.

Él definitivamente no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. Lamentablemente él realmente no tiene mucho tiempo para inspeccionar, ya que estaba expandiendo rápidamente más, ya que se abalanzó sobre él. Sin embargo, con la excepción de la bola amenazante, nunca había visto tal destrucción puro poner en un pequeño paquete como antes.

No había manera de que fuera capaz de absorber todo el tiempo. Se preparó para absorber lo que podía cuando trajo a su abanico alrededor de bloquearlo. Justo a tiempo también, como el borde exterior de la técnica empezado a presionar contra ella.

Si él aprendió una cosa de esta lucha, era que el Rasenshuriken duda se tomó su tiempo para hacer su trabajo a fondo. Madara gruñía por el esfuerzo al tratar de mantener su abanico de batalla frente a él, ya que bloquea el peor de la destrucción. Él utilizó la capacidad Camino Preta de sus ojos para absorber todo lo que pudo del chakra que todavía le asaltó de los lados. Sabía que no era capaz de conseguir todo lo azar dolores punzantes agudos comenzaron a afectar todo de las palas eólicas microscópicos que no podía parar.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el Uchiha respiró profundamente mientras trataba de ignorar los dolores fantasma en todo el cuerpo. Su flujo de chakra era todavía muy bien, por lo que probablemente era sólo daños superficiales. Por desgracia, parecía que iba a necesitar un nuevo ventilador de batalla, ya que éste estaba fumando en lugares y ahora tenía algunos agujeros en ella. Madara se estremeció cuando él movió sus manos en el mango. Duelen mucho más de lo que quería, pero como todavía podía sentir chakra que fluye en ellos, todo estaba bien.

Hubo un crujido detrás de él, y él trató de dar la vuelta una vez más ... sólo un gran peso en esta ocasión se instaló en la pierna. Mirando hacia abajo, vio que el Yondaime Hokage parecer había parpadeado hacia él de nuevo y se sostiene la pierna para que no pudiera moverse, mientras que una parte estaba en el mango del kunai que todavía estaba atrapado allí. ¡Por supuesto! De todos los-

Procesos de pensamiento de Madara fueron interrumpidos cuando Naruto se acercó y rápidamente agarró un brazo, aferrándose a él. No estoy seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo en la actualidad, Madara trató de golpear a Naruto con su ventilador, sólo para la niña jinchuuriki - que estaba brillando nuevamente - para agarrar el brazo y mantenerlo apretado. Él quedó atrapado efectivamente, aunque no entendía realmente el punto.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y dejando escapar un suspiro, el Uchiha cerró los ojos. Tal vez había llegado el momento para la segunda ronda ... lo que era esto, tres?

" _Te-Shinra "_

La técnica fue detenido como algo escalofriante y extraño invadió su cuerpo por detrás, agarrando su cuerpo de una manera que se sentía a la vez familiar y aterrador. Miró hacia abajo y vio una gran construcción de chakra que le estaba perforando a través del centro de su pecho.

"¿Qué se siente ... tener una espada en el pecho, monstruo?"

Mirando por encima de su hombro, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver Uchiha Mikoto pie detrás de él con uno de sus ojos cerrados. Estaba inclinada hacia adelante y respiraba con dificultad, con dos brazos esqueléticos brillantes que aparecen en los costados. Uno de ellos fue la celebración de la hoja que se va a través de él, mientras que la otra sostenía una ... no ... no podía ser!

Madara era vagamente consciente de que sus brazos y piernas fueron puestos en libertad. Apretando los dientes, sabía que esta cuchilla ató a su cuerpo para que no se podía mover. Sin embargo, fue _su_ hoja de antes, así que sabía de una manera de luchar contra él, pero tendrían que pasar toda su concentración.

"Nagato, tu turno."

Mientras que ya se enfrió de tener el disparo de la cuchilla a través de él, un sentimiento de temor en el estómago comenzó a solidificarse como Nagato se movió alrededor de su otro lado. Era vagamente consciente de que los demás empezaron a acercarse, así ... al parecer, habían ya sea finalmente roto a través de las ramas o el Rasenshuriken había suficiente rango para destruirlos.

No quería admitirlo, pero en el fondo sabía que no había manera de que fuera capaz de ganar esta batalla en particular. Su propia arrogancia le había costado, pero se puede aprender de esta experiencia. Había algunas ideas en cuanto a cómo podría volver ya que sabía cómo moverse por la hoja con el tiempo, pero que tomaría tiempo. Habría liberado ahora, pero con Nagato aquí que el plan no funcionaría ya que la pelirroja pudo mantener el alma de Madara con su cuerpo para asegurarse de que todo estaba cerrado.

No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa de su rostro, ahora. "Bueno, Naruto ... parece que usted gana esta ronda."

Naruto miró críticamente Madara. "Esta ronda? No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando."

El viejo Uchiha negó con la cabeza. "Solía ser dueño de esta hoja. No tengo ni idea de cómo lo adquirió, pero si voy a ser sellado entonces usted debe saber que puedo salir de ella. El tiempo es todo lo que necesito, y tengo un montón de él. Volveré ".

El balón de temor en el estómago de Madara sólo se hizo más pronunciado a medida que Naruto le sonrió. "Usted técnicamente muerto una vez, ¿recuerdas? Es la forma en Nagato te trajo de vuelta en un nuevo cuerpo. Estoy seguro de que recuerda cómo la hoja se quedó con usted?"

"Por supuesto. Pasó a mí cuando el anterior jefe murió." Era casi cómico el camino una luz parecía ir en la cabeza de Madara, como la comprensión apareció inmediatamente en sus ojos únicos. "Ya veo. Me parece haber pasado por alto mucho en mi búsqueda. Tenga la seguridad de que no volverá a suceder."

"Tienes razón, no va," La sonrisa de Naruto se volvió salvaje, "Ya sabes cómo funciona la Espada de Totsuka, como usted ha dicho. Puede sellar lo que quiera. Eso significa que si sólo quiere sellar lejos de su cuerpo , sólo sellar lejos de su cuerpo. "

Los ojos de Madara se abrieron de nuevo las implicaciones establecer pulg

"Parece que usted entienda. Nagato se encarga de su alma."

Como si esa línea era el momento justo, las manos de Nagato extendidos hacia adelante y todos vieron como Madara parecía sacudida y la falta de definición por un hombre gritó durante unos segundos antes de que se hizo un silencio casi total. Con un ruido silbante, el cuerpo físico de Madara empezó a doblar y cambiar en formas que no eran posibles antes de que se derrumbó sobre sí mismo en la espada, dejando sólo una figura transparente fantasmal atrás.

Mikoto tiró de la espada del alma, revestimiento en el frasco en otra parte del esqueleto del Susano'o antes de casi colapsar hacia adelante por el cansancio. Tanto Naruto y Kushina se movieron rápidamente hacia adelante para agarrar sus brazos, manteniendo la mujer firme como la dejaron asentarse en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, Nagato se quedó mirando fijamente el alma por un momento antes de moverlo un poco hacia la derecha, donde a los que no pudieron ver al Rey del Infierno ...simplemente desapareció. Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de dos Hokage mirando a él.

"Está hecho. Se ha ido."

Ambos se miraron inmensamente aliviado, luego se trasladó a donde Naruto y Kushina se agachó junto a Mikoto, hablando con ella en voz baja. Minato se agachó delante de ella, mientras que el Sandaime estaba cerca.

"Estoy muy contento de ver que estás bien ... los dos" Minato sonrió tanto su hijo amigo-barra-alternativa y su antiguo compañero de equipo, a quienes ofreció una sonrisa cansada a cambio. "Mirando el cuerpo de Naruto con una espada clavada en ella era bastante malo. Verte chocar contra el árbol, pensé que mataron delante de mí."

Mikoto suspiró y asintió. "Vi Naruto mató delante de mí, así que sé lo que se siente. En cuanto a mí, en realidad me he muerto. O lo habría hecho. Pero hay otra técnica que podría utilizar a costa de uno de los ojos llamada Izanagi. No me preguntes cómo me enteré porque no podía decirle. Es casi como si yo sabía lo que era y cómo usarlo justo cuando estaba a punto de morir ".

Un incómodo silencio se instaló en el grupo momentáneamente. "¿Es por eso ..." Kushina rompió el silencio y miró curiosidad por algo, pero su voz se fue apagando. Cuando Mikoto dio cuenta de que los ojos de su mejor amigo parecía quedarse sin mirar directamente, no era difícil de recoger en la pregunta no formulada.

"Sí, es por eso que mi ojo está cerrado. No puedo abrirla del todo. Me levanté con el dedo antes de llegar aquí para comprobar, pero no pude ver nada. Oscuridad total."

"¿Qué pasa con el otro ojo? Entiendo que estaba usando un buen número de técnicas." Naruto preguntó, frunciendo el ceño al recordar su conocimiento del Mangekyou.

Mikoto miró a su marido con cariño, con lo que una parte hacia su cara para cepillar suavemente en la mejilla. "Usted es un poco borrosa, pero aún así se puede decir que usted es el hombre que me enamoré de."

Naruto sonrió, colocando su mano sobre la de ella. "Sabes, todavía tenemos los ojos de su padre que él me dio. ¿Quieres ellos?"

Su esposa en realidad se veía sorprendido por un momento, como si se olvidó por completo antes de adoptar una expresión más pensativa. "I. .. no lo sé. No estoy seguro de si debo. ¿Puede I. .. puedo pensarlo un poco, ¿O no me gusta si fuera así?"

Naruto ni siquiera tuvo en cuenta ni por un segundo. "Estoy perfectamente bien con lo que sea que usted elija. Honestamente? Tener un parche sobre un ojo con Sharingan de color rojo brillante en el otro? Si eso no es francamente sexy y exótica, no sé lo que es."

Risa suave vino de los otros tres en la escucha como la mano de Mikoto se fue por la parte trasera del cuello de Naruto y ella tiró de él para darle un beso. A medida que continuaba, Minato y Kushina ambos miraron hacia otro lado, mientras que el Sandaime se sintió obligado a aclarar su garganta para llamar su atención.

"Por mucho que me gusta de romper con esto", dijo con una sonrisa fresca, haciendo los dos a ruborizarse, "Necesito saber con certeza que Madara realmente se ha ido. Nosotros no necesitamos que se arrastra de nuevo cuando menos esperamos. "

Tanto Mikoto y Naruto asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, aunque era Mikoto quien habló. "¿Viste que lo apuñaló con la Espada de Totsuka. En esencia, se puede unir cualquier cosa _en absoluto_ para siempre, o hasta que yo o el siguiente titular suelte. Es un elemento de leyenda entre mi clan que se transmite al actual jefe del clan cuando se muere anteriores. Mi padre nunca lo consiguió, y tampoco lo hizo la cabeza ante él, así que pensamos que se había perdido ".

Cuando Mikoto dejó de hablar y miró expectante a su marido, él lo tomó como señal para continuar. "Cuando uno de mis clones encontraron Mikoto, que se aseguró de que estaba bien, y si lo era, que es próximo trabajo era para recordarle de la espada. Tras hablar con Nagato antes de dirigirse a la lucha me acordé de una breve conversación que tuve en mi tiempo de la espada con la persona que había heredado. Mikoto habría tenido por casi dos años, pero como ella no tenía el Mangekyou todavía no había forma de que ella va a comprobar. "

El rubio apareció en su esposa con una breve sonrisa, que ella regresó, antes de que terminara de hablar con el Sandaime. "Me alegro de que ella era capaz de usarlo, porque si ella no era nuestro trabajo aún era posible con la ayuda de Nagato. Habría participado llevando Madara lo suficiente hasta el punto de que no sería capaz de protegerse a sí mismo de Nagato alma capturar técnica, y no estoy seguro de cuántos habríamos perdido si hubiera ido de esa manera.

"Créanme, en comparación con el infierno que yo vengo, esto era una alternativa mucho mejor."

Cuando Naruto terminó de hablar, era como si un gran peso se había levantado de los hombros de Hiruzen. El hombre suspiró de alivio antes de frotar su frente. "Así que en realidad se ha ido, entonces."

Hubo un coro de respuestas afirmativas, y con una sonrisa agradecida y un movimiento de cabeza, el Sandaime se alejó para decir a los demás la noticia.

Tras el silencio entre ellos se extendía por unos momentos confortables, Minato rió, haciendo que toda la atención se centre en él. "Así que ... ya que se han hecho y la tercera guerra ha terminado ... ¿qué hacemos ahora?

"¿Ahora?" Naruto sonrió. "Estoy para arriba para un festival. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?"

No había otro coro de los acuerdos, antes de Minato y Kushina tanto se excusaron para ir a hablar con el Sandaime al respecto de inmediato. Cuando habían vagado lo suficientemente lejos, oyó Mikoto murmura su nombre.

Mirando hacia ella, se detuvo por un momento al ver el ceño fruncido en su rostro. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Yo debería preguntarte eso." Se levantó una vez más su mano, rozando su mejilla. Volvió sus dedos alrededor para demostrarle que estaban mojadas. "¿Por qué lloras, Naruto?"

El hecho de que había lágrimas corriendo por su rostro le sorprendió, pero se confirmó con limpiándose la otra mejilla y mirando a su lado. "No. .. no lo sé. Supongo que me siento un gran alivio de que por fin terminado, y yo ... bueno ... libre? No tengo un loco para hacer frente a más. "

"Todos somos libres, gracias a sus esfuerzos. Me alegro de que todos éramos capaces de ayudar aunque sea un poco a lo largo del camino."

Asiente con la cabeza en aceptación, pero sin decir nada más, se sentó en el suelo junto a su mujer, agarrando su mano y sosteniendo en su mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

"Te amo, Mikoto."

"Te amo, también."

* * *

A / N: Sólo el epílogo a la izquierda. Yo sé que no puedo complacer a todos, pero espero que esto satisfecho la mayoría de ustedes. Después de publicar el epílogo que estoy probablemente va a volver y eliminar todas las notas de autor, con la excepción de mi enlace del blog.

Como siempre, para más información, puntos de vista de por qué esto me tomó tanto tiempo si es que quiere saber por qué, etc .. el blog se puede visitar.

paradoxjast. blogspot. com


	18. Chapter 18

Feria de advertencia, sólo porque cada revisión hasta ahora parece hablar de él - esto cambia a la perspectiva en primera persona. Las razones que se harán evidentes a medida que lee, simplemente no fluiría tan bien en el tercero. El epílogo es totalmente opcional, así que no sienta que tiene que leerlo, pero todavía siento que es un punto de cierre relativamente agradable. Pero yo soy el que lo escribió ... así que sí. Tómalo o déjalo - la elección es suya. Disfrute, con suerte.

* * *

Epílogo

Como es el caso en la mayoría de los días, no tengo ni idea de por qué me desperté cuando lo hice. Mi manta estaba caliente y yo estaba en una posición muy cómoda, lo que provocó pensamientos de por qué, para la vida de mí, no podría volver a caer en el olvido dichoso de sueño.

Por otra parte, me di cuenta de que no debería haber venido como una sorpresa, como lo había hecho con bastante acostumbrado a que sólo necesitan cuatro o cinco horas de sueño para recuperar la funcionalidad completa. Honestamente, yo por lo general ni siquiera necesito tanto.

Por último bostezo y decidir que no importa lo mucho que lo deseaba, no iba a volver a dormir aunque sólo sea porque mi cuerpo estaba conectado de esa manera. Sentarse con un gemido, me estiré y me preparé para mi rutina normal mañana.

Sólo al detenerse cuando me di cuenta de que yo no estaba en mi habitación. Bueno, _técnicamente_ era mi habitación ... Yo simplemente no tenía mucho uso para él nunca más. Una de las ventajas de mi trabajo es que me dieron un apartamento completamente amueblado en el edificio, y una gran mayoría de las veces la utilizamos. Es lo que estaba allí, después de todo.

Después de despertar el resto del camino y pasando por los movimientos de la rutina de la mañana, el primer lugar al que fui fue a la cocina. Suavemente relleno por los pasillos y entrar en la habitación luminosa, una pequeña sonrisa se establecieron en mi cara mientras mis ojos se posaron en la única otra persona en la habitación. Teniendo en cuenta que no había visto ni oído a nadie, sin embargo, era probable que ella era la única de aquí. Todo el mundo tenía sus propias cosas que tratar, después de todo.

"Buenos días, Orihime-san."

La criada de la familia a largo titular giró la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro y me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa antes de volverse a su tarea.

"Buenos días. Usted sólo ibas a la cama cuando llegué aquí. Nunca entenderé cómo la función shinobi con tan poco sueño".

No podía dejar de salir una risa de mis labios. "Recuerdo una lección de hace Tsunade-sama largo, algo sobre shinobi tener un metabolismo mejorado debido a nuestros sistemas de chakras activos."

Orihime zumbaba por un momento antes de asentir. "Bueno, eso explicaría algunas cosas ..." Podía oír murmurar algo más, pero decidió no prestar atención. El olor de la comida se hacía irresistible, y mi estómago decidió anunciar su disgusto por dejar de ser vacía.

"Oh no, siempre tan exigente."

"¿Quién, yo o mi estómago?"

Orihime apartó del mostrador con una comida bien preparada como ella se acercó a mí. Siempre disfrutaba burlándose de mí, y este momento no parecía que iba a ser diferente."Bueno, por lo general los dos. Pero su estómago es, sin duda mucho más fácil de complacer. Estaba preparando una comida, pensando que estaría despertando hasta más tarde para comer. Yo estaba a punto de envolverlo. Tiene una sincronización impecable."

Tarareé y empezó a cavar en mi comida tan pronto como se puso delante de mí. Delicioso como siempre. Mirando hacia arriba me di cuenta de que Orihime se quitaba el delantal, que nunca lo hizo a menos que se iba. Costumbres bien arraigadas se aseguraron de que rápidamente me masticar y tragar antes de plantear la pregunta definitiva:

"¿A dónde vas?"

Orihime ofreció una débil sonrisa mientras cogía su bolso de trabajo y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. "He prometido cumplir Gendo-kun en la Academia. Tienen media-clases hoy, debido a las pruebas de la graduación de los años superiores", ¿recuerdas? "

Mis ojos se abrieron como mi cerebro finalmente decidió poner en marcha. Habría que volver a mí como el día avanzaba, yo era bien conocido por ser un poco de una cabeza hueca hasta una hora después de despertar.

"Gracias por el recordatorio. Recomendar el mocoso le dije hola."

Risa tintineante de Orihime provenía de la entrada. "Voy a. ¿Puedo confiar en usted para limpiar después de ti mismo?"

"Supongo. Yo no soy un niño, ya sabes."

"¿En serio? Podrías haberme engañado." Oí la puerta abrirse. "Que tengas un buen día."

La puerta se cerró, y se quejó a mí mismo como me volví a consumir mi comida de la mañana. Me encantó Orihime muy caro, y para ser honesto, que era uno de tal vez cinco personas en cualquier parte de las naciones elementales que permitirían salirse con insultándome. Ella también lo sabía, aunque en su haber que sólo actuó de esa manera cuando nos quedamos solos o alrededor de nuestras respectivas familias.

Cuando me volví de nuevo a mi comida, mis ojos pasaron a escanear en el mostrador en el que había estado de pie. Me di cuenta de que, si bien toda la comida había sido puesto fuera, todavía hay platos para limpiar.

Maldición. Odiaba a lavar los platos.

* * *

Hoy se suponía técnicamente ser mi único día de la semana de descanso si no hay emergencias imprevistas, por lo que se aprovechó de ello. Vestido con mi habitual atuendo jonin, completa con guantes abierto punta de los dedos de color naranja y los dos Uchiha y crestas Uzumaki bordado en el cuello de mi chaleco antibalas.

Haciendo mi camino lentamente por el antiguo barrio Uchiha, me ofrecí saludos y me dieron muchos a cambio mientras me movía de puesto en puesto, la comprobación de los elementos interesantes de uno de los vendedores pudieron haber tenido. Ninguno de ellos parecía haber cambiado mucho inventario desde la última vez por aquí hace un mes, pero no estoy seguro de lo que me esperaba. Mientras vagando sin rumbo por el pueblo no era algo que yo era responsable de la mayoría de las personas con las que hablé parecían apreciar mis visitas.

Volviendo a uno de los principales caminos y mirar a su alrededor una vez más, no podía dejar de maravillarse ante la rapidez con que fueron capaces de cambiar. Lo que había sido una vez un barrio principalmente residencial había logrado transformarse en un gran bazar comercial que siempre tenía algo interesante que hacer. El clan Uchiha aún tenía su sede aquí, por supuesto, como era mi hogar "permanente", aunque he usado mi apartamento más a menudo.

Ocultar un bostezo detrás de mi parte, hice poco a poco mi manera de salir del bazar y en el vestíbulo principal, de brazos cruzados viendo como los carros tirados por todo tipo de criaturas de los caballos a las mulas para igualar el pueblo mismo, ya que pasaron. Algunos me reconoció y ofreció saludos, que me sentí obligado a volver.

Yo tenía un destino en mente, pensando que no había visto a la gente que allí residían desde hace tiempo. Bueno ... que había sido tal vez tres días, pero en mi línea de trabajo se sentía como siempre. Salto hasta los tejados, unos saltos rápidos tenían mi objetivo a la vista, y era apenas treinta segundos después de que aterricé en silencio fuera de un área pequeña y bien cuidada.

El Compuesto Uzumaki.

Ese era el título oficial en los libros por lo menos. Había oído el Yondaime regañadientes se refiere a ella como la Hellhole de vez en cuando. Estoy seguro de que era de una manera completamente afectuoso. En serio. Fue por lo general sonríe cuando lo dijo.

Caminando hacia una de las casas más grandes, yo llamé a la puerta, la verdad sin saber si había alguien en casa a esta hora. Por suerte, no pasó mucho tiempo para mí oír pasos corriendo hacia la puerta, seguido por dicha puerta se abrió de golpe y un poco de misiles con el salto del pelo rojo a la derecha en mi instinto.

"Hikari-oneesama!"

Tratando de aliviar el dolor en el abdomen y la cáscara de la pequeña de chorros de mí, al mismo tiempo, no pude evitar reírme. "¿Qué haces en casa, Chika-chan? Pensé que todavía tenía la escuela hoy?"

Antes de que la niña pudiera contestar, hubo una leve risa desde la puerta. Mirando hacia arriba, vi a una de las mujeres que más admiraba en el mundo ... según mi madre, por supuesto.

"Chika se quejaba de que ella no se sentía bien esta mañana, y ya que estaba a pocos días me la dejó quedarse en casa. Sin embargo, ella parece estar bien ahora, así que tal vez debería supervisar su entrenamiento a mí mismo para el resto de la tarde ¿Hmm? "

"Ohhh, no me siento tan bien ..." El valiente pelirroja se derrumbó de manera controlada en el suelo a mis pies, gimiendo lastimosamente. Traté de mantener de nuevo, pero estoy bastante seguro de que una risita escapó de mis labios.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, Hikari-chan? Es bueno verte, como siempre."

Traté de mantener mi rostro nervioso, pero estoy bastante seguro de que lo hizo ya que la mujer delante de mí inmediatamente me honró con una de sus sonrisas de complicidad. Aparte de Orihime-san, esta señora fue uno de los otros que había _involuntariamente_ permito que me traten como un niño, pero salirse con la suya.

"Sí, la verdad. ¿Sabes dónde Minato-ojisan es, Kushina-obasan?"

Kushina realmente puso los ojos y negó con la cabeza. "No, lo siento. Pasada me dijo que estaba trabajando en algún proyecto super secreto con Morino Ibiki y Yamanaka Inoichi. Algo que ver con la barrera sensorial, supongo."

La pelirroja más resopló y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "Los hombres y sus juguetes", murmuró.

Por un lado, me sentí de acuerdo. Por otro lado, sin embargo, comprendí la necesidad de la barrera. Mantuvimos registros impecables de todas las personas que entraron en el pueblo, tanto legal como ilegalmente. Por lo menos hemos intentado, ningún sistema de seguridad aldea era perfecto, no importa lo mucho que me gustaría engañar a mí mismo que la nuestra era.

"Ya veo", dije, encogiéndose de hombros. "Bueno, si lo ves, ¿puedes hacerle saber que yo estoy buscando? No es tan importante, pero me gustaría recoger su cerebro sobre un par de cosas."

"Ciertamente, Hikari-chan."

Asentí con la cabeza y estaba a punto de marcharse, antes de que su voz me detuvo. "Por cierto, ¿sabe usted cuando Jirou-kun podría venir a visitar de nuevo? Naomi extraña a su mejor amigo."

Para ser honesto, no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso. Jirou era mi siguiente hermano más joven, y era un poco de un exaltado ... o al menos lo que solía ser. Él y Uzumaki Naomi había sido prácticamente inseparables crecer, pero algo que pasó hace unos meses. Se metieron en una pelea masiva, y Jirou casi se convirtió en un recluso.

Tenía curiosidad, naturalmente ... pero yo no era el tipo de inmiscuirse en asuntos privados de alguien. No sé si él aprecia que o no, porque muy rara vez tengo nada más que respuestas de una palabra de él. Lamentablemente, nunca estuvimos tan cerca creciendo porque Naomi prácticamente monopolizado él para ella sola, por lo que sacar la tarjeta de hermanos que le ayudara con sus problemas era un no definitivo-go.

"Sabes que no puedo muy bien pedir mi hermano a hacer algo que no quiere hacer, ¿verdad?" Escupo que con un poco más virulencia de lo que pretendía, y de inmediato sentí culpable cuando una mueca de dolor cruzó el rostro de mi tía antes de que ella miró hacia otro lado. Inmediatamente abrí mi boca para disculparse, pero me adelantó.

"No, lo entiendo. No quise decir así, pero ella ha estado inconsolable desde hace un tiempo y no tengo ni idea de lo que está mal."

Dejé escapar un suspiro. "¿Le preguntaste qué pasó?"

"Lo intenté." Mi tía empujó algunos mechones de pelo hacia atrás detrás de la oreja. "Ella no me va a contestar. Todo lo que hace ahora es ir sobre su negocio como un avión no tripulado. Incluso sus compañeros habituales han visitado, preguntando si podía hacer algo. Estoy en mi juicio final."

Hice una mueca. "Si hablo con ella, no va a terminar bien, ya sabes. Incluso si ella es mi prima, en realidad nunca hemos llevado bien." Tal vez eso fue un poco contundente, pero era la verdad. Creo que en cada familia tiene la garantía de tener al menos una persona que no le gusta tanto. Para mi familia, esa persona era Naomi.

No sólo porque ella casi le robó a uno de mis hermanos de mí, pero también me encantó ser el centro de atención. En la clase cuando ella estaba en la academia, en su equipo, en cualquier bar. Dejó que la fama de sus padres llegar a ella un poco demasiado, y para todos los efectos, se comportaba como una princesita mimada.

Sé a ciencia cierta que mi tía no planteó de esa manera, y aunque Minato-ojisan podría ir fácil en ella de vez en cuando, no tengo ni idea de dónde se enteró de que el comportamiento de. Era tan malo a veces que incluso _mi_ padre trató de mantener su con los brazos extendidos.

Ahora _que_ ya es decir algo.

Kushina no dijo nada más sobre Naomi, en lugar dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro antes aplaudiendo. "Vamos, Chika. Levántate y entrar. Tienes algunos estudios que hacer, o no habrá postre para esta noche después de la cena."

La pequeña pelirroja saltó sobre sus pies más rápido de lo que creía posible, y sin ni siquiera un "por-su-salir" corriendo alrededor de su madre en la casa.

"Por cierto," Kushina comenzó una vez Chika estaba de vuelta en la casa, "Nagato regresó de Rain Country ayer, que está de visita con su sobrina. Usted sabe que el uno, Konan y niña de Yahiko?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Sonreí. La chica era adorable, y puede hacer cosas asombrosas con papel. "Desde que ha vuelto, ¿crees que tendría algo de tiempo libre para hacer un poco de entrenamiento?"

Mi tía me sonrió. Yo estaba una vez más sorprendió lo bonita que era. Para un cuarenta y tantos años, ella ni siquiera realmente mirar treinta. Uzumaki longevidad es increíble.

"Si él no estaba disponible no habría mencionado. Él llegó a sugerir a mí cuando volviera, pero quiere un día de descanso por primera vez."

Moví mi mano. "No hay problema. Sólo dile a pasar por cuando tiene tiempo. Voy a hacer algo de tiempo libre para mí."

"Por supuesto. Gracias por parar cerca, Hikari-chan. Me aseguraré de mencionar a mi esposo que usted está buscando para él. Cuando se decide a dejar de jugar con sus juguetes y regresar a casa, de todos modos."

Sonreí levemente, secretamente aliviado de que ella o se olvidó de hablar más sobre Naomi y decidió dejar el tema sea. De cualquier manera me pareció muy bien. Agitando adiós, me lancé de nuevo a los cuatro vientos, pensando en lo que quería mi próximo destino sea.

Frunció el ceño, rápidamente me di cuenta de que no tenía mucho que hacer, a falta de tal vez ir de compras o etiquetado en torno a uno de los miembros de mi familia. Tal vez un azar, visita sorpresa a uno de los departamentos de Konoha? Nah. Es mi día libre.

Suspirando interiormente, empecé a saltar de techo en techo, estirando mis sentidos y en busca de firmas conocidas. Tuve el chakra 'feeling' de toda mi familia inmediata memorizado, así que sabía cómo identificar exactamente en caso de necesidad siempre surgen. Hasta ahora no tenía, pero es mejor prevenir que curar.

Al acercarme a la orilla del segundo anillo de Konoha, empecé recogiendo uno ... no ... dos restos fuera de la aldea en uno de los campos de entrenamiento. Cuando me acerqué, me di cuenta que se trataba de Formación Sixteen Area, que se utiliza a menudo por chûnin que estaban experimentando con nuevas técnicas.

Imaginen mi sorpresa al encontrar Jirou allí junto con mi próximo hermana menor, Amaya. Jirou la observaba con su Sharingan activo, mientras que ella parecía estar haciendo algún tipo de ejercicio chakra relacionado. Su chakra fluctuaba un poco, pero no era nada grave. Ambos levantaron la vista cuando aterricé.

Sharingan de Jirou inmediatamente desapareció, volviendo de nuevo a sus oscuros ojos color ónice. Amaya, por su parte, se puso de pie y corrió hacia mí, y me dio un fuerte abrazo. "Neesan! Se siente como una eternidad desde que te vi!"

"Bueno, usted estaba fuera en una misión de tres semanas, y yo estaba ocupado cuando volvieras. Así, en nuestra línea de trabajo, de alguna manera ha sido siempre."

Ella me sonrió y me miró para ver si podía notar cualquier cambio. A los dieciséis años, ya era lo que yo considero una belleza nocaut, aunque me gustaba creer que era no se queda atrás en el departamento se ve bien. Sin embargo, mientras que tomé después de mi padre, Amaya se parecía más a nuestra madre.

Si yo iba a ser mezquino y comparar aún más nuestras miradas, ella tenía las piernas mucho gusto para matar, aunque le pegué cómodamente en el departamento del dos nos mantuvimos nuestro cabello a la misma longitud, justo por encima de nuestros hombros - sin embargo, mi cabello era de un color dorado intenso al igual que mi padre, mientras que Amaya tenía un lugar único muy profundo rojo. Tan profundo que parecía negro a menos que usted llevó a cabo directamente bajo una luz brillante.

El único rasgo que hicimos acción fue que ambos nacimos con ojos azules brillantes de nuestro padre, aunque la mía había inclinado más hacia un color azul-verdoso.

Echando un vistazo a mi hermano menor, lo vi mirando desapasionadamente nosotros, no se mueve.

"Hola, Jirou."

Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza, seguido de una sucinta: "Hola."

"¿Qué, no vas a venir dar a su hermana un abrazo?" Arreglé mi cara en una mueca, esperando burlarse de él un poco, pero como de costumbre últimamente se ignoró por completo. Resoplido, empecé discutiendo conmigo mismo sobre la mención de Naomi, pero Amaya hizo una pregunta a mí que me hizo olvidar temporalmente sobre él.

"Hikari-neesan, usted sabe el Rasengan, ¿verdad?"

Levantando una ceja, poco a poco me asentí con la cabeza. "Si. Es algo así como un rito de paso en nuestra familia." Eso fue quizá estirando un poco la verdad, aunque desde cierta perspectiva que era verdad. No nos vimos obligados a hacerlo en cualquier momento, pero cuando se le preguntó sobre ello todos se nos dio instrucciones de buena gana por los adultos. Ahora se había convertido en una nueva tradición. Sabía a ciencia cierta que mi hermano mayor y Jirou ambos podrían hacerlo, y yo había visto a mi primo Masahiro hacerlo también. El único que no lo sabía con certeza era Naomi ... pero yo no me preocupo por ella de todos modos.

Entre todos mis hermanos y primos que hice a cabo una carta de triunfo - Yo era el único que podía llenar y usar el Rasenshuriken aparte de mi padre con éxito. Tío Minato podría hacer uno, pero necesitaba cuatro clones a dos, _y_ fue completamente aniquilado después de hacer una.

"¿Tienes algún consejo?"

Miré sus manos críticamente. "Se ha sugerido Jirou algo?"

Amaya frunció el ceño brevemente antes de fijar en una máscara neutra, sacudiendo la cabeza. El gesto fue rápido, pero me vio. "Me dijo que me avisaría si algo iba mal, pero aparte de eso, nada."

Asiente con la cabeza más para mí que cualquier otra cosa, hice una parte de sellado después se mantiene a la parte interior de la muñeca izquierda. Una pequeña nube de humo más tarde y un pequeño marcador apareció en mi mano derecha. La mayoría de la gente pensaba que era tonto de mí para sellar distancia utensilios para escribir, pero en mi línea de trabajo que nunca sabían cuando había que firmar algo.

Llegar y agarrar la mano izquierda de Amaya, que hizo que nuestra símbolo de la hoja en el centro de la palma. Algunas de las líneas eran un poco ondulada, pero estoy segura de entender lo que era. Al volver a sellar mi marcador de distancia, mi hermana miró con curiosidad a la marca, y luego a mí, obviamente esperando una explicación.

"Enfoque su chakra en ese punto. Preocúpate por el poder después, ahora sólo tiene que ser capaz de enfocar, foco, foco. Cuando usted puede sentir el chakra en su mano, comience a girar en una dirección, luego seguir añadiendo direcciones hasta que pueda contener todo ese chakra girando en una bola. Añadir un poco de poder para él y usted tendrá un Rasengan antes de que te des cuenta ".

Como para solidificar mi punto, en poco más de un segundo que había levantado la mano y ha mantenido un Rasengan perfectamente redondo en el mismo. Amaya miró, luego yo, y finalmente asintió con una sonrisa. "Gracias, neesan."

"Por supuesto."

Como Amaya se dirigió hacia la sombra de unos árboles de practicar por un tiempo, poco a poco me acerqué a Jirou, que se me quedó mirando durante todo el camino. Al principio me estaba poniendo los pies fríos, pero en el fondo sabía que _algo_ había que hacer.

"Sé que es probable que no quieres oír esto, pero hay que hacer algo con Naomi."

Su rostro se ensombreció de inmediato, y yo creía que con esa frase me quemé con eficacia cualquier cantidad de hermanos-la simpatía que tenía de él.

"Kushina llegó justo antes de que me rogaba hoy. No sé qué es lo que está pasando entre ustedes dos, pero mi parte, estoy cansado de eso. Echo de menos el hermano que casi nunca tuve, porque esa chica hundió sus colmillos en usted temprano, y ahora que está esencialmente un solitario, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer -. resumen de absoluta matando o hiriendo a ella, de todos modos - pero esta mierda necesita parar, _ahora_ ¿Entiende ".?

Odiaba tener que tirar de la tarjeta de autorización - tan limitada como lo fue sobre la familia - pero realmente estaba cansado de toda esta situación. Tuve la tentación de sobornar a algunas de las personas de asignación de misión para dar Naomi alguna misión de la patrulla fronteriza a largo plazo en el culo-end de la nada. Yo incluso estaría dispuesto a postrarme ante mi tía y tío para pedir perdón, creyendo que era un mal necesario para hacerlo.

Jirou había palidecido mientras me movía a lo largo de mi perorata, antes de fruncir el ceño hacia el final y simplemente desaparecer con un cuerpo parpadeo.

Suspiré. Esto en cuanto a eso.

"Neesan?"

"Hm?"

"Ha sido realmente necesario?"

No pude evitar que mis hombros de encogerse de hombros. "Quizá. Quizá no. En este momento estoy a punto de renunciar a él y Naomi ambos. Necesitan una patada en sus partes posteriores. Yo no les gusta involucrarse en los asuntos personales como eso, pero Kushina-obasan me pregunté para tratar de hacer algo ... así que ... "

"Está bien."

Amaya fue increíble. Ella siempre aceptó las explicaciones simples y no presionó para obtener más información a menos vidas dependieran de ello. Mis padres eran por lo general de la misma manera. Fue increíble cuando la crianza funcionaba correctamente.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a mi hermana si necesitara más ayuda con el aprendizaje del Rasengan, pero una llamarada de chakra de un operativo ANBU llegar dejé eso. Era una mujer con el cabello largo y suelto púrpura, aunque ella no parecía estar en uniforme.

Tengo que admitir que soy parcial hacia algunas personas, si no ha sido evidente ya ... aunque creo que la mayoría de los demás son como yo. Yuugao es una de mis personas favoritas desde que solía cuidar en ocasiones cuando era pequeño, junto con el resto de su equipo de genin. Es un asco que todo el mundo envejece y comienza a hacer sus propias cosas, aunque hubo algunos bonos que he intentado desesperadamente evitar la rotura. Yuugao era uno de ellos.

"Yuugao-nee, ¿cómo estás?"

Ella me honró con una pequeña sonrisa mientras caminaba cerca, ofreciendo la misma a Amaya que hizo un punto para ir y abrazar a la otra mujer. "Lo estoy haciendo bien. ¿Cómo están ustedes dos?"

Los dos gorjeaban que estábamos bien. Yo simplemente la miré con una ceja levantada, física preguntarle lo que estaba haciendo todo el camino hasta aquí. Tan brillante como Yuugao es, recogió en él inmediatamente.

"Conocí a tu hermano, de paso, pidió encontrarse con usted en su oficina cuando es conveniente."

Suspiré y me froté mi frente. 'Cuando es conveniente' en la jerga de Itachi era "conseguir su culo aquí ahora '. Yuugao era el único que lo expresaría tan bien. ¿Mencioné que realmente le gustó?

"Gracias, Yuugao-nee. ¿Te voluntario nuevo? ¿Tengo que patear el culo?"

La mujer de cabello púrpura dejó escapar una risa tintineante, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No, está bien. No es más que el deber del bebé hoy o que puede haber llegado a conseguir que a sí mismo. Estaba dejar a algunos de mis propios papeles."

No tiene mucho sentido. Yuugao estaba a cargo de la división ANBU Delta, mientras que Itachi era el comandante ANBU, lo que a menudo estaban transmitiendo mensajes el uno al otro.

"Ahora que mi trabajo está hecho, si usted tanto me disculpan tengo que ir a buscar a mis hijos antes de que corrompe por completo Anko".

Hice una mueca. Entre Anko y mi tío Obito, si no tenía cuidado a sus hijos que nunca sería la misma. "Sí, será mejor date prisa."

Ella se echó a reír otra vez antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas. Volviendo a mi hermana, vi que había se dejó caer en el suelo de nuevo y se centra en el lugar que había dibujado en su mano. Hubo chakra pulsando rápidamente, así que estaba en camino.

"¿Necesitas algo más, Amaya?"

"Hm?" Ella me miró. "Oh ... um, no. Voy a trabajar en esto un poco más antes de que me vaya a casa. Te veré ahí?"

Yo realmente no sé. "Tal vez, si mamá y papá vuelvan hoy, podría quedarse por la noche."

Amaya sonrió. "Sería bueno tener a todos en casa por un día. Ha pasado un tiempo."

Corriendo por mis recuerdos recientes, tuve que estar de acuerdo. Creo que la última vez que estuvimos todos en casa era para el cumpleaños de mi padre, sobre ... oh, hace siete meses? "Es verdad. Voy a ver si puedo hacerlo. De todos modos, será mejor que vaya a ver lo que Itachi quiere ahora, para que te veré más tarde. ¡Buena suerte con su proyecto."

"Gracias Hikari-neesan. Nos vemos más tarde."

* * *

Por suerte cuando llegué a mi oficina, lo que parecía ser un día tranquilo en el resto del edificio. Venir a mi secretaria, ella sólo me dio unas cuantas formas - probablemente los Yuugao dejó antes - y me dijo que mi hermano estaba en el hecho de esperar en mi oficina.

Agradeciendo a ella, abrí la puerta de mi despacho y entré, mirando alrededor de la habitación. No había cambiado mucho desde la forma en que mi predecesor lo dejó, excepto tal vez un par de fotos en la pared y en mi escritorio. En realidad no había mucho que cambiar.

Bueno, hubo un corral en la esquina, porque por alguna razón u otra, una gran cantidad de baby-control parecía haber sucedido aquí. Eso es lo que sucede cuando su familia controla el cargo durante más de veinte años.

"Hokage-sama."

Suspiré y conté hasta diez en mi mente. "Aniki, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que sólo puede usar mi nombre cuando estamos así?"

Itachi rió de donde él estaba sentado en el escritorio, sosteniendo y jugando con su hijo, que ya estaba a punto de niñez temprana. Yo no podía creer lo rápido que iba en aumento. "Probablemente más de cincuenta veces. Tal vez cien. Dejé de llevar la cuenta, pero si no actúo de una manera profesional, ¿quién sabe qué clase de precedentes que marcará para el resto de mi gente a mi cargo."

I tsk'ed mientras caminaba hacia ellos después de cerrar la puerta de la oficina detrás de mí. "Incluso en privado? Yo no creo que nunca te entiendo."

"Eso está bien. Nunca te he pedido."

Me reí ligeramente en su actitud displicente ante cuclillas frente a su hijo, que aplaudió con entusiasmo y murmuró lenguaje infantil en mí antes de que salen sus regordetas manitas en mi dirección.

"Aww, y cómo está mi pequeño Sasuke-kun? ¿Has venido a ver a su tía Hikari?"

Él balbuceó algo antes de escuchar claramente una repetida "Higgi, Higgi! y continuó extendiendo las manos. Cogí la pequeña y lo izó para su deleite, suponiendo que los chillidos eran cualquier indicación. Por supuesto, al mismo tiempo que estaba tratando de mantenerme a fundir en un montón de mugre y dejando escapar un grito de mi, al oír el pequeño intento de decir mi nombre. Yo era más profesional que eso. _Especialmente_ frente a Itachi, ya que nunca me dejaría vivir hacia abajo, por no hablar de que él estaba a cargo de casi un tercio de mis fuerzas. Ya sabes, los que se suponía iban a estar bajo mi mando ejecutivo? Me los imagino riéndose de sus escondites ahora.

Tratando de recuperar la compostura y hacer caso omiso mirada cómplice de Itachi, deliberadamente cambié de tema. "Así que mi mujer tenía que trabajar hoy?" Le pregunté.

Mi hermano mayor asintió. Instalarse Sasuke en mi cadera y rebotando un poco de él, examiné Itachi por un momento. Miró más contenido de lo que jamás lo había visto, y que en realidad está diciendo algo. Al crecer me confesó cuando ambos éramos adolescentes mayores que él siempre se sintió tan eclipsado por nuestros padres, que tenían esas figuras monstruosas para vivir hasta igualar.

Por supuesto, tanto de los padres es que se les vio esto con bastante facilidad. Ellos simplemente dijeron a los dos, ya que creo que han dicho ya que todos mis hermanos, que sólo tenemos que hacer lo que queremos hacer. No había expectativas.

Mientras que alivió nuestras mentes un poco, Itachi todavía quería llegar tan lejos como pudo, y creo que incluso quería ser Hokage en un momento dado, pero que fue excluido de él gracias sobre todo a la carta de Konoha, que dice que un Uchiha no podía ser Hokage después de toda la debacle Madara desde hace mucho tiempo.

El consejo en el momento que había empujado a través de ese entonces porque todos los clanes eran bastante molesto con el Uchiha, y nadie había trabajado para revertirla, aunque el Nidaime Hokage había dado mis antepasados la Policía como un "oops, que 're sorry' gesto.

Mi hermano se había conformado con ANBU comandante antes de que descubrieron una pequeña laguna, probablemente pensando que era la mejor cosa siguiente. Él optó por mantener el rumbo. No hace falta decir que es el más joven, _nunca._

En cuanto a mí? Bueno, yo era la mejor elección para el Yondaime Hokage después renunció por razones múltiples. A pesar de que yo naciera un Uchiha, tuve suerte porque mi padre es un Uzumaki. Ese pequeño resquicio de antes? Sí, gracias a un truco de papeleo y la forma en que mi padres contrato matrimonial estaba redactado, por la duración de mi mandato como Hokage estoy técnicamente Uzumaki Hikari. No había ni una sola queja entonces, y todavía no ha sido uno casi un año más tarde, así que me atrevería a decir que no estoy haciendo nada mal.

En mi corazón, sin embargo, yo soy Uchiha puro. No me malinterpreten, me encanta mi heredad Uzumaki ... Yo no crecí entender la historia y el modo de vida del clan Uzumaki, sino más bien la de un Uchiha. Papá me dijo pedazos, pero sinceramente no creo que supiera mucho sobre su antigua familia, ya que él y su hermana eran huérfanos. Afirmó que sabía mucho más, ya que era la amante de la historia entre los dos, pero nunca se molestó en preguntar.

Me entregué a Sasuke de vuelta a mi hermano mientras me movía alrededor de mi escritorio. Afortunadamente todavía estaba limpia y ninguno de mis asistentes había decidido tirar a la basura para arriba. Tuve que admitir que eran bastante competente, por lo que no fue una gran sorpresa.

Sentarse, sonreí para mis adentros al oír Sasuke riendo con su padre, miré a mi hermano mayor otra vez. Era, para todos los efectos, una copia perfecta de nuestra madre, obviamente, sólo con las características más masculinas. Era bastante divertido para mis padres y luego cuando terminé siendo una copia perfecta de mi padre, las marcas de bigotes en mis mejillas, y al mismo tiempo ... lo has adivinado ... tener características más femeninos. Aunque para ser justos, todos mis hermanos tenían las marcas de bigotes, menos Itachi. En cuanto a la razón por la cual, es todo acerca de jibberish sellos que realmente no lo sé muy bien, pero tiene algo que ver con el viejo Fuzzbutt, Kyuubi.

Aunque odiaba, odiaba, odiaba cuando él realizó que la "técnica sexy 'de él. Ohhhh! Se me hizo tan loco como para pensar en esa figura completamente perfecto. Por supuesto, mi madre sería la única mujer en el pueblo que se reía junto con mi padre cuando él lo hizo. Apuesto cualquier otra madre estaría absolutamente no lo hizo cicatriz mi mente con él hasta que estaba bien en mi adolescencia.

Pero ... espera, wow. He empezado a divagar por todo el lugar.

"Entonces, ¿qué tiene que verme, Aniki?"

Itachi me miró antes de que su mirada se dirigió de nuevo a su hijo, que ahora estaba tratando de comer su propia mano, al parecer. "Dos cosas. Padre envió un clon aquí el día de hoy, pero ya no estabas en ella vino a mí antes de disipar. Están regresando de Kiri y deben estar aquí esta noche."

Levanté una ceja. "¿Te dijeron cómo fueron las cosas con Yagura?"

"No mucho, aparte de que se ha realizado correctamente. De alguna manera lo convenció de venir a visitar a Konoha, algo sobre el Sanbi Kyuubi y ponerse al día en los viejos tiempos."

"¿Es necesario prepararse para una visita diplomática?"

Itachi negó con la cabeza, aunque sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke como se recuperó el niño riendo en su rodilla. "No, será puramente informal de lo que dice. Además, usted tiene bastante en su plato con el Tsuchikage que vienen a visitar en pocos días."

Eso era verdad. Aunque creo que Kurotsuchi estaba utilizando esta serie de visitas diplomáticas para alejarse de los viejos tapada que estaba esperando a morir en su consejo asesor, reliquias remanentes de antes de que su abuelo falleció. Su padre no quería que el lugar por lo que fue, literalmente, entregó la posición Tsuchikage en una bandeja.

Pensé que era bastante divertido cómo ella era aún un año más joven que yo. Quizás ella estaba saliendo a pedirme consejo? Como si fuera una especie de bastión del kage-consejo.

Naaah. Terminamos tomando las noches fuera, por lo general.

"¿Cuál era la otra cosa?"

Itachi se detuvo por un momento, como si armándose de valor. Incluso había dejado de rebotar Sasuke, que miraba alrededor al azar como si se preguntara por qué el rebote se detuvo.

"Jirou solicitó ANBU ayer. Me acabo de enterar de Rin-nee esta mañana. Supongo que pensaba que no vendría directamente a mí con ella."

Me recosté en la silla, con los brazos cruzando el pecho. Bueno, esto era interesante. Rin estaba a cargo de la División de Beta, y mientras estábamos conocidos, yo no estaba tan cerca de ella como yo estaba con Yuugao. Sin embargo, Jirou tenía que saber que Itachi hubiera visto la aplicación el tiempo, y luego yo. "¿Sabes lo que pasa con él y Naomi, por cierto? ¿Cree que tiene algo que ver con su aplicación?"

"Tal vez ..." La voz de Itachi interrumpió, obviamente pensando en ello. "Algunas asignaciones ANBU se han conocido a durar meses, tal vez él siente la necesidad de hacer una escapada por un tiempo."

Suspiré y me froté mi frente. Ya podía sentir un dolor de cabeza que se acerca, y hoy se suponía que era mi día libre, maldita sea. "Ya he hablado con él esta mañana con todo el asunto Naomi. Antes de que ya he mencionado a él en convertirse en un jonin, quiero decir que han pasado veinte años y ahora más que capaz de asumir el nuevo rango. Él ya ha estado sentado en jonin especial durante tres años. Por mucho que no quiero decir, creo que después de todo Naomi le ha estropeado ".

Itachi se limitó a asentir, sin negar nada. Yo sabía que él no le importaba sobre todo para Naomi, ya sea - que nadie en mi familia hizo que yo supiera, pero Itachi era el más paciente con ella. Cuando le pregunté por qué tenía tanta paciencia para ella, él acaba de rizar el pelo de una manera cariñosa entonces el estado que tenía la práctica de tratar conmigo.

Por supuesto que estaría enojado con él por todos los cinco segundos antes de darse cuenta de que él tenía razón. Yo era un poco de un palo de golf hasta que me gradué de la Academia. Incluso había adoptado los gestos de mi padre cuando era joven, o al menos eso afirma.

Yo estaba como ... no, yo todavía soy como una niña de papá. Mi madre solía bromear diciendo que tendría que tener en cuenta cuando me hice mayor o me roban mi padre lejos de ella. Yo estaba totalmente dispuesto a hacer precisamente eso hasta que empecé a entrar en mi adolescencia más tarde, pero soy lo suficientemente maduro ahora que admitir que yo tenía un enamoramiento serio sobre él, por extraño que pueda parecer.

Tomo consuelo en el hecho de que ahora tengo tendencia más a él que cualquier otra mujer en el mundo, salvo a su hermana y mi madre. Me siento cómodo con eso.

Llevar mis pensamientos de nuevo a la cuestión que nos ocupa, me dije: "Dile que le dije que no, hasta que se convierte en jonin y puede tener una conversación madura conmigo que consta de más de dos palabras. Hasta entonces, los ANBU se prohibió a él. Si tiene una misión para escapar por un rato, voy a ver si puedo encontrar uno para él_si_ él me puede preguntar personalmente por él sin ser un bebé ".

Itachi en realidad hizo una mueca. "¿No es eso un poco duro?"

Me encogí de hombros. Honestamente, yo estaba cansado de toda la situación. "Tal vez, pero me da un poco de crédito, Aniki. Somos una familia de ninjas. Así son los Uzumaki. Sé que Minato-ojisan utiliza para atender a Naomi un poco demasiado, pero le puede cortar un poco de holgura desde que era su primera hija nació. Está bien, lo entiendo. Pero yo no soy el Yondaime Hokage, y no voy a tolerar ninguna de nuestras familias no actuar como lo que nacimos para ser. "

No tengo ni idea de dónde está ese discurso viene. Pero pensé que sonaba muy bien. Itachi debió de pensar lo mismo, porque su cara mostró sorpresa por un momento antes de que se transformó en una sonrisa, y él hizo una demostración de limpiar una lágrima falsa de su ojo.

"Mira mi Imouto, crecido. Hace llorar a un hombre crecido."

Le gruñí, la tentación de lanzar un pisapapeles en la cabeza, pero él todavía sostenía Sasuke. Como si sintiera mi deseo y la posterior situación, el chorrito gorgoteó una carcajada.

O tal vez se estaba riendo de mí.

Abajo, Hikari. No piense en tirar cosas a los bebés. Te gustan los bebés.

Un golpe en la puerta me hizo fruncir el ceño. No se suponía que debía estar aquí hoy, y todos en el pueblo sabía que estaba apagado, por lo que el infierno ...

Suspirando de nuevo y el envío de una mirada a la mirada divertida Itachi me dio, grité para quienquiera que fuese a entrar.

"Hokage-sama, ¿cómo estás?"

Gemí internamente. Eso era Uzumaki Masahiro. Fue partes iguales loco y miedo inteligente, en una extraña sensación que era casi como una mezcla perfecta entre mi padre y su madre, Kushina. Tío Minato había lavado las manos en tono de broma de Masahiro, lo que sugiere que era un poco demasiado intimidado para tratar de manejar una versión masculina de su esposa.

Corría el rumor de que pasó una semana en el sofá por esa broma.

"Estoy bien, Masahiro-kun. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Great!" De una manera espeluznante, la radiante sonrisa que me estaba dando me recordó a mi padre. Honestamente, nos dimos cuenta de que todo se veía _exactamente_como mi padre, la única diferencia era que él tenía el pelo rojo como sus dos otros hermanos, y no rubio.

Era algo así como una broma, pero a medida que fui creciendo, Itachi y yo notaron que cuando surgió el tema de que los cuatro padres todos tenían esas miradas de complicidad, como si fueran todos al tanto de alguna broma interna que nosotros los niños no lo haría entender.

Cuando le preguntamos, o bien cepillados apagado o trataron de bromear sobre la forma en que sería interesante tener un Uzumaki no pelirroja por primera vez en quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Por supuesto conmigo esa broma cayó un poco plana, porque yo era el primero rubio Uchiha-nacido en unos sesenta años, según el registro clan.

"Oye, Hikari-oneesan? ¿Puedo recoger uno de los escuadrones de graduarse y convertirse en un sensei?"

Mi mente se detuvo discordante. Debo haber sentado allí y miró parpadeando hacia él por unos momentos. Detener otro suspiro y frunciendo el ceño internamente en otra mirada divertida Itachi estaba enviando a mi manera, yo simplemente le pregunté por qué.

"Bueno, Etsuko-chan y Isamu-kun se gradúan tanto hoy, ¿no? En cierto modo me prometí que cuando estábamos todos más jóvenes que yo sería su sensei algún día."

Eh. Yo no sabía que había dicho eso a mis jóvenes hermanos gemelos. Aprende algo nuevo cada día.

"No eres más que ahora la decisión de llevar esto a la atención hoy en día? _En_ el día de su graduación? "

Masahiro se estremeció un poco, y su sonrisa vaciló. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que él entró con otra persona ... nada menos que uno de mis asistentes, Hyuuga Hinata. Masahiro tendían a tener ese efecto cegador, con lo que toda la atención sobre sí mismo y hacer que todos los demás a su alrededor una especie de invisible.

Eso fue interesante. Tal vez hubo algún hecho que los rumores de que el Hyuuga previsto en preguntar acerca de casarse con los dos de ellos. Al ser mi asistente, vi Hinata con bastante frecuencia, y fácilmente noté los ojos de gacela que enviaría a mi primo.

Torpemente, Masahiro solía mirarme de la misma manera. Sí, yo era consciente de ello, pero nunca dije nada, y no había manera de que yo estaba haciendo con un primo que era igual que mi padre. Prefiero tener la cosa real, no la copia.

No puedo creer que haya pensado eso. Tengo que lavar mi mente con lejía.

"Mira, Masahiro-kun, primero tienes que ser un jonin completo, no sólo un jonin especial. Vaya tomar su examen cuando esté disponible el próximo mes, y voy a ver sobre usted conseguir un tiempo de aprendizaje, parte con ellos si tanto ellos como su sensei asignado de acuerdo. Pero los equipos ya fueron recogidos hace un mes ".

Parecía un poco decepcionados al principio, pero como ya he explicado gradualmente, su rostro volvió a la radiante sonrisa.

"Gracias, Hikari-oneesan! Ahora mismo me pongo en él!"

Sin decir una palabra, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo por la puerta. Yo no podía dejar una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa que se abrió camino en mi cara - a diferencia de la forma en que mi hermano menor había estado actuando recientemente, Masahiro todavía estaba llena de energía y dispuestos a trabajar para demostrar su valía.

Yo asentí con la cabeza sin hacer nada mientras Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia y se volvió y corrió también, siguiendo a Masahiro rápidamente. Admito gusto, ella es un trabajador competente y aunque tal vez un poco en el lado tímido ... ella tiene un innegable sutil gracia acerada que era perfecto para el trabajo político.

Itachi se aclaró la garganta, por lo que me centraré en él de nuevo.

"Bueno, creo que eso es todo Hokage-sama. Si me disculpan, tengo que conseguir un gol para tomar una siesta."

En cuanto a Sasuke, pude ver que estaba recostado sobre el pecho de su padre, con los ojos un poco caídos. Si era algo parecido a su padre, que era un madrugador, y siendo tan joven como era que tenía sentido que estaría cansado.

"Está bien. ¿Vendrá a casa esta noche si mamá y papá lo hacen hoy en día?"

Él se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba, y luego devolvió la pregunta a mí. "¿Quieres?"

Está bien, así que tal vez estaba un poco notorios por no estar en casa desde que la Godaime. Pero podrías culparme? Era un montón de trabajo.

"Le prometí a Amaya que lo haría, así que sí."

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Voy a estar allí. Si Sasuke despierta y mi esposa está en casa, voy a traer a ellos también."

I agraciado a ambos con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque parecía que el pequeño ya había drooped a dormir. "Nos vemos entonces."

* * *

El resto del día, gracias a los dioses, era tranquila muerto. Después de tomar una siesta en mi oficina (no se lo digas a nadie!), Me detuve en el lugar favorito de mi padre a comer ... Ichiraku Ramen. Yo no era tan fan de las cosas como él, pero tenía que admitir que su ramen era para morirse.

No sólo eso, sino que Ayame era bastante divertido para charlar con, y su pequeño hijo era bastante el encantador también. Por supuesto, sólo parece tener una cosa para los bebés de todos modos. No es que yo nunca le dije a nadie que. Claro, yo quiero uno o dos de mi propio algún día, pero no para unos cuantos años todavía. Tenía que encontrar a un hombre que no me intimide completamente con mis ojos o mi posición de primera, y que no estaba relacionado con.

Lamentablemente, eso hizo que el mercado de las citas más bien pequeño.

Me senté recta en el puesto de ramen en una sensación muy familiar rozó los límites de mis capacidades sensoriales. Era todavía una distancia considerable fuera, así que tuve un poco de tiempo más. Sin embargo, el pago de mi factura y excusar rápidamente a mí mismo, me subí a mi oficina y me agarró del manto y sombrero.

Caminando por el vestíbulo principal hacia el exterior de la puerta sur, volví los saludos de todo el mundo que estaba dispuesto a ofrecer una. Por supuesto, todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a saludar a la Hokage, lo creas o no tuve que tener cuidado en que entré en mi atuendo, por miedo a perder la voz de todas las cosas. La población de Konoha había florecido en los últimos años, lo que con la adición de cerca de una docena de nuevos clanes en los últimos veinticinco años, dos expansiones paredes completos, además de todas las necesidades adicionales de un pueblo de este tamaño conlleva.

La carga de trabajo de la posición de Hokage había igualado un poco, no había mucho más que ver con los militares, la investigación y los departamentos de seguridad, pero las responsabilidades que rigen reales había sido trasladado a un nuevo gobernador instalado desde la corte del daimyo cerca de siete o hace ocho años. Fue algo sin precedentes en ese momento, y Konoha fue realmente considerada una ciudad de pleno derecho ahora, pero la población se estaba volviendo un poco demasiado para nuestro simple gobierno basado en clanes para correr.

Oh, el Consejo del clan todavía existía (Itachi Uchiha había sido la cabeza por cerca de tres años después de que mamá se retiró, él a menudo me dicen todo acerca de las reuniones), aunque se informó a la oficina del gobernador ahora. Tuve la amistad con el gobernador, a pesar de que por lo general importara nuestro propio negocio cuando se trataba de nuestros puestos de trabajo. Sobre todo porque no podía soportar atrapados políticos judiciales y preferiría que batir hasta formar una pasta sangrienta de acuerdo con sus trucos políticos, y el gobernador no podía decirle a un kunai de un cuchillo de mantequilla.

Mientras estaba en la puerta sur exterior y vi el sol comienza a ponerse detrás de los árboles, comencé a preguntarme qué Konoha de mis padres había parecido, antes de que la forma en que se convirtió en la forma en que estaba hoy. Ciertamente había fotos, pero no tantos como se podría pensar. Por supuesto, algunos de los más interesantes eran de cuando mis padres eran novios, y yo siempre disfrutamos mirando el antes y después de la del Monumento Hokage.

Tal vez soy un poco sesgada al respecto, teniendo en cuenta mi cara está en ello ahora.

Me enderecé un poco cuando vi varias figuras se acercaban a la distancia. Para ser honesto, estaba un poco nerviosa por conocer a la Mizukage, Yagura, aunque él no estaba aquí en misión oficial ... pero él era el único Kage que yo no había conocido personalmente sin embargo, durante los casi años de mi ser Hokage.

No fue por falta de intentarlo, pero no tenían los exámenes de Chunin en Kiri unos dos meses después de mi coronación, y yo no estaba preparado para viajar ábamos en Iwa próximo mes, así que lo habríamos encontrado entonces de todos modos, si no ahora.

A medida que se acercaban, pude distinguir varias otras figuras, que probablemente eran la escolta del Mizukage. Había tres de ellos, y cuando se acercaban era lastimosamente fácil de reconocer quiénes eran.

Hoshigaki Kisame, Momochi Zabuza, y Hozuki Mangetsu. Todo lo de los clanes que no dejan Kiri llegar a Konoha, y los tres eran miembros más notorios de la Kiri no Shinobigatana Schichinin Shu.

Itachi se iba a quejas sobre el equipo de seguridad necesario para estos tipos. Como todos los que se acercaban, yo llegué primero una mano de Yagura, que para alguien de su relativamente baja estatura tenía un agarre sorprendentemente fuerte.

En serio, yo era de alrededor de altura media, pero era fácilmente dos o tres pulgadas más bajo que yo. Pobre hombre. Sin embargo, con el pelo de color blanco grisáceo, brillantes ojos de color violeta, y el tatuaje facial que pasó de su ojo izquierdo hacia abajo a lo largo de su mejilla y terminando en la línea de la mandíbula, que tenía una especie de chico malo mirar hacia él.

Lástima que era cerca de tres décadas mayor que yo. Espera, ¿qué estoy pensando? Mala Hikari!

"Es un placer conocerte, Mizukage-sama."

Sonrió. Maldita sea, no sonreír así. "Usted también, Hokage-sama. Sus padres hablan mucho de su talento."

"¿Es que ahora?" Sonreí, a partes iguales, hasta pasmados, aterrorizados. Conociendo a mis padres ... uf, sólo puedo imaginar lo que realmente le dijeron.

"Está todo bien, te lo aseguro." Él se rió entre dientes, y luego hizo un espectáculo de mirar en el interior de la puerta. Esperaba que me recogió en su gesto, y agité mi de mis ANBU se dejó caer detrás de mí en una rodilla.

"Hokage-sama."

Asiente con la cabeza en el operativo ANBU, cambié mi mirada a Yagura nuevo. "¿Usted y sus acompañantes necesita un lugar para quedarse, Mizukage-sama, o tenía ya tienes planes?"

Yagura negó con la cabeza. "Por favor, no estamos aquí oficialmente, así que siéntase libre de enviarme Yagura llamar. Agradecería un lugar para quedarse, sin embargo, ya que dudo que voy a estar aquí por más de tres o cuatro días."

"Muy bien." Sonreí. "Entonces insisto me llamas Hikari."

Él asintió con la cabeza antes de que me di la vuelta para mirar a los ANBU, que seguía de rodillas. "Bird, ¿podría mostrar Yagura y su escolta a las suites ejecutivas diplomáticas? Informar al personal que necesitan para prepararse para cinco días."

A medida que el ANBU confirmó la orden y se puso de pie, hizo un gesto para que el grupo siga. Me di cuenta de Yagura me miraba con una ceja levantada, pero se encogió de hombros. "Conociendo a mi padre y mi tía, que puede estar aquí más de lo que esperas. Considérese advertido."

Él se rió y asintió con la cabeza, empezando a moverse y seguir el ANBU. "Mikoto mencionó algo al respecto." Agitando la mano, tiene sus propias escoltas a caer detrás de él, aunque estaban ocupados mirando a todo lo que ver en el pueblo y murmurando entre ellos.

Cuando empezaron a alejarse, sentí una cortina brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Si tira del sombrero de Hokage fuera de mi cabeza, me apoyé en el abrazo del hombro, dejando que la cálida presencia y chakra familiares pasen sobre mí.

"¿Cómo está mi chica?"

Al escuchar la voz de mi padre otra vez por primera vez en un mes, sentí una sensación agradable correr por mi columna vertebral. Era una voz profunda y reconfortante, y era uno que podía escuchar durante horas. Sé que a veces se asombró de cómo me las arreglé para prestar atención a sus lecciones a mí cuando era más joven.

"Estoy muy bien, papá. ¿Y tú?"

Él se rió entre dientes, y las vibraciones de los que lleva en el hombro. "Yo soy maravilloso. Fue un largo viaje, pero Yagura es un chico muy divertido, como siempre."

"Me alegro de oír eso. Es bueno para finalmente encontrarse con él."

Mi padre tarareó su acuerdo antes de soltarme, y luego volvió a mirar a mi madre. En serio, pensé que era uno de, si no la mujer más bella de todo el pueblo, Peeeero puedo admitir que puede haber sido otro sesgo de la mina entran en juego. Con toda seriedad, la mujer estaba en sus cuarenta y tantos años, pero apenas parecía un día más de treinta años, y no tenía genes Uzumaki para recurrir.

Eso no quiere decir que la diferencia no era más increíble de mi padre, ya que era un año mayor que mi madre, pero él no se veía como si hubiera envejecido un día pasado veinticinco años. Era igual que mi tía Kushina, y algo que ver con la longevidad Uzumaki. Tío Nagato aún era bastante ágil para un cincuentón, en lugar que parece ser de unos treinta años. Si él no siempre era tan delgado que puede parecer aún más joven.

En serio, esperaba que heredé que la longevidad también, y eso no es sólo mi vanidad interior hablando.

De todos modos, mi madre todavía tenía esa fascinación "estoy caliente pero puedo matarte antes de parpadear 'look pasando. Había algún tipo de batalla que ocurrió cuando ella perdió sus ojos antes de que yo naciera, y yo sé que no les gusta hablar mucho, pero ella siempre usar un parche en el ojo desde entonces. En su otro ojo, sé que ella había sustituido a su ojo original con una de mi abuelo, porque estaba perdiendo la visión en el mismo. Eso significaba que tenía el Mangekyou Eterno, pero nunca había visto hacer nada con ella, o incluso activarlo para el caso.

Como consecuencia del intercambio, sin embargo, su Sharingan siempre activo en su nivel base, pero pensé que sólo mejora su look. Después de todo, podría relacionarse con cómo se sentía de tener siempre su doujutsu activo. Mi Rinnegan fue de la misma manera.

Todavía recuerdo el día en que activarse como si fuera ayer, sobre todo porque tanto me salvó la vida junto con el aspecto reverente y temeroso de mis compañeros de equipo y sensei. Me hizo una gran impresión en mi año entonces dieciséis auto viejo.

Por suerte entre mis padres y tío Nagato, me ayudaron a salir adelante. Los ojos eran de gran alcance - de eso no había duda, pero con ellos también llegaron un montón de responsabilidad. Teniendo en cuenta que podría traer de vuelta el recientemente fallecido si estaba dispuesto a desprenderse de algunos de mi propia fuerza de vida a cambio?

Sí, tratar de no dejar que se te suba a la cabeza.

De todos modos, después de saludar a mi mamá y dándoles la bienvenida tanto hacia atrás, me quité la bata Hokage y empezamos a caminar hacia nuestra antigua casa de la familia con ellos. Se miraron sorprendidos al principio que estaba caminando con ellos, pero no lo cuestionan por lo que no he dicho nada.

"Entonces, ¿tu hermano y hermana rebotando en las paredes aún después de graduarse?" -preguntó mi madre.

No pude evitar reírme. "Eran un montón enérgico, sin duda. Vi sus clones en la multitud cuando me ofrezco mis felicitaciones, y creo que están muy contentos de ser colocado en un equipo bajo Obito-ojisan. Tuve que esconder los dulces o podemos no han tenido una casa de la izquierda ".

Mis padres se rieron. Mi madre parecía un poco triste que todos estábamos creciendo, pero ella había confiado en mí hace un par de años que quería tener más hijos. Por desgracia había algunas complicaciones durante el nacimiento de los gemelos, y Tsunade-sama pareció que no era seguro para su salud a tener más.

No podía creer que mi mamá quería nueve hijos ... mayoría de las familias del clan no tienen más de dos, el llamado "heredero y un repuesto. Se supone que cuando mis padres comenzaron a salir, mi padre le preguntó en tono de broma a nueve, y de inmediato me llamó la referencia Kyuubi. Mi mamá estaba dispuesto a ir junto con él al principio, porque tanto el factor de singularidad y ella estaba recién en el amor, se confirmó, pero luego con el tiempo decidió que realmente quería nueve hijos.

Lo hizo a la mitad antes de que se le dijo nada más. Por supuesto que mi padre estaba en éxtasis con sólo Itachi, y cada hijo adicional duplicó su felicidad. Pero ese es mi papá para usted.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, tenía que ocultar mi sonrisa cuando entramos en el vestíbulo. Llegué y di la vuelta, esperando a mis padres. Mi madre entró y encendió la luz, sólo por un fuerte "¡Sorpresa!" que se anunciará tras de mí.

Mi mamá estaba sinceramente sorprendido, pero inmediatamente empezó sonriendo. No creo que mi padre estaba en la planificación de la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi mamá, pero siempre fue bueno en la detección de firmas chakra no importa lo mucho que se suprimieron - probablemente algo que ver con él que es un sabio. En realidad no lo supe de él hasta hace una hora, cuando Itachi volvió a detenerse por asegurarse de que sí, de verdad estaría en casa esta noche. Pensé que era una gran idea.

Aunque su cumpleaños fue hace una semana, ella no estaba allí para celebrar, por lo que todo el mundo pensaba que tirar su parte cuando volvió. No es a menudo que hicimos partidos como éste, pero por una vez todo el mundo era capaz de obtener el día libre, y me refiero a todos.

Orihime-san estaba aquí con su marido y su hijo, al igual que todos los estudiantes y sus respectivas familias ... Obito, Anko, Yuugao, Rin, Kakashi, Takuya, todos los Nagato Uzumaki además con su sobrina de doce años. Incluso Naomi apareció, sorprendentemente, a pesar de que parecía que estaba teniendo un partido de la compasión en la esquina. Oh, bueno.

Como mi madre se acercó a saludar y agradecer a todos por sorpresa, me miró a mi padre. En realidad, tuve que hacer un rápido doble-toma, ya que estaba bastante seguro de que vi lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

"¿Papá?"

"Hm?" Él respondió, pero se centra obviamente en la fiesta y todo el mundo se reunieron en la sala.

"Bienvenido a casa". Por alguna razón, las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera pensar en por qué quería decirlas. Algo acerca de ellos sentía ... derecha.

La sonrisa que me honra con absolutamente deslumbrante, y era imposible pasar por alto la única lágrima que se abrió camino por el rabillo del ojo a la zaga por su bigote marcado mejilla.

"Es bueno estar aquí."

THE END

* * *

21 años después ... (Aprox. 25.5 desde la llegada)

_**Uchiha**_

Naruto - 45 (jubilado, consultor)  
Mikoto - 44 (retirado)

Itachi (m) - 23 (ANBU Commander) + (esposa) = Sasuke (m) 14 meses  
Hikari (f) - 21 (Godaime Hokage)  
Jirou (m) - 20 (Jounin Especial)  
Amaya (f) - 16 (Chunin)  
Isamu (m) - 12 (doble) (Genin)  
Etsuko (f) - 12 (doble) (Genin)

**_Uzumaki_**

Minato - 42 (retirado Yondaime Hokage, consultor)  
Kushina - 41 (retirado)

Naomi (f) - 20 (Jounin Especial)  
Masahiro (m) - 18 (Jounin Especial) (generación original de Naruto)  
Chika (f) - 10 (Academia)

* * *

A / N: Me doy cuenta de la primera persona cambio de perspectiva para el epílogo podría haber parecido un poco fuera de lugar, pero cuando comencé a escribirlo ... así, se sentía a mí como en forma. Visita mi blog para el low-down completa sobre éste y sobre Refundido B-Side. Voy a volver a través de esto y eliminar todos los autores antiguos billetes, como ya he dicho capítulo anterior - y tratar de limpiar algunos de los temas de análisis todavía restantes que se han regaña el infierno fuera de mí.

Si te gustó este epílogo, no dude en saltarse el siguiente segmento, leer de otra manera y tener una risa.

Ah, y para salvarme a mí mismo tener que leer la misma cosa una y otra vez (porque ya lo he visto tres veces) - si te vas a quejar de algo en lo que respecta a Hikari ser una Mary Sue ... en primer lugar, _**si usted no ha escrito ni una sola cosa en este sitio o yo a algo profesional vincular la verdad es que no quiero leer lo que tiene que decir acerca de un personaje Mary Sue**_ . Eso no quiere decir que no me gusta la crítica, porque lo hago - pero veo 'Mary Sue, Mary Sue, bla, bla, bla "y no el razonamiento detrás de él. Tampoco digo que se quiere decir, pero no creo que una persona puede apreciar verdaderamente lo difícil que es escribir un personaje con defectos (y no ir totalmente por la borda * tos * Harry Potter * tos *) y aún así hacer que la participación y la alegría de leer. Es una cosa muy difícil de equilibrar.

Un personaje Mary Sue es perfecta, no tiene defectos de carácter, y son normalmente auto-insertos. En primer lugar, soy un chico. Así que eso es un no rotundo en la auto-inserción. Tratando de escribir mi forma de pensar una mujer podría pensar que ya es lo suficientemente difícil.

Pero ... maldita gente, es uno de los capítulos, las palabras apenas 10k! Incluso una típica Mary Sue tiene por lo menos un par de capítulos de desarrollo. ¿Por qué debería introducir **GRAVES** defectos de carácter en un epílogo? Consiga real!

No debería tener que defender esto. En vez de ir predecible (Itachi) que sé que las _mismas personas probablemente habrían quejado_ , hice un OC - Hikari. Ella, literalmente, fue preparado por y heredó la posición después de veinte años de tiempo de paz. ¿Es su culpa? No. Su padre es un poderoso chakra y se tarda más después de que sus genes a la de su madre, por lo tanto, ella hereda el Rinnegan. Se activa en una cercana a la muerte, situación de pánico. (Ver Uzumaki, Nagato). Ella se absorbe fácilmente en el trabajo y rara vez visita a casa nunca más. Ella tiene problemas con su familia que no sabe realmente cómo solucionarlo sin usar su autoridad como Hokage, y que los golpes en la cara. Ella admite que ella ni siquiera como un miembro de su familia. Ella admite ser un mocoso hasta que se graduó de la Academia y no tuvo la cabeza bien puesta, hasta que en realidad se convirtió en un ninja. Ella prefiere emborracharse con el Tsuchikage de negocio mango. Ella no puede dirigir el gobierno ordinario de la aldea porque odia los políticos nobles y prefiere matarlos a llevarse bien con ellos.

Ella incluso odia hacer los platos! ¿Es realmente necesario señalar más defectos? Un personaje ideal sería al menos no importaría hacer los platos.

* Snort * Por el amor de la gente Captain Kangaroo ... si no te gusta el capítulo que está bien. Lo he dicho un montón de veces antes de que sé que nunca voy a complacer a todos, pero en serio? ¿En serio? Al parecer, un carácter no puede ser _feliz_ y _le gusta_ y tienen una buena cantidad de _habilidad_ sin ser una Mary Sue en la actualidad. Nadie ha visto lo que ella era capaz de hacer, sólo se ha dicho algunas cosas, pero nop ... siendo una Mary Sue parecer

Ella visitó a sus parientes. Ella mostró a su hermana cómo hacer un Rasengan la misma forma en que se enseña. Activó sus ojos por accidente. Se mordió la grasa con su hermano, jugaba con su sobrino un poco, y se fue a una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa para su madre. Total Mary Sue sobrecarga allí. Estoy literalmente rompiendo la cabeza contra mi escritorio ahora.

Para todos los demás que en realidad no importa (la mayoría de ustedes) Lo siento. Al ver "Mary Sue" rechazado en todas partes, cuando es obvio que no tienen idea de lo que realmente implica Mary Sue, así ... la primera vez que puse los ojos, porque era una revisión de la cuenta trol (en serio, revise el perfil). La segunda vez fue sólo un 'realmente ahora?'. Tercera vez que sabía que iba a continuar si yo no he dicho algo.

Si alguien que ha escrito en realidad otra historia, y tal vez incluso completado (jadeo), y se puede hacer agujeros en mis comentarios anteriores, no dude. Te prometo que te escucho y tal vez incluso de modo apropiado, acobardado. Sólo recuerda - Yo Hikari como dispositivo del diagrama para mostrar el avance general y el futuro de todos, y la manera más fácil de hacerlo sería con un Hokage - que por lo general estaba a cargo de todo el mundo o sabía de todos modos y podría vincular a todos juntos.

* Phew * Si no ... Maldición que se siente bien para finalmente terminar un fic!

paradoxjast. blogspot. com


End file.
